Bella, la chacha
by ela18
Summary: Bella va a visitar a su madre que trabaja para la familia Cullen un verano para pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero se encuentra con la situación que ella también tiene que trabajar. Pero allí se encontrará ¿con su peor o mejor pesadilla? Amor, odio, amistad, lealtad, sexo ...
1. Prefacio

Hola a todas!

Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indícale rated.

Espero que guste ya que fue el primer fic que escribí.

PREFACIO

Puso una mano en mis mejillas, ya sonrojadas, y empezó a acariciarme la cara. Fue bajando por mi hombro, haciéndome estremecer, hasta bajar en mi cintura y quedó allí. Fue acercándose más a mí, mi corazón ya latía a diez mil por hora. Entonces me dio un beso desesperado y apasionado, dejé paso a su lengua que comenzó a jugar con la mía. Yo ya estaba encendida, me subí arriba de él rodeándolo con mis piernas por la cintura. Me apoyó contra la pared y bajó su mano metiéndose por debajo de mi falda. Encontrándose con mí tanga ya húmeda. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás**.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hola a todas!

Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.

Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indícale rated.

Capitulo 1

Desde pequeña vivía con mi padre, Charlie, que era jefe de policía en Phoenix. Mi madre se fue a trabajar en Forks, porque tenía un trabajo estable y bien remunerado. Toda mi infancia la pasé con mi padre, también el principio de la adolescencia. Iba a ver a mi madre cada cuatro meses, pasaba dos semanas con ella, pero siempre era poco para mí.

Trabajaba en una casa de amas de llaves (una sirvienta) coordinaba a las otras empleadas con los que aceres de la casa. Sus jefes eran los Cullen. No los conocía a todos, solo a Esme, la señora de la casa y al señor, que lo vi solo en una ocasión. A sus hijos no los conocía, todos estaban estudiando fuera.

Este verano mi padre tenia que ir a un congreso de policías en Los Ángeles, y no quería que me quedara sola en casa, pero se empeñó que fuera con mi madre y aprovechara a estar más tiempo con ella. Así que tuve que hacer las maletas e irme a Forks.

Llegué a la casa a la mañana temprano, no había sol, como casi todos los días en aquel pueblo. Mi madre me recibió con un gran abrazo que casi me ahoga. Me estuvo cuestionando toda la mañana. Sobre mi físico, lo mucho que había cambiado, según ella para mejor, pero yo me veía igual. También quería saber como me iba con los chicos, si tenía novio…

Me fui a instalar en mi nueva habitación que era enorme, estaba en el segundo piso. Al fondo de todo, mi madre me decía que todas las habitaciones anteriores que habíamos pasado eran de los hijos de la señora ¿cuántos hijos tenia? Porque había cuatro habitaciones.

Después de dejar mis cosas en la habitación mi madre me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo.

-Bella tengo que contarte una cosa, que a lo mejor no te gusta…  
-Dime- Estaba asustada.  
-Es que María, la chica que se encarga de arreglar las habitaciones, se ha ido por motivos personales durante 3 meses, y va volver después del verano. Y la señora me ha pedido que busque a una chica para sustituirla y he pensado que tú podrías hacerte cargo de su trabajo.  
-Mamá…  
-Ya lo sé que no tienes experiencia en esto pero yo te voy a ayudar los primeros días y …- Me quedé pensando y si me vendría bien unos cuantos dólares. Me vendrá bien para comprar un coche.  
-Bueno si me vendría bien el dinero- Fue lo que pude decir  
-¿¡En serio?! Que bien hija, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. ¡Pues manos a la obra!  
-¿Empiezo ahora?  
-Si, mañana ya vienen los hijos de los señores y tenemos que limpiar sus habitaciones para cuando lleguen. Es que ya han terminado sus estudios por este año y vienen a estar con sus padres. Seguro que te haces amigo de ellos- Si seguro, pensé.  
-Si tal vez …  
-Esto hija …- Mi madre estaba nerviosa desde que comenzó a hablar. Creo que tenía que decirme algo más y peor  
-¿Sí mama?  
-Tienes que llevar el uniforme del personal.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Sí, la señora quiere que todo el personal lleve uniforme.  
-Bueno que se le va hacer- No podía hacer otra cosa que resignarme y aceptarlo sin más.

Me tendió el uniforme. Era de color azul. Era tipo un vestido que se prendía con botones blancos. Me dijo que era de María, que no había otro. Me lo probé y era de mi talla. Por suerte. Lo que no me gustaba mucho era que lo había hecho un pelín más corto y me quedaba un poco corto para mi gusto. Pero por lo menos me veía bien.

Empezamos hacer las habitaciones. En todos las habitaciones había un baño menos en el la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía y la mía. Había un baño en el pasillo. Todas las habitaciones eran grandes y decoradas con la personalidad de cada unos de los hijos de la señora, uno era todo rosa, otro verde, otro amarillo y otro blanco. Me percaté que en unas de las habitaciones había una foto de chicos de 18 a 21años todos eran guapos, seguro que era una foto de todos los hermanos juntos.

Terminamos todo nuestro trabajo y me fui a ducharme. Comí y me fui a la cama. Mañana sería un largo día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas!**

**Primero gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y por leerme. Esto solo empieza. Espero poder publicar seguido estos días. Ya pensaré los días concretos para publicar. Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indícale rated.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Me desperté temprano. Me duché. Me puse el uniforme, que la verdad me gustaba. Nunca me había puesto un vestido tan corto. Se veían mis piernas blancas y rectas.

Bajé a la cocina donde mi madre ya tenia puesto el desayuno para mí.

-Buenos días, hija. ¿Cómo has dormido cielo?

-Hola. Bien, bastante bien.

-Que bueno. Porque hoy nos toca trabajo duro. Los señores fueron a buscar a sus hijos al aeropuerto. Cuando vengan tendremos que deshacer las maletas y atenderles bien.

-Ok. ¿Qué hora llegan?

-Pues… -Mirando su reloj dijo- Dentro de una hora

-Ok. ¿Me enseñas la casa? Todavía no la conozco.

-Sí, cuando termines de desayunar.

Terminé de desayunar rápido y nos fuimos a ver la casa. Era enorme. Y eso que solo había visto solo una parte. Tenia un salón enorme, con su tele de plasma y una pared llena de DVD's

Tenia tres baños, una sala donde el señor trabajaba de noche, una sala con un piano hermoso, parecía que todo salía de una película. Cuando salí al patio me quedé con la boca abierta. Era enorme con muchas plantas y una piscina inmensa. No me lo podía creer, era una maravilla esa casa. Mi madre miró su reloj y me dijo que ya estaban llegando y que nos fuéramos a esperarles en el salón.

Nos fuimos hacía allí a esperarlos. Cuando unas ganas terribles de mear me entraron.

-Mamá, tengo ganas de ir al baño.

-Ves que ya estarán a punto de llegar.

Me fui corriendo al segundo piso y me metí al baño. Ya no aguantaba más. Me percaté que se escuchaban voces abajo. Mierda ya han llegado, maldije. Cuando quise abrir la puerta no podía.

- Ahora me quedo encerrada, lo que faltaba- Comencé a llamar pero nadie me abría

Me quede sentada en el piso esperando, pasaron cinco minutos y me levanté, estaba nerviosa. Abrí el grifo y empecé a mojarme la cara y la nuca, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Espera que me duche primero y luego... -se me quedó mirando de arriba a bajo examinándome.-Si quieres me puedes ayudar- dijo pícaramente.

-mmm creo que tu podrás solito - Fue lo único que puede decir, no me había percatado de lo guapo que era. Tenia los ojos de un color verde intenso y sus labios ni hablar era... tuve que concentrarme y salir de allí

-Tengo que irme -Salí corriendo escaleras abajo, escuche gritar detrás mía.

-Ya nos veremos preciosa

En el salón estaba mi madre con cara de pocos amigos junto con los señores, supongo.

-Lo siento mamá, me he quedado encerrada en el baño. -Dije sonrojada.

-Si, tenemos que hacernos cargo de esa puerta, no es la primera vez que pasa. Dijo la señora Esme

-Si, llamaré para que vengan a arreglarlo lo antes posible. –Respondió mi madre.-Bueno esta es mi hija Bella, señora Esme.

-Encantada Bella ¿así que tu serás la que sustituya a Maria? Bueno decirte que solo te ocuparás de las habitaciones de mis hijos y del invernadero, hay que cuidar a mis tesoros. -No sabia que tenía que ocuparme del invernadero

-Como usted ordene.-Dije con un falso entusiasmo

-Después de terminar tus que aceres tienes todo el tiempo libre.- Ui!Eso me gustaba más.

-Ahora hija tienes que ayudar a los señoritos a deshacer las maletas.

-Así lo haré

En ese momento apareció una chica que bajaba de las escaleras. Era guapa, con los pelos alborotados pero sin embargo bien puesto, parecería un duendecillo y una simpática sonrisa adornaba su cara.

-Perdón Esme, es que necesito ayuda. -Dijo

-Mira esta es Bella y podrá ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

-Hola, soy Alice. -Y me dio un abrazo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Hola. -Pude decir después de ese recibimiento-Vamos que te ayudo.

Subimos las escaleras y se adentro en la habitación.

-Mira tengo todo esto para lavar y todo esto para poner en el armario, ¿me puedes ayudar?- Dijo señalando una montaña de ropa

-Si, ningún problema. -¡Cuanta ropa! cuando abrí el armario vi que toda aquella ropa no iba a caber allí-

-¿Tu eres nueva?- me preguntó

-Si, sustituyo a María hasta que venga.

-Bueno yo soy la novia de Jasper, el hijo de Esme.

-La verdad no conozco a ninguno de los hijos de los señores.- Dije

-Pues vamos que te los presento.- Se apuró a decir

Me llevo arrastra hasta la otra habitación de color rosa. Tocó la puerta y entró

-Hola Ros, mira esta es Bella y es la sustituta de María

-Hola encantada de conocerte. -dijo la guapísima rubia, parecía una modelo.

-Hola, también soy hija de Renee

-¡Oh¡- exclamaron las dos

-No lo sabia, pues entonces ya formas parte de la familia. -me dijo Ros

-Oh vaya, gracias.-En ese instante pasó un chico alto, grande y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ooh cotilleando a mis espaldas?

-No, mira esta es Bella la sustituta de María e hija de Renee. -dijo Alice

-Hola soy Emmet y novio de Ros.

-Hola encantada. Tengo que seguir con mis tareas. -La verdad que me parecían buenos chicos, a pesar de ser ricos y mimados

-Oye Bella todavía no te he presentado a todos, falta Jasper, mi novio y Edward su hermano. Dijo Alice

-Esto, Alice ellos están ahora en la piscina.- informó Emmet

-¿Bella puedes venir a ayudarme a mi también? yo también te necesito. -Dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa

-Si, acabo con Alice y voy contigo

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde con Alice deshaciendo las maletas, ¿de donde salía tanta ropa? Después fui junto a Rosalie, que me llevó un rato menos que Alice. Bajé toda la ropa sucia para hacer la colada y me encontré a mi madre con la cocinera, Emy.

-Oye Bella, puedes llevar toallas a la piscina es que están los señoritos y no hay ni una.

-Si, ya voy

Fui a buscar las toallas y me dirigí hacia la piscina. Me encontré a dos chicos muy guapos. Uno ya lo conocía, era el que entró en el baño esta mañana, el capullo que quería quedarse conmigo. La verdad no me había percatado lo guapo que era en todos los aspectos. Solo me había fijado en sus ojos y su ... uuuuf que boca. Bella concéntrate. !Pero que cuerpo! parecía que había salido de un anuncio de televisión.

-¿Oye eres nueva? -Me pregunto alguien. Sacudí mi cabeza para poder contestar a lo que me habían preguntado.

-Si, soy la que sustituye a María

-Oh, yo soy Jasper, el hijo de Esme y Carlisle.

-Encantada, yo soy Bella. He traído toallas.

-Ok. Edward ven, que tenemos personal nuevo y es como a ti te gustan.- ¿que? ¿lo decía por mi¿? Me sonrojé al escuchar esas palabras. Lo vi salir de la piscina como si fuera que estaba grabando algún anuncio de TV, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo perfecto... ¿Bella que te pasa? no ves que es típico guapito rico.

-Hola preciosa, soy Edward. Ya que no has querido ayudarme a duchar esta mañana... ¿puedes ayudarme a secar que estoy mojado?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Edward, no la cagues,¿si? -le regaño Jasper

-Solo ...- y le corté antes de que siguiera. No podía caer en sus redes.

-¿Sabes? cuando necesite ayuda de verdad me llamas, ¿ok? Me giré para marcharme pero escuche algo que me hizo hervir la sangre.

-UUUY! Tiene carácter la chacha. -dijo Edward burlándose de mi.

-¿QUÉ?- Me giré, y no sé porqué reaccioné así y me abalancé contra él. Me vio venir y se apartó de un salto dejándome caer en la piscina. Ahora estaba cabreada, no sabía este quien era Isabella Swan.

Estaba que echaba humo. Salí de la piscina como pude.

-Me gustas más cabreada... y mojada. -Dijo riéndose.

-Oye que se ha enfadado, Edward. Déjalo. -Le aconsejó su hermano.

-No sabes con quien te metes Edward Cullen. -Dije amenazándolo.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta los retos. -Me dijo. No tenia ganas de de seguir con esa estupida conversación. Me adentré en la casa. No quería ver a nadie, pero apareció mi madre.

-Bella cariño ¿qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó preocupada

-Me caí en la piscina. Me voy a ducharme ya he acabado por hoy.

-No, todavía no, me tienes que ayudar a mí. -Dijo esa voz exasperante que ahora no tenia ganas de escuchar. Edward. Al girarme me encontré con su sonrisa picara y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Te duchas y ayudas al señorito Edward, ¿si?

-Ok. -No tenia ganas de soportar a un maldito niñato, lo ayudaría lo más rápido posible.

Tardé en ducharme, dejé que cayera el agua caliente por mi espalda y así poder relajarme. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla que parecía demasiada pequeña, tenia que haber cogido una más grande. Caminé los pocos metros que separaba el baño de mi habitación, cuando la puerta de al lado de mi habitación se abrió. Quien sino seria! Edward.

Me examinó de arriba a bajo.

-¿Sabes? me gustas más lo que llevas puesto ahora. -Me cogió por la cintura y me introdujo en su habitación, dejándome entre la puerta y su pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunté confundida

-Pues que necesito ayuda.- Pegándose más a mi. Mi corazón latía más rápido.

-¿No te puedes esperar a que me cambié?- Dije como pude. No me podía creer que su cuerpo escultural estuviera tan pegado al mío.

-Ya te he dicho que me gusta lo que llevas puesto. -Dijo mirándome fijamente y acercándose más. Podía sentir su aliento embriagador en mi cara. Tenia que parar eso.

-O te apartas o te arrepentirás. -Le dije amenazándolo

-¿Eso es lo que quieres preciosa?- Dijo rozando sus labios con los míos. Lo cogí por el cuello y lo besé desesperadamente como mi vida pendieran de ellos. Dí paso a la lengua de Edward que empezó a jugar con la mía. Posó sus manos en mi cintura y pude sentir su excitación en mi vientre, aquello me sobresaltó. Lo aparté de mi y en sus ojos se veía deseo y lujuria.

-¿Ya te he ayudado con tu problema?- pregunté

-No del todo.- Acercándose otra vez a mí

-Pues es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Abrí la puerta y me fui a mi habitación. No me podía creer, ¿que acabo de hacer? Bueno este juego lo había empezado él, pero en este juego pueden jugar dos.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba acalorada, y no podía irme otra vez a la ducha, aunque lo necesitaba. Me puse mi culotte morado y un top blanco. Era verano y tenia calor. Me eché en la cama mirando el techo. No podía dejarme enredar por Edward. Solo me quería en su cama, lo tenía claro conmigo. Me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos.

Escuché que se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me incorporé rápidamente y me encontré con los ojos de Edward mirándome.

-¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?

-Necesito que me ayudes-Dijo serio

-¿No puedes esperar a mañana? Ahora es de madrugada e intento descansar

-Por favor- Pidió. Me levanté de la cama y se me quedó mirando. Mierda estaba con mi culotte y mi top. Me sonrojé pero lo enfrenté de todos modos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?.- Dije

-Es en mi habitación-Dijo. Abrió la puerta y salió para su habitación, yo lo seguí. Me esperaba en la puerta y me señaló para que pase primero y luego me siguió cerrando la puerta con llave. Me giré al escuchar el CLIK que me indicaba que estaba encerrada con Edward

Solos.

Mirándome con deseo y pasión. Fue acercándose y yo retrocediendo, hasta que me encontré con la pared y pegó su escultural cuerpo con el mío.

* * *

**Eso es todo chicas! Espero que os guste. Un besote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo de esta loca historia**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos más abajo ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

Capitulo 3

_-Es en mi habitación.- Dijo. Abrió la puerta y salió para su habitación, yo lo seguí. Me esperaba en la puerta y me señaló para que pase primero y luego me siguió cerrando la puerta con llave. Me giré al escuchar el CLIK que me indicaba que estaba encerrada con Edward._

_Solos._

_Mirándome con deseo y pasión. Fue acercándose y yo retrocediendo, hasta que me encontré con la pared y pegó su escultural cuerpo con el mío._

… Pegando su cuerpo al mío. ¿Pero porque no detenía aquello? Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, solo con tocarme hacia que me estremeciera. Empezó a besar mi cuello, siguió hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja donde se me escapó un gemido. Yo no podía con ese juego. Cogí su nuca y le miré a sus ojos jade y después lo besé desesperadamente. Le quité la camiseta y pude ver de nuevo su torso desnudo. Comencé a besarle hasta llegar a su pezón que lo chupé y se le escapó un gemido. Me miró y dijo.

-Eso no esta bien, yo soy el que te haga disfrutar.- Metió su mano de bajo del top, su tacto revolucionó todo mi ser. Se topó con mi pecho y empezó a masajearlo. Yo no podía más, me quité el top.

-Empieza a molestarme -dije jadeando y tirando lo más lejos posible. Lo besé otra vez, salté enredando mis piernas a su cintura.

Se dirigió a la cama donde me colocó allí y se me quedó observando.

-¿Qué?-Dije tapándome los pechos

-No, déjame verte. Eres preciosa. -Dijo lleno de deseo.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando a mis pechos luego. Oh! Descarga de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su lengua jugando con mi pezón. Fue bajando dándome pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a mi culote, me lo quitó con la boca dejándome completamente desnuda. Siguió dando pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a mi sexo. Ya estaba completamente mojada. Fundió su cabeza en mi entrepierna haciéndome tocar el cielo. Comencé a jadear y a gemir.

-Oh Edward!

-Si preciosa, grita mi nombre

-No pares. -Dije como pude. Y siguió con su trabajo.

Estaba a punto de llegar al mismo cielo. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NGGG!

-Maldito reloj. -Lo apagué. Estaba toda sudada y acalorada. No podía ser, hasta en mi sueño aparecía. Tenia que ducharme con agua fría.

Fui directa a la ducha. Puse el agua fría y me metí. Cerré los ojos y vinieron a mí las imágenes de mi sueño. NO, NO, NO. ¿Bella, no ves que es capullo? Un capullo muy sexy, dije al recordarme cuando ayer salía de la piscina con el agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo... Nooooo! Tienes que salir de esta casa, me dije. Tenia que despejar mi mente, si, saldría a dar un paseo por el pueblo así lo conocería ya que vagamente me acordaba de el. Terminé de de ducharme y me fui a mi habitación a ponerme mi uniforme. Me hice una coleta y me miré al espejo, me encontré que todavía mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Solo ha sido un sueño, Bella, respira hondo, me dije a mi misma. Bajé a la cocina. Me encontré a Emy con una sonrisa pintada en su boca.

- Hola Bella, ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- Preguntó amable la cocinera.

- Si, ¿podrí a ser unos cereales?

- Claro cariño. -Me puse a pensar, mientras Emy me preparaba el desayuno. Tendría que hacer las habitaciones e ir a ocuparme del invernadero y poder salir de aquí.

-Bella, ¿estás bien, cariño? -Preguntó mi madre

-Si, solo que estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, después de hacer mis que aceres.

-Que bien! Ha cambiado mucho esto desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. -Me animó mi madre. La verdad es que no estaba segura de que este pueblo cambiara mucho.

Terminé mis cereales y subí a hacer las habitaciones, cuanto más rápido hiciera las cosas pronto podría salir de esta casa.

Empecé por la de los señores, Esme y Carlie. Era enorme la habitación. La ocupaba una enorme cama, preciosa. Eso valdría mucho, pensé. Había también dos puertas dentro de la habitación, abrí una por curiosidad y me encontré con ¿una habitación? No, ¡era un vestidor¡ En la pared izquierda estaba la ropa del señor y a la derecha la ropa de la señora, al final en la pared, había un espejo que ocupaba todo. No me podía creer, eso solo yo lo veí a en las películas. Salí de allí y comencé a ordenar la habitación.

Al acabar me dirigí a la habitación de Alice. Golpeé la puerta pero no me contestó. Entré y me encontré con la ropa tirada por el suelo. OH! También había ropa de Jasper, su camiseta y ... Si, duermen juntos, Bella. Abrí la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire, yo tenía mucho calor. Escuché unos gritos que venían de fuera. Me asomé y me encontré que todos los chicos estaban en la piscina. Claro con el calor que hacía hoy. En la piscina estaban las dos parejitas jugando. Y Edward estaba en una tumbona tomando el sol. Se veía tan sexy. De repente abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los míos. Se me quedó mirando y me guiñó. Capullo! dije en mis adentros.

Terminé con aquella habitación y me fui a la de Rosalie. Pero….! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Había nata por todo y…. ¿chocolate? Uuuuf si que lo habían pasado bien anoche estos dos. Tuve que cambiar todo. ¿Todas las habitaciones tenían cama de matrimonio? Llegué a la habitación de Edward. No había mucho que hacer, solo tenía que hacer su cama. Empecé hacerla, cuando me percaté que había algo entre el colchón y la pared debajo de la almohada. Me subí a la cama. Empecé a tirar, no podía sacarlo. ¿Pero que era?

-Si sabía que me esperarías en esa postura en mi cama hubiera venido antes. -Dijo Edward a mi espalda. ¿Por qué siempre la cagaba cada vez que habría la boca? Me bajé de la cama lo más rápido posible.

-¿Sabes? Eso lo que a ti te gustaría que pasara, ¿no?

-Bueno no soy el único. -Acercándose más a mí.

-Quédate en tu sitio. -Dije amenazándolo

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No, solo no te quiero cerca de mí. Ahora déjame acabar y podré irme.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó su Ipod. Se giró y pasó muy cerca de mí, como la habitación es tan pequeña… y sin darme cuenta me robó un beso. Aunque sus labios posaron cinco segundos en los míos hizo que me…. Ploof! Sonó mi mano en su cara.-

-No vuelvas hacer eso nunca más Edward Cullen.

-Si es lo que quieres, desde que estas en esta casa. -Me dijo seductoramente.

-¿Sabes? Eso es lo que tú te piensas

-y tú sabes que lo deseas. -Se giró y salió de la habitación. No me dio tiempo a responderle ahora pensaría que… Uuuuuf! terminé y me dirigí al invernadero.

Tenía ganas de salir ya. Cuando entré me quedé perpleja. Era hermoso, lleno de plantas de toda clase y en medio, la ocupaba una mesa preciosa de color blanco con cuatro sillas. Me ocupé de las plantas, me gustaba estar allí. Me tomé mi tiempo. Me daba paz estar allí. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, esto me estaba ayudando a relajarme.

-Si, a mi también me relaja estar aquí. -Me sobresaltó la voz de la señora Esme.- Lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No, no pasa nada ya he terminado. -Informé.

-Bueno pues ya tienes el resto del día para ti.

-Bien, gracias. Tenía pensada salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

-OH! Puedes pedirles a las chicas que te acompañen, si quieres, claro

-Si me vendría bien un poco de compañía.

-Ves a buscarlas, están en el salón.

Salí del invernadero en busca de las chicas para pasar una tarde fuera de todo esto

POV Edward

Por fin ya había terminado otro año de estudio. ¡Por fin! Me dirigía al hall de la universidad United de los Ángeles, para encontrarme con mis hermanos. Cuando sale de la nada Jessica. Va conmigo en varias clases y me lo paso bien con ella. Si supiera utilizar su cerebro al igual que su… Bueno que solo sirve para pasar un buen rato con ella.

Venía moviendo las caderas de un modo muy sexy, llevaba una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta de tirantes blanco.

-Hola Cullen, ¿ya te vas? -Dijo con una voz dulzona y acercando su cuerpo al mío.

-Si, supongo que nos veremos el curso que viene

-Ya, y ¿no te piensas despedirte de mi? -Jugando con un mechón de su cabellera.

La estampé contra la pared y mi cuerpo y la besé apasionadamente. La tomé del brazo y la llevé a la primera aula que vi. Ya estaba como una moto. La puse mirando a la pizarra, levanté su diminuta minifalda y eché a un lado su tanga. Bajé mi pantalón y mi bóxer, donde me encontré que mi amiguito que había despertado. Saqué un condón y me lo puse. Separé un poco las piernas de Jessica y la penetré duramente, de su boca salió un gemido de placer. Empecé con mis envestidas suaves a medida que iba aumentando. Una mano fue a su clítoris. Oh estaba disfrutando la muy …

-oh Edward, dame más …- no podía hablar solo la escuchaba gemir de placer. Cada vez aumentaba mis envestidas todo el calor iba llegando por todo mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de venirme.

-¿Esto es lo que querías nena?

-¡OH si¡ Ya lo creo que sí. -Notaba como se contraían los músculos del interior de jessica avisándome que ya estaba llegando al clímax. No tardamos mucho y nos vinimos los dos.

-¡OH si Edward¡ -Gritó mi nombre arqueando su espalda y juntándose con mi pecho.

Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta recuperar aire que nos faltaba. Subí mi pantalón y coloqué en su sitio el tanga de Jessica. Bajó su minifalda hasta colocársela bien. Se giró y me miró todavía con lujuria.

-Hasta el próximo curso. -Dije besando dos de mis dedos y posándolos en sus labios.

-Aquí te estaré esperando ansiosa- Y me guiñó

Ya se me hacia tarde para tomar en avión rumbo a casa. Los chicos me esperaban en el coche.

-Lo siento, me estaba despidiendo de Jessica

-¿Era la que te faltaba hermanito? -Dijo Rosalie. Como me conocía.

Nos encaminamos para el aeropuerto y llegamos justo a tiempo. El vuelo duraba tres horas, iba a ser largo. Me quedé dormido durante el viaje, la última despedida me había dejado K.O. Me despertó mi cuñada la duendecillo, Alice.

-Venga Edward, que ya hemos llegado. -Me informó. Salí del avión y nos dirigimos a la cinta donde teníamos que recoger las maletas. La mía llegó al cabo de unos minutos, todos teníamos nuestro equipaje.

-¡OH chicos estamos aquí!. -Gritó mi madre, toda emocionada

-Hola mamá. -Dijo emocionada Rosalie abrazándola.- Te he echado de menos

-Y yo a vosotros hijos. -Nos abrazamos todos como una gran familia.

-Alice, Emmet venid, que ahora también sois mis hijos.

Sí, Alice era la novia de mi hermano Jasper. Se conocieron en la biblioteca, hará un año y medio y no se han vuelto a separar. Y Emmet, es el capitán del equipo de rugby y mi hermana Rosalie se enamoró del gran oso, llevan dos años juntos todo un record para Rosalie.

-¿Dónde esta tu novia, Edward?.-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Edward no tiene novia papá, solo amigas. -Dijo Jasper

-Bueno todavía no he conocido a la mujer que me haya robado mi corazón. -Dije sarcásticamente.

-Ya la encontrarás. Dijo Esme.

Nos fuimos directamente a casa. En Forks hacia calor. Estaba todo pegajoso. Llegué a casa dispuesto a darme una ducha.

-Hola señoritos, ¿qué tal el viaje? -Preguntó Renée. Era la que llevaba a cabo la tarea de la casa, hacia diez años que trabajaba para nosotros, era una Cullen más. Le habíamos tomado mucho cariño.

-Renée. -Gritó Alice, abrazándola. Parecían madre e hija. Aunque solo estuvo en las vacaciones de navidad se habían cogido mucho cariño las dos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Alice?

-Bien, me alegra verte, Renée.

Subí para darme una ducha.

-¿Oye Edward, qué tal un chapuzón en la piscina? -Preguntó Jasper

-Si, espera que me duche y … -al abrir la puerta del baño me encontré a ¿María? No aquella chica no era María. Tenía su uniforme.

Seguro que era nueva. ¡QUÉ BIEN!. Estaba sonrojada y… se estaba echando agua! Oh Edward contrólate, se veía tan sexy haciendo eso. Se giró y pude ver sus ojos color chocolate mirándome. Yo la observé de arriba a bajo.

- …. Si quieres, me puedes ayudar. -Dije pícaramente.

-mmm creo que tu podrás solito. -Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Me había perdido en sus ojos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba saliendo del baño

-Tengo que irme. -Y salió corriendo.

-Ya no veremos preciosa. -Le dije a lo mejor no me escuchó porque se había perdido por el pasillo.

Me duché y salí del baño hacia mi habitación. Estaba todo ordenado y cada cosa en su sitio. Me enfunde mi bañador preferido, negro y me fui a la piscina. Solo estaba Jasper.

-¿Y los demás?

-Alice esta deshaciendo la maleta al igual que Rosalie

-¿Y Emmet?

-Se quedó con Rose

Estuvimos allí un buen rato, jugando y haciendo el tonto. Jasper había salido y no me había percatado. Después se oyó que me llamaba.

-Oye Edward que tenemos personal nuevo, y es como a ti te gusta. -Seguro que era la chica que estaba en el baño. Salí de la piscina y me dirigí donde se encontraban.

-Hola preciosa, soy Edward. Ya que no has querido ayudarme a duchar esta mañana… ¿puedes ayudarme a secar que estoy mojado? -Dije con mi mejor cara.

-Edward, no la cagues, ¿si?

-Solo… -no me dejó acabar mi frase

-¿Sabes? cuando necesites ayuda de verdad me llamas, ¿Ok? -Dijo girándose

-Uy! Tiene carácter la chacha.- Dije picándola.

-¿QUÉ? -Dijo. Venía a por mí dispuesta a matarme seguro. Se abalanzó y yo salté a un lado haciéndola caer en la piscina. Oh Oh! Me miró con rabia y furia. Salió de la piscina. Su uniforme mojado me amoldaba a cada una de sus curvas de su cuerpo.

-Me gustas más cabreada… y mojada. -Dije riéndome

-Oye que se ha enfadado, Edward, déjalo

-No sabes con quien te metes Edward Cullen. Dijo con un tono ¿amenazador?

-¿Sabes? Me gustan los retos.

Se dirigía a la cocina y la seguí, pero parece que no se había percatado de mi presencia

-Bella cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? -Preguntó Renée

-Me he caído en la piscina. Me voy a ducharme que he acabado por hoy.

-No, todavía tienes que ayudarme a mí. -Dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-Te duchas y ayudas al señorito Edward, ¿si?

-OK. -Dijo desganada

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Necesitaba cambiarme. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta del baño, esa era Bella. Me eché en la cama mirando la pared de arriba. Busqué mi almohada y sentí que había algo debajo de ella. Me giré y vi el sujetador de ¿María? Si era de ella, de la última vez que la vi antes de irme a los Ángeles.

* * *

**Me encontraba en mi habitación, dentro de dos días viajaba a Los Ángeles para empezar mi carrera. Eran las 22.07 cuando alguien tocó mi puerta.**

**-¿Si? Pase**

**-Hola Edward. -Dijo María, morena, con una melena hermosa color negro y esos labios carnosos tan bonitos.-Vengo a traerle su ropa limpia. -Dijo tímidamente. Era guapa y siempre tonteaba con ella, y ahora estaba aburrido y quería pasármelo bien un rato.**

**-Gracias María -Dije levantándome de la cama, cerré la puerta con seguro**

**-¿Necesita algo más, Edward?-dijo controlando su voz nerviosa.**

**-Si. -Me acerqué más a ella y me percaté que respiraba con dificultad.- ¿Te ocurre algo?**

**-No, solo que me falta un poco de aire.- Dijo casi sin habla.**

**-Pues yo sé como solucionarlo. Se llama hacer el boca a boca. -Y la besé. Pude sentir como se amoldaba su precioso labio carnoso con los míos. Dejó paso a mi lengua que empezó a guerrear con la suya. Besaba bastante bien.**

**-¿Qué, ya puedes respirar?- Dije recuperándome**

**-No del todo.- Tirándome a la cama. Se puso arriba mía. Y la timidez de ella se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**Enredó sus dedos mi pelo, y yo la tomé del trasero. Subí su falda del uniforme y me encontré con su tanga. Me quitó la camiseta. Comenzó a lamer y a chupar todo mi pecho. Yo por mi parte empecé a desprender cada botón del uniforme. Se la quité y me encontré que llevaba un sujetador blanco a juego con su hermoso tanga. Estaba toda mojada. Le quité el sujetador y aparecieron al frente mío sus senos, ¡pero que pechos¡ eran enorme, casi me volví loco. Lo devoré como si tuviera hambre de ellos. María empezó a jadear.**

**La puse abajo mío. La besé otra vez con lujuria. Fui bajando encontrándome otra vez con sus grandes pechos. Seguí bajando por su vientre, respiraba entrecortadamente. Bajé su tanga y pude verla completamente desnuda. Era guapísima, la volví a besar. Mi mano acariciaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo, y me detuve en su sexo, donde lo empecé a estimular. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió su perfecta boca.**

**-Mírame.- Le ordené. Abrió los ojos y pude ver en ellos deseo. Introduje dos de mis dedos y empecé a hacer movimiento en círculos en su húmeda cavidad.**

**-Oh Edward, no me hagas esto. -Dijo suplicando. Aumenté los movimientos. Arqueó su espalda como si fuera a romperse- Me vengo Edward.**

**- No tan rápido, preciosa. -Ya estaba muy excitado al ver gemir a María**

**La penetré sin piedad. Mis envestidas fueron aumentando cada vez más. Pero no sé como lo hizo pero ya la tenía encima mío. Comenzó a mover su cadera de una forma tan …**

**-¡Oh Maria no pares¡**

**Reposó su cara en mi hombro y su cadera aceleró de una manera vertiginosa. Notaba que ya me venía.**

**-Edward.- Gritó mi nombre. Nos corrimos juntos. Jolín, no paró, siguió moviendo su cadera más lentamente hasta parar. Esta chica era …. Una diosa! Estábamos los dos con una capa de sudor. En su mirada todavía había deseo. Me miró tan intensamente que me encendí de nuevo y la tome por segunda vez. Al acabar me quedé dormido completamente. A la mañana siguiente no la encontré pero si su sujetador. Lo sostenía en la mano. Toc, toc sonó la puerta.**

**-Edward, a preparar la maleta. -Gritó Rose. Me sobresalté y puse el sujetador entre el colchón y la pared. Tenia que tener un recuerdo de aquella excitante noche. Me puse un pantalón y una camiseta roja, y bajé a desayunar.**

* * *

Me estaba poniendo malo, solo de recordarlo. Escuché como se abría la puerta del baño. Esa era Bella, seguro. Abría la puerta y me la encontré con una pequeña toalla que rodeaba su precioso cuerpo. Que sexy estaba. La miré de arriba a bajo observando su precioso cuerpo.

Me encantaba lo que llevaba puesto. Esa diminuta toalla no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. La tomé de la cintura y la introduje rápidamente en la habitación. Su mirada me descolocaba, estaba sorprendida y a la vez ¿enfadada?

Le dije que necesitaba ayuda, aunque no precisamente domestica… Su semblante cambió y se puso firme. Me dijo que me esperase a que se cambiase pero yo no tenía tiempo a eso. Me acerqué un poquito más. Pero me amenazó. Ja! Como si en verdad pudiera hacerme algo.

Me acerqué aun más a ella. Tenía escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios y los míos. Y sin más, un brusco movimiento me dejó K.O Sus labios suaves se estamparon con los míos. Me cogió por la nuca y me besó desesperadamente. Sabía delicioso su labio, se amoldaron a los míos sin dificultad. Dio paso a mi lengua que comenzaron a jugar. Mi amiguito ya había despertado. Sentí que mi pantalón empezaba a quedarme pequeño, se sobresaltó al sentirlo, y se separó de mí.

-¿Te he ayudado con tu problema?

-No del todo.- Lo que había hecho era empeorarlo.

-Pues es lo que puedo hacer por ti. -Y se fue dejándome con el calentón. Como me ponía esta chica. Tenía algo que me daba…

Tuve que tomarme una ducha bien fría, ya que estaba a 100ºc. Al acabar me fui a dormir no era buena combinación estar cerca de ella.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté todo sudado. Hoy hacia demasiada calor. Me puse mi bañador y bajé a desayunar. Estaban todos en la cocina.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal has dormido?-Preguntó mi madre

-Bien. Hoy hace mucho calor, ¿no?

-Si ahora vamos a la piscina, ¿te apuntas? Preguntó Emmet

-Claro.

Nos fuimos todos a la piscina, Me dí un buen baño. Las parejitas empezaban hacerse manitas y salí de la piscina. Me tumbé en una tumbona para tomar el sol, estaba muy blanco. Al cabo de un rato sentí que alguien me observaba. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Bella. Estaba mirando desde la ventana de Alice y Jasper. Estaba limpiando, seguro. Le guiñé y se apartó rápidamente de la ventana.

-¿Vamos a Port Ángeles? -Preguntó Alice.

-Sí, vamos, tengo ganas de comprar varias cosas que me falta. -Dijo Rosalie guiñándole a Emmet

-Ok vamos, y ¿vosotros?

-No. -Dijimos los tres a la vez

-Me voy a buscar mi Ipod chicos, ahora vengo. -Informé. Me fui a mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras y vi una montaña de ropa sucia en un rincón. Todavía estaba Bella limpiando. Llegué a mi puerta donde me encontré una vista espectacular. Bella, arriba de mi cama, a cuatro patas. Esto era un castigo! ¿Pero que hacia?

-Si sabía que me esperarías en esa postura en mi cama hubiera venido antes. -Se bajó de la cama rápidamente.

-¿Sabes? Eso lo que ti te gustaría, ¿no?- Claro que sí.

-Bueno no soy el único. -Dije acercándome más a ella

-Quédate en tu sitio.- Me ordenó

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No, solo no quiero tenerte cerca mía. Ahora déjame acabar y poder irme. -¡Que remedio!.

Me dirigí a mi mesita de noche a buscar mi Ipod. Me volví y me miraba de una manera que… estaba enfadada. Pasé muy cerca de ella y…le robé un beso. Plooof! Sonó su mano en mi cara. Nunca nadie me recriminó nada por robarle un beso. Es más era la mejor forma de romper el hielo y que todo fluyera con más rapidez.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más Edward Cullen

Sabía que lo no lo decía de verdad. La tenté un poco más pero no había manera. Ella no dejaría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-Si es lo que quieres, desde que estas en esta casa.

-¿Sabes? Eso es lo que tú te piensas

-Y tú sabes que lo deseas. -No me podía creer que una chica se me resistiera tanto.

Me giré y volví a la piscina a pasar la tarde tomando el sol tenía que pensar algo para ganarme a esa chica que me tenía prendado.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por esos reviews que me animan a seguir subiendo estos capitulos**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris, (Guest), BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb, Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen, karito CullenMasen, Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen**

**Me gustaría saber cuando os va mejor que actualice... porque podría actualizar cada dos o tres veces por semanas los días que queráis...**

**Sin más... que pasen un buen día!**

**Un beso!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo de esta loca historia**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos más abajo ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

Capitulo 4

Salí del invernadero, dejando a la señora Esme con sus plantas. Tenía ganas de salir, pero no sola, bueno si. Necesitaba pensar un poco. Pero me apetecía conocer mejor a Alice y Rosalie, me habían caído muy bien. Estaban en el salón, junto con Emmet y Jasper

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal? -Pregunto Alice

-Bien, vengo a invitaros a dar una paseo, ya he terminada mi trabajo y tengo ganas de salir

-oh genial! Íbamos a ir a Port Ángeles a comprar algunas cosas. -Dijo Rosalie

-Pues que bien, ¿a que hora os vais? -Alice mirando su reloj dijo

-Pues dentro de una hora

-OK

Hoy hacia mucho calor y tuve que ducharme otra vez. Estaba en mi habitación y no sabía que ponerme, solo me quedaba 45 minutos para arreglarme. Empecé con mi pelo. Me puse un poco de espuma moldeadora y me sequé el pelo. Resultado, Mi melena quedó super bien, me dejé el pelo suelto con unas suaves ondas en las puntas, y me hice un pequeño tupé. Me puse un vestido color verde. Estilo ibicenco, con unas sandalias romanas blancas y mi bolso blanco. Ya estaba lista.

Faltaba diez minutos para partir. Me dirigí a la cocina, para decirle a mi madre que me iba

-Mamá. Que ya me voy. –Informé

-¿Sola?

-No, invité a Alice y Rosalie

-Que bien son muy buenas niñas, que te lo pases bien

-Gracias mamá

-y…

-Si…

-Que estás muy guapa hija

-Gracias mamá. -Y le dí un beso

-Bella! -Gritó rosalie

-Ya voy. -Grité- Nos vemos luego mamá.

Me dirigí a la entrada donde me encontré a Alice, con una minifalda color blanco, camiseta palabra de honor color lila y sandalias romanas del mismo color. Y Rosalie con un short vaquero y una camiseta rosa que en el pecho tenia una boca entre abierta y en letras negras decia KISS ME

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si. Me gusta tu camiseta Rosalie

-Ooh gracias a mi también me gusta. -Nos reímos las tres

Nos fuimos con el flamante BMW descapotable de Rosalie. Tardamos 30 minutos en llegar a Port Ángeles

- ¿Dónde quieres ir Bella? -preguntó Alice

-Umm, no sé, no conozco nada de aquí

-¿Pues que te parece ir a comprar algo de ropa?

-Bueno ….- No me convencía mucho ir de compras

-Vengaaaaaaaaaaaa- Dijo Alice poniendo ojitos

-Va, que tengo que comprarme un bikini que no he traído

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen

Nos fuímos a una tienda que se llamaba Calcedonia, ya lo conocía, pero nunca me atreví a entrar sola. Rosalie empezó a coger un montón de bikinis de todos los colores y deseños

-Anda pruébatelos . Me animó

No tuve más remedio que probármelos todos . Me gustó mucho uno color azul y Alice me regaló uno color negro, que para mi gusto era un poco … Bueno era un trikini, me gustó pero … Alice dijo que me quedaba espectacular, Si ella lo decia …

Después nos fuimos a una heladería

-¿Y tu no tienes novio? Preguntó Rosalie. Me sonrojé, solo había estado con dos chicos en mi vida, pero …

-Nop

-¿Cómo?

-No, terminé con Matt hace un año y …

-Ya, te ha hecho mucho daño, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

-Como quieras. ¿Pero sabes? Tenemos que salir a algún día de estos a bailar un poco, dentro de unas semanas se abre una discoteca muy CHIC!-Dijo Rosalie

-Si estaría bien

-Habrá mucha gente… -Me guiñó Alice. Sabía a lo que se refería. Chicos.

-OH me olvidaba que tengo que comprar algo allí enfrente . Ahora vengo. -Dijo Rosalie

-Y yo. -Dijo Alice

-Está bien yo os espero aquí

-Ahora volvemos. Dijeron las dos

Si tendría que conocer a más gente o mejor dicho a alguien. Después de mi última relación no tenía ánimos para nada. Me perdí en mi mundo, reflexionando, hasta que escuché un grito. Salí a fuera y estaba Rosalie en la cera con cara de dolor y sujetándose la pierna izquierda. Me fui corriendo junto a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me he … uuff como duele. No ví el escalón y me caí, me he hecho mucho daño

Alice corrió hasta nosotras.

-Pero, ¿pero que ha pasado?

-Se ha caído y se ha hecho mucho daño

-Voy a llevarla al hospital

-Si vamos que me duele mucho

-Voy a buscar el coche

-Date prisa, Carlisle tiene que verme urgente

Alice se fue a buscar el coche y llegó en menos de dos minutos. Acomodamos a Rosalie en la parte de atrás del coche. Estaba a punto de subir.

-Esto Bella… tienes que quedarte

-¿Por qué?

-Le prometí a Jasper retirar su pantalón favorito de la tintorería. Voy a llamar a casa para que vengan a buscarte.

-¿Dónde está la tintorería?

-Sube 2 calles más y gira a mano izquierda. Ya lo verás es fácil de encontrar

-OK

-Gracias Bella. Espera que te vengan a buscar aquí en la heladería, ¿Ok?

-Si

Salió el coche a toda pastilla. Ojala que no sea nada grave. Me encaminé hacia la tintorería. Fue fácil llegar allí. Por lo menos pude dar un paseo sola. Lo necesitaba.

Entré en la tintorería y dije el apellido Cullen y me dieron un pantalón y ¿una camiseta azul? Me dijeron que hubo un problema y no se pudieron entregar antes. Salí de allí y me dirigí de nuevo a la heladería donde me estarían esperando. Me senté en el banco que había allí y esperé. Vi pasar a la gente. Un niño con su madre de la mano, una anciana que llevaba un regalo para alguien y … a una pareja sonrientes cogidos d de la mano .. Me sentía tan vacía desde que lo había dejado con Matt.

Matt era todo para mí. Me había enamorado de verdad y la herida que dejó en mi no estaba curada.

**Todo sucedió hace un año. Mi amiga Dennis y yo éramos como hermanas. Nuestra amistad comenzó en 4t de primaria y desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a separar. Yo confiaba en ella completamente y le contaba mis penas, mis sentimientos… todo, no había secretos entre nosotras.**

**Hasta aquel día. M e había quedado a dormir en su casa como cada viernes. Hablamos toda la noche, de sus padres, del instituto, de mi novio, de sus ligues…. Después nos conectamos al ordenador viendo su facebook. Estuvimos un rato y nos fuimos a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente me levanté con muchas ganas de ir al baño. Me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido. Al salir del baño escuché que había llegado un email a Dennis, había quedado el ordenador encendido. Al mirar de quien era me sorprendió un poco. Era de Matt. No sé porque lo hice pero lo abrí. Y pude leer.**

**HOLA GATITA-¿gatita?¿Dennis?-ESPERO QUE ME ESTES ECHANDO DE MENOS DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE DI LA ÚLTIMA VEZ. YO APENAS ME ESTOY RECUPERANDO- ¿pero que era esto?- TE ESPERO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL A LAS 4 COMO SIEMPRE.  
ESTOY IMPACIENTE POR VERTE.  
MATT  
No me lo podía creer. Mi amiga, ¿mi mejor amiga se veía con mi novio? ¿Y de que se tenía que recuperar? Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Puse el email como no leído y me fui a casa sin despedirme de ella.**

**Llegué a casa hecho un mar de lágrimas, menos mal que Charlie no estaba. Tenia que "descubrir" que había entre mi mejor amiga y mi novio, aunque ya me hacía una pequeña idea. A las doce llamó Dennis preguntando porque me había ido, le puse la excusa que tenía que limpiar la casa y hacer la colada. No preguntó nada más y se despidió con un - Nos vemos en clase el lunes cariño- si nos veríamos hoy a las 4 en el centro comercial para ver que haces con mi novio, pensé.**

**Estaba impaciente a que llegue las 4. Me puse un vaquero y un yérsey color marrón y me dirigí al centro comercial. Me escondí entre la gente para que Matt no me viera. Ya estaba él en un banco esperando. Luego apareció Dennis con una minifalda color negro y un yérsey rojo súper sexy. La vio y caminó hacia ella de esa manera que a mi me volvía loca. Y la cogió de la cintura pegándola a su perfecto cuerpo y la besó. **

**En ese momento mi mundo se derrumbó, se consumió dejándome caer en un agujero oscuro que no tenía fondo.**

****  
No me había dado cuenta, mis mejillas estaban húmedas. Recordar aquello era… todavía no veía la luz en aquel oscuro agujero. No, todavía no había aparecido la luz que me sacara de allí.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa? -Preguntó alguien. Pero ya sabía a quien pertenecía aquella aterciopelada voz.

-Nada. ¿qué haces aquí? Dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Pues venir a buscarte

-Oh vaya. -¿No había otra persona en aquella casa para venir a buscarme? Pensé

-¿Prefieres ir andando hasta Forks?

-No

-Pues vamos. -Caminó al lado mía en silencio. Llegamos hasta su coche; un volvo plateado. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Y empezó a conducir hasta la autopista.

-Te veo triste, ¿te pasa algo? -¿Edward? ¿O era el hermano gemelo bueno? Aquella pregunta me cogió por sorpresa

-Bueno…. Cosas de la vida. ¿No te dijeron que es triste y dura?

-Eso suena a desamor.-¿ Pero este que sabía del amor o del desamor?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Pregunté en voz alta. Me arrepentí de haber formulado aquella pregunta

-A todos nos han roto nuestro corazoncito. -¿Pero este chico era en realidad Edward? el chico que ninguna chica le dice que no, y me quiere meter en su cama. Me sorprendió mucho su respuesta

-Ósea que te han roto tu corazón, alguna vez

-Si, ¿cómo se llama el capullo que te hizo eso?

-¿Importa?

-Si, voy a hacerle una visita

-No creo que sea necesario, hará un año que no lo veo, seguro que ni se acuerda de mí.

¿Porque le estaba dando tanta información de mi?

-Como para olvidar tu cara!- ¿Eso era un cumplido?-Cuando le deje la cara nueva se acordará de ti

-Prefiero no seguir hablando de esto. -Pasó un rato pero era yo ahora la que estaba curiosa- Y a ti, ¿quién fue? La chica

-Una que resultó ser la más puta de las zorras. -Noté como cambió su voz

-Pues parece que tenemos algo en común. -Me miró y clavó sus ojos en mi- Digo que nos han hecho daño a los dos.

-A mí ya no me lo volverán a hacer. -Dijo con voz dura. Se hizo un largo silencio.

Parecía que estaba reflexionando.

-¿Qué escuchabas? -Y puse play para deshacer ese incomodo silencio.-The reason

-Si, me gusta este grupo. -A mi también me gustaba este grupo.- ¿Y tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Si y lo único que he sacado es … -no me atrevía a acabar la frase.

- …. sufrir. -Dijo. No me podía creer que le hicieran daño. Ahora estaba tan… era otra persona que estaba al lado mía.

-Lamento haberte molestado durante estos días. -Soltó- No he sido muy… agradable

-No pasa nada

-No suelo ser así con nadie

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan lanzado?- Curvó una media sonrisa  
-No tan sincero. -Para entonces ya habíamos llegado a casa

POV EDWARD

Después de estar casi toda la mañana tumbada en el sol, me fui a mi habitación. Me gustaba la música, tocaba la guitarra entre otros instrumentos. Me puse a componer o mejor dicho a seguir con la canción que había empezado. Todas mis canciones hablaban del desamor y como un ángel iluminaba mi vida con su luz. Todavía no había superado el daño que me causó la única chica que amé. Tanya. Alguien llamó a mi puerta

-¿Si?

-¿Señorito Edward puedo pasar? Preguntó Renee

-Claro pasa

-Ha llamado la señorita Alice y dice si puede ir a buscar a Bella a Port Ángeles

-¿Porqué?  
-Es que la señorita Rosalie tuvo un accidente y la llevaron al hospital junto a su padre. Los señoritos Jasper y Emmet han ido al hospital también. ¿Puede ir?

-Si, ahora voy. -Era mi oportunidad para hablar con Bella. Y ponerla… me gustaba cuando estaba cabreada

-¿Dónde me estará esperando?

- En la heladería BANANA'S LIKE

Me encaminé a Port Ángeles. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia la heladería. Me encontré a Bella sentada en un banco, con la mirada perdida y por sus mejillas rodar lágrimas. Me quedé mirándola, era preciosa hasta cuando lloraba. Pero ¿porque estaba así? Me acerqué a ella

Todo lo podía hacer era ser amable en esos momentos. Le pregunté que le pasaba pero se sobresaltó al escucharme. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Se sorprendió que fuera a por ella, tal vez esperaba que fuera otro a buscarla. Tenía que ser lo más amable posible no la veía nada bien.

Se levantó cuando le dije que nos fuéramos y estaba guapísima con ese vestido verde. Nos dirigimos hasta mi coche. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba con la mirada ida, como si le preocupara algo, no sé, pero me preocupa que le pasaba. ¿Desde cuando Edward? Yo no era así. ¿qué me pasaba?

-Te veo triste ¿te pasa algo?-

-Bueno …. Cosas de la vida. ¿No te dijeron que es triste y dura? -Esas palabras me la conocía muy bien. Yo mismo lo utilicé cuando mi vida cambió cuando descubrí quien era en realidad Tanya

- Eso suena a desamor

-Como los has sabido¿? -Preguntó sorprendida y alarmada

-A todos nos han roto nuestro corazoncito. -¿Porqué acabo de decir eso? Esta chica hacia que soltara todo lo que pienso

-Osea que te han roto tu corazón, alguna vez

-Si -Confesé. - ¿Cómo se llama el capullo que te hizo ese?

-¿Importa? -¿De verdad me importaba?

-Sip, voy hacerle una visita

-No creo que sea necesario. Hará un año que no lo veo seguro que ya no se acuerda de mi. -Oh vaya, si que le hicieron daño, y yo actuando como un capullo

-Como para olvidar tu cara! -¿Qué acabo de decir? Bueno era preciosa- Cuando le deje la cara nueva se acordará de ti

-Prefiero no hablar de esto. -Se quedó callada.- Y a ti quien fue¿? La chica

-Una que resultó ser la puta de las zorras. -No me gustaba hablar de ella

-Pues parece que tenemos algo en común. -La miré y me encontré con sus ojos chocolates. Clavé mis ojos en los de ella. No me podía creer que …. ¿Pero que te pasa Edward¿?- Digo que a los dos nos han hecho daño. -Prosiguió

-A mi ya no me lo harán

-rr-

**Antes de conocer a Tanya, yo era un chico muy … muy comprensible, me preocupaba por los demás, no es que ahora no lo haga, pero lo digo en el ámbito de las chicas. No quería que se hicieran falsas esperanzas conmigo y muy caballerosamente les decía- **_**eres una chica genial, pero no estoy preparado para tener una relación**_**. Eso lo decía hasta que conocí a Tanya. Iba a clase conmigo. No me percaté que iba conmigo hasta que tropezamos e hice que se le cayera todos sus libros.**

**-Mira por donde …. -No terminó la frase cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.- ….vas - terminó**

**-Lo siento mucho …**

**-Tanya, soy Tanya**

**-Lo siento Tanya**

**-No pasa nada**

**Yo no tenia mucha experiencia con las chicas. Ella era realmente guapísima Desde ese momento no dejé de pensar en ella. Hacia lo imposible para poder hablar con ella. No sabía que fuera tan popular.**

**-Si, es hija de un magnate de Alaska. -Dijo Rosalie, ella la conocia muy bien-Pero Edward, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con ella, digamos que le gusta probar de cada plato hasta quedar satisfecha**

**-¿Pero que dices? Si no sale con nadie**

**No queria ver la realidad y me llevé tremendo palo por la cabeza. Le pedí a Tanya para salir. Me gustaba de verdad esta chica . Aceptó y estuvimos cuatro meses saliendo, dándole mi amor. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que habló conmigo Emmet.**

**-Edward, se que te gusta de verdad Tanya …**

**-Si Emmet, todo el día estoy pensando en ella**

**-Ya lo sé hermano, pero tengo que contarte algo**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Verás esto es difícil de decir … hace un mes vi a Josh ¿sabes quién es? Está en mi equipo de rugby**

**-Si que pasa**

**-Pues hace un mes le ví enrollándose con una rubia en los vestidores, no llegué a ver quien era la chica. Pero ayer me pasó lo mismo**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver con mi novia**

**-Pues que Tanya lleva un mes liándose con Josh cada viernes en los vestidores**

**No me lo podía creer. Mi Tanya, mi amor. No ella no podía hacer eso. Era mi novia. Pasé toda la semana igual con Tanya., esperando que llegara el viernes para comprobar si era cierto lo que decía Emmet. Ese maldito Viernes llegó. Entré sin hacer mucho ruido y me encontré con la escena: Josh sentado en los bancos largos y Tanya arriba de él cabalgándolo como una poseída**

**-Si Josh, tu eres el mejor. Eso me lo decía a mi cada vez que le hacia tocar el cielo con las manos. **

**No me lo podía creer. Rosalie me lo había advertido y yo no le hice caso. A partir de ese momento quedó atrás el Edward amable con las chicas y todo ese rollo. Había nacido uno que no pensaría en los sentimientos de los demás o que intensiones tenían conmigo. Ahora buscaría mi propio placer. No caería otra vez. Habían jugado con mis sentimientos y ahora yo sería quien jugara. Ya me habían echo mucho daño.**

-rr-  
Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta.

-Qué escuchabas¿? -Y le dio al play. Sonó the reason, lo escuchaba cuando estaba …. Bueno no sé porque no quitaba este disco, será que me traía buenos recuerdos que a la misma vez eran amargos

-The reason

-Si, me gusta este grupo. -Quería saber más de aquella persona, me interesaba sus sentimientos. ¿Otra vez Edward? No has aprendido la lección, ¿no? Me decía una voz en mi cabeza. -Te has enamorado alguna vez¿?

-Si, y lo único que he sacado ha sido es …. -No terminó la frase, pero lo acabé yo

- …. Es sufrir. -Eso lo sabía muy bien. No quería que Bella fuera una más en mi cama, no ahora que sabía que había sufrido igual que yo.

-Lamento haberte molestado estos días. No he sido muy … agradable

-No pasa nada

-No suelo ser así con nadie

-¿Cómo? Tan lanzado

-No, tan sincero. Ya habíamos llegado a casa.

Y creo que emergió el antiguo Edward. Bella hizo que me de cuenta que había actuado como un hijo de puta con ella era todo distinto, no quería cagarla, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Este plan no fallaría. Pero seguiría picándola, me gustaba mucho cuando se cabreaba, parecía una gatita rabiosa. Esto será divertido.

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y su apoyo. **

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03**

**Nos leemos el lunes nuevamente**

**Un beso!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo de esta loca historia**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos más abajo ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

El día había sido muy largo. Con las compras, probarme una cantidad exagerada de bikinis y lo de Rosalie, estaba agotada. Me fui a mi habitación a ponerme mi pijama, unos pantalones cotitos y un top de tirantes. Bajé a comer algo porque mi energías ya estaban agotadas y necesitaba reponer.

-Hija ¿qué tal todo?

-Pues... agotada. Me hicieron probar un montón de bikinis. Al final me compré uno color azul que me gustó mucho. Aaah! y Alice me regaló un- ...no, no le diría lo del trikini.-un bañador negro

-Oh que bien. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Si ¿puede ser un vaso de leche con galletas?

-Claro. Y cuéntame ¿sabes algo de Rosalie? -Preguntó preparándome lo que le había pedido

-Pues la verdad que no. Solo que se cayó y se hizo mucho daño. Espero que no sea nada grave.

-Sí esperemos. -Puso enfrente mía el vaso de leche con galletas echas por ella, me encantaban.

-Ahora vuelvo, hija. -Dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina. Yo me quedé mojando mi galleta en la leche. Como disfrutaba de las galletas de mi madre!

Entró Edward en la cocina, me miró de arriba a bajo y murmuró por lo bajo

-Yo si te mojaría en leche. -Sacó algo de la nevera y se fue.

Este si era Edward. UUUUUFFF!Porqué actuaba así. Si quiere que muera de rabietas no lo iba a conseguir conmigo. Hoy en cambio se le veía tan cambiado. ¿Tendría un hermano gemelo bueno y este era el capullo? O ¿es bipolar? La verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿Y por qué me tengo que comer tanto la cabeza? Terminé mi vaso de leche con galletas y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuché que se abrió la puerta. Seguro que era Rosalie. Volví a bajar las escaleras y si, efectivamente era Rosalie.

-Oh Rosalie ¿cómo estás?

-Pues bien, si se puede decir así

-Solo ha sido un esguince, pudo ser peor. -Informó Carlisle

-Tengo que andar con muletas una semana. -Se quejó

-Bueno espero que te pongas buena pronto.

-Yo la cuidaré. -Dijo Emmet dándole un beso en la cabeza a su novia

-Espero que lo haga bien, enfermero-haciéndole ojitos

-Yo me voy a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo, buenas noches. -Y me encaminé  
a mi habitación. Caí rendida en mi cama, los ojos se me cerraron poco a poco y quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me puse mi uniforme y bajé a desayunar. Después me dirigí al invernadero, no había mucho que hacer, pero me tomé mi tiempo.

Era un lugar que me trasmitía paz. Todas aquellas flores eran hermosas. Terminé y me encaminé a hacer las habitaciones. Quería terminar pronto, hoy tenía planeado ir al pueblo a ver coches. Si coches, si me iba quedar todo el verano tendría que tener un medio de transporte. Aprovecharía hoy que mi madre bajaría al pueblo a hacer las compras. Tenía algo ahorrado, supongo que será suficiente. Terminé todo mis que acerespronto.

-¿Mamá puedo acompañarte?

-Si claro, voy a hacer las compras

-Si ya lo sé, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas

-Vale en diez minutos partimos

-OK voy a cambiarme. -Me infundí unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta blanca, y claro mis converse negros. Subí al coche y nos encaminamos al pueblo.

Llegamos en diez minutos, mi madre me dejó en el centro y ella se fue al super. Nos encontraríamos en una hora y media. Perfecto!. Caminé casi todo el pueblo y no había encontrado ni un taller de coches, allí tendrían coches que no valgan tanto. Preguntaría

-Perdone señor ¿no habrá por aquí algún taller o algún sitio donde vendan coches? -Pregunté a un señor mayor que iba con un bastón  
-Claro encanto. El taller de los Black's, allí podrás encontrar lo que buscas

-¿Me puede indicar donde encontrarlo?

-Claro. Es bajando por esta calle, giras a mano derecha y subes cinco calles, está un poco alejado pero lo encontrarás.

-Gracias por su ayuda. -Me quedaba una hora par encontrarme con mi madre.

Me encaminé hacia el taller de los Black's. Lo encontré fácilmente siguiendo las indicaciones del señor. Parecía que era el único en el pueblo. En la entrada había dos chicos con un coche, vestían un mono azul, pero lo tenían hasta la cintura y una camiseta negra, la verdad es que estaban bastantes fuertes y no estaban nada mal. Los dos tenían el pelo corto, eran altos y bien…

-Hola.-Dije tímidamente. Los dos se giraron y me examinaron de arriba a bajo. A los dos se les apareció una gran sonrisa

-¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita? -Preguntó uno

-Pues la verdad estaba buscando un coche

-Si, aquí tenemos de eso

-Ya claro. La verdad es que estoy buscando algo económico

-Bueno señorita ….

-Bella

-Bella tenemos algunos que están bastante bien, solo hay que ajustar algunas cosas

-Oh que bien, puedo verlos… Señor…

-Soy Jacob Black, el encargado de todo esto

-Ejem, ejem! -Dijo el otro chico

-Ah y este es Paul. Uno de mis mejores trabajadores

-Encantado Bella

-Igualmente. ¿Puedo ver los coches?

-Claro, vamos están por aquí. -Entramos dentro del taller. Era enorme y la verdad lo tenía todo bien montado

-Nunca te he visto por aquí. ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo?

-La verdad es que si. Voy a estar todo el verano trabajando en la casa de los Cullen

-Oh vaya. El doctor Cullen es muy bueno

-Si la verdad es que si, no puedo decir lo mismo de …-¿Bella vas hablar de Edward?

- … De Edward, ¿no?

-Esto… -me sonrojé como puedo hablar de él. -Si. Es que es un chico que me pone … -y no me dejó acabar

-Aah ya veo. Te gusta. -¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Noooooooo, solo es que siempre me pica, eso me pone de los nervios

-Eso lo hace para llamar tu atención. Como no sabe cómo, utiliza ese método - ¿CÓMOOOO?

-¿Tú crees?

-Hombre yo no utilizaría ese método. Yo utilizaría mis encantas, la verdad. Así somos los hombres

-Oh vaya! -Tenía que hablar con un chico para entender a otro

-Pues ya sabes. Aquí me tienes para lo que quieras

-Gracias,de verdad. -Llegamos donde estaban los coches. Miré los cinco que había allí, me gustó uno de color rojo. Me dijo que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas y que en dos días estaría bien. Le pagué por adelantado para que no haya malentendidos.

-Pues ha sido un gusto hacer negocios contigo-dije tendiéndole la mano que estrechó con gusto.

-Lo mismo digo. Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta con tu coche dentro de dos días, cuando vengas a buscarlo y así seguir hablando ¿qué te parece?

-Uuum, está bien, me ha gustado hablar contigo

-Pues dentro de dos días Bella

-OK. Ya nos veremos Jacob.

Me despedí de él y solo me faltaba cinco minutos para que mi madre pasara a por mí. Salí disparada en el punto de encuentro. Llegué justo a tiempo

-Y ¿qué tal todo?- preguntó mi madre mirándome de arriba a bajo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bien

-¿Qué te traes entre manos Bella?

-Pues ya lo verás dentro de dos días-le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos en casa y descargamos las compras. A fuera se escuchaba gritos de los chicos, estarían en la piscina. Pondría en marcha mi plan. Bueno lo que dijo Jacob, hablaré de él haber como reacciona

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Bella, no te he visto en todo el día. -Dijo Alice

-Bueno he acabado pronto mi trabajo y me he ido al pueblo con mi madre

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Has visto algo interesante? -Preguntó Emmet. Ya sé a que venía esa pregunta. Mejor no podía ser

-Pues la verdad muy bien. He conocido a un chico

-¿Así? -Dijo Alice. No me había fijado pero Edward tenía la expresión como si estuviera molesto. Esto estaba funcionando

-Si. Se llama Jacob. Tiene un taller de coches

-Oh ya sé quién es. Es muy guapo-dijo Alice

-Bueno… si es guapo. -Edward estaba tumbado y ahora estaba sentado, ¿de verdad estaba molesto?

-Y …

-Y he quedado con él dentro de dos días

-Yo me voy. -Informó Edward. Y salió disparado para la casa.

-Bueno la verdad es que le he comprado un coche y tenemos que nos veremos para comprobar como va

-Ohh vaya, pensé que te gustaba

-No, no está mal. Pero es un buen chico. ¿Qué tal Rosalie?

-Mejor, se está dando un baño relajante. -Dijo Emmet

-Pues yo también me voy a dar una ducha, luego nos vemos.

-Ahora nos haremos un cine en el salón, ¿te apuntas?

-Si, claro

Me dirigí a mi habitación, pasé por la cocina a beber un poco de agua, donde me encontré a Edward. Estaba sentado en unas de las sillas con la mirada perdida y la expresión crispada. No dije nada. Cogí una botella de agua fría de la nevera y puse un poco en el vaso. Estaba disfrutando del agua fresquita

-Así que Jacob, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?

-Jacob Black, ¿te gusta?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Pues … nada

-Pues eso. A parte a ti que te importa…. -se levantó y se acercó demasiado a mí.

-Esto… -clavó sus ojos verdes en mi - …. No me importa, pero ten cuidado. -Respira Bella me dije a mi misma

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Ya soy bastante mayorcito para cuidarme

-Ya pero …. -Y se fue, no terminó la frase.

No pensé que fuera a dar resultado mi plan. ¿De verdad estaba celoso? o ¿estaría así porque caí en los encantos de otro que no fuera de él? O ¿por qué todavía no me había llevado a su cama? No sé porque me como tanto la cabeza. ¿De verdad te importa Edward? Me decía una voz en mi cabeza. Noooooooo! Solo estaba siguiendo el juego que él había empezado ¿No? No tenía ganas de seguir pensando en esto. Me estaba liando yo solita. Iría a ver la película.

-Bella! -Gritó Emmet

-Ya voy. -Me dirigí al salón donde estaban todos. Con palomitas y refrescos

-¿Falta algo?

-No. Venga siéntate aquí. -Me senté en el sofá con Rosalie

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues la verdad bien tengo un enfermero que me cuida bastante bien

-Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Y ya te ha dado la vacuna hoy?- Preguntó Jasper con un tono burlón.

-Pues mira, si y doble porque todavía no estoy buena

-Oh y todavía estas así. Pensé que estarías reventada

-Puedo aguantar todo lo que me de mi Emmy

-Ya veo hermanita

-¿Vemos la peli? -Dijo Alice

-Si. Pusieron una comedia-romántica

-Ya empieza la peli. -Dijo Emmet dando a entender que nos calláramos todos.

A los diez minutos se quedó dormida Rosalie. Yo no aguanté mucho y se me fueron cerrando los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en mi cama. ¿Pero quién me había traído hasta aquí?

POV EDWARD

Me levanté temprano para ir a correr un poco. Tengo que mantener me en forma. Me puse mis deportivas y mi Ipod. Salí a correr en los acreedores de casa. Cerca de casa había un camino Hecho por mí y mi hermano Jasper cuando salíamos todos los días a correr antes de entrar a la universidad, que nos llevaba hasta un pequeño manantial que era precioso. Estuve corriendo alrededor de una hora, ya era suficiente por hoy. Volví a casa entrando por la parte de atrás. En el invernadero había alguien, Bella, su mini uniforme azul la delataba. Se veía tan sexy con el. Ahora entraría le quitaría ese molesto uniforme y recorrería cada parte de su cuerpo y ….. Contrólate Edward, solo estoy fantaseando un poco! Me tengo que dar un baño bien frío. Si sería lo mejor. Me di una ducha bien larga, me afeité y peiné mi apreciado pelo.

Cuando entre en mi habitación ya estaba hecha. Que rápida era Bella. Baje a desayunar. Donde me encontré a toda mi familia.

-¿Cómo estas hermanita?– Nos dio un susto a todos con su caída

-Pues todavía me duele un poco, no he podido dormir bien anoche

-¿Te has tomado las pastillas que te ha dado tu padre?- preguntó Emmet

-Si pero todavía no ha hecho efecto

-No pasa nada hija, ya verás que dentro de una semana ya estarás bien

-Eso espero papá

-¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? -Pregunté

-Pues yo le arreglaré un vestido a Rosalie y otras cosas de chicas

-Nosotros jugar un poco a la play, piscina y por la tarde cine en casa -Dijo Jasper

-Me apunto

Gané tres veces a Jasper al Nefor Speed( juego de coches) y Emmet una vez a mi. Después jugamos al PRO EVOLUCION que la verdad me dieron una paliza Emmet y Jasper. Comimos todos juntos y después nos fuimos a la piscina. La verdad me lo estaba pasando muy bien con mi cuñado y mi hermano. Después se nos unió la terremoto de mi cuñada Alice, Rosalie se estaba dándose un baño relajante, típico en ella.

Estaba tumbado tomando el sol, cuando escuché su voz, no la había visto en todo el día bueno si pero …

-Hola chicos! -Dijo animosamente

-Hla Bella, no te he visto en todo el día- Dijo Alice

-Bueno he acabado pronto mi trabajo y me he ido al pueblo con mi madre. Chica lista

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Has visto algo interesante? -¿Qué pregunta era esa? Bueno esperaba su respuesta

-Pues la verdad muy bien. He conocido a un chico. QUÉ¿!? eso no era bueno. ¿Por qué Edward? preguntó una vocecita en mi cabeza

-¿Ah sií?. Dijo Alice.

-Si. Se llama Jacob. Tiene un taller de coches

-Oh ya sé quién es. Es muy guapo. -OOH ya caía quien era. Chico alto, cuerpo fornido y supongo que guapo

-Bueno… si es guapo. -No me lo podía creer, no tengo ganas de escuchar nada más.

-Y ….

-Y he quedado con él dentro de dos días

-Yo me voy. Informé. Encima se va con el primero que se le cruza!

Me fui a la cocina y me senté allí. Había caído con una sonrisa de ese y yo aquí intentando... Bueno no había conseguido que diera una vuelta conmigo ni por el jardín. ¿y por eso estás así? ¿Me importa con quién saliera Bella? Esta chica hace que mi brújula giré en todas las direcciones. Alguien abrió la puerta de la nevera, no me había dado cuenta, era Bella. Tenía un vaso y había cogido una botella de agua. Se sirvió sin dirigirme la palabra como si no estuviera

-Así que Jacob, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?- ¿No me había escuchado o se estaba quedando conmigo?

-Jacob Black, ¿te gusta?-¿Quería saber la respuesta?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Pues… nada

-Pues eso. A parte a ti que te importa….- me levanté inconscientemente, me encantaba cuando se enfadaba, me ponía...

-Esto… -clavé mis ojos en los suyos era adorable- …. No me importa, pero ten cuidado.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Ya soy bastante mayorcito para cuidarme

-Ya pero …. -No lo digas. Que haga lo que quiera ya caerá tarde o temprano. ¿Y todo esto por un chico Edward? ¿Por un chico que supo que hiciera que cayera en sus encantos y no en los míos? O ¿por que ? No por nada.

Me fui al salón, estaban todos los chicos para ver una peli. Mientras decidían que peli poner, me quedé pensando como acabar mi canción. Comencé a buscar una frase que rimara o que quedar bien con "con todo este dolor". Llegó Bella y se puso hablar con Rosalie. Pasé de aquella conversación y seguí a mi rollo.

-Ya empieza la peli. Dijo Emmet. Al final eligieron una comedia-romántica. Rosalie se quedó dormida a los diez minutos. Igual que Jasper.

Cuando me di cuenta Bella también dormía. Se veía tan guapa así, toda tranquila y ese rubor en sus mejillas

-Ey! Edward, que la mitad se ha quedado dormidos- dijo Emmet

-Si ya me he dado cuenta

-Yo me llevo a Rosalie. Vi como Emmet se llevaba a mi hermana en brazos.

-Jasper, cariño despierta- Le despertó Alice a Jasper.

-¿Eh ya ha acabado la peli?- Respondió aun dormido Jasper

-Si, bueno vamos a dormir. Esto Edward, ¿te sabría mal llevarte a Bella a su habitación? -¿QUEEE? YO!

-Si claro. Vi como se iban Jasper y Alice. Me quedé mirando durante un rato a Bella, es tan bella.

La cogí en brazos y me la llevé a su habitación. La dejé en su cama. Me entraron ganas de besarle al ver su boca entreabierta. Me acerqué lo suficiente y di un pequeño beso en su mejilla, ese beso hizo que me de un vuelco, todo mi cuerpo se revolucionó, como podía causar eso en mi, solo un roce. Hoy había sido un día muy largo tenia que descansar un poco.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por los reviews y su apoyo**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4,**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna critica constructiva me lo hacen llegas, si? ;)**

**Un beso y nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas! **

**Otra vez aquí! Un nuevo capitulo que disfrutareis seguro…**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos más abajo ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

POV EDWARD

Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños, cuando Emmet vino a tirarse a arriba mío. Cómo odio algunas veces a este grandullón!

-Venga Edward date prisa!

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Viene Alice, venga levanta. -Dijo sacándome las sabanas

-¿Qué quiere ese mounstrito? -Emmet me miraba como si tuviera un bicho o algo parecido.

-Vaya tío tan temprano te pones palote! -Estaba en bóxer y el sueño que estaba teniendo pues habían despertado a mi amigote. En un auto reflejo puse una almohada entre mis piernas.

-Esto…. -No sabía que decir la verdad

-Da igual, que viene a utilizarnos como muñecos!

-Pero ¿qué dices?

-Si, hoy tenemos una fiesta benéfica que organiza el hospital donde trabaja tu padre y quiere que nos probemos ropa! -nunca había visto así a Emmet, tan nervioso o asustado, como si nunca se hubiera probado un traje.

-No pasa nada Emmet. Solo son trajes

-Si pero quiere que me pruebe cuatro, cuatro tío!

-Vaya problema!- Dije acostándome otra vez en la cama

-Aquí estás, ¿eh? -Dijo Alice apareciendo por la puerta.

-Oh vamos Alice, ¿no me puedes dar solo un traje?

-No, te tienes que probar los cuatro, tienes que ir acorde con Rosalie

-Ooh vamos Emmet, solo son trajes no culebras venenosas

-Gracias por ayudar Cuñado

-De nada

- Y tu tienes tu traje abajo

-Gracias Alice

Me tumbé otra vez en la cama, y vinieron a mi las imágenes de mi sueño. Bella ahorcajada mía, estaba moviendo sus caderas suavemente dándome placer de una manera increíble, todo su cuerpo sudado y en sus ojos lujuria y pasión. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para volver otra vez en el presente. Esta perdiendo la cabeza. O mejor dicho tenía ganas de Bella, sentir sus labios con los míos, poseerla, hacerla mía. Esta chica despertaba el lado más salvaje de mí. Mejor saldría a correr un poco a que me de el aire.

Me puse mis deportivas y salí a correr. En la cocina me encontré a mi madre.

-Hola hijo, ¿vas a correr?

-Si, ¿esto a que hora es la fiesta benéfica? No sabía que hubiera una

-Pues a las cuatro. Lo que pasa es que a tu padre se le extravió su agenda y  
no se acordó. Pero estate preparado. Nosotros saldremos más temprano que Rosalie quiere llegar antes que todos. No quiere que la vean con muletas y porque no se leda muy bien andar con ellas

-Pues nada nos vemos allí. -Me despedí dándole un beso a mi madre

Salí rumbo a mi ruta por el bosque. Estuve corriendo por más de una hora, terminé en el manantial que se escondía en el medio del bosque. Me encantaba, ahora mismo me llamaba, esa agua cristalina me decía: ven! Me quité toda la ropa y me lancé a sus aguas. Oooh! Que bien, era lo que necesitaba. Estuve en el agua relajado dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía al sol en medio del cielo. Eso significaba que tenía que prepararme para la fiesta. Salí del agua y solo me puse el pantalón corto y salí disparado hacia casa. Me di una ducha rápida y me dirigí a mi habitación. Arriba de la cama estaba mi traje negro. Esta Alice! ¿Quién la cambiaría? Me infundí m traje, me puse mi zapato preferidos y por último mi corbata.

Un poco de perfume y …. Oooh mi pelo! Necesitaba un poco de gomina para peinar mejor dicho despeinar un poco mi pelo. Que siempre lo llevo a lo rebelde. No tenía en mi habitación en el baño habría. Me dirigí hacia allí. Miré mi reloj, eran las tres. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Entré en el baño encontrándome a un ángel envuelto en una diminuta toalla azul. Había cerrado la puerta sin darme cuenta. Bella me miraba de un a forma que hizo que perdiera el norte. Solo estaba concentrado en su cuerpo mojado y sexy.

POV BELLA

Me levanté confundida. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mi cama? Lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba en el sofá del salón mirando la película. No conseguía recordar nada más- Me puse mi uniforme azul y bajé a desayunar.

-Hola Emy. -Saludé a la cocinera

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal?

-Pues bien, ¿mi madre?

-Está ayudando a la señora Esme. Es que hoy tienen una fiesta benéfica del hospital donde trabaja el señor Carlisle.

-Oh! No lo sabía

-A nosotras nos dan la tarde libre. Así que aprovecharemos con tu madre a ir de compras

-Pues que bien

-¿Te vienes? -Preguntó mi madre entrando en la cocina

-No ya he ido, prefiero quedarme

-Como quieras, nosotras nos iremos a las dos.

-OK. -Desayuné y me dirigí a las habitaciones. Primero fui a la de Alice. Golpeé la puerta y me dijo que entrara

-OhBella! -Estaba Alice con Rosalie. Se estaban preparando. Rosalie llevaba un vestido color rosa claro precioso. En el tobillo tenía una pequeña venda y unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido. Parecía una muñeca de anuncio, pero esta era de verdad. Sin embargo Alice llevaba un vestido blanco palabra de honor

-Hola ¿preparándose para la fiesta?

-Si. Yo nos tenemos que ir. Se nos hace tarde

-Estáis muy guapas chicas!

-Gracias, pero llevo una venda en el tobillo Bella, que horror! ¿No dices nada?

-Pues … -no sabía que decir

-No digas nada Bella, solo es que esta un poco alterada de asistir a la fiesta con eso puesto

-No pasa nada, como tu no llevas! -Se quejó Rosalie

Me puse a ordenar la habitación cuando se marcharon. Terminé con las habitaciones y con el invernadero. No me di cuenta ya eran las 2.45, mi madre ya se había ido. Eso quería decir que estaba sola. Que bien! Me dirigí a darme una ducha. Disfrutaría de la tarde tranquila. Terminé de ducharme y me envolví con esa toalla otra vez. Tenía que coger otra, menos mal que no había nadie en la casa. En ese instante entró Edward.

Iba con un traje negro que le sentaba bastante bien, se veía tan sexy así. Cerró la puerta y se me quedó contemplando. Ese dios Griego me clavó la mirada y empecé a respirar irregularmente.

VOP EDWARD

Se veía tan sexy

-¿No sabes llamar? –Preguntó irritada

-Pues, este es mi baño

-Pues que casualidad, también es el mío

-Ooh no sabía que compartía baño contigo. -Dije haciéndome el tonto, si que lo sabía, solo que me gustaba verla alterarla.

-Ahora lo sabes. -Caminó hacia la puerta y la quiso abrir y no pudo

-¿Qué le pasa a la puñetera puerta?

-¿Qué pasa?

-qué no se puede abrir. -Oh estaba solo con Bella con una mini toalla y encerrados Oh Oh!

-Hola René, mamá! Mierda es verdad que ya se han ido. Alice!

-Ya se habido también

-Oh no! Estamos encerrados. -Empezó a golpear la puerta y casi se le cae la toalla. Antes que se cayera la tomé y me encontré con los ojos de Bella

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues .. -Me fui acercándome poco a poco. La tenía a pocos centímetros de mis labios. Me pegué más a ella. Todo su ser me llamaba

-Apártate Cullen. -Dijo amenazándome

-No quiero

-Ah no quieres!, ¿eh? -Dijo enfrentándome y se le cayó la toalla al suelo. Miré su sensual cuerpo, tan frágil y tan sexy a la vez recorriendo centímetro a centímetro con mi mirada. Estábamos a demasiado juntos y sin dudarlo me acerqué más y la besé con necesidad, necesitaba sus labios. Los besé como si mi vida pendiera de ellos. Bella me apartó y me miró con desaprobación.

-Déjame!

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No me deseas tanto como yo a ti? Sus ojos se tornaron de un brillo de lujuria y se abalanzó a mí, fundiéndonos en un beso desesperado.

Yo la cogí por la cintura, tocar su piel fue algo inexplicable, fue como si una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de mi con ese roce. Me estampó contra la pared y empezó a desprender los botones de la camisa, yo la ayudé a liberarme de ella. Contemplo mi torso desnudo y comenzó a devorarlo con ansias. Atraje su cara hacia mi y poder disfrutar de sus labios, baje por su cuello y me dirigí a su lóbulo y lo mordí. Oí como se le escapaba un pequeño gemido de su boca. Oooh que melodía tan maravillosa!. La tumbé en el suelo y comencé a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo de diosa. Bajé hasta sus pechos, aah eran un manjar para mi boca. Lo chupé, lo succioné, lo lamí ahora eran míos. Fui bajando dando pequeños mordiscos por su vientre plano, de la boca de Bella solo se escapaban pequeños jadeos que anunciaba que estaba disfrutando. Llegué a su sexo. Quería deleitarme de aquel manjar y bebérmelo. Abrí sus piernas para que me dejen paso y poder saciarme de el. Me fundí en el dando pequeños mordiscos, lamiendo, besándolo de una manera que ni yo mismo pensaba que lo necesitaba tanto.

-Oooh Edward! -Me decía Bella enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y gimiendo a -la vez. Es ese momento fundí un dedo en su interior tan calido y húmedo

-Aah siiiiiiii. Estaba disfrutando viendo como Bella arqueaba su espalda y gemir, demostrándome que le estaba dando placer. Fundí otro dedo y comencé a mover en círculos y con otro estimulando su clítoris

-Oooh Edward! No me tortures así. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Bella se estaba deshaciendo de mi pantalón.

Dejándome en bóxer se puso ahorcajada mía y pude sentir su sexo húmedo. Me besó y empezó a mover su cadera rozando nuestro sexo. Yo ya estaba… mi miembro no paraba de crecer. Se deshizo de mi bóxer dejándome completamente desnudo. Miró a mi amiguito con ansias locas de querer comérselo, me miró intensamente y se fue acercando a el. Me estaba volviendo loco. Pasó su lengua por todo su longitud y fue lo más erótico que vi. Sin previo aviso lo tenía en su boca.

-Oooh Bella! -Empezó a devorarlo suavemente para aumentar el ritmo, lo hacía tan bien que me estaba a punto de correr

-Bella aaaaaaaaah! Me voy a correr. -Parecía que no tenía ganas de dejarlo. La atraje hacia a mi besándola apasionadamente

-Edward quiero sentirte dentro mía, ahora. En sus ojos se podía ver la necesidad de toda ella. Esas palabras hizo saliera el animal salvaje que llevaba dentro. La tumbé y acerqué mi miembro a su sexo

-Hazlo ahora- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres? Pídemelo

-Fúndete en mí, penétrame, oh Edward follame! -Suplicaba. La penetré poco a poco entrando en ese estrecho y húmedo lugar tan maravilloso, sintiendo su calor abrasador de su interior. OOOH! Esto es el paraíso.

Comencé marcando un ritmo suave pero Bella se quejó

-Más rápido Edward, dame más! -Y la envestí duramente estaba disfrutando

-Oooh si, así no pares! -Gemía Bella

-Si Bella grita mi nombre. -Se puso arriba mío y empezó a cabalgarme. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y muy placenteros. La levanté y la apoyé contra la pared y comencé a envestirla más fuerte y más rápidos. Estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

-OOOOh Edward me corro- Mis envestidas eran duras y las ganas de tenerlas así hacía que mi ansiado orgasmo llegase pronto.

-Si preciosa córrete conmigo. -Di mis últimas envestidas y terminamos en un gran orgasmo los dos gritando nuestros nombres.

-Bella siiiiiiii

-AAAAAAH Edward. -La bajé y su respiración era errática. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Una ducha?- pregunté

-Por favor.

Nos metimos en la bañera dejando que el agua recorriera nuestros cuerpos. Ver como el agua caía por el cuerpo de Bella de puso a mil otra vez. Empecé a acariciar su espalda suave, fui bajando por su cadera y me centré en su sexo otra vez. Esta chica hacía que perdiese la cordura.

-OOOh -ese gemido hizo que todo mi ser se encendiera de nuevo. La puse mirando la pared y la penetré. No quería salir de ese lugar tan acogedor. Mis envestidas fueron aumentando mientras que con mi mano estimulaba su clítoris dándole el máximo placer posible.

-Eres insaciable Edward, oohh

-No sabes cuanto, Bella.

Fui aumentado el ritmo y llegamos otra vez en un gran orgasmo. El agua recorría nuestros cuerpos. Posé mi cabeza en el hombro de Bella, necesitaba recuperarme

-Eres fantástica Bella. -Se giró y me miró

-¿Ahora que va pasar?

-A partir de ahora solo déjate llevar. Y nos fundimos en un beso.

POV BELLA

No me podía creer que estuviera encerrada con Edward, estábamos solo en la casa. Comencé a golpear la puerta del baño como si fuera que con mis golpes podría abrirla. De tanto golpes mi toalla casi se me cae, en ese instante Edward me lo cogió para que no se cayera. Se fue acercando más a mi y mi respiración ahora era irregular al tener ese dios pegándose más a mi. No quería que se acercara más, se lo advertí pero no hizo caso. Me enfrenté a él pero se cayó mi mini toalla, dejándome completamente desnuda al frente suyo. Me miró con deseo en los ojos, se acercó demasiado y juntó salvajemente sus labios perfectos con los míos. Su beso fue desesperado y urgente. Dejé que jugara su lengua con la mía. Era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca, esos labios ahora eran mi perdición. Pero noooo! Esto no, tiene que parar. Le dije que parase pero me respondió con una pregunta que alteró todo mi sentido

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No me deseas tanto como yo a ti? -Eso hizo que mis hormonas se revolucionaran y estallasen en mil pedazos. Me abalancé hacía él fundiendo mis labios con los suyos. Me cogió de la cintura, ese tacto quemaba mi piel.

Le estampé contra la pared, no era justo que yo estuviera desnuda y él no. Comencé a desprender los botones de su camisa con urgencia tenía ganas de él. Edward me ayudó a deshacerme de aquella molesta camisa. Ante mi apareció su escultural pecho que me volvió loca, besé desesperadamente su pecho, mordiendo y chupando, su piel sabia de maravilla. Había perdido totalmente la cordura. Atrajo otra vez mi cara para juntar sus labios con los míos. Bajó por mi cuello ese rose me encantaba, hacía un año que no disfrutaba de caricias tan placenteras.

Mordió mi lóbulo y eso era mi debilidad, gemí de puro placer. Me tumbó en el suelo, que estaba frío pero ahora yo ardía. Comenzó a besar y chupar mi cuello y fue bajando poco a poco saboreando mi cuerpo. Se topó con mi pecho e hizo con ellos lo que quiso. Fue bajando por mi vientre, oooh!su boca mandaba descargas eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Llegó hasta mi sexo húmedo y ardiente que le reclamaba con urgencias. Pude sentir su respiración irregular, pasó su lengua por me cavidad y casi reviento de placer, comenzó a chupar y saborear mi excitación, este chico me estaba torturando. Introdujo un dedo en mi cavidad y eso era el paraíso pero ardía en las llamas del infierno.

Movía sus dedos en círculos y con otro me estimulaba el clítoris, aaaaah! ¿Cómo podía dar tanto placer solo con tocarme? Me estaba torturando. Me apañé para dejarle a bajo mi, tenía que deshacerme de toda su ropa que me empezaba a molestar. Le quité el pantalón y quedó en bóxer, pude sentir su gran excitación rozar mi sexo húmedo. No aguantaba más me deshice del bóxer y apareció ante mí su miembro que era ….. Oh my good! Tenía ganas de saborear ese manjar. Lo miré intensamente a los ojos y lamí toda su longitud y me lo metí entero en la boca. Lo devoré como de una piruleta se tratase, fui aumentando el ritmo. Solo escuchar como gemía Edward me ponía más y más. Yo no podía mas

-Edward quiero sentirte dentro mía ahora. Me miró intensamente, lleno de lujuria y deseo. Me tumbó y acercó su miembro a la entrada de mi cavidad, ¿pero por que ya no entra?

-Hazlo ahora.- Le exigí

-¿Qué quieres? Pídemelo

-Fúndete en mi, penétrame. Ooooh Edward follame! -No lo dudo y me penetró lentamente, sentía como entraba dentro de mi llenándome de placer. Cada poro de mi cuerpo ardía. Fue marcando un ritmo lento pero yo quería más. Se lo rogué le pedí más fuerte, y obedeció mi suplica. Sus movimientos eran bestiales me estaba haciendo tocar el cielo. Me puse ahorcajada de él y comencé a cabalgarle sin piedad todo mi cuerpo estaba con cubierto por una fina capa de sudor no solo mi cuerpo sino también la de Edward. Ya estaba a punto de llegar, pero Edward me levantó y me puso entre su cuerpo perfecto y la pared y me dio los últimas envestidas más placenteras, todo mi cuerpo vibró de placer culminado en un gran y mejor orgasmo que había tenido.

Estaba recuperando el aire que nos faltaba. Nos duchamos los dos juntos, dejando caer el agua por nuestro cuerpo. Él estaba detrás de mí, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda bajando por mi cadera, todas las carisias que él me daba se intensificaban por cien. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba jugando con mi clítoris a darle placer, todo mi ser se estremeció. Ah! No podía creer que necesitara tanto sus carisias. Me puso contra la pared, separó un poco mis piernas y me penetró otra vez. Tuve que dar la bienvenida otra vez a su gran amiguito. Ahora su ritmo era con urgencia y rápidos, No tardamos mucho en llegar otra vez los dos al orgasmo, solo sentía que mi cuerpo volaba de puro placer con cada envestidas.

-Eres insaciable Edward!

-No sabes cuanto!Bella. El agua corría por nuestro cuerpo agitado. -Eres fantástica Bella. -Me susurró al oído. Ya sé que todo esto tendría sus consecuencias. Pero todo era como… no te hagas ilusiones Bella, me dije a mi misma. Me giré y lo miré

-¿Ahora qué va a pasar?

-A partir de ahora solo déjate llevar. -Sé lo que significaba eso y disfrutaría de él todo lo que pudiera. Tomó mi cara y me besó otra vez.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me encanta!**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4, Please Dream with me, Kataliina3**

**Cualquier duda que tengan me las hacen llegar,sip?**

**Se me portan bien…. Bueno mal que buena somos casi siempre xD**

**Un beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos más abajo ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

VOP EDWARD

-Va ser mejor que me vista. - En ese momento sonó mi móvil. No me había acordado de la fiesta, como para acordadse de una fiesta teniendo a una diosa semidesnuda en un baño y encerrados!Miré quien era, Emmet.

-¿Si?

-Tío ¿dónde estás?-preguntó cabreado

-Pues en casa

-¿Qué? Tendrías que estar aquí ya hace dos horas!

-Oooh vaya! -Me sorprendía que estuviera dos hora encerrado con Bella.- Es que me he quedado encerrado. -Dije guiñándole a Bella

-¿Encerrado? ¿Dónde?

-En mi baño, no sé que le pasa a la puerta

-¿Y no hay nadie que pueda abrirla?

-No hay nadie. -En verdad estaba con Bella pero no quería darle los detalles morbosos, jejejej

-¿Y por que no me has llamado antes? Oh o oh!

-Esto …

-Bueno voy para allá. No te muevas

-Claro ¿donde quieres que me vaya?

-OK en diez minutos estoy allí

Bella me miraba como me vestí, me gustaba como me observaba. Estaba sentada arriba del wt, se veía tan frágil y la había hecho mía. Le había echo llegar al cielo y que gimiera mi nombre. Esta chica era mi perdición.

-Si me sigues mirando así …

-Perdona solo que …

-… que

-Te queda muy bien ese traje.

-Y mi me gusta esa toalla, te queda…. De maravilla

-Si eso ya lo había escuchado antes. -No me cansaría de decirle lo mucho que me gustaba.

-Edward, ¿Edward estás ahí? -Era Emmet. Bella se tensó

-Si abre la puerta Emmet

-Ahora espera. -Escuché como forzaba la puerta. Al rato no escuché nada y de repente. Boooooooommm! El cuerpo de Emmet impactó contra la puerta y esta cedió. Se nos quedó mirando a mi y a Bella, no se esperaba vernos a los dos.

-Emmet que fuerte estás! -Dijo Bella escabulléndose por la puerta. Emmet me miraba con un millón de preguntas rondando por su cabeza.

Se cruzó de brazos y me preguntó

-¿Y esto?

-Pues que nos quedamos encerrados en el baño

-Ya claro. No le habrás pegamento para quedaros "encerrados"¿no?

-No, claro que no. Si yo me estaba yendo para la fiesta cuando…

-Bueno da igual. ¿Y?

- …¿Y?- le animé a que siguiera

-Tu … ella … encerrados solo. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Nada d-ije rascándome la cabeza. Jejejeje -No ha pasado nada

-Si claro. Y yo soy superman

-Necesito un poco de aire

-Si ya. Necesitas recuperarte que es otra cosa, ¿no? -Jolín que bien me conocía esta grandullón.

POV BELLA

Salí disparada para mi habitación. ¿Qué pensaría Emmet? Joderr! Bueno Edward ya estaba vestido y yo…. Yo estaba con una mini toalla, nada más. Que vergonzoso! Menos mal que no hay nadie más en la casa. Lo único que necesito es recuperarme y asimilar que ese dios griego me hizo tocar el cielo y me hizo bajar al mismo infierno. Ahora ya no sería como antes, ahora disfrutaría de él todo el tiempo que me quedara en Forks. Por suerte mañana es fin de semana y saldré a hacer una excursión por los alrededores, ah y tengo que ir a buscar mi coche. Ahora quiero descansar.

Ya era fin de semana y podría ir a buscar mi coche. Me levanté sin todavía creerme lo que había vivido, sentido… todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar lo de ayer. El mejor polvo de mi vida. Hoy tenía pensado ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa para hacer tiempo hasta que llegue la tarde para ir a ver mi coche. Qué emoción! Hoy como todos los días de verano en Forks hacía un calor bochornoso. Me puse unos pantalones cortitos vaqueros con una camiseta de tirantes azul. Hoy no trabajaba, QUE BIEN! Bajé a desayunar rápido junto con mi madre. No la veía desde ayer y ya le echaba de menos

-Hola. Buenos días!

-Hola hija, te veo de muy buen humor!

-Ya ves me sienta bien el fin de semana. -Estaba emociona ya tendría mi coche y no decir que ayer fue la mejor noche desde hace muco tiempo. -¿Qué tal las compras?

-Pues muy bien, me he comprado cuatros cosas. ¿Y tú? Me dijeron que el señorito Edward se quedó encerrado en el baño.- Y… -ohh ¿este Emmet habrá dicho algo de mi? Me roburicé al recordar lo sucedido - …. ¿Dónde estabas tu?

-Pues… -en ese momento llegó la señora Esme. Salvadaaaa!

-Buenos días. René, necesito tu ayuda

-Buenos días señora, si dígame

-Acompáñeme por favor

-Mamá yo me voy a dar un paseo, ¿OK?

-Si, luego nos vemos. UUUfff! Porque poco! pero que excusa le pondría cuando me preguntara otra vez, tendría que pensar en algo bien creíble.

Salí por la parte de atrás de la casa. Por allí había como un camino ya echo, seguro que me llevará a algún sitio. Total no me voy a perder, es solo seguir ese camino. Me adentré por aquel camino y pude ver lo hermoso que era todo. Era todo verde, podía oír a los animalitos jugar, a las aves cantar… Qué paz! Encima el día era precioso. Me gustaba Forks, en verano. En invierno todos los días son grises y lluvioso, menos mal que vine en verano. Estuve caminando durante un buen rato hasta que comencé a escuchar como corría agua en algún sitio que no estaba muy lejos ya que podría oírlo. Seguí caminando buscando de donde procedía hasta que me topé con un manantial

Oooh! Que bonito. Sus aguas cristalinas que llenaban ese manantial eran preciosas. Ese contraste con los árboles y las rocas que la envolvía era algo maravilloso. No me podía creer que existiera algo tan hermoso. Estaba como algo escondido, seguro que no muchas personas saben que existe este lugar. Me acerqué para acariciar su agua cristalina que me llamaba. Había caminado bastante y tenía calor, me deshice de mi pantalón corto y mi camiseta. Me sumergí ente los brazos de aquella agua que me recibieron gustosamente. Nadé hasta cansarme, esto era irreal. Salí y me tumbé en una roca grande donde el sol me regalaba su calor, estaba en ropa interior, no me importaba, ya se me secaría.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sol me penetrara. Ese lugar era precioso y tranquilo vendría aquí cada vez que necesitase desconectarme de todo. Perdí la noción del tiempo que estuve allí, ya era hora de ponerme en marcha tengo que ir a buscar mi coche. Cuando me estaba poniendo mis pantalones cortos escuché algo moverse detrás de unos arbustos, seguro que eran loas ardillas jugando, no le dí mucha importancia. Seguí con mi trabajo de vestirme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo una voz brusca, pero reconocible. Edward

-Hola, si estoy bien gracias. -No me esperaba encontrarle en este sitio

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Y tu ni siquiera me has saludado, ni un Buenos días. -Dije, algo irritada

-Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? -No había cambiado su tono de voz

-Pues … He salido a dar un paseo y me topé con esta preciosidad. -Me expliqué

-Oh te lo encontraste … No muchas personas conocen este lugar

-Si eso supongo porque está un poco escondida

-Si, no sé como lo has encontrado. -Lo dijo en un todo como si fuera malo que yo lo hubiera encontrado.

-¿Es tuyo de tu propiedad o algo parecido? Es que me da la impresión que te moleste que esté aquí.

-Este lugar es como un templo sagrado para mí.- ¿No le gustó que estuviera aquí?

-Ooh ya veo! Sobro, ¿no? ¿Sabes que? Olvídame. Que disfrutes de tu templo sagrado.

Me encaminé hacia casa casi corriendo, no lo podía creer ¿a este hombre que le pasa? Es bipolar, eso es, porque no encontraba otra explicación. Llegué a casa enfadadísima

-Hola Bella! -Dijo Rosalie

-Hola. -Le respondí cortantemente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? -Me preguntó Rosalie

-No nada, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Bueno … -Parece que fui un poco brusca con ella, no merece que lo pagara con ella -Disculpa, estoy un poco alterada, dime- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo

-Pues te quería invitar a la apertura de la nueva discoteca que van abrir el próximo fin de semana …

-Si cuenta conmigo

-Ohh Alice se pondrá muy contenta. Tendremos que ir de compras entonces

-¿De compras?

-Si, tenemos que ir guapísimas, es una discoteca muy chic.- ¿En donde me había metido?

-Aayy! ¿Es obligatorio ir de compras?

-Si

-Bueno supongo que no me queda otra. ¿Y tu cómo estás?

-Pues la verdad ya no me duele para nada el tobillo. Estaré estupenda para la semana que viene

-Qué bien. Bueno me tengo que ir. Y… gracias por invitarme

-De nada. Contamos contigo para ir de compras, no podrás escaparte, eeehh!

-OK

Ya era hora de bajar al pueblo. Le dije a mi madre que me llevara para hacer algunas cosas, no quería decirle nada hasta que tuviera el coche, sería una sorpresa. Aceptó llevarme y llegamos en diez minutos.

-¿Todo este misterio a que viene, Bella? -Preguntó mi madre, siempre al loro, no la podía engañar

-Ya lo verás hoy mamá

-Ok, ¿a que hora te paso a buscar?

-No hará falta

-¿Qué? ¿Como llegarás hasta casa?

-Mamá…

-Estaba bien, pero te cuidas

-Sip, nos vemos en casa. Chao. -Me bajé del coche y vi como se marchaba mi madre. Me dirigí al taller de los Black's donde me estaría esperando mi coche rojo. Llegué a mi destino donde me encontré a Jacob debajo de un coche

-Hola Jacob! -Le saludé. Salió de debajo del coche, con su mono azul hasta la cintura y esta vez sin camiseta. Oooh my good! Me mordí el labio inferior al ver a aquel chico, estaba…

-Hola Bella. Ya está listo tu coche. No podía apartar la mirada de su escultural cuerpo. -¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿decías?- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para despejarme.

-Decía que ya esta tu coche

-Oooh que bien!

-¿Vamos aprobarlo? -Me preguntó

-Claro, estoy ansiosa por probarlo

-Pues andando. Nos adentramos en el taller donde había varios coches en estado de reparación y piezas esparcidas por todos lados. Mi coche estaba debajo de una manta gris

-¿Preparada?

-Si. -Deslizó la manta y vi mi coche. Ese no se parecía al coche que vi el otro día, lo había cambiado. Brillaba tanto como cualquier otro coche sacado de una concesionaria de coches nuevos.

-Oooh dios mio Jacob!

-¿Te gusta como ha quedado?

-Si, vaya parece otro. -Me acerqué a mi coche no me lo podía creer. La vez pasada estaba opaco, con algunas manchas y bolladuras alrededor de este.

-¿Bueno a que esperas a montarte en tu coche? -Abrí la puerta y me introduje en mi coche. Era fantástico

-¿Qué? ¿Damos una vuelta?

-Si, espera que me cambie.

-OK. Te espero. -Se marchó y yo todavía estaba flipando comí coche. Por dentro era todo de cuero negro muy bien cuidado. Parecía otro, ¿me había cambiado el coche por otro?

-¿Vamos? -Preguntó Jacob. Se había cambiado y llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y un pantalón vaquero

-Sip. ¿Dónde?

-Bajaremos a la Push, ¿sabes dónde es?

-No, pero vamos

-Es donde vivo, hay una playa allí, ¿quieres ir?

-Si

-Pues andando

Me indicó por donde tenía que ir. Durante el trayecto estuvimos hablando y haciendo broma. Este chico tenía algo que me daba confianza y a la vez alegría. Tenía una gran sonrisa amable y simpática. Seguro que seríamos buenos amigos. Llegamos hasta la playa. Bajamos del coche y empezamos a caminar.

-¿Y que tal lo llevas con Edward? -¿Porque tenía que sacar ese tema?

-Esto…bien

-No! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada

-Piiiiiiiiiigggg! Delatada eso suena a pelea o discusión. -¿Pero este chico como lo ha sabido?-Soy un chico, Bella. -Respondió a mi pregunta sin ni siquiera haberla formulado

-Bueno si, se puede que decir que hemos discutido

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Solo que se ha enfadado porque encontré un lugar que le tiene mucho aprecio y no le hizo gracia que estuviera allí

-¿Se ha enfadado por eso?

-Si, supongo

-No, tiene que haber algo que hizo que reaccionar así

-No lo sé

-Y a ti… ¿te gusta?

-Bueno… -No sabía que decirle en realidad solo me atraía físicamente- Yo que sé. Es guapo pero…

-Pero… ¿Estás preparada para este juego que se traen? puede que te hagas daño. Y si te enamoras de él, ¿estás preparada para una relación?

-No sé. Hace un año que lo dejé con mi ex y me hizo mucho daño y esa herida sigue un poco abierta. Solo es un juego que nos tramos Jacob.

-Ya solo te lo quieres pasar bien, ¿no?

-Si, se pondría decir así

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé, el próximo fin de semana abren una discoteca nueva. Voy a ir y dejarme llevar

-Quieres pasártelo bien, ¿no?

-Si

-Bueno sabemos que Edward se ve atraído por ti, ¿no?

-Supongo. -Venga Bella! Si sabes que si, te lo demostró ayer

-¿Qué te parece ponerle celoso?

-UUUUmmm

-Será divertido, venga

-Ok

-OK, lo que tienes que hacer es liarte con un chico en la discoteca y que te vea bailar muy pegada a ese chico…

Le corté

-Jacob… yo no podré con cualquier chico que haya por ahí. -No me atrevía para nada, ya había perdido todos los trucos de hacer eso, jooo ya hace un año que ni siquiera lo intentaba

-Uuuumm … ¿bueno yo puedo servirte?

-Oooh si, contigo ya hay más confianza

-Pues ya está, pondremos en marcha nuestro plan el próximo fin de semana

-OK, será divertido

Ahora Jacob era mi amigo y cómplice con el plan que nos traíamos entre manos, me ayudaría a divertirme a costa de Edward. Que se pensaba este, con Bella nadie se mete. Ya lo habíamos planeado todo con Jacob, nuestro plan se pondría en marcha el próximo fin de semana, sería divertido. Me encanta este juego, que en realidad no lo había empezado yo sino él. Esto solo es el principio de un interesante juego.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me encanta!**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4, Please Dream with me, Kataliina3,** **Gimena cubas, Alice Brandon Cullen 2, tany cullen, anekka, aMparo, elena robsten, Maiisa**

**Cualquier duda que tengan me las hacen llegar,sip?**

**Nos leemos pronto… tal vez publique antes… no quiero dejaros así mucho tiempo. Esto se pone interesante,nop?**

**Un beso!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas!**

**Dejo este pequeño capitulo para que no se me mueran!**

**Perdón por no responder los reviews pero los he leido todos ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

Capitulo 8

POV EDWARD

Salí del baño con los ojos observadores de Emmet clavados en mi espalda. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Todavía no me creía que toda ella fuera mía. Nunca había estado con una chica así. Era fantástica. Sin darme cuenta se me fueron cerrando los ojos. Con lo cansado que estaba, jooooo! Con toda la energía que había gastado ….

A la mañana siguiente me despertó los golpes que aporreaban la puerta, quién se atrevía a despertarme así¿?

-Edward Cullen en diez minutos en el salón!- Gritó mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta . Oh o oh! Mierda la fiesta benefica, para él era importante y yo aquí … Bueno lo de ayer no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo. Me levanté me puse una camiseta y bajé.

-Buenos días! - Saludé a mis padres que se encontraban en el salón. Mi padre estaba cabreado, se le notaba en la cara.

-No tan buenos jovencito!-Respondió mi padre

-Carlisle!Hola hijo ¿que tal estás?-dijo mi madre

-Pues bien

-¿Cómo has podido faltar a la fiesta Edward?

- ¿No te lo ha comentado Emmet? Me quedé encerrado en el baño

-Oooh esa puerta tienen que arreglarla inmediatamente, voy a buscar a René.-Salió mi madre del salón dejándome solo con mi padre.

-Ya lo sé que te quedaste encerrado pero Emmet vino a sacarte ¿no?

-Si

-¿Y porqué no te presentaste después? tu sabes que esa fiesta era importante para mí. Había mucha gente que tenias que haber conocido

-¿Cómo quién?

-Como Peter Denali. La familia Denali quiere fusionarse conmigo y era importante que estuviera presente toda la familia, pero no el señorito se tuvo que quedar en la casa

-Papá ya podré conocerlos más adelante u otro día

-Claro Edward, cuando tengas un hueco en tu agenda tan apretada me avisas y vamos a visitarlos

-Mira papá, ya no tengo ganas de seguir con esta conversación.- Me giré y me encaminé hacia mi habitación

-Edward, Edward! Todavía no he acabado

Después de esto necesito un poco de tranquilidad. Saldré a correr un rato, no tengo ganas aguantar a nadie y menos que me griten. No sé por que se tuvo que poner así, si van a fusionarse ¿yo que pinto en todo eso? Es que mi padre tiene que llegar a los extremos. Me puse mi deportivas y salí de mi habitación. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuché que me llamaban. Era Alice.

-Edward! Espera

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Pues que este fin de semana se abrirá una discoteca …

-Aaah que bien, cuenta conmigo

-Si ya, es que

-… es que ….

-Bueno iremos a la discoteca si llevamos a los gemelos Denali, Jennifer y James. Es la dedición de Carlisle, y tu tienes que acompañarlos

-Pero bueno ¿que acaso soy su canguro o algo parecido?Ooh ya veo, esto es para quedar bien con los Denali, ¿no?

Ahora si estaba cabreado. Ya me habían jodido el día. Ahora tengo ganas de estar solo y tranquilo. Ya sé, iré en el manantial. Ese es el único sitio donde estoy en paz. Y ahora necesitaba relajarme. Estuve corriendo y pensando. Mira que tener que acompañar a Jessica! Tenía que pasar toda la noche con esa chica que tenia fama de zorra y yo me lo tengo que comer con patata, no te jode! Esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Esto de correr no me ayudaba mucho. Me encaminé hacia el manantial, cuando estaba llegando me percaté que había alguien, ¿quién era? Solo lo conocíamos Jasper y yo. Yo no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, quiero estar solo, pero parece que hoy no lo iba a conseguir.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Bella? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Cómo ha descubierto este sitio que esta medio escondido? Se estaba vistiendo cuando me presente ante ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, si estoy bien gracias.- Aaah no me contestaba y encima tengo que aguantar su sarcasmo

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Y tu ni siquiera me has saludado, ni un Buenos días.-Respondió molesta

-Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues … He salido a dar un paseo y me topé con esta preciosidad. -Se explicó

-Oooh te lo encontraste …-Yo también podía ser saracastico- No muchas personas conocen este lugar

-Si eso supongo porque está un poco escondida

-Si, no sé como lo has encontrado.-No quería ser egoísta, pero este sitio es un lugar intimo para mi. Aquí fue donde perdí la virginidad con Tanya, eso pasó un fin de semana que vinimos a visitar a mis padres. Todo era ... como sansación muy confusa.

-¿Es tuyo de tu propiedad o algo parecido? Es que me da la impresión que te moleste que esté aquí.-Si estaba un poco molesto, vengo a buscar tranquilidad y ... cómo le explicaba como me siento estando en este sitio.

-Este lugar es como un templo sagrado para mí.- Creo que mejor no se lo hubiera explicado

-Oooh ya veo! Sobro, ¿no? ¿Sabes que? Olvídame. Que disfrutes de tu templo sagrado.-Se había cabreado. Jooolin! Estaba cabreado y lo pago con la persona equivocada. Cuando me quise reaccionar Bella se había marchado. Y todo esto porque mi padre me grita, se enfada conmigo y encima me obliga a ir a la discoteca con una tía ... que nii siquiera conozco. Y todo para qué¿? Para quedar bien con la familia Denali. Valla día me ha tocado

POV BELLA

Llegué a casa con mi nuevo coche rojo, me encantaba. Bajé y fui a llamar a mi madre, quería que fuera la primera que lo viera. Me fui a la cocina donde me la encontré

-¿Mamá? Ven conmigo a fuera quiero enseñarte algo

-Hija, me das un poco de miedo, ¿de que se trata?

-Ya lo verás. -Cruzamos el salón dirigiéndonos a la puerta principal, cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrí de golpe.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Oooh Bella ¿que es esto? ¿Es tuyo?

-Si hace unos días que me lo compré

-¿Era esto lo que te traías entre manos?

-Sip, ¿te gusta?

-Es … -Cambiando de tono de voz- ¿De donde has sacado el dinero?

-No te preocupes, tenía algo ahorrado, además me ha salido a precio de ganga

-Bueno hija me alegro por ti, ya podrás salir por ahí sin depender de mi

-Gracias mamá- La abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Llegó el lunes y de vuelta con los quehaceres de la casa. Como todos los días limpiaba las habitaciones y hacia lo propio con le invernadero. Así fue toda la semana. Algunas tardes como no tenía nada que hacer bajaba hasta el taller de Jacob y nos íbamos a dar una paseo por la playa. Este chico me caía realmente bien y nos habíamos echo muy buenos amigos. Como siempre me aconsejaba sobre los chicos, nunca había tenido un amigo que le contara todas mis cosas, normalmente tenia a Dennis, pero después lo que había pasado ya no tenía ni amiga ni amigos en que confiar.

En todos estos días a Edward no lo había visto, me dio exactamente igual, después de ser tan borde conmigo no tenía ganas de verlo, pero este se iba a enterar el sábado. Jjejjejeje. El jueves por la tarde Rosalie y Alice me preguntaron si quería ir de compras y acepte. Le había prometido ir con ellas. Nos encaminamos a Port Ángeles a buscar alguna cosa que ponernos. Estuvimos entrando y saliendo de tienda en tienda, esto era agotador!

Entramos en la última tienda y Alice vio los vestidos perfectos. Para Rosalie uno color verde clarito con un poco de pedrería en el pecho era hermoso. Alice cogió un vestido palabra de honor color amarillo que le sentaba bastante bien. Y para mi un vestido palabra de honor color dorado con dibujos gris de fondo y era bastante cortito.

Sin darme cuenta ya era sábado y Alice decidió arreglarnos a mi a Rosalie, le encantaba. Nos maquilló y nos peinó como si fuéramos muñecas en sus manos. Ya estábamos lista para ir a la discoteca.

-Alice, tengo que ir a buscar a Jacob

-¿Quéeee?

-Oooh ¿no te lo había dicho? Pues que he invitado a Jacob

-¿Y eso? ¿Te gusta?

-No solo es un buen amigo

-Si claro, ¿segura?

-Que si, bueno me voy nos vemos en la discoteca

-Espera, no sabes donde es

-Oooh es verdad, ¿Dónde es?

-Pues muy fácil ¿sabes la heladería Banana's Like?

-Si

-Pues a tres calles más arriba esta la discoteca ya lo verás

-Ok gracias Alice

Me encaminé en busca de mi cómplice y amigo Jacob. La noche era joven y nuestro plan se pondría en marcha me lo iba a pasar realmente bien.

POV EDWARD

Después que se fuera Bella me quedé pensando bajo de un árbol. Me había portado fatal con ella, lo único que sé es que Bella estuvo en el momento equivocado y en le sitio equivocado. Qué idiota! Lo pago con la persona que no debía.

Me propuse pasar todos los días fuera de casa, necesitaba pensar, no quería ver a nadie y menos ver a Bella que seguro pasaría de mi y eso no lo quería. El lunes por la mañana me fui a dar un paseo y me topé con un gimnasio. Si, eso lo me hacía falta. Hace tiempo que no me ponía en forma, entré y me apunté. Esto me haría bien.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, eran las siete y nadie estaba despierto. Cogí mis deportivas y mi Ipod, y me dirigí al gimnasio. Estuve machacándome durante una hora. Me duché y me fui a comprarme algo para el sábado, aunque iría a la discoteca con la persona que no quería me iría a pasármelo bien. Toda la semana fue lo mismo de casa al gimnasio y del gimnasio a pasear con los chicos o solo. Los muy vagos me dijeron que no necesitaban ir al gimnasio decían que ya hacían demasiado ejercicios por las noches.

El viernes me levanté más tarde aunque era tarde tenía que ir al gimnasio tendría que ser constante con mis ejercicios o sino no me serviría de nada. Abrí la ventana y vi como Bella se dirigía al invernadero, me encantaba como caminaba, como se movía su cabellera al viento, uuuufff! Esta chica como me pone! Con ese uniforme que se adhiere a sus curvas. Esta chica hacía que el Edward más salvaje saliera. Creo que me estaba poniendo malo, necesitaba otra vez a esta chica, necesita hacerla mía otra vez. Pero va ser difícil la cagué y bien cagada.

Ya era el día que tendría que aguantar a la hija de los Denali, que cruz! Me vestí con un pantalón que me había comprado y una camisa blanca. Alice me explicó donde quedaba la discoteca y me encaminé hacía la casa de los Denali a buscar a los gemelos. Llegué donde me recibió Nicole, la madre de estos. No era muy mayor, tendría la edad de Esme, pero se vestía como una chica de veinte. Me informó que no tardarían en bajar. El primero que bajó fue James. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta color gris. Era alto y con el pelo corto y de ojos azules. Nos saludamos y después bajó Jennifer con un vestido negro cortito. Jennifer era guapísima, pero no era mi tipo. Era rubia como su hermano y con los ojos azules también, me presenté y nos dirigimos a la discoteca. La noche acababa de empezar.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto... no se darán cuenta que me he ido a editar el capitulo siguiente ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos más abajo ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

V.O Bella

Salí en busca de mi acompañante esta noche. Me dirigía a la Push y llegué en quince minutos. Llamé y me atendió un señor en sillas de ruedas, con los mismos rasgos de Jacob solo que un poco más viejo. Me informó que Jacob ya bajaba, me dijo que era peor que una chica. Jejejeje. Bajó y se me quedó mirando de arriba a bajo con una O en la boca.

-Bella! Estás guapísima

-Gracias- Le dije sonrojándome

-Papá me voy, no me esperes despierto

-Bueno yo me quedo en la casa de Jimy así que …. Que te diviertas.

-Lo haré. Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa

Nos montamos en el coche rumbo a la discoteca. Como siempre, me gustaba saber más de Jacob era una caja de sorpresa, y siempre le hacía preguntas.

-Tu también estás muy guapo

-Y tu no te quedas atrás preciosa

-Deja de decirlo ya está haciendo que me sonroje

-Es que es la verdad- Admitió

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿a ti que más te gusta las mujeres o los hombres?-Durante mis visitas en la Push Jacob me había confesado que era bisexual, yo me quedé muy sorprendida, nunca pensé que le gustara los hombres y ahora tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno, no sé. Se puede decir que los dos por iguales, no vas a comparar

-No lo sé dímelo tu. Otra cosa- Me miró con cara de ¿más preguntas? Que se le iba a hacer! Me gusta conocer a la gente y entenderlas- ¿Como has sabido que te gustaban las dos cosas? Digo ¿lo has probado alguna vez con un tío? siguieres no respondas, no estás obligado.

-Bella, me gusta que te intereses por mí eso hace que nuestra amistad crezca. Bueno ¿cómo lo he sabido? Las chicas siempre me han gustado, pero cuando era adolescente yo me juntaba con mis colegas; Seth, Paul, Quil y Sam. Paul y Sam comenzaron a ir al gimnasio y empezaron a ponerse cachas, eso me llamó la atención nunca pensé que me gustara tanto los músculo en aquellos chicos pero me veía atraído por ello. Así que yo también comencé a ir al gimnasio y me gustaba lo que veía, ver a aquellos chicos sudar y hacer trabajar sus músculos me gustaba y así comenzó todo.

- Y la otra pregunta no hace falta que me respondas

-Si, te la responderé. Tu eres la única que sabes que me gusta los chicos y Paul que es mi mejor amigo. Bueno si lo he probado, y la verdad no me disgustó. La primera vez que besé a un chico salí por patas, pero después de volverlo a probar me gustó, supongo que el primero fue como una prueba para mi. Es distinto hacerlo con un hombre que a una mujer, por ejemplo tampoco no se puede comparar tener sexo con una mujer que con un tío. Cada uno tiene su morbo.

-Vaya! Sorprendente. Nunca pensé que tendría un amigo bisexual.

-Y yo no imaginé tener a una amiga tan guapa

-¿Y ahora? ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Bueno, gustar lo que se dice gustar no

-Y ¿entonces?

-Me pica uno

-¿Cómo?-No sabía a lo que se refería

-¿Cómo te lo explico? Que le tengo ganas

-Oooh! Si ya veo lo que quieres decir

-Bueno cambiando de tema, vamos a repasar el plan-Dijo Jacob

-Ok

-Hacemos que somos más que amigos, juegas conmigo pero a la vez le miras fijamente a él

-Oooh! Jacob no sé si podré

-Oooh! Si que lo harás, eres fuerte Bella y tienes el mando en esto. Bueno después cuando bailemos, hazlo muy sensual, eso nos pone mucho a los tíos y lo miras como si te lo fueras a comer

-¿Me ayudaras Verdad?

-Mira esto es muy fácil, te tomas una copa y ya verás que se te va toda las preocupaciones

-Pero si yo no bebo

-Vamos Bella es una copa!

-Ok y ¿luego?

-Ya verás, caerá él solito a tus pies

-Eso espero. Ya habíamos llegado a la discoteca para entonces, tanto hablar y ya habíamos llegado. Comenzaba el juego.

Aparqué el coche y llamé a Alice. En la entrada ponía DANCE NIGHT CLUB con letras azules. Había una cola tremenda de gente.

-Alice¿?

-Bella ya estás aquí¿?

-Sip

-Ok, ahora voy a por ti

-Ok te espero.

-Vamos Jake que nos espera Alice en la entrada. Nos encaminamos a la disco, no sé por que tenía la impresión que todo el mundo me miraba. Es que estoy tan mal¿?

-Bella todos te están mirando. Confirmó mis sospechas

-Y eso por que¿?

-Cómo que por que¿? La respuesta es obvia

-Pues dímela por que yo no lo sé

-Es que estás de infartó con ese vestido. -Toda mi cara enrojeció por completo, pero si yo …. Yo era normal, nada comparada con Rosalie que es diez mil veces mejor que yo

-Aaah! -Fue lo único que puede decir. Me giré a ver si encontraba a Alice, pero no aparecía por ningún sitio. Entonces vi a Edward. Venía con una chica rubia, guapísima de ojos azules, si, era una modelo. También le acompañaba un chico también rubio y ojos azules ¿serán hermanos? Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me estremecí al ver en su rostro asombro y…. algo que no se esperaba. Para eso ya estaba Alice junto a mi.

-Bella! Edward!

-Alice! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Es que… perdón, me he entretenido. Va, venga vamos que la noche es joven. Nos adentramos dentro.

La discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente. Luces por todas partes y la música a tope. Había una gran masa de gente bailando al compás de la música y disfrutando de la noche. Llegamos hasta donde estaban todos.

-Bella ¿eres tu?

-Hola Emmet, sip, ¿quien sino?

-Ya es que… estás guapísima

-Ejeme, ejemm- Dijo Rosalie dándole un codazo pero sonriéndole complices

-No más que tu cariño- Se excusó

-Gracias.-Dije ya sonrojada

-¿A que he hecho un buen trabajo? -Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-Si muy bueno- Dijo una voz atrás mío. Me giré y vi el rostro de Edward con una sonrisa picara

-Veo que no vienes sola, Bella-Me dijo Jasper

-Oooh perdón! Este es Jacob. Jacob estos son Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet , Edward y … -quería saber yo también quienes les acompañaba.

-Esta es Jennifer y James Denali-Informó Edward

-Pues Jessica y James-proseguí- chicos este es Jacob

-Encantado Jacob, Bella nos ha hablado mucho de ti-Dijo Alice, pero si solo le mencioné un par de veces, tampoco para tanto.

-Igualmente encantado, no sabía que hablarás de mi-Dijo Jacob asombrado

-Bueno ya sabes tampoco tanto.

-A si que vosotros sois los gemelos ¿no? -Preguntó Emmet- Es que en la fiesta no tuve oportunidad de presentarme porque tuve que ir a sacar a alguien del baño- Se excusó Emmet mirándonos a mi y a Edward. Al escuchar esas palabras me vinieron a mi los gritos y gemidos deplacer ían salido de mi boca y la de Edwar …Oooh no! Para ya. Jacob estaba atrás mío y se acercó a mi oído

-El tal James no está nada mal!

-Jacob!

-¿Qué? Solo te estoy siendo sincero

-Vamos a bailar mejor, ¿si?

-Si vamos. -Dejé a los chicos hablando con los gemelos que la verdad la chica no me agradaba mucho me miraba con aires de superioridad.

Estuvimos bailando un rato y se nos unieron todos los demás. Alice bailaba con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmet y Edward y ¿Jennifer? Esta, estaba bailando muy pegada a Edward, así que yo también con Jacob. En ese momento cambió la música para mejor

Nelly- Hot in Herre(Música)

-Ahora ponte a espaldas mías y empieza amoverte muy sensualmente- Me susurró Jacob. Hice caso y apoyé mi espalda en su pecho.- Ahora mírale fijamente y ves bajando poco a poco. -Así lo hice y Edward me miraba con un brillo en los ojos y celo¿s? Me miraba o miraba o Jacob. Da igual se estaba poniendo malo mirándome y eso me puso a mil. Cogí la mano de Jacob e hice que recorriera toda la parte lateral de mi cuerpo. Edward no paraba de mirarme pasando totalmente de Jennifer y eso me gustaba, ahora estaba concentrado en mí. Jejjejejeje

-Bella será mejor que tome algo que me estoy deshidratando ¿quieres algo?

-Sip, lo mismo que tu

-Ok ahora vuelvo.

Me di cuenta y estaba solo en la pista Jessica y Edward. Seguí bailando cuando me di cuenta que unos brazos de apoderaban de mi cintura.

-Hoy estás…. ¿Cual es la palabra correcta? Ooh si! Espectacular-Dijo Edward

-¿Aaah si?- Y me acerqué más él para que no quedara espacio entre nosotros- ¿Y tu amiguita?

-Aaah! ¿Jennifer? No tanto como tu- me susurró al oído

-¿No prefieres a una muñeca Barbies?

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me van las morenas.-Al pronunciar esas palabras me encendí toda, ¿cómo lo conseguía? Me deshice de sus brazos dispuesta ir a refrescarme al baño. Me acerqué donde estaban los chicos.

-Rose ¿Sabes dónde esta el baño?

-Si, al fondo de la pista ya lo verás

-Ok gracias. ¿Y Jacob?

-Está pidiendo con Emmet algo para beber

Me encaminé hacia el baño. Tuve que pasar toda la pista abarrotada de gente, que me costó lo mío. Antes de adentrarme en el baño alguien me agarró por el brazo haciendo girar y chocar contra el pecho de ¿EDWARD?

-¿Dónde vas preciosa?-Dijo poniéndome entre la pared y su pecho, tenía su cara a escasos centímetros de mi.

-Pues al baño-Fue lo único que pude decir

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-N-no no creo que haga falta-Tartamudeé

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Nop-Me enfrenté a él y rocé sin querer sus labios, sus dulces labios. Me miró como si me penetrara, en ellos había un brillo de deseo y eso yo lo había despertado. Sin darme cuenta ya tenía su lengua jugando con la mía, ese beso era urgente y desesperado. Juntó más su cuerpo al mío y pude sentir que su amiguito se estaba despertando. Era hora de parar. Según Jacob era lo peor que le podías hacer a un tío, dejarles con el calentón y aunque me costaba despegarme de él tuve que hacerlo.

-Ves no te tengo miedo Cullen.- Y me adentré en el baño dejándolo allí con su amiguito ya despierto

POV EDWARD

Llegué a la discoteca y había una gran cola de gente en la entrada. Llamaría a Rosalie para que me vengan a buscar. Cuando estaba marcando su numero vi a ¿Bella? Esta de infarto! Esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderme. Con ese mini vestido que dejaba ver sus piernas hermosas, me quedé mirándola embobado. Pero ¿quién era el la acompañaba? Seguro que es el tal Jacob, vaya!

Apareció Alice ante nosotros.

-Bella! Edward!

-¿Alice donde estabas?-Preguntó Bella

- Es que perdón …. Me he entretenido-Se excusó mi cuñada la duendecillo. Nos adentramos en la discoteca, estaba petado, cuanta gente! Yo lo único en lo que estaba pendiente era de Bella, aunque me daba igual su amiguito, iría a por Bella.

Emmet se puso a hablar con los gemelos y se le unieron Alice y Rosalie. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Bella y Jacob estaban en la pista bailando. Maldito Jacob! Yo tendría que estar en su lugar.

-eeey chicos vamos a bailar-Propuse

-Si vamos, tu bailas conmigo-Dijo Jennifer cogiéndome del brazo y tirando de mi

-Siiii vamos chicos!-Siguió Rosalie

Todos empezamos a bailar. La música cambió y se tornó más movida. Todos estaban bailando y yo no le quitaba ojo a Bella. Se puso de espalda de Jacob y empezó a contonear sus caderas y fue bajando poco a poco. Me miraba fijamente y eso me estaba poniendo, estaba bailando muy sensual y Jacob le hablaba al oído y ella se reía, uuuuufff! ¿Que tanto le contaba? Jennifer seguía bailando pero yo pasaba totalmente de ella. ¿Qué? ¿Jacob le dejaba sola a Bella? Era mi oportunidad.

-Oye Jennifer tengo sed, porque no vas pedir algo para beber, ¿si?

-Ok pero después bailarás conmigo otra vez-Me lo dijo con un tono tan …. Típico de las zorras

-Si todo lo que tú quieras

-Ahora vuelvo.

Bella estaba sola, bailando dejándose llevar por la música que sonaba en ese instante. Me acerqué a ella por detrás, la cogí de cintura y me pegué a ella.

-Hoy estás…. ¿Cual es la palabra correcta? Oooh si! Espectacular-Dije

-¿Aaah si?- Y me acercó más a mi para que no quedara espacio entre nosotros- ¿Y tu amiguita?-Preguntó

-Aaah! ¿Jennifer? No tanto como tu- le susurré al oído

-¿No prefieres a una muñeca Barbies?

-¿Sabes una cosa¿? Me van las morenas.-Se alejó de mi se fue junto a los chicos. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Vi como se adentraba entre la gente, ooh ya veo va al baño. La seguí y antes de que entrase al baño la tome del brazo e hice que quedara a muy pocos centímetros de mi. La apoyé contra la pared y solo era para mi, no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Dónde vas preciosa?-Dije

-Pues al baño

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-N-no no creo que haga falta-Tartamudeó no me lo podía creer ¿la ponía nerviosa?

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Nop-Se me enfrentó y rozaron sin querer sus labios suaves y carnosos. Le miré fijamente, no me aguantaba más necesitaba unir mis labios con los suyos. Así lo hice tomé su cara y besé esos jugosos labios. Junté más mi cuerpo al suyo y sentía que mi excitación hacia aparición, es que hoy estaba tremenda y como besaba! Se deshizo de mi y me miró fijamente

-Ves no te tengo miedo Cullen.- Y se adentró en el baño dejándome allí con el calentón que traía.

POV BELLA

Entré a refrescarme por que yo también casi pierdo los papeles y mis hormonas la vez pasada me jugaron una mala pasada, pero que pensándolo bien no me arrepiento mucho, jejejeje. Después de echarme un poco de agua en la nuca y en la frente me encaminé otra vez hacia donde estaban todos, cuando lo estaba haciendo me di cuenta que había una pareja de chicos besándose, pero que veían mis ojos eran Jacob y … ¿James? No me lo podía creer, me quedé mirándolos y la verdad me gusto mucho como lo hacían, nunca había visto que dos chicos se besaran pero ver eso me puso un poco. Oooh Bella se te va cabeza! Me acerqué a ellos.

-Esto chicos ejeeem! Los dos se giraron y me miraron con mala cara-No quiero interrumpiros pero no sé estamos aquí y …. puede que os ….. vean los ….. Demás.- Dije como pude

-Gracias Bella ya vamos-Respondió Jacob

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la mesa con los demás, todos estaban riéndose cuando llegué.

-Yo también quiero escuchar el chiste- Dije poniéndome entre Alice y Rosalie

-Nada solo estamos diciendo que queremos jugar a un juego, ¿te apuntas?-Contestó Rosalie

-Sip, ¿cuál es?

-Espera tenemos que estar todo … -se quedó sin terminar cuando vio a Jacob y James- … bueno ahora que estamos todos Alice explicará el juego.-Continuo Rosalie

-¿Qué juego?-Preguntó James

-Pues veréis se llama el "reto"

-¿El reto? Uuuuy! eso sueno a malo-Dijo Jacob

-Tampoco tanto. Mirad lo que tengo aquí- Sacó una botella de tequila de debajo de la mesa y la puso arriba de esta- El juego consiste en que uno tiene que retar a otro a hacer algo y si no lo hace un chupito de tequila y si lo cumple tiene que bebérselo el otro, ¿que os parecer?

-No está mal, me apunto- Respondió Emmet- Empiezo yo. ¿A ver a quien reto?-Dijo Emmet mirándome a mi- a Bella, reto a que no le pides el numero de teléfono a ese chico que está ahí en la barra-Me giro y veo un chico bastante guapo, alto con el pelo corto … ese no me lo da siendo yo una top model.

-Venga Bella eso esta chupado, seguro que te lo da-Me animó Jacob- Hoy estás que te rompes!a parte es un juego amor

-No prefiero beberme el tequila-Contesté

-Va Bella seguro que te lo da- Me alentó Rosalie

-Está bien-Cuando me levanté Edward me miró con cara de; no lo hagas, pero me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino. No sabía que decir exactamente pero me acordé de un consejo que me dio Jacob una de las tardes que pasé en su casa.

-Hola- Dije apoyándome en la barra y jugando con un mechón de pelo.

-Hola preciosa, ¿quieres que te invite a una copa?- No me lo podía creer! Jacob era el mejor

-Bueno verás, ahí tengo a mis amigos que me están esperando pero si me das tu numero de teléfono cuando vuelva la próxima vez te llamo y me invitas, ¿si? ¿Que te parece?-Dije acercándome más a él

-Cómo quieras preciosa-Pidió una servilleta al hombre que estaba ahí y apuntó su numero de teléfono- Aquí lo tienes. Soy Alex y ¿tu?

-Ya lo sabrás cuado quedemos la próxima vez- Di un beso a mi dedo y lo posé en su mejilla y me dirigí hasta la mesa.

-Aquí lo tienes Emmet-Le dije poniendo el papel arriba de la mesa

-Uuuuuuu esa es mi Bella-Gritó Jacob

-Pues te toca beber Emmet-Se puso de morros pero se lo bebió

-No le gusta perder-Me explicó Rosalie

Todos empezaron retarse y la botella de tequila iba bajando a gran velocidad. Yo por no querer aceptar el reto me tuve que beber cinco vasitos de tequila y ya iba me ida. Creo que todos menos Alice y Rosalie, que no perdían las muy jodidas.

-A ver me toca retar, y reto a Jacob-Dije. Sentía mi cara arder. Jacob ya había perdido dos veces y ya llevaba dos vasitos de tequila y su cubata

-¿Que quieres qu-e haga preciosa?

-Pues te reto a besar a James- A ver si se atrevería- Aaah y con lengua- Le advertí

-No

-¿Te echas a tras? -Dije levantando una ceja

-Ok lo hago. -VI como se juntaron las caras y se besaban, como me ponían los cabrones- Ya está, has perdido te toca beber. Y tuve que hacerlo ya no podía más

-Yo reto a Edward a besar a …. Jennifer- Jooo con esa Barbie! Edward me miró y repitió el mismo gesto que yo le había dado antes, se encogió de hombros y la besó. Maldita Barbie! Ya no estaba con ganas de seguir bebiendo y ver a aquella… besándose con ….

-Jacob ¿vamos? Ya esta bien por hoy de tequila

-Uuu Bella tu no estás en condiciones de conducir y yo menos

-Bueno yo te puedo llevar Bella- Dijo James- Voy a quedarme a dormir en la casa de los Cullen

-¿No te importa llevar a Jacob antes a su casa?

-No para nada

-Ok gracias. Pues andando

-Edward que te parece un último baile¿?-dijo Jessica

-Si por que no- Y se encaminaron a la pista

-Hasta luego chicos!- Me despedí

Nos dirigimos al coche, tuve que ir apoyada en los brazos de Jacob porque yo no podía sola. Nos montamos en el coche y tomamos rumbo a la casa de Jacob. James conducía e iba muy rápido o era yo¿? No lo sé pero estaba mareada y estaba a punto de echar la pota

-James puedes ir más …-Y le vomité encima no puede controlarme, oooh no! Que He hecho. Se paró en el arcén y se quitó la camiseta y limpió un poco como pudo el asiento

-Lo siento mucho, de veras que lo siento!

-No pasa nada- No pude resistirme y vi su gran torso desnudo, estaba tan …. Estaba cañón, oooh no el tequila me había sentado mal

-Ya te dejaré una camiseta cuando lleguemos, si¿?- Le dijo Jacob que estaba en la parte de atrás del coche

-Si te lo agradecería mucho- Estábamos en la mitad del camino para poder llegar a casa de Jacob cuando condujo otra vez la marcha. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Me sobresalté cuando vi que habíamos llegado y estaba sola en el coche. Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí a la casa de Jacob. La puerta estaba abierta y me adentré, todo estaba muy oscuro. Pero podía oír voces en el salón, cuando llegué estaba Jacob y James dando rienda suelta a sus hormonas. Me senté en una silla que había ahí y me les quedé mirando, eso era la ostia!

Se estaban besando desesperadamente, James le quitó la camiseta a Jacob y empezó a bajar por su torso escultural besándolo y dando pequeños mordiscos. Fue bajando hasta que se topó con el pantalón se lo quitó y lo dejó en bóxer, aunque había muy poca claridad pude distinguir el miembro de Jacob, oooh por favor! ¿Eso era de Jacob? Ayyy me estaba poniendo mala. Jacob lo cogió y lo puso en el otro sofá que había allí, bajó sus pantalones y el bóxer y se deshizo de ellos. Comenzó a chupar el miembro de James, que la verdad que era de un tamaño olímpico, eso me estaba poniendo a mil. Notaba como me estaba mojando sola de tan solo verlo. James se estaba a punto de correrse, se notaba como jadeaba más y más rápido. Si efectivamente se corrió

Cambiaron de posición y Jacob se quedó tumbado y James comenzó a comérsela entera. Ohhh por favor ya no aguantaba más! Me dirigí hacía ellos dispuesta a disfrutar yo también.

-Chicos!-Dije bajando la cremallera de mi vestido y dejando que cayera al suelo, quedándome en ropa interior- Yo también quiero unirme a la fiesta.- Se me quedaron mirando pero se les apareció una gran sonrisa a los dos.

Comenzaron besar todo mi cuerpo dándome placer y yo me dejaba llevar por el momento, esto no se repetiría otra vez. Disfruté de los dos cabalgándome en sus grandes miembros que me hacían estremecer de placer, todo mi cuerpo ardía. No me podía creer que me lo estuviera montándomelo con estos dos. Me corrí en los brazos de Jacob dos veces y no digamos en los brazos de James. Los tres gritábamos, jadeábamos, disfrutábamos y nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

Una vez que nos recuperamos del gran festín de placer que nos habíamos regalado nos vestimos y nos encaminamos a la casa de los Cullen.

Durante el trayecto no dijimos nada, llegamos a casa con las primeros rayos del alba.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Demasiado fuerte? **

**Decidme cosas! Nos leemos el lunes**

**Un besote!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que os guste y nos leemos más abajo ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

Capitulo 11

POV EDWARD

Cuando Bella se adentró en el baño mi amiguito quería salir a toda costa de mis pantalones pero ahora no iba a poder, por mi entraba en ese baño y la haría tiritar de placer haciéndole que gritara mi nombre una y otra vez… entré en el baño de hombres para que mi amiguito se relajara un poco y no tener que pasar vergüenza delante de nuestros invitados. Cuando se quedo dormido, salí del baño y me dirigí a la mesa donde estábamos.

Me senté y vino Jennifer junto a mi con las bebidas, menos mal estaba … como decirlo estaba encendido y necesitaba apaciguar esto.

En toda la noche no se me despegó Jennifer, la tenía como una lapa en mi espalda. Bella todavía no había llegado del baño cuando fue apareciendo con una gran sonrisa y su cara levemente sonrojada. A mi cuñada la duendecillo se le ocurrió un juego de lo más peculiar, se llamaba el Reto. Después de explicarnos de que iba empezamos a jugar , el primero en empezar fue Emmet que retó a Bella y ella aceptó el reto, la miré desafiante pero ella solo se encogió de hombros. Consiguió el numero de teléfono de uno que estaba en la barra .

Así estuvimos, retándonos mutuamente, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Bella retara a Jacob con James. La verdad es ellos tres habían perdido bastante y no estaban en sí, pero Jacob aceptó el desafío y besó a James, por favor ¿cómo podían hacerlo?Las únicas que no perdían eran Rosalie y Alice. Emmet me retó a besar a Jennifer, uuuf ¿tenía que hacerlo? Miré a Bella que me miraba con ojos asesinos, me dio igual le retuve la mirada y me encogí de hombros repitiendo el mismo gesto que ella antes había repetido, y besé a esa chica. Cuando terminé mi reto Bella se estaba marchando, ¿porqué se iba? Miré mi reloj y ya eran casi las tres, James se ofreció a llevar a Jacob y a Bella ya que estos dos estaban muy tomados, se despidieron y se perdieron por la puerta. Jennifer quería seguir bailando, solo le dije una más y nos íbamos, ella aceptó y nos pusimos a bailar, se nos unieron mis hermanos al último bailecito. La música era muy movida y con un toque sexy, Jennifer comenzó a moverse muy sensualmente contra mi, y la verdad yo no soy de piedra, la tuve que apartar porque o sino no respondería a mis actos.

Después de llegar a casa todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándome solo con Jennifer. La acompañé a su habitación que estaba a bajo ,eran las habitaciones de invitados.

-Esta es la habitación Jessica- Dije desde la puerta- En el armario encontrarás algún pijama

-Gracias …-Dijo y fue acercándose peligrosamente- .. Pero yo duermo desnuda- Tragué saliva fuertemente

-A-aah si!-Tartamudeé

-Si - Dijo y se abalanzó sobre mis labios desesperadamente, la verdad es que besaba bastante bien … pero no era Bella, no , no era ella, no compararía sus labios carnosos y rosados, su pelo , su olor que me vuelve loco …. Solo quería a Bella y disfrutar de ella. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no tenia la camiseta.

-Espera Jennifer- Dije apartándola de mi- Es muy tarde y … y mis padres están en casa- Que excusa más penosa

-Pero yo te quiero ahora Edward Cullen.

-Va ser mejor que duermas. Buenas noches Jessica- Y me fui rumbo a mi habitación

Me tiré en la cama y me puse a pensar. Hoy la verdad es que Bella estaba …. Guapísima, que digo Hermosa. Sus piernas bajo ese mini vestido, su cara de ángel , su melena … todo en ella era perfecto. Ahora mismo la haría mía como la vez pasada , la haría disfrutar entre mis brazos, sentir su piel calida junto a la mía, sus besos, que casi me vuelven loco y tenía ganas de probarlo otra vez … esta chica es mi perdición. Sin darme cuenta ya eran las cuatro y media. Tanto pensar y ya me había desvelado, pero ¿por qué ya no estaban aquí James y Bella? Como mucho se tarda a la Push veinte minutos y llegar hasta aquí no más de treinta y cinco minutos, ¿por que tardaban tanto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Tranquilízate Edward, no pienses lo peor, me decía una vocecilla. Si no tiene porque pasarle algo malo. Estuve así diez minutos más tarde. Veinte. Treinta. Ya comenzaba a salir los primeros rayos del alba cuando escuché un coche llegar, seguro que eran ellos. Abrí la puerta para ver pasar a Bella. No tardó mucho en aparecer. Iba poco a poco y con una mano en la cabeza

-Hola preciosa!- La saludé desde la cama. Se giró y sonrió

-Hola!- Se paró en la puerta- ¿No has podido dormir todavía?

-No, te estaba esperando

-Aaah si!-Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Si- Me levanté de la cama y la cogí de la cintura.

-Eso me gusta más- Dijo y se le escapó un hipo, esta chica todavía esta borracha

-Estas borracha Bella

-Y que más da. ¿No me estabas esperando? Pues aquí me tienes guapo- Dijo en mi oreja y cogiendome el lóbulo

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir preciosa- No me aprovecharía de su borrachera, quiero que esté con sus cinco sentidos cuando le de placer.

-Tu te lo pierdes-Dijo dándome un pico. Caminó a duras penas hasta su habitación.

Ya verás mañana preciosa, ya me la cobraré lo que has encendido hoy. Me cambié, me puse el pantalón corto del pijama dispuesto a descansar ya que mañana sería un día interesante.

POV BELLA

Algo me quemaba la cara y estaba toda sudada. Me quise incorporar pero me dolía la cabeza y todo empezó girar alrededor mío. Uuuuff maldita borrachera! Ya no acordaba lo que era eso. El sol entraba por la ventana dándome de lleno en la cara. Ayy madre! ¿Como llegué hasta aquí? Solo recuerdo que salíamos del la discoteca James, Jacob y yo. Me senté en la cama para poder pensar mejor pero parecía que tenía una piedra pesada arriba de mi cabeza.

Me dirigí al baño para poder despejarme de todo esto y luego un buen café doble. Me encaminé al baño, cuando me ví en el espejo …. Que pinta llevo! Con el pelo alborotado y una cara ! Eso es lo que me pasa por ir de fiesta, claro como no estoy acostumbrada me deja echa polvo. Me metí en la ducha para quitar la evidencia de la noche. Todavía no me acordaba de nada. Estuve bajo la ducha durante diez minutos cuando … imágenes aparecen ante mi. Jacob besándose con James, ese Jacob! Al minuto otra imagen fugaz aparece ante mi yo, James y … Jacob, los tres … nooo! Sii!no puede ser! Todo oscuro y los tres ahí haciendo …. No, no,no, no! ¿QuÉ He hecho? ¿Fue un sueño o pasó de verdad? Que sea un sueño tonto y estúpido. Tengo que hablar con Jake lo antes posible el tiene que decirme algo.

Maldito alcochol! Salí del baño y me fui a mi habitación. Me vestí con una mini falda vaquera y una camiseta morada. No me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que me fijé en el reloj eran las DOCE ! ¿Tanto había dormido? Menos mal que es domingo y no tengo que trabajar. Bajé a por mi café doble. Allí estaba Rosalie hablando con mi madre.

-Buenos días Bella durmiente! -Me saludó Rosalie

-Hola, buenos días-Dije sentándome en una silla

-Si que has dormido mucho hija

-Si creo que demasiado-Respondí

-Bella, que dentro de un rato estaremos en la piscina si quieres unirte a nosotros ya sabes …

-Ooh si estaría bien. Tomo algo y ya voy , ¿sip?

-Ok te esperamos-Dijo saliendo de la cocina

-¿Tu que tal estás hija? ¿Te lo has pasado bien en la discoteca?- ¿Qué si me lo había pasado bien? No quiero responder a esa pregunta

-S-si

-Que bueno hija. ¿Quieres algo para comer¿?

-Solo un café doble. -Ooh o ooh eso me delataría

-Que raro, ¿no quieres unos cereales?- Ahora mismo me estaba dando nauseas de tan solo pensarlo

-Nop, solo quiero un café

-Como quieras, ahora te lo hago- Mi madre se puso a lo suyo y yo con mis pensamientos a diez mil quilómetros de aquí, todavía no me podía creer lo que había echo o no, tendría que aclararlo con Jake, ahora me venían mejor las imágenes a mi cabeza ya empecé a hiperventilar-¿Te encuentras bien hija?

-S-ssi. Es solo que me falta un poco de glucosa

-Hoy por la tarde saldré a pasear con Emy, es por si necesitas alguna cosa

-No no necesito nada, gracias

-Pues me voy a arreglarme

-Ok, que te diviertas

En ese momento desapareció por la puerta dejándome sola con mi pensamientos. Terminé de beberme la taza de café y me fui a cambiarme, a ponerme mi bikini, o mejor dicho a estrenarlo. Me pondría el azul tan bonito. Cuando estaba bajando me acordé que los gemelos se habían quedado a dormir, nooo! ¿Y yo ahora como le miro a la cara a James? ¿Que pensará de mi?Pensará que soy una puta, es que otra cosa no podrá decir. Ayy madre! Mejor me vuelvo a mi habitación, si eso iba hacer.

-Bella!- Gritó Alice- Estás aquí, venga te estamos esperando en la piscina

-Esto Alice …- Ahora como le decía que no quiero ver a James- … veras … Yo no quiero interrumpiros si tenéis invitados, mejor me quedo recuperándome de la resaca de ayer, ¿sip?

-Pero que dices! Los gemelos Denali ya se han ido a la mañana. Jennifer tenía que recuperarse de lo de ayer en un spa .

-Bueno …

-No seas tonta, venga-Dijo tirando de mi hacía fuera-Ya verás lo bien que te lo pasas con nosotras

-No sé como tienes tanta energía después de lo de ayer

-Pues porque ya estoy acostumbrada y porqué no bebí tanto como tu- Eso lo que dijo hizo que me ruborizara. Vinieron a mi las imágenes de Jacob, James y yo, maldito alcohol!

Cuando salí afuera estaban todos en la piscina. Rosalie estaba arriba de Emmet tratando de ahogarlo, pero creo que fuera posible para ella. Jasper y Edward estaban con una pelota de rugby pasándose uno al otro. Y a mi aun me dolía un poco la cabeza. Hoy el día era bastante caluroso y nesecitaba un buen baño frío.

-Veo que no me habéis esperado!-Les regañó a los presentes

-Venga amor que hace mucho calor para resistirse a esto!

-Eso no es excusa-Jasper salió de la piscina y la cogió por la cintura.

-Va amor no te enfades

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Dame un beso

-Uuuy como está hoy mi niña- Diciendo esto se acercó a su cara y la besó. Tuve que desviar la mirada para darle intimidad. Cuando me giré Alice se había despojado de su ropa y se quedó con un bikini negro.

-Venga Bella, no te quedarás ahí, ¿no?

-No-Cuando le contesté Jasper la cogió en brazos y se tiraron juntos en la piscina. Yo por mi parte me saqué mi falda y lo dejé junto a una tumbona y luego mi camiseta. Dejando ver mi piel blanca, donde el sol todavía no había posado sus cálidos rayos en mi durante hacía mucho.

Al girarme ví como Edward me miraba con una sonrisa picara, eso me derretía. ¿Cómo podía conseguir eso en mí? Sentí que el calor se concentraba en mi cara. Le correspondí la mirada y caminé firme sin apartar su mirada de la mía y me metí como una flecha en el agua, sentí que mi cuerpo lo agradecía, estaba fría y acogedora. Estuvimos jugando y riendo durante toda la tarde. Con Emmet siempre se podía reír pero muchas otras se metía con algunos e incluso conmigo. Jasper le seguía las bromas a su cuñado, la verdad se veía que se llevaban estupendamente todos. Eso era bueno.

Rosalie, Alice y yo estuvimos hablando de cosas de chicas, hasta hicimos planes para ir al cine en los próximos días. Me sentía tan bien con ellas. Nunca tuve un hermano ni hermana, me hubiera gustado tener uno y compartir lo que ellos compartían, pero por parte de mis padres no iba hacer posible, ya estaban bastante mayores para tener hijos. Sin darme cuenta todos estaban saliendo de la piscina, bueno Edward estaba tumbado tomando el sol con su Ipod escuchando música.

-¿Ya os vais?

-Si, tenemos hambre-Dijo Rosalie

-Bueno yo también salgo.

-No te preocupes si quieres seguir nadando sigue

-Ok gracias

-Disfruta guapa-Me dijo Alice guiñándome y adentrándose en la casa.

Me giré y ví que Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la música a tope. Así pues me puse a nadar de punta a punta de la piscina. Me encantaba nadar, cada vez podía en Phoenix, iba a la playa y nada durante horas dejándome mecer por las aguas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que trasmitía el mar. Salí de la piscina, fui donde estaba mi ropa y con una toalla empecé a secar el exceso del agua. Cuando llegué a los brazos me dí cuenta que no tenía mi pulsera. La pulsera que mi padre me había regalado para mis quince años. Sin pensármelo dos veces me metí otra vez en la piscina a buscar mi pulsera. Con el reflejo del sol y del agua vi algo que brillaba y me sumergí en el agua para cogerlo, si era mi pulsera. La cogí y volví otra vez a la superficie. Ahora me situaba en uno de los laterales más largos de la piscina donde me tapaba entera. Quise ponerme la pulsera pero no podía.

-¿Te ayudo preciosa?- Dijo detrás de mi una voz que me encantaba escuchar, que me ponía a mil cada vez que la escuchaba. Pero tenía que guardar la compostura

-Nop, no la necesito-Dije cuando al final pude ponérmela yo sola .

-¿Estás segura?-Volvió a preguntar Edward poniendo sus manos en la pared dejándome entre la pared y su torso.

-N-no no necesito ayuda- Se pegó más a mi, ahora ya no había espacio entre nosotros. Comenzó a acariciar el lado lateral de mi cuerpo con sus manos. Toda una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía este chico que me estremeciera con solo sus carisias?

-¿Y ahora?- Besando mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Comencé a jadear bruscamente

-Edward!

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda¿?-Dijo posando una mano en mi pecho izquierdo, con su tacto mi pezón se endureció al instante. Empezó a estimularlo arriba del bikini, ahora sentía como comenzaba a calentarse.

-Noousss!-Se me escapó un gemido, ¿es que este chico me quería volver loca? Bajó su mano lentamente por mi vientre hasta llegar al borde de mi bikini

-Y ¿todavía necesitas ayuda?

-No sé-Dije la verdad es que ya no nesecitaba ayuda con mi pulsera, ahora era otra "ayuda" lo que necesitaba

-Aah no sabes!-Dijo pegándose más a mi, pude sentir su gran miembro en mi espalda. Eso hizo que volviera loca. Comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi bikini, tenía ganas que sus manos me quitara esa molesta tela y poder hacer lo que se le viniera en ganas conmigo.-En ese caso preciosa, me retiro- QUEEE! Me dejaba así! Nooo que tonta eres Bella! Te la ha jugado como tu a él ayer, te lo tienes merecido por haber jugado así con él.

Salió de la piscina como si nada, dejándome más caliente que ….

Tuve que sumergirme otra vez para hacer que este calor que tenía encima se fuera. Después de un rato salí, me sequé y me puse la ropa. Sentía la cara en llamas. Este chico jugaba a lo mismo que yo y eso me gustaba. Me encaminé a la casa. Entré en la cocina y estaban todos menos Edward. Estaban comiendo en la mesa, riendo con las bromas de Emmet.

-¿Y ya te has cansado de nadar sinerita?-Dijo Emmet

-Pues si, encima a mi también me entró hambre-En realidad tenía otra clase de hambre pero necesitaba comida en este caso

-Pues siéntate y come lo que quieras-Dijo Rosalie

Estuve con ellos comiendo y riendo a la vez. Estos chicos cada vez que los conocía más me caían mejor. Después de recoger todo me ofrecieron ver una película, pero ahora tenía que ir a hablar con mi amigo Jake. Me disculpé y dije que tenía que ir a ver Jake. No dijeron nada y me encaminé a su casa.

Durante el trayecto estuve pensando si él también se acordaría de lo que había pasado. Yo tenía unas lagunas tremendas. Ahora solo me venían las imágenes de Jake y James besándose en su casa y luego …. Otra laguna. Yo montándome arriba de mi amigo, uuuyy! Esto era superior a mi. Edward me pone como una perra de caliente y ahora esto, ¿en que me estoy convirtiendo? Ya empecé a sudar. Las imágenes en mi cabeza hacia que se me subieran la temperatura. Pero no! Jake era mi amigo, solo eso. No quería estropear esta amistad que fue creciendo durante estos días. Tenía que aclararlo con él, seguro que se sentía igual que yo. Estuve así hasta que llegué a su casa.

Bajé de mi coche y me dirigí a la puerta. Toqué y me atendió su padre. Me saludó y me indicó que Jake estaba en su habitación. Pasé por un pasillo donde había una puerta y toqué.

-¿Jake?-Pregunté

-Pasa!-Respondió desde el otro lado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi amigo en su cama tumbado. Por lo que se ve no hacía mucho que se había levantado y estaba su mirada perdida en el techo.

-Jake tenemos que hablar-Dije

-Si, supongo que si

-Primero que todo quiero que sepas que lo que pasó no repercutirá en nuestra amistad

-Menos mal Bella! Es que ahora me vienen las imágenes y no me lo puedo creer!. Yo estaba borrracho y …

-Si ya lo sé, yo estaba igual

-Solo sé es que yo estaba con James y después sin más estabas tu arriba mio y haciendo de mi lo te venía en ganas- Eso hizo que me ruborizara

-Yo no era consecuente con mis actos Jake

-Ya lo sé Bella

-Lo siento mucho Jake. Yo no sabía lo que hacía

-No pasa nada pequeña-Dijo atrayéndome hacia él y abrazándome.- Esto quedará entre nosotros, ¿si?

-¿Y no se te olvida una persona?

-Uuuf! Si es verdad ,James

-Sip, James

-Ya hablaré con él. Me dijo que me devolvería la camiseta mañana, asi que no te preocupes que yo hablo con él

-Gracias. Que sepas que esto nunca lo había echo, no te pienses …

-Ya no hace falta que te justifiques, yo tampoco lo había echo antes, pero se ha cumplido mi fantasía. Montármelo con un chico y una chica .

-Venga ya!

-Si es verdad

-Bueno va ser hora que regrese a casa.-Dije levantándome de la cama

-Bella!

-¿Si?

-Amigos, ¿no?

-Amigos- Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación.

Ahora tenía un peso menos sobre mis hombros, esto me estaba matando. Ahora faltaba aclarar las cosa con James, pero eso le tocaba a mi amigo Jake.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por comentar... A las que todavía no lo han hecho me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4, Please Dream with me, Kataliina3, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, annieyandy, Pitalu Cullen**

**Las espero el jueves...**

**un beso!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

POV JACOB

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, solo sé que mi cabeza pesaba tres toneladas y todo se movía. Cuando quise levantarme no pude y caí otra vez en la cama. Estuve mirando el techo de mi habitación durante unos minutos y de repente…. Imágenes, besos, carisias, jadeos…. Pero lo que estaba viendo en mi cabeza era lo que… Noo! ¿Bella? Pero si yo y James nos estábamos enrollando…. Yo estaba con dos copas demás y pasó lo que pasó, maldito tequila! Empecé a rememorar lo que pasó ayer. De lo que estaba seguro era que me lié en la discoteca con James. Uuuuf! Como estaba el tío!.Concéntrate Jacob me ordenó una vocecita interna. Luego yo estaba un poco ebrio igual que Bella y él se ofreció a llevarnos. Si hasta ahí bien.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos más y todas las imágenes en mi cabeza aparecieron. Bella vomitándole a James. El sacándose la camiseta dejando ver su esculpido cuerpo, llegamos a casa y le ofrecí una camiseta y aceptó. Dejamos a Bella en el coche ya que estaba dormida. La casa estaba oscura y vacía, mi padre no estaba. Entramos en la casa los dos. Quise encender la luz, pero esta no emitió luz, como muchas veces en la reserva se iba la luz y más en verano. Fui en busca de la camiseta en mi habitación, cogí la primera que encontré en mi armario. Salí rumbo al salón donde había dejado a aquel ángel rubio. Le llamé en la oscuridad, no lo veía. Solo sentí como alguien respiraba detrás de mí y pasaba una mano por mi vientre. Eso hizo que se me erizara cada pelo de mi ser. Cómo recordaba tan bien eso¿? Me senté en mi cama tratando de seguir recordando, pero solo venían a mi las imágenes de James comiéndome la boca y después … otra cosa. Y luego Bella dejando caer su vestido y quejándose que ella también quería unirse a la fiesta. Todas las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza pasaron como flashes, a una velocidad tremendamente rápidas. No me lo podía creer me lo monté con mi amiga Bella y James! Que fuerte! Y lo más alucinante de todo había echo realidad mi fantasía. Todavía podía escuchar la sinfonía que formaban nuestros jadeos, gemidos, gritos … Tengo que darme una ducha.

No me di cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido. Me dirigí a la ducha y dejé que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, cuando cerré los ojos solo me venían a mi aquellas imágenes que me perseguían y me gustaba a la vez. Cuando hube acabado, me vestí y ahora solo tenía que reponer energía, porqué lo de ayer dejó mi batería vacía. Mi padre no sé a que hora habrá llegado, solo sé que estaba en su silla de ruedas durmiendo alfrente de la tele. Hice lo menos posible de ruido pero se despertó. Le conté lo bien que lo había pasado mientras comía, pero sin darle los detallas más morbosos. No hizo mucha preguntas, mi padre respeta mi espacio. Cuando terminé de comer me dirigí otra vea a mi habitación, lo ordené y me tendí en la cama mirando el techo. Solo tenía ganas de ver otra vez a James, esos ojos hipnotizadores, su cuerpo … tenía un polvazo! Alguien llamó a la puerta y apareció Bella. Venía ya sonrojada y mirando el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo. Estuvimos hablando y aclarando nuestra relación de ahora en adelante. Amigos. Solo me pidió que hablara con James para que quede todo entre nosotros. No era un tema que lo gritara a los cuatro viento, pero se quedó tranquila cuando le prometí que lo haría. Se marchó dejándome solo otra vez.

Sabía que vendría James porque prometió devolvedme la camiseta prestada. Ahora tenía ganas de tomar un poco el aire y dar un paseo, me dirigí a mi garaje a buscar mi moto. Cuando la estaba sacando James estaba caminando hacía la puesta de mi casa, le llamé antes de que tocara. Adentré otra vez la moto. James se deslizo por la puerta con una bolsa en la mano. Mi camiseta seguro.

-Hola-Dijo

-Hola ¿cómo va James?-Pregunté como si se retratase de un gran amigo mío

-Pues bien. He venido a traerte tu camiseta. Gracias-Podía sentir como en el ambiente había tensión

-De nada hombre- No sabía que decir

-Bueno Jacob me tengo que ir.

-Espera- Cuando se giró lo cogí del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta y quedó a pocos centímetros de mi boca.

No pude resistirme y lo besé. Fue un beso urgente, no sé como fue pero ya estábamos sin camiseta devorándonos el uno al otro. Lo estampé contra la pared y fue bajando encontrándome con su excitado sexo de bajo de su pantalón. No me lo pensé dos veces y bajé su pantalón y su bóxer y ahí estaba su gran miembro todo para mi. Hice de el lo que me vino en ganas. Solo escucha como jadeaba y gemía mi nombre. No tardó mucho en venirse y lanzar un gran gruñido. No aguantaba más y lo volteé dejándolo a espalda mío, le separé las piernas y le fui penetrando poco a poco. Mis envestidas fueron despacio, pero James quería más, no podía resistirme a sus peticiones y lo envestí más rápido y fuerte. Nos dejamos llevar hasta que exploté y me corrí. Caí sobre su espalda tratando de recuperarme, estuvimos así unos minutos y nos vestimos sin decir nada.

-Jacob me tengo que ir se me ha hecho un poco tarde

-Si un poco tarde se nos ha hecho

-Si-Dijo riendose

-Nos vemos Jacob

-Espera

-Si¿?

-Con lo de … anoche-Me miraba confundido- … Bella, Tu y … yo

-Uumm, lo hablamos luego. Es que me voy de vacaciones con mi familia y la verdad se me hace tarde. Cuando vuelva lo hablamos, no te preocupes

-Ok- Y se fue dejándome en el garaje reponiéndome del buen polvo que me había regalado

POV EDWARD

El día después de las discotecas era la peor. Resaca. Me levanté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, a demás tenía que atender a nuestros invitados. Me duché rápido, me vestí y bajé para desayunar con ellos. Hoy era otro día caluroso en el verano de Forks. Me los encontré con Alice en el salón.

-Buenos días

-Hola -respondió James

-Buenas- Dijo Jennifer con una gran sonrisa. Esta chica no se da por vencida, ¿eh?

-Edwad, que dicen que ya se van

-¿Ya?-que bien!no tenía ganas de soportar a Jessica- ¿No desayunáis con nosotros?

-No, va ser que no-Respondió James

-Oooh pues vaya-dijo Alice

-A lo mejor otro día, es que Jennifer tiene que ir al Spa a sacarse el resacon de ayer

-Bueno si-Respondió la aludida- El caso es que a la tarde tenemos que tomar un avión al Caribe. Nos vamos una semana de vacaciones en familia y claro no voy a ir con esta cara …

La verdad a partir de ahí ya no la quise escuchar más, hablaba muy rápido y …. uuff! No que insoportable es eso en una mujer

-Pues nada, otra vez será-dije

-Igualmente gracias por todo, lo he pasado verdaderamente bien ayer.-Dijo James

-Si tenemos que volver a repetir Alice-Respondió Jennifer

-Claro cuando quieras.

Se dirigieron a la puerta acompañada de Alice y desaparecieron tras ella. Por fin! Esa chica cuando empieza a hablar no para.

-No te cae muy bien Jennifer, eh! Cuñadito

-Pues la verdad es muy bonita pero habla hasta los codos y no se separa de mi. Eso molesta mucho

-Eso te pasa por estar soltero y tener fama de …

-Alice!-Gritó Jasper desde la cocina. Alice no había terminado la frase pero ya sé a lo que se refería.

-Venga vamos a desayunar casanova

-¿Ya están todos despiertos? -Pregunté sorprendido

-Pues si, les levanté para desayunar todos juntos

-¿Y por qué?

-Por que si, me gusta desayunar con la gente que quiero y además hoy René tiene el dia libre

-La verdad no terminaré de entender a las mujeres.

-Venga vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Emmet estaba poniendo el azúcar en la mesa, Rosalie haciendo café y Jasper preparando tostadas.

-Uuuumm! Que bien huele por aquí-Dijo Alice

-Si, estoy haciendo café -Dijo Rosalie

-Ya veo, para el resacon ,ehh!

-Ya te digo, tengo la cabeza …!-Dije

-Pues tienes que tomar un café doble-Dijo Jasper

-No me vendrá nada mal-Dije

Empezamos a comer las tostadas y a beber un poco de zumo. Jasper estaba tomando su café cuando lo escupió todo.

-Puuaajjj! Pero que le has puesto al café Ross¿?

-Nada, ¿qué tiene?-Cuando terminó de decir eso Alice también escupió su café

-Esto tiene sal! ¿Quien ha sido?-Preguntó y empezó a mirar uno a uno -Emmeeeet!-Gritó

-Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro

-Si tu y tus bromitas-Dijo Jasper

-En serio cogí esto que estaba arriba de la mesada y lo puse aquí-Se excusó

-Pues, es sal! La azúcar está en el estante de arriba bobo-Dijo Alice

-Pues no lo sabía.

-Ahora ya lo sabes. Que nadie tome su café

-Jajajajaja que bueno, es que me parto- Dije, es que no podía parar de reírme. Cuando levanté la cabeza todos me miraban con cara de querer matarme- Está bien . Pero que conste que ha sido divertido

-Emmet ya verás-le amenazó Jasper

-Pero tio ha sido …

-Me da igual, ya verás

-Pues te estaré esperando-Dijo Emmet desafiándolo y riéndose.

-Bueno yo después iré a la piscina-Informó mi hermana Rosalie

-Me apunto-dijo Alice

-Y yo- dijeron Jasper y Emmet.

-Pues ya está; tarde de piscina! -Gritó Rosalie

Terminamos de desayunar y recogimos la cocina. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar mi bañador. Me cambié y bajé dispuesto a darme un baño. Al cabo de un rato estábamos todos en la piscina menos Alice. Emmet y Rosalie estaban jugando a ahogadillas, pero sabía que contra Emmet todos pierden. Sin embargo yo y Jasper estábamos jugando con una pelota de rugby, hasta que apareció Bella junto con Alice. Esta chica estaba guapa con todo hasta con el uniforme. Alice se quejó por que no la habíamos esperado pero Jasper lo solucionó todo con un beso. Alice se despojó de su ropa y se tiró a la piscina con Jasper. Bella se dirigió junto a una tumbona para dejar su ropa, y cuando se la hubo quitado se quedó con un bikini azul. Oh madre que buena estaba la chacha! Me quedé mirándola y ella me sostuvo la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Estuvimos toda la tarde en la piscina hablando, bromeando… Pero yo no le quitaba el ojo a Bella. Como me ponía esta chica.

Al rato ya estaba cansado de estar en el agua y me puse a tomar un poco el sol, que la verdad no servía mucho por no me ponía moreno solo un poco rojo. Me puse a escuchar música y me dejé llevar por el calor que emanaba el sol. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Bella se encontraba sola en la piscina nadando de punta a punta. Estaba saliendo y me hice el dormido. Pero se volvió a meter. ¿Por que hacia eso? Salió a la superficie con una pulsera en la mano. Ahora entendía se le cayó la pulsera y lo fue a buscar. Mi lamparita se prendió al ver que no podía ponerse su pulsera, ahora me iba a cobrar lo que ayer había echo conmigo. Me metí en la piscina sin que se diera cuenta y me puse detrás de ella.

-¿Te ayudo preciosa?-Dije

-Nop, no la necesito-Dijo cuando al final pudo ponerselo sola .

-¿Estás segura?-Volví a preguntar poniendo mis manos en la pared dejándola entre la pared y mi pecho

-N-no no necesito ayuda- Me pegé más a ella, ahora ya no había espacio entre nosotros. Comencé a cariciar el lado lateral de se cuerpo con mis manos. Se estremeció tal manera que me gustó eso

-¿Y ahora?- Dije besando su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello. Comenzó a jadear bruscamente. Dioss que bien que sabía esta chica!

-Edward!

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dije posando una mano en se pecho izquierdo, al acto su pezón se endureció al instante. Empecé a estimularlo arriba del bikini, queria que sufriera de placer al igual que hizo ayer conmigo

-Noousss!-Se le escapó un gemido. Jajajaja, como me gustaba este juego. Bajé mi mano lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar al borde de su bikini

-¿Y todavía necesitas ayuda?

-No sé-Dijo eso me sorprendió

-Aah no sabes!-Dije pegándome más a ella yo ya estaba a mil con esta chica tan cerca mía y mi amiguito no era indiferente a eso .Comencé a jugar con el borde de se bikini, tenía que parar porqué o sino no iba a ser responsable de mis actos-En ese caso preciosa, me retiro- Me costó mucho despegarme de ella, pero tendría que saber que conmigo no se juega y me deja a medias. O juegas o no juegas

Salí de la piscina dispuesto a apagar el fuego que había encendido yo mismo

POV BELLA

Me desperté antes que sonara el despertador, hoy ya era lunes de vuelta a mi rutina. Limpiar. Este fin de semana me habían pasado bastantes facturas. Me vestí mi uniforme azul y bajé a desayunar con mi madre.

-Hola mama!

-Buenos días hija, ¿qué tal todo?

-Uuumm- si le decía la verdad es que me mataba, quien le diría que había echo un trío con su amigo y un desconocido, por que la verdad a James lo conocí la misma noche.-Se puede decir que bien, no me puedo quejar.

-Bueno en tal caso te cuento

-Dime

-La semana que viene es el aniversario de la señora Esme y el señor Carlisle y sus hijos le están preparando una cena familiar sorpresa para este miércoles.

-Y yo tengo que limpiar bien, ¿no?

-No. Tú te encargas de la tarta

-¿Queee!? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Emy?

-Emy no está bien y se ausentará dos días y yo sé que a ti te salen muy bien las tartas.

-Ya pero…

-Nada de peros, hazlo por mi, ¿si?-Dijo poniendo pucheros como una niña pequeña, quien se podía resistir a eso

-Está bien

-OK. Hoy limpias como todos los días pero mañana te encargas exclusivamente de la tarta, nada de limpieza, ¿si?

-Eso me gusta más, pero que sepas que me debes una.

-Ah mañana las señoritas me dijeron que acompañara a la señora Esme de compras para que tu puedas hacer la tarta sin que se de cuenta. Ellas mientras se encargaran de compara algunas cosas para la cena y no estarán en toda la mañana.

-OK. Es bueno saberlo.

Desayuné cereales con leche y me puse a hacer mis tareas. La mañana se me pasó rapidísimo y ya había terminado todo. Por la tarde me dedicaría a repasar la receta de mi abuela, hacía tiempo que no hacía una tarta.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por estar ahí y dejándome sus comentarios respecto a la historia**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4, Please Dream with me, Kataliina3, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, annieyandy, Pitalu Cullen, Scheneider-Pasion**

**Un beso y nos leemos el lunes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas!**

**¿Qué tal el finde?¿ Me extrañaron? Bueno… yo sí =3 **

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo de los que nos gustan muhahahhaa Disfruten!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

Capitulo 13

POV EDWARD.

Hoy era lunes y tenía que ir al gimnasio temprano. Me vestí y cogí mi coche para dirigirme hacía allí. Estuve dos horas machacándome y la verdad no sabía que pudiera resistir demasiado. Estaba orgulloso de mi. Cuando hube acabado me duché y me fui a casa. Cuando llegué me encontré a Jasper y Emmet jugando en el patio. Se estaban haciendo pasadas con la pelota de béisbol. Me uní a ellos. Me encantaba jugar con ellos. Le quise jugar una a Emmet pero PLOOOFFF! En todo el cristal del invernadero.

-Mierda!

-La has cagado tío-Dijo Jasper

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?-Preguntó Carlisle

-Esto … papá, Edward sin querer … ha roto el cristal del invernadero

-Queee! Pero …. Edward hijo-Empezó a respirar profundamente- El invernadero de tu madre, justo el invernadero.

-Papá lo siento

-Bueno mañana los chicos se tienen que encargar de hacer la compra para la cena y tu te quedaras a arreglar el cristal y a limpiar el invernadero, y no hay peros.

-Eso es injusto-Le reproché

-Me da igual. Tú lo rompes tú lo arreglas- Y se marchó

-Vaya! Lo que me faltaba

POV BELLA

Hoy tendría que demostrar lo que había aprendido de mi abuela, que la verdad había aprendido muchas cosas pero con respecto a las tartas me ha dado muchos consejos buenos. Me levanté al sonar el despertador, tenía ya ganas de empezar mi faena. Me vestí con vestido un vestido cómodo azul que tenía, la verdad hoy hacía un calor bochornoso y no quería nada incomodo. Bajé a despedirme de mi madre ya que iría con la señora Esme supuestamente de compras, que en realidad si iban pero para dejarme vía libre con el asunto de la tarta. Qué listillos son sus hijos lo tienen todo bajo control!

-¿Mamá ya os vais?- Pregunté estando ella en la sala ya arreglada para salir.

-Buenos días hija. Si, ya nos vamos trataremos de no venir en todo el día-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-OK, necesitaré concentración para hacer esto. Hace mucho que no hago una tarta

-Aaah! Se me olvidaba cariño. Tienes que hacer la tarta de nata y fresas, a la señora Esme le encanta y … si no es mucho pedir, tienes que decorarlo con chocolate. Le dará algo cuando lo vea. Sé que te quedará riquísimo como te enseñó tu abuela.

-¿Nata y fresa? Interesante, creo que tengo una receta con esos ingredientes. Pero ¿hay nata, fresa y chocolate?

-Si cariño, ayer compré todo lo necesario. Solo tienes que ponerte manos a la obra.

-OK. Espero que me quedé igual como lo hacía la abuelita.

-Vamonos René-Dijo la señora desde las escaleras.

-Si señora-Dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo y saliendo por la puerta.

Ahora me encontraba sola en el salón tratando de recordar todas los trucos para hacer una buena tarta, hasta que los gritos de Rosalie me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Va venga todos!-Gritó Rosalie bajando las escaleras con semejante tacones que se me hacía que caería en cualquier momento.

-Chicos!-Le seguía Alice.

-Pero …!

-Nada, es como sabrás estamos preparando una cena sorpresa a mi madre por su aniversario y tenemos que salir a comprar cosas-Respondió Rosalie

-Aaah! Vaya- Me quedaré sola, pensé en mi a foro interno.

-Si por eso estamos tan nerviosos-Siguió Alice-Venga chicos!

-Ya sabemos que tu harás la tarta, nos lo comentó tu madre.

-Sip, la haré yo, espero que me salga bien

-Claro que sí!-Me animó Alice-No te preocupes que nosotros ya nos vamos.

-OK.

-Por cierto me gusta tu vestido-Dijo Rosalie

-Aaah gracias, me lo regaló una amiga por mi cumpleaños- Informé

-Pues la verdad te queda muy bien-Continuó Alice.

En ese momento bajaron Emmet y Jasper con ropa casual. Los dos sonrientes bajaban a su bola.

-Pero chicos no tenemos todo el día!-Le reprochó Alice

-Venga amor, no te pongas así-Dijo Jasper cogiéndola de la cintura

-Como para no ponerse así, es el aniversario de tus padres y quiero que la cena quede perfecta-Dijo Alice

-Eso, nos vamos ya-Dijo Rosalie.-¿Tienes la lista Alice?

-Si. Venga en marcha

-Joo! Bella se queda con la mejor parte-Dijo Emmet-Tiene que hacer la tarta

-¿Quieres quedarte a ayudar a Bella?-Preguntó Alice

-No-Contestó rápidamente Rosalie-No es muy malo en la cocina, os lo aseguro. A parte va haber nata, fresa y chocolate por medio y creo que perderá la cordura con tales ingredientes

-Aah pues si me quedo-Se quejó

-No, tu te vienes conmigo, que tienes que elegir una cosita-Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No pasa nada, en serio me las apañaré yo sola

-La próxima, ¿si?-Me dijo Emmet-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer algo para demostrarle a Ross que puedo cocinar, pero que sea dulce nos encanta lo dulce-Dijo cerca de mi oído para que no lo escucharan. Ese comentario hizo que me acordara de la primera vez que limpié su habitación que estaba lleno de chocolate y nata. Estos chicos!

-Bueno ya está bien de secretismos-Dijo Alice-Vamonos

-Bella que no se te queme la tarta-Me guiñó un ojo Jasper

-Eso trataré-Respondí

-Venga Bella que te saldrá riquísimo-Dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa

-Ciao-Dije al ver que salían por la puerta

-Ciao bambina-Contestó Emmet con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Bella nos vemos por la tarde-Se despidió Alice

Me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a hacer la dichosa tarta. Saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios y empecé a hacer la mezcla para el bizcocho.

POV EDWARD

Mi padre me despertó dando fuertes golpes en la puerta y diciendo de tras de ella ..

-Venga que la ventana sola no se va a arreglar, dormilón

-Ya me levanto!-Le grité desde mi cama

Me levanté y mira la hora que era y … Uuuuf!¿las diez!? Me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha para despejar mi soñolencia matutina. Dejé que el agua fría recorriera mi cuerpo, hoy hacia más de la acostumbrada calor que hacía en Forks. Me puse un pantalón corto vaquero que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y una camiseta gris. Bajé las escaleras donde me encontré a mi padre.

-Hijo tienes que arreglar eso …

-Si papá no te preocupes que lo haré-No le dejé terminar su frase

-Si ya lo sé pero también quiero que limpies cada cristal del invernadero los de arriba que no llega Bella y mejor que lo hagas tu

-Pero … bueno, sabes que calor que hace!

-Cuando termines te das un baño en la piscina, ¿si?

-Ni modo

-Ve a desayunar algo antes de ponerte a trabajar, no vaya a hacer que te de algo en el intento de arreglar el cristal.

-Ja ja ja

Y me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo. La verdad que tenía hambre, había tostadas y me las zampé todas. Ahora que había recargado energía podría rendir mejor. Tome aire y me fui rumbo al invernadero, donde me esperaba mi trabajo. Ahora yo solo en la casa y arreglando esto, y los demás de compras, que morro! En el invernadero estaba el cristal que tenía que poner y los trozos que había roto, además limpiar los cristales.

Buenoooo! Comencé a juntar todos los cristales rotos con un recogedor y la escoba, la verdad es que el cristal se hizo añicos, había por todo pedacitos de cristales. Cuando terminé coloqué el cristal nuevo, tampoco era para tanto. Pero ahora lo peor, limpiar los cristales. Cogí el limpia cristales y comencé, en el invernadero hacía mucho calor. Ya llevaba la mitad de la pared izquierda y ya estaba todo sudado, me quité la camiseta y seguí hasta que ya no daba más, tenía mucha sed. Dejé el limpia cristales y me fui a la cocina. Cuando entré me encontré a Bella tratando de ¿cocinar? Cuando me vio se sorprendió, ¿fue porque creía que no había nadie o por mi? Solo le sonreí y cogí una botella de agua de la nevera y me la llevé. Cuando pase por su lado me percaté que llevaba un vestido bastante corto, dejando ver sus piernas …. Tuve que apartar la mirada porque o sino no respondería a mis actos. Volví a mi trabajo con esa mujer en mi cabeza.

POV BELLA

Estaba haciendo la mezcla para el bizcocho cuando aparece de la nada Edward, sudado, sin camiseta y …. aaaay madre! Que bueno que estaba. Me sonrió como si se alegrara de que esté, cogió una botella de agua de la nevera y se perdió por la puerta. Yo seguí con lo mío pero con dificultad, cada vez que quería hacer algo me venían a mi su ojos verdes penetrantes y esos labios ….. ¿Y eso? Huele a …. mierda el bizcocho! Eso por estar pensando en lo que no debo. Tuve que comenzar otra vez. Preparar todo.

Cuando terminó de hornearse el bizcocho comencé a rellenarlo con los ingredientes que me dijo mi madre, nata y fresa. No puede resistirme y tuve que comerme algunas, es que me encantan las fresas. Cuando me di la vuelta a buscar el chocolate, toda la cocina estaba lleno de boles con la pasta del bizcocho, cucharas …. Todo estaba … bueno menos mal que me había quedado sola. Noop, ahora no lo estaba.

POV EDWARD

Cuando terminé de limpiar todo los cristales, me dirigí a la cocina a beber más agua, ya que la otra me la había acabado. Cuando entré todo estaba echo un caos, ni que fuera que había pasado un tornado.

-?Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Ha pasado un tornado?

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, pero noop-Respondió medio enfadada

-Pues lo parece-Dije cogiendo una botella de agua de la nevera

-Es que …- No terminó la frase

-Ya sé, te quedaste pensando en mi y mira como has dejado la cocina-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Ja, eso lo que tu piensas-Dijo

-Si, es lo que pienso-Dije. Ella estaba decorando la tarta con chocolate.

-Eso … -Dijo señalándome con la cuchara lleno de chocolate que fue a parar en mi pecho, cuello y cara.-Perdón, perdón no fue mi intensión …

-Si claro ¿te gusta el chocolate?-Le pregunté

-S-sip-Respondió avergonzada

-Pues toma chocolate-Dije cogiendo la cuchara con chocolate y se lo tiré, donde fue a parar en su escote, cuello y cara. Uuum ahora quiero limpiarle el escote.

-Pero ¿pero que haces?-Dijo a verse lleno de chocolate-Yo no te lo he hecho adrede!

-Aahh lo siento!Pero tienes que limpiarme ahora-Dije mirándola fijamente-Mira como me has dejado.

-Pero tu tienes que limpiarme a mi

-Tu primero-Le reté. Cogió un trapo y comenzó a limpiar mi cara, mi cuello, mi torso … Oooh con cada roce me estaba volviendo loco.

-Ya está-Dijo retirándose. Me acerqué a ella, demasiado creo.

-Pero yo no quería que me lo limpiaras así.-Dije

-Aa-aah ¿no? ¿Como lo querías?-Me desafió

-Así-Dije pasando mi lengua por su cuello. La pegué más a mi, la tome por la cintura. Fui bajando hasta llegar a su escote. Ooooh bendito chocolate que fue a parar ahí. Cuando comencé a lamer, a Bella se le escapó un gemido que hizo que me ponga a cien. Cogió mi cabeza y me miro fijamente.

-Creo que tengo un poco aquí-Dijo señalando su boca. No lo dudé dos veces y le comí la boca con muchas ganas, tenía hambre por volver a besar sus carnosos labios.

Sin más la puse arriba de la mesa y comenzó mis manos a vagar por sus piernas, adentrándose en su vestido hasta llegar a su cadera. No pude soportar más esa prenda y se la quité. Dejándome ante mi a Bella con un culote azul y sin sujetador. La recosté contra la mesa y cogí el chocolate y se los pase por los pezones.

-Aaah!-Se le escapó de se boca. Sin más me dispuse a comer ese manjar que había ante mi. Lamí, chupé, saboreé eso. Fui bajando hasta llegar a su muslo donde le mordí. Ante eso Bella arqueó se espalda. Pude ver como estaba húmeda, ese olor a su excitación me embriagó. Rosé su sexo húmedo con mis dedos dándole una leve presión en el lugar apropiado.

-Oooh Edward! No hagas eso

-¿El qué? ¿esto?-Dije volviendo rozarle

-S-ssip

No pude más y le quité el cullote dejándola completamente desnuda ante mi.

-Pues entonces déjame hacer esto-Dije adueñándome de su entrepierna ya húmeda. Lo devoré con ganas. Desde aquella primera vez que la probé quería volver a repetir, probar su esencia otra vez su excitación, lo que yo provocaba en ella. La penetré con mi lengua y con mi dedo tocaba su botón del placer haciendo que Bella gimiera locamente. No tardo en correrse dejando en mi boca un manjar delicioso.

-Ahora me toca a mi-Dijo bajándose de la mesa y basando mi cuello. fue bajando poco a poco dando lametazos por donde había quedado el chocolate. No dudo dos veces al llegar a mi pantalón, lo bajó dejando ante ella mi gran miembro erecto. Me miró mordiéndose los labios y con un brillo en sus ojos. Sin apartar su mirada de la mía se lo metió en la boca. Tuve que sostenerme por la mesa al sentir rozar su lengua por mi sexo. Comenzó a succionar suavemente pero al rato aumentó la velocidad. Veía como se comía mi miembro con anhelo y eso hacía que mi excitación aumentara más y más.

-Para preciosa, yo te voy a dar lo que realmente necesitas.-La subí otra vez en la mesa y la recosté sobre ella. Me la quedé mirando fijamente. Tenía las mejillas encendida y sus ojos brillaban por el deseo

-¿A que esperas? Te necesito dentro mía

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-Pregunté

-Si, quiero sentirte otra vez

-Eso no es problema preciosa. -Dije, abrí su pierna y rose mi sexo con el suyo, dejando que se le escapara un gemido

-Hazlo ahora!-Exigió.

Sin mas la penetré, dejando que su cálido y estrecho lugar me acogiera de nuevo. Las envestidas fueron haciéndose más rápidas, la penetraba hasta llegar hasta el fondo de ella y la sacaba casi del todo para volver a penetrarla más duramente. Le cogí la mano y le dije

-Compláceme-dije haciendo que se estimulara ella misma. Obedeció lo que le pedí. Eso era lo más excitante, ver que se tocaba por mi.

-Ooooh Ed, me estas volviendo loca-gritó

-Pues vente conmigo preciosa- Le animé penetrándola más y más, no pudimos aguantar más y nos corrimos los dos. Ahora necesitaba recuperarme, pero Bella ahora hizo que tomara su lugar y comenzó a cabalgarme de tal manera que no pude resistirme. Ante mi estaba ella moviendo sus caderas y a la vez su senos que se movían ante mi. Los tome y lo chupé otra vez, lo mordí, lo besé … No aguantamos más y Bella se vino de nuevo.

-Aaaah si Edward! Esto es lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo chicas!**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4, Please Dream with me, Kataliina3, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, annieyandy, Pitalu Cullen, Scheneider-Pasion, AleCullenn, Hermione-Malfoy35, Crazy-La.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

POV BELLA

Después de que Edward me poseyera en la mesa de la cocina, sentirle otra vez fue … Entrar en trance hacía el más de los deliciosos placeres que jamás había experimentado, bueno … pensándolo bien quedaba empatado con el … el polvo que había tenido con Jake y James, eso era otra cosa. Pero experimentar con el chocolate fue lo máximo! El Cuerpo de Edward a mi disposición y el chocolate a mano … Uuuff ! ya me estaba poniendo mala aparte del chocolate, Edward, chocolate uuummm! Bella me gritó una voz en mi cabeza.

Ahora solo tocaba limpiar la cocina que había quedado echo un caos. Chocolate por el piso, mesada, silla, mesa, … Mejor empezaba a limpiar antes de que vengan. Me puse en ello enseguida. Había un montón de cacharros para limpiar, cucharas, boles … Cuando hube terminado tuve que también fregar el suelo, había chocolate por todo, Dioss! Que hemos hecho! Lo hemos dejado todo un asco. Bella tienes que controlarte cada vez que ves a Edward, me echaba la bronca mi voz interna, pero yo puedo con mis hormonas, se revolucionan con su olor, su boca, sus ojos, su cuerpo, este chico hace que pierda los papeles en cuestión de segundos cuando está cerca mía.

Terminé de limpiar la cocina dejándola otra vez como la había dejado. Guardé la tarta en la nevera que había en la habitación donde se guardaba los alimentos, si la dejaba en la de la cocina la podría ver la señora Esme y hasta mañana no tiene que verla. Ahora solo quiero darme una ducha y descansar de haber pasado todo el día en la cocina preparando la tarta y haciendo otras cosas. La sangre se concentró en mi cara al recordar lo que había pasado en esa cocina.

POV ALICE.

En la mañana temprano levanté a todos los chicos para ir a comprar todo para la cena sorpresa de Esme. Emmet y Jasper como siempre liándola, iban a su bola y yo tenía que ya estar en el centro comercial comprando todo, pero no ellos tenían que ir a paso de tortuga. Cuando por una vez por todas pudimos salir de casa nos encaminamos hacía Seattle, allí estaban todas las tiendas que necesitaba para ir a comprar.

Cuando llegamos primero de todo compramos para la cena. Primero íbamos tomar un gazpacho, le encanta esa sopa fría Española. Me acuerdo cuando me lo comentó en unas de nuestras largas charlas contándome como vivieron su segunda luna de miel en España. Para ello tendríamos que ir a comprar las verduras necesaria para hacer la sopa y los ingredientes para el segundo plato. Haríamos el plato preferido de Carlisle, Langostinos con salsa de Tártara. La compra lo dejamos encargada para que nos lo llevara a casa directamente. Ya comprado todo faltaba los regalos y lo necesario para la decoración de la sala.

Cuando estábamos caminando por las calles de Seattle pasamos frente una agencia de viajes donde me llamó la atención una oferta. Miami un fin de semana romántico. Perfecto! Nos adentramos con los chicos para ver la oferta. Era este fin de semana, no lo podía dejarlo pasar, nos pusimos de acuerdo todos y decidimos regalarle esa pequeña luna de miel en las mejores playa de Miami y alojados en el Luxury Hotel.

Ya solo faltaba la decoración para la cena. Entramos en Ikea donde encontré todo lo que necesitaba. La decoración tenía que ir con la personalidad de Esme, ya que iba para ella y Carlisle, pero iba ser sorpresa para Esme. Nos detuvimos a comprar también los vestidos para la ocasión.

Sin más compré todo lo que necesitaba. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el tiempo había pasado volando haciendo la compra. Nos paramos a comer algo, los chicos habían comido unos perritos por que no se aguantaban más, pero Ross y yo nos comimos una fruta. Entramos en un restaurante Italiano para calmar el hambre que llevamos todos.

POV BELLA

Me levanté al sonar el despertador , eran las ocho en punto. Hoy había mucho que hacer. Limpiar de arriba a bajo la casa entre otras cosas. Hoy tocaba limpiar servir la comida, prepararla junto con Emy la cocinera. Bajé a desayunar rápido tenía mucho por hacer. Según mi madre se haría en el jardín la cena. Con velas y todo un rollo que le soltó Alice y Ross. También me dijo que tenía que ir vestida para la ocasión, o sea con un uniforme de gala, si claro ¿que tiene de elegante un uniforme de sirvienta? no lo sé ordenes de Carlisle.

Me puse a lo mío enseguida, limpié el salón, los baños, el jardín y finalmente los dormitorios. Pasé la mayor parte del día limpiando y dejando todo como lo quería Rosalie y Alice. La señora Esme había a salido a pasar el día junto a Carlisle, para poder nosotros preparar todo. Cuando hube terminado de ayudar a las chicas, Emy me pidió ayuda en la cocina. Donde pasé toda la tarde cocinando junto a ella. Eran las cinco de la tarde y yo ya estaba agotada, mi madre me dijo que me fuera a descansar antes de que vinieran los señores. Así lo hice, me tome una ducha para poder relajarme. Preparé el uniforme que me tenía que poner y me tiré en la cama a descansar un rato. Me dormí enseguida. Me levantó mi madre, parecía que solo había dormido cinco minutos pero ya eran las siete de la tarde. Me dijo que todo ya estaba preparado y que los señores estaban de camino. Sin más me vestí y me recogí el pelo en un moño bastante mono para la ocasión.

Cuando bajé la casa estaba totalmente cambiada, la casa había tomado un aire más romántico dejando la luz tenue. Salí a fuera y aquello era precioso, Rosalie y Alice se lo habían currado un montón. Las velas que decoraba todo el sitio eran entre rosa clarito y amarillo pálido, dejando un aura de lo más precioso. Rosas blancas y rosas eran el centro de mesa. La mesa estaba decorada con tres copas en cada sitio, con sus respectivos cubiertos que eran ni nada menos que seis y unas servilletas adornando los platos.

Esperamos hasta que llegaron Esme y Carlisle. Cuando Esme entró se emocionó al encontrarse semejante sorpresa. Se puso a llorar en los brazos de sus hijos, nuera y yerno.

-Oooh chicos! Que bonito es todo, gracias, estos veinte cinco años junto a vuestro padre lo más precioso es haberles tenido a vosotros.  
-Ayy mamá! -Se puso a llorar Rosalie . Todo era muy conmovedor que no pude que se me cayeran algunas lagrimas.

Alice y Ross la llevaron a cambiarse para la ocasión. Bajó a los pocos minutos con un vestido largo negro que tenía un escote en la espalda, le quedaba precioso. Y con el pelo recogido.

Carlisle se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente, pude ver en su rostro amor, ese amor que durante veinte cinco años no había desaparecido.

Comenzamos a servir los platos. El primero era gazpacho, la sopa fría preferida de la señora Esme.

Comencé a servirla uno a uno. Pero me puse nerviosa al ver que Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Esa mirada que me penetraba y me ponía nerviosa perdida. Cuando le toco su turno, no pude con mis manos temblorosas y su mirada clavada en mi, que sin darme cuenta tropecé con mis propios pies y le tiré la sopa en sus pantalones.

-Uuuy! Lo siento, en serio- Dije sonrojada

-No pasa nada Bella-Dijo sonriente.

-Bella acompaña a al señorito a limpiarse eso, ¿si?-Me dijo mi madre- Ya sigo yo

Edward se levantó de la silla y le seguí al baño de arriba.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?-Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara

-Pues mirarme de esa forma que …

- … Qué tanto te gusta?-Terminó la frase por mi

-N-nop, la que me pone nerviosa- Le contesté

Nos adentramos en el baño, tomé una toalla pequeña, la mojé y le ordené que se estuviera quieto. Me puse a limpiarle el pantalón, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que su miembro empezó a cobrar vida propia.

-Como sigas así …

-Así como- Dije rozando su miembro

-Oohh! No hagas eso- me ordenó

-¿El que? ¿Esto?-Dije tocándole directamente

-Si

-¿Y si no quiero?-le desafié

-Eres una niña muy mala, ¿lo sabías?-Dijo

-Sip- Dije deshaciéndome de su cinturón.-Ahora verás lo que hacemos las chicas malas.

-Uumm me gustan las chicas malas, me vuelven loco.

Bajé su pantalón, dejándome ver su bóxer azul. Dentro de este estaba enjaulado su miembro que me estaba llamando a gritos, me excité con solo verlo así de erecto bajo su bóxer. Le acaricié por arriba de su bóxer y gimió con tal roce. No pude aguantarme más y bajé su bóxer dejando expuesto ante mi su gran, sabroso y dulce miembro. Le miré a los ojos, en ellos vi deseo de que se lo comiera. No pude resistirme más, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y empecé a subir y bajar despacio. No apartaba la mirada de la suya, sin mas pasé mi lengua por su erecto miembro.

-Oooh Bella!-gimió a tal acto

Sin mas me lo metí en la boca saboreando ese miembro que tanto me ponía y daba placer. Empecé a succionar y a la misma vez lo agitaba, cuando una voz de detrás de la puerta hizo que parase

-Edward, Bella daros prisa!

-Para la próxima vez no te me escapas Edward Cullen.

POV EDWARD

Durante todo el día las chicas, junto con Bella y su madre estuvieron organizando todo para la cena sorpresa de mis padres. Bella estaba tan sexy con sus mejillas encendidas durante todo el día, me hacía recordar a … bueno lo bien que nos lo pasamos ayer en la cocina, toda sudada y con chocolate por su cuerpo … Cálmate tío! Me regañó mi cabeza. Yo me pasé jugando con Emmet y Jasper a la Play Station, como me he reído. Emmet iba ganándole a Jasper estaban jugando parados al frente de la pantalla cuando vino apareciendo Rosalie, para mostrarle su vestido para la cena, a Emmet se le empezó a caer la baba(literalmente) se quiso sentar en la cama pero esta estaba demasiado lejos para sentarse y PLOOOOFFFF! Se cae de culo llevándose tremendo golpe. Rosalie quedó satisfecha con tal gesto pero Jasper y yo nos meabamos de la risa y claro Jasper le había ganado.

Pilló tal cabreo que de lo nervioso que estaba no ganaba una. Fue una tarde muy divertida, y más cuando ganábamos a Emmet.

Alice nos hizo que estuviéramos preparados para la hora acordada. Me puse el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca que dejó arriba de mi cama. Cuando hube acabado de vestirme bajé junto con Emmet que iba igual que yo, cuando vi a Jasper también iba con pantalón negro y camisa blanca. OK Alice se había puesto de acuerdo para vestirnos al par. Nos quedamos los tres sorprendido con la trasformación que había en nuestra casa, todo era muy bonito. Se lo habían currado las chicas. Al rato apareció Bella por la puerta llevando las copas. Estaba … Tremendamente SEXY! Y más con ese uniforme negro. Oooh como me ponía verla así!

No pasaron más de media hora cuando llegaron mis padres. Se llevó una grata sorpresa mi madre al ver todo aquello. Eso nos ponía a todos feliz, era su día, tenía que disfrutarlo. Después de llorar un poco Alice y Rosalie se la llevaron para que se cambiase. Bajó echo una reina, bueno es mi madre, es como la veo. Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y yo no podía dejar de mirar a Bella, cada movimiento que hacía me enloquecía, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarme hacía ella y poder poseerla de nuevo y sentir su cuerpo ….

Se dio cuenta que la miraba y me desafió con la mirada, se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Cuando le tocó servirme vi su nerviosismo y lo vi venir, toda la sopa arriba mío. Menos mal que era fría. Su madre le ordenó a que me ayudara a limpiarme, me acompañó hasta el baño, cogió una toalla pequeña , la mojó y empezó a frotar mi pantalón lleno de sopa. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a subir más y más. Volviéndome loco, mi amiguito no tardó mucho en despertarse a tales tocamientos.

-Como sigas así …

-Así como- Dijo rozando mi ya crecido miembro

-Oohh! No hagas eso- le ordené

-¿El que? ¿Esto?-Dijo tocándome directamente y mirándome de una forma que hizo se me encogiera más el pantalón

-Si

-¿Y si no quiero?-me desafió

-Eres una niña muy mala, ¿lo sabías?-Dije pero me encantaba que fuera así conmigo.

-Sip- Dijo deshaciéndose de mi cinturón.-Ahora verás lo que hacemos las chicas malas.

-Uumm me gustan las chicas malas, me vuelven loco.

Bajó mi pantalón, que la verdad ya me era molesto, dejándome en bóxer. Me acarició por arriba de mi bóxer y gemí con tal roce. Bajó mi bóxer dejándolo expuesto ante ella . Me miró a los ojos, en ellos vi deseo y ganas de mi . Sin más, tomó mi miembro entre mis manos y empezó a subir y bajar despacio. No apartaba la mirada de la suya, pasó su lengua por mi erecto miembro.

-Oooh Bella!-gemí a tal acto

Se lo metió en boca de una, me encantaba, su boca caliente y sedienta de mi rodeaba mi gran miembro. Empezó a succionar y a la misma vez lo agitaba, cuando una voz de detrás de la puerta hizo que parase

-Edward, Bella daros prisa!-Gritó aquella voz cantarina

-Para la proxima vez no te me escapas Edward Cullen.

-Dejad todo lo que estéis haciendo!-Que! ¿Nos había pillado? Improbable. Acto seguido mi amiguito se desvaneció a tal susto.

-Ya vamos Alice!-Respondió Bella, con una sonrisa picara.

-Me cambio y bajo- Le informé a Bella.

-OK-Dijo dándome un mini beso en la boca y haciendo mutis por el foro.

Ayyy!¿ Esta chica donde estaba durante todo este tiempo? Me fascinaba toda ella. Me cambié poniéndome un pantalón vaquero y otra camisa blanca que tenía en el armario. Cuando bajé estaban sirviendo el segundo plato. Este era el favorito de mi padre Carlisle, Langostinos con salsa de Tártara. Estaban buenísimos! Terminamos de cenar y le dimos el regalo que habíamos conseguido en la agencia de viajes. Un viaje a Miami para este fin de semana. Le encantó. No se lo esperaban para nada, ya que los dos estaban muy contentos.

-Y por último … ¿Esme?-Dijo Alice

-Dime cielo-Contestó mi madre

-Esto-Dijo señalando la tarta de chocolate que traía René en las manos. En ese instante le miré a Bella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante. Sabía que estaba pensando en ese momento. Y eso me gustaba.

-Lo ha hecho Bella-Anunció su madre orgullosa de ello. Si supiera que tuvo que hacer dos tartas por mi culpa.

-¿En serio? -Dijo mi madre sorprendida.

-Sip-Respondió todavía con las mejillas rojas.

-Pues René, Bella y Emy uníos a nosotros, así degustamos todos juntos la tarta, vosotros también formáis parte de mi familia.-Dijo mi madre, ella tan bondadosa.

Empezamos a degustar la tarta todos. La verdad que le había salido muy rico. Todos eran alabanzas a Bella, pero ella solo decía que así era como le había enseñado su abuela. Cuando terminamos de comer la tarta Carlisle me dio la señal de poner música, como habíamos acordado antes. Le tenía preparado un baile a mi madre. Mi padre tan romántico.

(Canción: Pegaditos, Tommy Torres)

Comenzó la canción y empezaron a bailar. Era una canción lenta en castellano, pero como todos sabíamos español no hubo problema en entenderla. Le siguieron Rosalie y Emmet, seguido de Jasper y Alice. Me di cuenta que Bella le decía algo a su madre y se alejaba hacía las escaleras. No lo dudé dos veces y la seguí. La tomé de la cintura poniéndola contra la pared.

-¿Donde vas tan pronto?- le pregunté

-¿A dormir?- dijo sin más

-Aaah! ¿Y no quieres bailar?

-No, Estoy cansada- Respondió. Yo no quería que se fuera. Me pegué más a ella

-¿Sabes lo que dice la música que esta sonando?- Pregunté

-Algo sé, pero no se me da muy bien el español

-Pues dice : Todo se hace fácil cuando estás aquí. Paseando tu figura en mi cuarto .Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí, amarrado a tu cintura. Pegadito  
Asi me gusta estar contigo, cerca, que no haya espacio entre nosotros -Dije pegándola más contra la pared.

-Oooh! Vaya.

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues que yo también te quiero bien pegadito a mi.

-¿Ya lo estamos no? Te vienes a mi cuarto, lo podemos estarlo más-Le prepuse.

-Uuummm es tentador ….

-Me estas rechazando!

-Pues no, solo que lo pospongo para la próxima-Dijo jalándose de mi agarre.- Aparte no se si daré la talla, estoy súper cansada, hoy ha sido un dia muy agotador-Dijo dándome un beso de lo más fogoso

-¿Me estas sobornando?-Pregunté

-Um umm no es un adelanto para la próxima.

-Ok, pero que sepas que la próxima no te escaparás tan fácil.

-¿Quien dijo que yo me quiera escapar?

-Ejeeemm!-Dijo Jasper- Edward deja de acosar al personal de limpieza!-Yo solo bajé la cabeza y se me dibujó una sonrisa traviesa

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Jasper-Dije apartándome de Bella

-¿Eso es cierto Bella?-Le preguntó

-Esto … si .. No pasa nada, gracias. Yo me retiro, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches.-Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Buenas entró en la habitación Jasper se tiró arriba mío.

-No vas a cambiar más, ¿no hermanito?

-Ya sabes cuales son mi debilidades-Dije-Y más esta chica que es tan …

-Tan …-Dijo

-Bueno yo me entiendo. Yo también me voy a dormir-Dije

-Coomo quieras no me lo digas, buenas noches.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Vengo un poco triste la verdad. Os cuento, yo trato de hacer una historia para que todas podamos disfrutar pero al ver que recibo muy poco rr pues pienso que la historia no gusta tanto como creía. _Agradezco a las mismas que me comentan y dan siempre sus opiniones en cada cap, que no hace falta que las nombres porqué ellas saben quienes son ;)_ pero en cuanto a las demás no recibo nada, ni un simple me gusta o sigue con la historia que yo leo. Tal vez hay algo que no os guste a la hora de escribir... pero tampoco me lo hacéis saber para que pueda mejorarlo.**

**Pero bueno… me pensaré de seguir con la historia estos días.**

**Un beso y hasta pronto!**

**Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4, Please Dream with me, Kataliina3, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, annieyandy, Pitalu Cullen, Scheneider-Pasion, AleCullenn, Hermione-Malfoy35, Crazy-La.**, ** , .gi**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

POV BELLA

Sonó mi despertador y yo solo quería seguir durmiendo, ayer fue un día agotador y hoy no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero que remedio. Me levanté mirando a la cama con pena, yo quería seguir allí. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar, tengo que cargar energía si quiero rendir en mi trabajo. Me puse un café doble para poder despertarme y ser consciente de lo que hacía. Limpiamos toda la casa de arriba a bajo con mi madre. Me llevó casi toda la mañana y una parte de la tarde poder limpiar toda la casa, lo de ayer había dejado huella. Terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer, comí y me reencontré con mi cama. Ooohh! Cuanto la echaba de menos! Me tiré en ella dejando que mi cuerpo se amoldara suavemente. Al cabo de los minutos mis ojos se cerraron solos, dejándome caer en el sueño.

Me sobresalté al sentir que me llamaban desde el otra lado de la puerta. Era Rosalie.

-Bella! ¿Estás ahí?-Preguntó. Me tuve que levantar para poder atenderle, aunque mi turno de trabajo ya había terminado. Abrí la puerta y me la encontré con un vestido verde y el pelo recogido.

-Hola Rasilie, ¿querías algo?-pregunté

-Si. Quiero que nos acompañes a ver una peli, ¿te apuntas?

-Ummm esto …

-Venga Bellaaaaa! -dijo aquella voz cantarina detrás de Rosalie. Alice.

-Bueno, que remedio. Si me resisto …

-Si te resistes le decimos a Emmet que te saque de aquí, por él no habrá problema, a que no ¿Ross?

-Claro que no, es decir Emmet ven aquí y haz esto y lo hace, asi que no tienes escapatoría.

-Ni modo. Me ducho y nos vamos.

Me duché rápido y me fui a vestirme. Me puse una minifalda roja y una camiseta negra, en los pies una sandalia romana color negro. Ya estaba lista. Aaah y un poco de perfume. Bajé y me encontré que todos estaban allí, incluso Edward, que me miraba como si fuera que iba saltar en cualquier momento arriba mío.

-Vamos que quiero ver la película hoy-Gritó Jasper. Todos se encaminaron hacía la puerta. Yo me quedé atrás. Edward no tardó en aproximarse a mi.

-Hola preciosa!-Dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de la boca

-Aahh -solté. -Que nos pueden ver!-dije en susurro

-Hoy estas muy guapa, como se te acerque alguien … no se como voy a reaccionar. SOLO TE QUIERO PARA MI.- Ante aquellas palabras me estremecí.

-Lo mismo digo-Dije saliendo por la puerta.

-Bella tendrás que ir en el coche de Edward ya no cabemos aquí-Dijo Rosalie.

-Umm vale.

-Edward-Dijo Jasper y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.

-Venga vamos-Dijo Edward. Me senté en el asiento del acompañante. Al entrar se reió de algo, no le presté mucho atención.

Durante el trayecto estuvimos callados, pero podía ver que Edward no le quitaba ojo a mis piernas, que la verdad se me había subido la falda un poco.

-Deja de mirarme así!-Dije

-Es que me encantas Bella. Cada parte de ti me enloquese. No sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no dejar el coche al lado de la carretera y poder …

-Déjalo, no sigas que ….

-Si , no perdamos los papeles-Dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo

Llegamos en diez minutos. Bajamos todos de los coches y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

-Aaayyy! Mira que jérsey más bonito-Dijo Alice-Vamos chicas- Ooohh!nooo.

Me arrastraron hasta la tienda. Los chicos se fueron a comprar las entradas y las palomitas. Entramos en la tienda y Alice no paraba quieta. Y le seguía Ross.

-Esto … Ross, que quiero ir al baño-Dije tratando de escaquearme.

-OK, pero vuelve, eeeh!

-Si-Ni muerta vuelvo. Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a los ascensores. Estuve esperando, hasta que unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron.

-Hola preciosa-Dijo aquella voz tan sexy

-Hola. Mira ya está aquí el ascensor-Dije. En ese momento Edward me giró y me besó

-No sabes, tenía ganas de hacer eso desde que te vi hoy. -Dijo. Me adentró en el ascensor y me siguió besando, como siguiera así no respondería a mis actos

Atrás nuestra se cerró las puertas del ascensor dejándonos solos en aquel espacio tan diminuto junto con Edward. El ascensor comenzó a subir y Edward presionó el botón de Stop dejándonos suspendidos entre dos plantas. Siguió besándome con urgencia. Su lengua pidió pasó a mi labios para que se pudiera adentrarse en mi boca y poder jugar con mi lengua. Yo con mucho gusto le dejé pasar. Sus labios, su lengua, su saliva … ya me estaba volviendo adicta a ellos. Tuve que apartarme de él con todo mi pesar para poder renovar el aire en mis pulmones. Lo miré a los ojos y en ellos había un brillo que ya lo conocía.

-¿Sabes que lo que has hecho esta mal?-Le pregunté

-Umm si, y esto no sabes como me pone.-Respondió

-¿ si?

-Si, mira lo que haces al estar encerrado contigo-Dijo tomándome la mano y posándola en su erecto miembro. Eso hizo apareciera una gran humedad en mi partes y dejando mi tanga casi empapadas. Lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio. ¿Eso lo que yo provocaba?

-Aaay Edward! ¿Como me puedes hacer esto?

-No, ¿como puedes hacer tu esto?-Dijo acercándose y rozando su miembro en mi vientre. -Uuuf eso me superaba. Lo tomé y lo besé como antes, ante ese acto él empezó a descender por mi cadera una mano y con la otra iba para arriba rozando mis senos, eso era mucho para mi. Su mano se adentró por debajo de mi minifalda buscando algo debajo de ella. Y lo encontró, mi ya húmeda tanga.

-Tu siempre tan húmeda para mi, y eso me vuelve loco-Dijo apartando a un lado mi tanga para que un dedo suyo se adentrara en mi interior.

-Oo-oh!-Fue lo único que pude decir. Empezó a bombear en mi interior dando descargas eléctricas por todo mi ser. Mientras lo hacía me miraba a los ojos y eso más me excitaba. Este hombre me estaba torturando. Sacó su dedo de mi interior y lamió su dedo saboreando mi excitación

-Me encantas como sabes!-acto seguido me besó dejando que yo misma me saboreara , y me encantaba probarlo de su boca. Sin mas me levantó en vilo. Subió mi minifalda hasta la cintura, yo enredé mis piernas a su cintura. Puede sentir su miembro queriendo salir de donde se encontraba. Edward no lo hizo esperar y se bajó el pantalón. Me pegó contra la pared y me penetró sin mas. Se fundió en lo más profundo de mi ser haciendo que gritara de placer.

-Shhh! -dijo-Que nos van a oir

-¿Y tu crees que eso me importa ahora mismo?-Respondí. Pero él ya había encontrado una solución a ese problema. Comenzó a envestirme suavemente, mis gemidos se ahogaban en su boca, con cada beso. Cada vez fue aumentando su ritmo haciendo que diera vuelta mi cabeza, no sabía donde me encontraba en ese momento, solo estaba disfrutando otra vez que Edward me poseyera e hiciera que toque el cielo con las manos. Mis paredes interiores se estaban preparando para llegar al clímax y todo mi cuerpo ardía. Edward se dio cuenta y su envestidas fueron más profundas y más rápidas. Ya empezaba a …. Exploté! Y el conmigo. Yo estaba sudada entera, mi respiración era irregular y Edward todavía dentro mía.

-Será mejor que vayamos para allá donde están todos que va comenzar la peli-Dije bajándome de él.

-Me da igual, ahora lo que mi importa esta delante de mí-Respondió

-Sé un niño bueno, ¿siip?

-Contigo no puedo serlo preciosa-Dijo dándome un pico

-Bueno … pues compórtate-Dije pulsando el botón de Stop, haciendo que vuelva a funcionar el ascensor. Me acomodé la falda y un poco el pelo. Edward me miraba por el rabillo y sonreía.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Pregunté

-Pues que estarán esperándonos arriba.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo verás-Respondió. No entendía lo que me decía. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor esta un hombre con un mono verde y unas herramientas en la mano.

-Aaah ya veo que no era una avería!-Dijo el hombre.

-No, no ha sido una avería-Respondió Edward con una gran sonrisa.

- … ¿Y os lo habéis pasado bien allí dentro?-Preguntó. Mi cara ahora estaba cambiando del color natural de mis mejillas a un rojo intenso.

-Uummm … si, de puta madre-Dijo Edward cogiéndome de la cintura y llevándome hacia las salas del cine. Caminé a su lado tratando de ocultar mi cara en su pecho.

Llegamos donde se encontraban los chicos, por suerte todavía Ross y Alice no habían aparecido. Pero a Emmet y a Jasper se les veía una gran sonrisa, que iba hacía su hermano.

-¿Erais vosotros lo del ascensor?-Gritó Emmet, que tenía una bolsa de palomita en cada mano. Yo no pude mirarlo a la cara y lo clavé en el suelo.

-SHHhh!, Emmet, cállate tío.-Le paró Edward

-Venga tío! Se te ve en la cara que eras tu-Siguió Emmet

-Esto se queda entre nosotros, ¿si?-Dijo Edward.-No quiero que Alice ni Ross sepa todavía nada, ¿entendido?

-Oye, no se si podré guardar el secreto-Respondió Jasper-Alice sabe cuando le oculto algo.

-Como se lo cuentes, le cuento porque saliste del equipo de baloncesto en segundo año-Le chantajeó Edward

-Eeeh eso no se vale! Sabes que lo pasé fatal

-Yo quiero saberlo-Gritó Emmet-Venga … ¿que le pasó a mi cañadito?

-Eso es cosa entre mi hermano y yo Emmet, aunque ….-Dijo Edward

-Nada, vale no contaré nada, ¿contento?-Dijo Jasper.

-Si mucho-Respondió Ed

-¿Y yo? ¿nadie me va contar nada?-Se quejó Emmet

-No es mejor que no lo sepas cuñadito-Dijo Jasper-Allí vienen las chicas, actuad normal.

-Holaaa!-Dijo Alice- Tuuuu! -Se dirigió a mi-No has vuelto a la tienda. Te estábamos esperando.

-Lo siento mucho, es que no tenia ganas de comprar nada-Me excusé

-Ya pero igualmente te compré unos pantalones y una camiseta para este fin de semana-Dijo Alice

-¿Qué has hecho que?-Dije enfadada, yo no necesitaba nada, menos de esa tienda super cara

-No te enfades con Alice, es que se nos ocurrió hacer una manifiesta en casa, ya que no van estar nuestros dadys en casa. ¿Qué no me digas que no te gusta la idea?-Dijo Rosalie

-Es que no hacía falta que me comprarais nada, en serio-Dije algo avergonzada como había tratado a Alice-Perdón Alice no quería gritarte y menos enfadarme contigo, lo siento

-No pasa nada si aceptas mis regalos-Dijo haciendo pucheros, así no valía.

-Está bien!-Dije cogiendo las bolsas con las ropas

-Bueno ya sabéis este fin de semana PARTY!-Dijo Ross.-Llamad a vuestros amigos y decidle que el sábado a la noche no falten, ¿si?

-Bueno vamos que ya empieza la película-Dijo Jasper

Nos adentramos en la sala, no había mucha gente. Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos, igual que Ross y Emmet, dejándome al lado de Edward. Empezó la película, Avatar. Las criticas decían que era muy buena. Estaba con las palomitas en mis piernas compartiéndolas con Edward, concentrada viendo la película, cuando a Edward se les caen algunas. Muchas cayeron al suelo pero algunas fueron a parar entre mis piernas. Edward a largó la mano, con mucho cuidado, rozando su mano en mis muslos sacó las palomitas perdidas, eso hizo que me estremeciera, no solo porque había rescatado a las palomitas sino que rozó mi sexo con sus largos dedos. Creo que dejé de respirar por un corto lapso de tiempo, como podía hacerme esto, ¿encima teniendo a sus hermanos al lado? Lo miré y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida, aquella que me volvía loca.

-Eres cruel haciendo eso-Dije en susurro en su oido.

-Y tu no hables de cruel, que tu lo eres mas-Dijo mirándome a los ojos. No dije nada para poder seguir viendo la película, pero teniéndolo al lado mío no podía concentrarme. Encima hacía que cayera las palomitas y se colara entre mis piernas. Tuve que cruzarlas para que parara el jueguesito, además de seguir calentándome de ese modo . Para entonces ya había acabado la peli. Salimos de la sala dispuestos a tomar algún refresco.

Nos dirigimos a un bar que su especialidad era hacer zumos. Nos sentamos y pedimos. En seguida nos tragieron los zumos. Yo había pedido un zumo de fresa igual que Ross y Alice. Estábamos hablando animosamente cuando por la puerta cruzan los gemelos Denali. Alice los vio y los llamó.

-Hoaa!-Dijo Jennifer-¿Qué tal chicos?

-Hola, bien. Tomando un zumo-Respondió Ross muy amable.

-Oooh me encanta los zumos de aquí-Siguió Jennnifer.

-Sentaos-Les animó Jasper. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de James, en su cara se pintaba una gran sonrisa. Se sentaron y pidieron un zumo cada uno. Empezaron hablar, Jennifer como siempre preguntándole a Edward, en vez de Alice o Rosalie.

-Aaah antes que se me olvide-Dijo Alice- Este sábado hay una fiesta en casa, estáis invitados

-¿En serio? Que bien!-Dijo Jennifer dando palmaditas y mirando a Edward-Seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien.

-Si nos lo pasaremos bien, como la otra vez-Dijo James mirándome y guiñándome un ojo.

Terminamos de beber los zumos y nos despedimos de los Denali. Nos encaminamos hacia la casa. Me monté en el coche con Edward, ibamos callados los dos. Yo en mi mundo, pensando que quizo decir James con -Si nos lo pasaremos bien, como la otra vez- Tendría que hablar con Jacob para saber si han arreglado y zanjado el asunto que había pendiente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó Edward

-No solo que estaba pensando en …-Y ahora que le digo

-En …

-Que tengo que ir a ver Jacob-Respondí

-Umm ¿y tengo que ponerme celoso?

-No, ¿por que tendrías que estarlo?-Dije

-No sé, no me fío de los tíos que andan a tu alredor-Dijo

-Aaah! Bueno con él no tendrás ese problema

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es un tío y tu estás …- No terminó la frase solo me miró

-No, por nada. Es un amigo, no te preocupes-Dije cuando llegamos a casa. Bajé del coche y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Hola mama!-Dije dándole un beso en su mejilla

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado hija?-Si supiera como me lo he pasado!

-Bien, bastante bien

-Eso es muy bueno hija. Ya te dije que os harías muy buenos amigos con los señoritos-No sabes de tan amigo me he hecho

-Mamá, tengo que ir a ver a Jacob.

-¿Y eso?¿le ha pasado algo a tu coche?-Oh o oh no había preparado una excusa para salir

-Si no se que le pasa a los …-Y ahora que le decía- …. La luz de atrás.

-Aaah! OK . No vuelvas muy tarde, ¿si?

-Ok, mamá.

Salí de la cocina rumbo a la Push a hablarle a mi amigo y saber si había arreglado ese pequeño asunto que teníamos. No tardé en llegar a su casa. Estaba fuera, sentado en el porche con la mirada perdida.

-Hola Jake!

-Hola Bella! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-Dijo dándome un beso

-No, como crees! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, he acabado mi trabajo y …

-Y …

-Bueno que …-No terminaba la frase

-Venga suéltalo ya Jake!

-Es que …. ¿Cómo te lo digo? Sabes Paul, ¿mi mano derecha?-Siguió Jake

-Si, ¿qué pasa?

-Pues que me propuso algo, que me dejó algo .. En shock

-¿El qué?

-Pues quiere probar tener relaciones con un tío y me lo ha pedido a mí-Lo soltó de una

-Oooh! ¿En serio?-Fue lo único que dije

-Si

-Pero, a él le gusta las mujeres, ¿no?

-Si, tiene su novia y yo quiero mucho a Lizzy, ¿cómo voy a hacerle eso?

-Vaya! Pues yo vengo con otra cosa

-Dime-Contestó Jake

-Bueno me encontré con James …

-Y …

-Bueno no me dijo nada respecto a lo que sucedió la vez pasada, pero presiento no sé, ¿tu has hablado con él?

-Si, pero no aclaramos nada. Como se iba de vacaciones…

-Pues ya ha vuelto-Dije

-Pues lo llamaré-Respondió Jake

-No hace falta, este sábado hacen una fiesta los Cullen y ellos estarán, y claro estás invitado

-Oooh que bien una fiesta! Pues lo aclararemos allí

-No, si puedes habla tu con él, a mi no …

-OK, yo hablaré con él, no pases pena

-Te lo agradezco mucho Jake-Dije dándole un beso -Bueno me voy que se hace tarde.

-¿Y yo que hago con mi problema?

-¿Y tu qué quieres Jake?

-No sé. Creo que voy a pasar de semejante invitación, es Lizzy, es como una hermana para mi, no podría hacerle eso

-Pues ya está. Lo tienes claro, déjaselo claro a él. -Me levanté de la silla, le di un beso y me encaminé hacía mi coche- Nos vemos el sábado Jake

-Si, allí estaré

Ahora estaba un poco más tranquila, pero no del todo. Tardé quince minutos en llegar a casa, solo quería ver mi cama. Mañana sería otro día.

POV JAMES

Estábamos en el Caribe disfrutando de unas vacaciones en familia, cuando a mi padre le llamaron para ir un Congreso importante en Washington. Mi hermana se puso histérica perdida, no había terminado de quedar como ella quería en el bronceado. A mi madre no le importó, ya que ella iba ir con él. Y a mi … me daba igual, total ya tendríamos más vacaciones si a mi padre no le surgía nada.

Regresamos el jueves por la mañana. Mi padre le había compensando dándole la tarjeta oro a Jenn, uuuhh que tiemble la tarjeta! Y encima tenía que acompañarla, que faena!. No me quedaba otra. Nos encaminamos hacía el centro comercial después de comer. Llegamos en veinte minutos. Ella estaba loca por comprarse un bolso que le traía de cabeza, nos adentramos en la tienda, además de comprarse el bolso también se compró el zapato a juego. Estuve saliendo y entrando en las tiendas junto con mi hermana, hasta que vi a Edward y Bella abrazados. ¡Vaya! Esta tía no pierde el tiempo. La verdad que Edward era un buen tipo, pero no se, se me hacía conocido desde que lo vi, a lo mejor nos habíamos visto en algún sitio, pero no me acordaba de que lo conocía. Acto seguido vi como se adentraban en el ascensor besándose y … No ya sé de que lo conocía. Hijo de puta.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Estaba con mi novia en la discoteca más popular de la capital de Alaska, disfrutando de la noche. Irina era el amor de mi vida, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. No sé como me enamoré de ella, lo conocía de toda la vida, pero nunca me había dado cuenta lo que tenía en frente. Hasta que un día esa venda se me cayo de los ojos y la vi de otro modo. Desde entonces no nos separamos. Llevábamos un año y medio saliendo, no me lo podía creer, nunca había durado tanto con nadie. Pero era lo que quería._

_Estuvimos bailando toda la noche, muy pegados el uno con el otro. Era mi diosa. Yo ya estaba demasiado sediento y fui a por unas copas, y ella me dijo que se iría al baño. Cuando regresé con las copas vi que se iba de la mano con un chico alto. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Se lo estaba llevando al baño. Los seguí muy de cerca, en el baño de las chicas, comenzaron a salir varias chicas a la vez. En unas de esas que se abrió la puerta vi a mi Irina morreándose con ese tipo y metiéndose con él un unos de los baños. Él tenía la mano en le culo de mi chica y ella metiéndose toda la lengua en su boca. Y se cerró la puerta. Dejándome allí con las copas en la mano y mi corazón echo polvo._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Hasta hace unos segundos me caía bien Edward, pero ahora, que recordaba, no sabía lo que le esperaba, le va salir muy caro ser un casanova y hacer que mi Irina, me cambiase por él. Y lo aré de la misma manera, aunque le haría sufrir un poquito más. Un plan se esta maquinando en mi cabeza, hubiera sido mejor que no nos hubiéramos cruzado nunca Edward.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**tengo que hacer mención especial a aquellas niñas que me han animado a seguir la historia...**

_**NereaCullenSwan, Majo, Johana, Osita, Andre22-twi, karito CullenMasen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, gra, CaroBereCullen**_

**Seguiré publicando la historia aunque sean pocas las que me den su opinión sobre esta... no lo dejaré porque me gusta esto y os he cogido cariño a todas.**

**Ahora publicaré una vez por semana o tal vez dos... depende de mi tiempo ya que ahora estoy un poco liada.**

**Una vez gracias a todas!**

**Y nos leemos pronto!**

**Un beso!**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

POV EDWARD

Hoy la tarde estuvo perfecta. Bueno todo lo que se trate de estar encerrado con Bella es perfecto. Lo malo de la tarde es que mis benditos hermano y cuñado nos pillaran, pero bueno…

En el cine no pude dejar de sentirme travieso con Bella, hacía que cayeran las palomitas entre sus piernas y poder rozar su suave piel, pero creo que no aguantó mi tortura por que se cruzó de piernas para que mi mano curiosa fuese a parar en sitios prohibidos. Solo recordarlo se me dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara. Estoy demasiado cansado y se me están cerrando los ojos.

Me desperté a las ocho para ir al gimnasio. Cogí mis cosas y salí de casa. No había nadie levantado excepto mi padre que ya estaba con una taza de café en la mano. Lo saludé y me fui. Llegué en veinte minutos al gimnasio y puse a machacar a mis músculos. La verdad después de dos semanas viniendo al gimnasio estaba viendo los resultados, y me gustaba. Estaba logrando mi objetivo. Pero tampoco quería ser el típico chico musculoso que no puede pasar por la puerta, no, solo moldear mi cuerpo. Después de machacar mis músculos me puse a correr para terminar mi dos horas en el gym.

Me duché y aproveché para comprarme una camiseta o algo para la fiesta de mañana. Me adentré en la tienda donde siempre encuentro algo y si encontré algo que me gustó. Una camisa a cuadros rojo con una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros. Si, me los probé y quedé satisfecho con el resultado.

Llegué a casa y ya todos estaban levantados. Estaban desayunando en la cocina. Mis padres estaban como dos tortolitos, dedicándose miraditas como si fueran adolescentes, bueno eso quería decir que aun estaban enamorados.

-Hola Edward! ¿Yendo de compras y no me avisas?-Dijo Alice

-Pues lo pillé de paso, es que fui al gimnasio y de paso compré esto.

-Aaah-Fue lo único que dijo

-Chicos nuestro vuelo hacia Miami sale esta tarde, así que nos vamos a hacer las maletas-Dijo mi madre

-¿Y a que esperan?- Les animó Ross

-Aah, quiero que os portéis bien en nuestra ausencia, eeeh-Dijo mi padre muy seriamente

-Ayy Carlisle, sabes que todos somos niños buenos, ¿no te fias de nosotros?-Dijo Emmet poniendo morritos.

-No sé-Dijo mirándonos a todos- Espero que actuéis como personas maduras solo digo eso.

-Si -Dijimos todos a la vez

-Bueno eso me gusta más

-Venga papá que tienes que hacer la maleta, que se van a hacer solas-Dijo Ross

-Ala! Por lista me ayudas a hacer la maleta y a elegir la ropa adecuada

-Bueeeno venga, que más remedio-Dijo Ross rodando sus ojos

-¿Y yo? ¿No queire que le ayude?-Dij Alice poniendo pucheritos

-Claro que si-Dijo mi padre cogiéndolas de las manos y llevándoselas.

-Bueno chicos ¿qué hacemos nosotros?-Pregunté

-Uuumm espera que piense-Dijo Jasper. Después que pasara cinco minutos

-Pues ponernos a llamar a nuestros colegas ¿no?-Dijo Emmet

-Si tienes razón, que mañana es la fiesta-Dijo Jasper

Nos pasamos llamando a nuestros amigos toda la mañana. Solo podían venir quince, pero estaba bien tampoco es que sea una superfiesta. Después nos fuimos a la piscina, donde empezamos una guerra de ahogadillas. Pero Emmet no se pudo resistir y terminó haciendo uno de las suyas, le quitó el bañador a Jasper dejándolo en bolas. Jajajaja, nos reímos muchos, mi hermano estaba cabreado. Salió de la piscina desnudo y empezó a perseguir a Emmet por todo el patio. Justo en ese momento salió Bella del invernadero. Sus mejillas ya sonrojadas se tornaron de un rojo fuego de lo que veía. Tuvo que apartar la mirada y salir casi corriendo para dejar de presenciar todo aquello. Jasper cogió a Emmet y a su bañador, pero antes de ponérselo le dio semejante colleja, que a Emmet le hizo daño.

-Ya verás Emmet no te iras de rositas así como así-Le amenazó mi hermano, yo lo único que hacía era reírme, y no parar.

Después de eso nos pusimos a comer todos juntos, ya que mis padre tenían que tomar el avión. Terminamos de comer y acto seguido nuestra madre empezó a besarnos uno a uno, agradeciendo todo lo que hicimos por ellos. No tardaron en irse y Ross y Alice ya estaban maquinando cosas para la fiesta. Nos obligaron a acompañarlas para comparar algunas cosas para la fiesta. Nos encaminamos para Port Ángeles. Yo no tenía ganas de ir, pero insistieron tanto que no pude decir que no. Salíamos y entrábamos de tienda en tienda. Nosotros nos cansamos y nos encargamos de ir a comprar las bebidas. No nos escatimamos en comprar nada. Tanto bebidas como comida. Con los chicos era distintos que con tu hermana y cuñada.

Nos encontramos todos en los coches. Llegamos a casa con todos las cosas necesarias. Ross y Alice se pusieron manos a la obra con la decoración del salón y el patio. Como no, Ross estaba estudiando para decoración de interiores y exteriores. Y junto con la creatividad de Alice eran una bomba. Dejaron la mitad para mañana, estaban reventadas, nosotros también las ayudamos pero mayor parte era bromas a Jasper, a Emmet o Rosalie. Cuando me dirigía a mi habitación me encontré a Bella que estaba entrando en el baño. Me miró con una sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Eso me puso, y me adentré con ella en el baño. La cogí de la cintura y la apoyé contra la pared.

-Hola preciosa-Dije rozando nuestros labios

-Hola-Dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Hoy no he podido degustar tus dulces labios

-Pues a que esperas-Me animó. Junté mis labios con los suyos, en principio era un beso normal, pero me dejé llevar y se tornó cada vez más bestial. Ya casi estaba sin aliento.

-Eso no ha estado bien-Dijo

-¿El que ?-Pregunté confundido

-Apartarte de mi.

-Ya pero .. Era para seguir esto-Dije retomando el beso, ahora nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas, se necesitaban. Se separó de mi mirándome a los ojos y dejando su boca hinchada medio abierta.

-Va ser mejor que lo dejemos aquí-Dijo

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de mi?

-Nop, tengo miedo de lo que te pueda hacer-Respondió

-Pues yo encantado de lo que me quieras hacer

-No puedes decir eso de verdad

-Bella … no me conoces todavía. Soy capaz de hacerme por ti lo que te venga en ganas

-No me tientes-Dijo bajando su mano por mi pecho

-Sabes que me encanta retarte-Dije. En ese momento la voz de Ross detrás de la puerta me dejó K.O

-Edward necesito que eches una mano a Emmet con una cosa.

-Rosalie ahora estoy ocupado-Dije guiñándole un ojo a Bella

-Venga hermanito!

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunté pegándome más a Bella.

-Pues … que … ven conmigo

-Ahora voy

-OK

-Bueno preciosa me reclaman

-Ya veo-Dijo Bella

-Me voy antes que pierda los papeles.-Acto seguido la besé otra vez-Buenas noches preciosa.-Dije saliendo del baño. ¿Ahora que le pasa a este chico? Me dirigí a su habitación. Toqué la puerta y me dijeron que pase. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Emmet con un vestido sexy de Ross.

-No se lo puede quitar y mira se lo puso mal, tiene los tirante que le hace daño.-Explicó Ross. No puede soportarlo y me puse a reír.

Estuve un buen rato haciéndolo ya que me dolía la barriga de tanta risa. Ahora Ross me miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Te vas seguir riendo o le ayudaras?

-¿Y Jasper? ¿porque no le pediste ayuda a él¿?

-Por que sé que se estaba picando con Emmet y esto le haría muy feliz-Respondió Rosalie

-Ya veo, bueno cuñado, mira en la que te metes-Le dije. Emmet estaba como un tomate de rojo. Nunca le había visto ponerse así, ya nada le daba vergüenza. Cogí un tirante y lo rompí con mis manos. En su cuello quedó la marca de la presión que este ejercía esta. Se estaba haciendo daño de verdad. Después hice lo mismo con la otra. Dejando caer el vestido de Ross al suelo. Emmet solo estaba con un TANGA! Eso fue lo más.

-Ni una palabra a Jasper-Me amenazó Emmet-O ya sabes lo que saldrá de mi boquita- Ante eso mi risa cesó al instante por que sabía que le contaría a Ross lo que pasó con Bella en el centro comercial. Pero no pude parar de reír

-OK, grandullón, soy una tumba pero que se parte la caja- JAJAJAJA, no podía dejar de reírme

-Ya esta bien, fuera de mi habitación-Dijo Ross

-Buenas noches que os lo paséis bien-Dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Me dirigí a mi habitación con aquella imagen en la cabeza. Es que este Emmet , ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se puso aquello? No quiero ni saberlo. Me tiré en la cama y fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Hoy el día fue muy largo y divertido.

POV Bella.

Como cada día me levanté de la cama y me vestí con el uniforme. Desayuné y me puse a limpiar las habitaciones. No tardé mucho ya que solo tenía que hacer las camas. Después me puse con el invernadero. Limpié todos los cristales y puse agua a las plantas. Cuando salí de allí ví a Jasper correr detrás de Emmet desnudo. Mis ojos tuvo que apartar de su cuerpo marcado por sus músculos. Mis mejillas se encendieron al ver algo que no debía. Salí medio corriendo de allí porque no quería seguir viendo semejante espectáculo.

Comí algo y me fui al lago para poder pasar la tarde allí Me di un chapuzón en aquella preciosidad de lugar que me envolvía. Me pasé toda la tarde allí tomando el sol, dejando que sus caricias abrasadoras me envolviesen. No me dí cuenta pero ya se hacía tarde. Tomé rumbo hacia la casa.

Llegué y no había nadie. Que raro! Habrán salido los chicos. Mejor, la presencia de Edward me aturde. Todo él hace que pierda el norte. Mejor iría a ducharme así poder descansar mejor en la noche. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar en el baño fue apareciendo él. Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Entró en el baño y me tomó por la cintura dejando entre la pared y él.

-Hola preciosa-Dijo rozando nuestros labios

-Hola

-Hoy no he podido degustar tus dulces labios-Dijo

-Pues a que esperas-Le animé. Juntó sus labios con los míos, en principio era un beso normal, pero me dejé llevar y se tornó cada vez más pasional. Se separó de mi y eso me dejo confundida con lo que estaba disfrutando del beso

-Eso no ha estado bien-Dije

-¿El que ?-Preguntó confundido

-Apartarte de mi.

-Ya pero .. Era para seguir esto-Dijo retomando el beso, ahora nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas, se necesitaban. Me separé de él mirándole a los ojos

-Va ser mejor que lo dejemos aquí-Dije

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de mi?-`Preguntó

-Nop, tengo miedo de lo que te pueda hacer-Respondí

-Pues yo encantado de lo que me quieras hacer-Uuuuf me lo estaba poniendo difícil

-No puedes decir eso de verdad

-Bella … no me conoces todavía. Soy capaz de hacerme por ti lo que te venga en ganas

-No me tientes-Dije bajando mis mano por su pecho

-Sabes que me encanta retarte-Dijo. En ese momento la voz de Ross sonó detrás de la puerta

-Edward necesito que eches una mano a Emmet con una cosa.

-Rosalie ahora estoy ocupado-Dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Venga hermanito!

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó pegándose más a mi.

-Pues … que … ven conmigo

-Ahora voy

-OK

-Bueno preciosa me reclaman  
-Ya veo-Dije

-Me voy antes que pierda los papeles.-Acto seguido me besó otra vez-Buenas noches preciosa.- Y salió del baño dejándome allí. Extrañando sus labios. Me duché y me fui directa a la cama. Mañana sería la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que ayudarles a las chicas con el decorado de la casa. Cuando bajé por la mañana la sala estaba casi echa. Lo habían empezado ayer por la noche. Estas chicas cuando se lo proponen son lo más. Terminamos con el salón y nos pusimos con el jardín. Nos llevó toda la mañana pero lo terminamos. El salón quedó como una autentica sala de baile, lleno de luces y con una bola brillante en el medio de la sala. Todo ya estaba listo.

-Chicas ahora nos toca a nosotras!-Dijo Alice

-¿El qué? -pregunté

-¡Pues ponernos guapas!-Dijo Ross

-Aaah-Fue lo que dije

-Ahora te vas a ducharte que dentro de un rato vamos a arreglarte-Dijo Alice

-Esperad. ¿Otra vez vais a hacer de mi una muñeca a tamaño real?

-Si, y no hay peros-Dijo Ross-Así que ya estas tardando.

Que remedio, me duché y esperé a que vinieran a por mi. En menos de una hora hicieron de mi todo lo que ellas quisieron. Pero no me arrepentí de ello, me dejaron irreconocible. Con un leve maquillaje, el pelo medio recogido y con el conjunto que compraron para mi. Pantalón de jeans clarito y una camiseta de tirantes azul que tenía un pronunciado escote.

Salieron de mi habitación rumbo a ponerse guapas ellas. Yo me quedé en mi habitación hasta que vinieron a por mi. Ross y Alice iba guapísimas, como siempre. Cuando bajé las escaleras ya había mucha gente que no conocía. Pero para mi desgracia en ese instante fueron apareciendo los gemelos Denali por la puerta.

Y ahí estaba yo. Bajando las escaleras junto con Ross y Alice. Cuando nuestras miradas se unieron. En ellos vi algo que … No sé, como que planeran algo o su mirada misteriosa iba hacía mi, tratando algo conmigo. James. Con esos grandes ojos azules, pero que en ese instante me miraron casi entrecerrado y con una sonrisa. Solo me limité a sonreír o algo parecido, porque creo que me salió una mueva que una sonrisa.

-Señoritas! Estáis muuy guapas-Dijo al final James

-Oooh James! Gracias, tenemos nuestra estilista personal!- Dijo Rosalie señalando a Alice

-Wooww! Chicas esto …. -Jennifer estaba alucinando con el trabajo de Alice y Ross- … es super mega ooo! En serio, tenéis que darme el numero de teléfono del quien vino haceros este fantástico trabajo.

Si la verdad es que las dos dejaron la casa totalmente distinta, parecía una discoteca pero lo habían trasladado en su casa.

-Pues ya sabes! Cuando lo necesites nos llamas-Dijo Alice

-¿Qué? ¿Vosotras habéis echo esto?-Dijo Jennifer sacando sus ojos fuera de sus cuencos, creo que estuvieron a punto de caerse al suelo.

-Si, cuando nos proponemos algo lo conseguimos-Dijo Rosalie

-James ve con los chicos están afuera-Le sugirió Alice

-Aaah OK-dijo dirigiéndose al patio, pero antes de salir de guiñó un ojo. No sé a que jueguesito estaba jugando este chico.

-Bueno pues ya os llamaré para que organicéis mi cumpleaños

-Sii-dijo Alice- Eso dalo por echo, estaremos encantadas

-Pero eso sí, mi fiesta la quiero hacer de disfraces. Siempre quise una y ahora voy a aprovechar la oportunidad-Dijo Jessica

-Oooh estupendo! Ya se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas-Dijo Alice y siguieron parloteando. Yo no les presté mucha atención, ya que estaba a la espera de Jake. Estuve mirando durante diez minutos la puerta hasta que apareció mi amigo. Con su gran sonrisa en sus labios. Corrí hasta él, me sujetó de la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas.

-Jakeee!-Grité

-Bellaa!- Dijo dejándome en el suelo y mirando de arriba bajo- Estas guapísima amiga! Mira que eres mi amiga porque o sino ya te estaba tirando los tejos, eeh!

-Jake!-dije dándole un leve puñetazo en su brazo

-Auuch! Es verdad- Dijo mirando la casa-Oye esto no esta nada mal, eeh!

-Si, se lo curraron mucho Alice y Ross-Dije mirando a toda la gente que había allí bailando siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Nos dirigimos a la barra donde había dos chicos sirviendo copas, estas chicas no se olvidan de nada. Pedimos un combinad los dos y nos pusimos a bailar allí mismo al lado del a barra.

-Ooh Oooh! Jake

-Dime, que pasa preciosa

-Esto .. Ya está aquí James puedes hablar con el cuando quieras- le sugerí

-Humm, ¿donde está?

-Pues, debe de estar con los chicos-Le respondí

-Ooh entonces iré a hablar con él-Dijo y sus ojos brillaron

-Espera! ¿Eso que veo que significa?

-¿El qué?-preguntó

-¿Pues ese brillo que hay en tus ojos? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?- Jake se rascó su nuca y desvió su mirada de la mía

-Esto …. Nada

-Venga Jake, soy tu amiga puedes contármelo-le animé

-Oooh que diablos! Que el día, siguiente de lo que "paso"-Dijo haciendo con los dedos la comillas en los de pasó-Vino James a traerme la camiseta. Una cosa llevó a lo otra y de repente los dos estábamos sin camiseta y comiéndonos los morros ..

-Espera, espera! ¿Qué se liaron otra vez?-Dije casi gritando pero se fundió con la música

-Shhh! Si técnicamente si

- Vaya, eso no me lo había contado, eeeh!

-Bueno ya lo sabes-Dijo dándole un trago a su copa

-OK, pues ahora tienes que hablar con él

-Si ya lo sé. Voy ahora antes de poner el polígrafo arriba de la mesa y comiences con el interrogatorio

-Ves- Le animé. En ese momento, las chicas me guiaron a la pista y nos pusimos a bailar al compás de la música

* * *

**Gracias a todas por comentar! Es un placer leer sus comentarios… me alegran el día con cada una de ellas!**

**Ahora respondo a los que no tienen cuenta ;)**

**Anónimo: siento que no te guste el titulo... pero es lo que más pega para una historia así xP ... y que bien que te guste la historia, cada vez se pondrá más intensa jeje (una pregunta ¿eres chico o chica?) Un beso!**

**Johana: Hola guapa! Pues pueden pasar muchas cosas... pero creo que mal si respecta con James, nop? Gracias por tu comentario ;)**

**Un beso enorme!**

Hasta pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

POV JACOB

Allí me dirigía a hablar con james. No sé porque estaba nervioso, solo fue un polvo. Me dirigí al patio donde le vi hablando con Jasper y Emmet y otros que no conocía. Me encaminé hacia ellos con pasos firmes

-Jake!-girtó Emmet-¿QuÉ tal todo?

-Todo bien. Menuda fiesta ¿no?

-Ya sabes lo hacen estas loca de la decoración-Dijo Jasper

-James, que gusto verte-Dije para romper el hielo.

-Jacob, ¿quÉ tal?-Dijo seco

-Oooh perdón estos son Max y Thomas unos amigos de la universidad.-me presentó Jasper

-Hola un gusto-Dije

-Venga vamos a por unas copas y a por la pista de baile-Dijo Emmet. Todos iban a por sus copas incluido James, pero antes se alejara más lo llamé

-James, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Si dime

-Verás el último día que nos vimos quedamos en zanjar ese asuntillo pendiente.

-Oh si. Bueno lo que pasó ese día queda allí en tu casa , no pasa nada-Dijo tranquilamente

-Ah que bien- Se acercó un poco a mi

-No soy el que va diciendo lo que hace en sus ratos libres con sus amigos-Aclaró

-Aah … esto solo que … bueno quería aclararlo

-No problem! ¿Una copa?-Preguntó

-Si, vamos

Entramos en la sala donde se encontraba la pista de baile y allí vi a mi amiga, bailando, dejándose llevar por la música. No me percaté que Edwad Cullen esta junto con ella y ¿Jennifer? Vaya no perdía el tiempo este. Menudo campeón es Pedimos unas copas y también fuimos a bailar. También estaban bailando Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie,, Alice y otros que no conocía, pero lo que tenía claro es que este chico se quede con las dos.

Le haría un favor a mi amiga, me acerqué a ellos y comencé a bailar al lado de Jennifer, creo que ya llevaba dos copas tomadas y no se dio cuenta que había parado conmigo, se pegó a mi y comenzó a mover las cadera. Jooo! no sé como lo hacía Edward, que somos humanos! Se nos unió su hermano James que bailaba al frente de su hermana y mirando ¿a Bella? ¿Y este? Me sorprendió que estuviera pendiente de Edward o ¿de mi Bells?. Seguimos bailando el tema siguiente, hasta que Edward se fue a la barra pedir algo para beber, dejando a Bella sola bailando. James se separó de nosotros y seguía bailando hasta ponerse detrás de Bella, que se tensó al ver que no era Edward.

POV BELLA

Las chicas tiraron de mi hasta la pista de baile. Y comenzó a sonar una música bastante movida y mi cuerpo se revolucionó y comencé a dejarme llevar sin darme cuenta unos brazos se enredó en mi cintura, dejando a mi bailarín detrás mias, pero no hacía falta girarme par a ver de quien se trataba su olor lo caracterizaba. Comencé a moverme muy sensualmente como sugería la música pegándome más a él.

-Estás … ¿a ver que encuentre la palabra?-dijo cerca de mi oreja haciendo que me estremeciera-Creo que no hay adjetivo para decírtelo. Pero que sepas que esa camiseta azul me encanta

-sí?

-Si, es mi color favorito y a ti te queda bastante … sexy-Dijo rozando su boca a mi oreja. Pero una voz melosa hizo que me separe un poco de Edward

-Edward! Ven me debes un baile-dijo tirando de él, desenredando sus brazos de mi cintura. Me quedé bailando sin ganas y sola. Pero no tardé un tener compañía. Se me unieron Alice y Ross, aah y los chicos con sus amigos

-¿A qué es bueno bailando mi hermano?-dijo Rosalie

-Esto … Sip .. Se defiende bastante bien-dije

-Si y contigo se deja llevar, nunca le vi bailar así-Dijo Alice

-Es por que tengo ritmo y lo manejo bien-Me defendí

-Eso Belle cojéle la rienda a la caballo salvaje-dijo Jasper

Seguimos bailando entre todos pero no tardó en aparecer otra vez a mi lado. Solo que también estaba Jennifer, ¿estaba bailando con las dos? Sip eso estaba haciendo, pero duro poco mi amigo Jake la tomó y creo que no se dio cuenta que era él- Pero así pude recuperar a Edward otra vez. Dejándome envolver por la música y sus movimientos

-Ya estoy aquí otra vez-dijo- Me ha raptado pero he sido liberado

-Ooh que bien!

-¿Quieres algo para beber? Yo estoy seco-dijo

-Si lo mismo que tu-dije y al instante se dirigió al la barra a pedir la bebidas- Me quedé bailando sola. Los chicos se sentaron en los sofás color rojos que había repartido por toda la sala, pero unos brazos me apresaron otra vez

-Oooh tan rapid …-Dije girándome y ver que los ojos verdes habían sido remplazado por unos azules. James

-Te vi sola y viene hacerte compañía-Se excusó

- Oh!- dije. Terminó la música. Me deshice de su agarre y me dirigí al patio a tomar un poco el aire. Pero me percaté que me seguía

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro dime

-¿Lo hablamos afuera?´

-Sip-dije. En ese momento me envolvió con sus brazos mi hombro y me dirigía a fuera donde no había mucha gente. Comencé a sudar y a subirme la temperatura. Este chico me ponía nerviosa. Sentía la cara encendida.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté

-Nada quería saber ¿qué tal estás?

-Pues bien-dije. Se me quedó mirando durante un rato-¿Algo más?

-Si tengo otra pregunta

-Dispara

-¿Té y Cullen … ?

-?Yo y Cullen que?

-No sé, ¿salís?

-Nop

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó, pero este …

-Nop, solo somos amigos- Si, se podría llamar así

-Oooh es bueno saberlo-Dijo

-¿Por qué? ¿A que viene este interrogatorio?

- A nada, solo curiosidad-Dijo James

-Ya bueno para que te quede claro. Solo voy a estar unos meses más y yo termino con mi trabajo, así que es algo imposible que haya algo entre Cullen y yo. ¿Si? A parte no quiero saber nada de hombres- En realidad era verdad, se podría decir que esto se lo llevará todo el viento y quedará en Forks lo que sucediera con Edward

-Me da la sensación que te da igual Edward

-Pues si- Mentía

- Pues nada chica, divirtámonos en la fiesta

Entré otra vez a la sala donde todos seguían bailando. Jake hizo seña para que me acercara a él. Mientras Edward me observaba con el seño fruncido, bailando junto con Alice.

-Y, ¿qué quería James?

-Nada!-Respondí con mal genio

-¿Por qué estas tan …?

-¿Tan que Jake?

-¿Tan sofocada? Tienes las mejillas encendidas

-Es que este chico me pone de los nervios cada vez que lo tengo cerca

-Pues menos mal que ibas borracha cuando pasó lo que pasó

-Ya Jake, no me lo recuerdes

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Bueno …-tuve que pensarlo- … en parte si y en parte no

-Explícate

-Pues en parte si me arrepiento porque a este chico no sé no me fío de que no diga nada, ¿sabes como reaccionaran cuando alguien se entre que me lié con dos tíos? No sé Jake

-¿Y la otra?

-Pues que lo poco que recuerdo …. Pues que fue una noche muy excitante tener a dos hombre dándome placer, fue lo mas!

-Tranquilízate que he hablado con él y dice que todo queda en esa noche. No dirá nada. A parte, tampoco irá diciendo: he hecho un trío con un hombre y una chica, ¿no te parece?

-Si tienes razón Jake-Lo abracé-No sé que haría sin ti

-Te morirías en un vaso de agua tontita

-Venga vamos a bailar, que quiero olvidar toda esta situación

-Vamos-dijo mi amigo

En ese instante me quedé pegada al suelo viendo a James y Edward hablando. Jake se dio cuenta que me tensé al instante

-Venga Bells que solo están hablando-me dijo, aunque no me tranquilizó del todo le seguí hasta la pista de baile.

POV EDWARD

Esa noche me lo estaba pasando de putA madre! Solo que tenía a Jessica colgada a mi cuello. Estuve bailando con Bella y Jennifer a la vez, pero Jacob me hizo un gran favor llevándose a Jessica y así poder bailar con Bella. Estaba realmente preciosa! Esa camiseta azul le quedaba …. Uuuff! Dejando un pronunciado escote, haciendo que mis ojos vallan a parar allí. Bella se dejaba envolver por la música y movía sus cuerpo como nadie, yo me pegaba más a ella. Me gustan sentirla cerca, Ya íbamos por el segundo tema y yo tenía sed. Me fui a buscar algo para beber, dejándola sola bailando

Cuando llegué a la barra había algunos amigos allí pidiendo también algo para beber. Cuando me tocó pedí dos cubatas me giré y empecé a buscar a Bella en la pista de baile, pero la vi que salía de la sala con James y este estaba pasando su brazo por el hombro de Bella. Se perdieron tras la puerta, dejándome a cuadros . ¿Donde iban? Iría a averiguarlo! Pero alguien me agarró del brazo.

-Edward-Dijo Alice - ooh menos mal que tienes algo de beber me estoy deshidratando

-Si toma- le di la copa

-Pero ven, vamos a bailar- Dijo tirando de mi hacía la pista

-Venga Edward mueve el esqueleto, tio-Dijo Emmet- O necesitas que …

-Cállate mejor Emmet- le corté

No tuve mas remedio que bailar con Alice. Ya estábamos bailando tres temas seguidos y Bela no aparecía por la puerta. Después de uno cuantos minutos aparecía Bella, con la mejillas encendidas y … ¿qué estuvo haciendo este con mi Bella?!¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Detrás de ella venía James con una gran sonrisa pintada en su boca. Bella se dirigía a la barra donde estaba Jacob. Sin embargo James se puso a Bailar al frente de su Alice dejándola entre nosotros dos. Terminó la música que estaba sonando hacía unos segundos, cuando me separé de ellos, pero James me cogió del hombro.

-¿Hablamos?-Me preguntó

-Esto …- no tenía ganas de hablar con él- … bueno- Nos apartamos un poco viendo como bailaban los demás incluyendo Bella, que ahora bailaba con Jacob.

-Baila bastante bien Bella, ¿te has fijado?-Dijo James

-Si-dije mirándola- bastante bien

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta esa chica-Soltó y yo me quedé un poco en shock. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Así! Pero si apenas la conoces- Aunque no hace falta que la conozca, basta con mirarla

-No te creas, somos buenos AMIGOS-dijo recalcando amigos

-¿Si? ¿Buenos amigos?

-Sii. Tu que opinas como tío, ¿como la ves?-

-Bueno …. - ¿pero que pretendía? Todas estas preguntas …- que quieres que te diga, no está nada mal- no le voy a contar lo que pienso realmente de ella, ni siquiera somos amigos

-¿Nada mal? ¿La estás viendo? Es tremendamente SEXY! Mira como se mueve

-Pero... ¿Es que acaso te interesa?

-Vaya que si! No sabes como es …- No terminó la frase la dejó colgando en el aire

-¿Qué como es que?-Pregunté, cada vez me ponía nervioso

-Bueno pero que quede entre nosotros, eeehh!

-Claro- Tenía curiosidad

-Bueno, no sabes lo que es en la cama, es tremenda, toda una fiera

¿Qué? ¿Pero había escuchado lo que había escuchado? Me estaba diciendo que se la …

-¿Como dices?

-Ya sabes tío, te lo acabo de contar. Espero que no te moleste que esté interesado en tu chacha, ¿no?

-Eeeh … no-Pero que digo, claro que me molesta!

-Oooh bien. Bueno tenemos que hacer planes para poder salir todos juntos y así poder acercarme más a ella, ¿qué te parece?  
No supe que contestarle, ¿pero estaba escuchando bien? ¿Ahora me pedía ayuda para poder estar con ella? Lo tenía claro conmigo. Sin decirle nada atravesé la pista de baile dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Todavía no estaba procesando lo que este idiota me acababa de decir.

POV JAMES

Y ahí estaba yo, en la fiesta de los Cullen. Mi plan estaba en marcha y lo llevaría acabo. Sol le daría a Edward lo que causó sus malditos vacaciones años atrás. Sabía que no le causaría tanto daño, porque Bella solo llevaba casi un mes aquí en Forks, solo se que hay algo, porque o sino no se estarían comiendo la boca de tal manera en el centro comercial, sino hay algo. Y yo haría que lo poco que hay se esfume. Sé que Bella no tiene la culpa pero me venía perfecta. No hay nada mejor que quitarle esa piruleta a Edward, si, porque sé que ahora se entretenía con ella.

Me puse a hablar con Emmet y Jasper, teníamos amigos en común y pude unirme a la conversa. Estaba hablando perfectamente con ellos cuando va apareciendo Jacob. Tengo que reconocer que con este tío había tenido uno de los mejores polvos, era muy bueno! Emmet le presentó a Max y a Thomas. Yo por mi parte me limite a saludarlo. Estuvimos hablando demasiado y nos dirigíamos a tomar unos copas, pero Jacob me llamó. Claro, seguro que quiere hablar del asunto pendiente que quedó, y en efecto de eso hablamos.

Le tranquilicé diciéndole que no diría nada de lo del trío, pero no de que me había acostado con Bella. Nos adentramos para poder bailar. Bella bailaba con Edward pero también con mi hermana. Esta chica no perdía el tiempo, vaYa con mi hermanita! Sabía que se moría por los huesos de él. Jacob se puso a bailar con mi hermana dejando a Edward y Bella solos. Pero aproveché que este la dejó un instante para yo poder bailar con Bella. Se sorprendió cuando rodeé su cintura y ver que no era su Edward , cuando terminó la música le propuse hablar. Aceptó. Yo no me anduve por las ramas y le pregunté directamente por Edward.

Solo me dijo que eran amigos y que no estaba interesaba un ningún hombre, o sea que solo se lo pasaba bien con Edward. Mejor así no le rompería su corazoncito. Mientras hablábamos veía como comenzaba a sudar y a toma color sus mejillas. Vaya la ponía nerviosa! Ya había terminado con ella, ahora le tocaba a Edward. Lo aparté de la gente y así poder hablar de Bella como si nada. Pero poco a poco le terminé contando que buena era en la cama, Uuuuyy! Se me escapó. Pero tenía que haber traído la cámara para poder inmortalizar ese momento, su cara cambió completamente y más cuando le confesé que quería acércame a ella. Fue lo más! No pensé que fuera a resultar mi plan! Aunque se mere más por lo que hizo, pero me conformaba con eso. No dijo nada y despareció entre la gentes dejándome con un buen sabor a victoria! No me había salido mejor mi plan!

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Como están? ¿Les ha gustado el cap? Como ven James está empeñado en hacer daño a Edward… ¿lo conseguirá? Lo veremos muy pronto ;)**

**Aún no ha terminado la fiesta muhahahha… lo siento… en cuanto pueda pongo la final… ¿Un rr?**

**Johana: Comó estás guapa? Como ves aún no ha terminado la fiesta pero esto todavía promete ;) Un besito guapa y gracias por tu rr!**

**Gracias a todas por sus rr y por agregarme en su alerta y favoritos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Subí las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. ¿Por que salí corriendo? No entendía mi reacción. Me encerré en mi habitación. Me tiré arriba de la cama, solo me venía una y otra vez la frase de James - Si, no sabes como es un la cama, es toda una fiera- Y tanto que lo sabía yo. Pero pensaba que no mas yo … Que diablos! No somos nada. Solo dos personas que se buscaban para calmar ese fuego que había en nosotros, y poder desahogarnos mutuamente. Pero veo que no soy el único con quien se desahoga, ahora veo que tiene un amiguito con quien hacerlo también.

Pues nada chaval, me gritaba una vocecita en mi cabeza, tú también puedes disfrutar de tus amigas. Si, ¿porque ella podía follarse a otro y yo no? Que tonto! Y yo dejando pasar a tantas chicas que podían haber disfrutado a mi lado! Me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación sin pensar en nada. Solo lo observaba. Pasaron los minutos y podía oír la música que venía de abajo. ¿Pero que hacía aquí arriba? Pudiendo disfrutar de la fiesta. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Jennifer. Si, esa rubia con pinta de zorra que ahora entraba en mi habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Oooh estabas aquí!-Dijo quedándose en la misma posición

-Sí, necesitaba estar un rato solo

-¿Y que hacías?-preguntó curiosa

-Pensar

-Aaah, ¿sabes qué es más divertido?-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-No, ¿el qué?-le seguí el juego

-Ven- dijo haciendo señas con su dedo índice. No lo dudé y me levanté de la cama.

Me acerqué a ella. Me tomó de la cara y me besó. Fue un profundo beso. Su lengua buscaba la mía para que jugaran. Le dí la vuelta dejándola contra la puerta. Llevaba un vestido bien pegada a su cuerpo. La rocé para qu sintiera mi gran bulto que estaba enjaulado en mi pantalón. Siseó al sentirlo. No dudé dos veces y le subí el vestido, donde apareció ante mi un culotte negro de encaje. Se los bajé y ella se deshizo de el dando una leve patada. Le separé las piernas para poder tener mejor acceso. Yo por mi parte desabroché el pantalón y bajé lo necesario . Sin más la penetré fuertemente-Aaah! Solo dijo Jennifer. La envestía con fuerza y sin piedad. Cada envestida la hacía mas profunda, haciendo que de la boca de Jennifer salieran gemidos.

-¿Por que puedes tu disfrutar Bella y yo no? Claro que puedo

-¿Q-qué dices?-Preguntó. ¿Qué? ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Creo que si -¿Bella? Soy Jennifer si no te habías dado cuenta-dijo

-Mejor no digas nada. ¿No querías esto?-dije dándole una fuerte envestida mientras le hablaba- ¿No quería que te follara? Pues disfruta lo que te estoy dando, ¿si?

Aumenté la velocidad y todo mi cuerpo se preparaba para explotar en cualquier momento. No me podía creer que estuviera pensando en ella. La seguí envistiendo hasta que exploté dentro. Me aparté de ella y me subí el pantalón. Ahora necesita recuperarme. Hoy hacía mucho calor en Forks. Jennifer por su parte buscó su culotte y se lo puso y bajó su vestido.

-Puedes bajar. Ahora necesito descansar-le dije

- ¿No quieres que haga compañía?-preguntó Jennifer

-No, baja que seguro que te están echando de menos allí abajo

-OK, pero prométeme que esto no se acaba aquí

-No sé, eso lo decido yo, y en todo caso sería yo quien iría a buscarte … por cualquier cosa, ¿si?

-OK

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas-dije tirándome otra vez en la cama. Jennifer se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se estaba cerrando. Había gastado la energía que tenía, hasta que me quedé dormido.

POV BELLA

Seguimos bailando durante el resto de la noche junto con Jake y los chicos. No íbamos turnando de pareja. Un tema Jasper, otro con Emmet, un ratito las chicas. Así hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y ya no había casi gente. A las cuatro se paró la música y la casa estaba vacía. Solo nos encontrábamos Emmet, Ross, Alice, Jasper, Jake y yo. Nos pusimos a recoger todos los vasos de plástico que había repartido por toda la casa, poniéndolo todo en una bolsa de basura. Dejamos más o menos arreglado el lío que habíamos echo, mañana seguiríamos.

-Ha estodo … uumm espera que piense-dijo Jake- …. Bueno la fiesta fue una pasada chicas!

-Ya lo sabemos lo hemos organizado nosotras-Dijo Alice

-jajajaj- reímos todos

-Ala! Cada uno a su cama a descansar-Dijo Ross

-Si, vamos cariño-dijo Emmet cogiendo a su novia en brazos

-Emmet que te conozco, bájame-dijo Rosalie

-No, hoy serás mi rehén

-Nooo!, que alguien me ayude-grito Ross

-Que nadie se acerque que no respondo- dijo Emm imitando a esas series cutres que salen en la tele

-Ok te la puedes llevar, ya no la necesitamos-dijo Jasper

-Oooh! Que bien! ¿Ya no me quieres hermanito?-dijo Ross

-No, pero ya sabes que no te hará daño, no no, te hará algo que seguro te gustará, lo mas probable-dijo Alice

-Oooh venga ya cariño, no digas eso! Es mi hermana-dijo Jasper

- Ciao Bambinos-dijo Emmet con una sonrisa en la cara y subiendo las escaleras

-Bueno, nosotros también nos piramos-Dijo Jasper

-Buenas noches-Dijo Alice

-Buenas noches- dijimos yo y Jake

Me despedí de Jake deseándole también unas buenas noches. Yo me quedé allí, en el salón. Pensando que fue una tontería estar preocupada por lo que pudo haber dicho James. La noche fue fantástica! Hoy en Forks hacía mucho calor, estuve bailando toda la noche, así que iría a ducharme. Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Cogí lo necesario para una ducha rápida. Solo un albornoz de tela fina y fresquita, color lila. Entré en la ducha dejándome envolver por su fría agua. Uuuff! Me hubiera dado un chapuzón en la piscina, pensé. Pero esta casa no era mía.

Salí de la bañera, me sequé el exceso de agua, y me puse el albornoz. Puse mi ropa en la canasta de ropas sucia que había allí. Me peiné y salí del baño. No tenía sueño, bajé las escaleras y me quedé pensando que hacer. Primer iría a por una vaso de agua y después a posarme en unas de las tumbonas a tomar el fresco. Si eso haría.

Fui a la cocina, cogí un vaso y abrí la nevera para coger la botella de agua fresquita. Cuando me di la vuelta , allí estaba él. Casi se me cae el vaso! Solo tenía una prenda en su cuerpo. Un bóxer blanco. Dejando ver su cuerpo de dios Griego y que mi subconsciente comenzara a fantasear con él. Sentí que se me pusieron duros los pezones solo con verles así, pero su mirada me transmitía .. No sé, algo le pasaba, seguro.

-Hola- dije sirviéndome agua y bebiendo poco a poco

-Hola-dijo él seco

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunté

-Si, por eso me levanté-Dijo cogiendo un vaso y quitándome la botella de agua. Se sirvió en silencio y bebió. Pude ver como se le escapaba unas gotas de agua y caían por la comisura de su boca. Tenía ganas de beber, de probar el agua que se le escapaba.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en la fiesta?-pregunté para romper el silencio

-Uuumm … interesante.-respondió-Y tú, ¿qué tal te lo has pasado?-preguntó

-Muy bien-dije- Pero …- no acabé la frase para acercarme a él- ahora quiero pasármelo mejor-dije posando mis manos en sus pectorales

-Aaahh!¿ Te lo quieres pasar mejor? Por que no llamas a tu amiguito James- lo escupió

-¿Q-qué? ¿James? ¿Qué tiene que ver James?

-No sé, ¿no sois muy amiguitos?-Dijo

-Bueno …- no sabía que responderle- amigos , amigos ! Nos hablamos y eso, pero tampoco es que seamos muy amigos.

-Pues … él dice que sois muy amiguitos

-¿Si? ¿Te dijo eso?

-Si-dijo mirándome a los ojos- Aaah! y también que eres una fiera en la cama- No podía ser! Se lo contó justamente a él.

-Pero …

-¿Me lo vas a negar?

-Nop, pero que sepas que no me acuerdo muy bien por que …

-¿Porque?

-Bueno fue esa noche cuando nos fuimos a la discoteca, yo estaba muy borracha.

-Aaah! Borracha. Y lo disfrutaste, ¿no?

-No tanto como contigo-dije, no quería que se enfadase conmigo

-Aaah! ¿No?- dijo relajándose un poco. Me miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.- ¿Qué me haces Bella? ¿Qué me haces para no poder resistirme a ti?- dijo pegándose a mi

-No, tu que me haces para que pierda los papeles de esta manera y actue … así, sacando lo más salvaje que hay dentro de mi-dije bajando mis manos por su abdomen y deteniéndose en el elástico de su bóxer

No dijimos nada ninguno de los dos. Se me quedó mirando. Sin más tiró del nudo de mi albornoz. Dejándome al descubierto. Estaba completamente desnuda. Se les brilló los ojos al ver que no llevaba nada. Mis pezones ya duros lo contemplaban y los llamaban a él para que los devorara.

-Creo que hace demasiado calor aquí-dije

-Si, se me ocurre un lugar más fresquito-Dijo llevándome de la mano hacía fuera

-¿Donde me llevas?

- ¿Te apetece un baño nocturno?-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Nos detuvimos al frente de la piscina. Miramos la luna que se reflejaba en el agua. Era hermoso. Sin darme cuenta Edward me quitó el albornoz dejandome completamente desnuda. Me sumergí en sus aguas oscuras y detrás vino Edward. Me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Mis piernas abrazaron su cintura. Pude sentir su bulto que rozaba mi sexo. Eso hizo que me excitara en gran manera. Tube el impulso de mover mi cadera para poder sentirlo mejor. Y así lo hice.

-Oooh! Bella, eres mi perdición.- dijo besándome vorazmente. Sentía su lengua, tan caliente y a la vez tan sabrosa. No me cansaba de besar esos labios jugosos que me llamaban cada vez que se movía o pronunciaban cualquier palabra.

Edward comenzó a bajar su mano por el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciese, que tenía este chico, hacía que me volviera adicta a sus caricias! Su mano derecha fue a parar en la parte más sensible de mi ser y la otra a mi pecho izquierdo. Uuuff! Esto era el paraíso! El agua cada vez se tornaba más caliente. A la vez que sus dedos me daban placer adentrándose en mi entrepiernas, su boca jugaba con mi pezón. Comencé a gemir al notar tanto placer. Me estaba torturando sin piedad, adentrando y sacando su dedo de mi cavidad. Tubo que ahogar mis gemidos en su boca para que no nos escucharan.

-Edward! Para!

-No quiero-dijo

-No quiero tus dedos dentro mio- dije mirándole a los ojos. Pero su boca tentadora e hinchada se entreabrían ante mí. No pude resistirme y le besé, tenía que saborear sus sabrosos labios. Tuve que apartarme de él para poder respirar.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?-dijo jadeando

-Fúndete en mi, Edward. Lo estoy deseando.

-Me encanta cuando me lo pides de esa manera, tan excitada y tan …

-Hazlo, ¿o quieres que me de una combustión espontánea?

No tuvo que responder a tal pregunta, solo me penetró. Me llenó del todo. Entraba y salía de mí. Con movimientos rápidos y profundos. Mientras yo besaba sus labios y jugaba con su pelo. Me estaba volviendo loca o ¿estaba en el cielo? No, solo estaba en los brazos de Edward, que vendría a ser el paraíso. Sus envistes eran cada vez mas feroces, más salvajes y eso me gustaba. Mis paredes estaban ya tensándose alrededor del miembro de Edward, avisando que ya estaba llegando al clímax.

-Oooh Bella! Eres tan … tan estrecha! Me encanta eso de ti. No aguantaré mucho más

-Siii Edward! Córrete. Necesito sentirlo. Necesito sentirte.-Cuando terminé de decir esas palabras, sentí esa ultima envestida, la más profunda y la que hizo que llegara al orgasmo.

Me miró y retiro un mechón de pelo que caía arriba de mi cara y lo puso detrás de mi oreja.

-Me encanta cuando terminamos de hacerlo y ver tus mejillas rojas y tus labios hinchados. Es muy sexy!-dijo aún dentro de mi

-A mi me encanta todo de ti-dije. Pero unas risitas me hicieron que dejase de mirar a Edward.-¿Has escuchado eso?

-Si. Alice y Rosalie, vuelvan a sus habitaciones, sino quieren verme desnudo.-dijo de lo más tranquilo

-Pero ¿qué? ¿Alice y Ross? O no que vergüenza- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

-Esta bien! Esto … ¿Bella? Mañana tenemos una charla contigo a Solas.-Dijo Alice

-Vete ya Alice-dijo Edward

-¿Bella me has escuchado?-volvió a preguntar

-Siiip- conteste y volví a enterrar mi cara en su pecho

-OK

-No me puedo creer que nos hayan pillado!-dije

-Es lo que tiene hacerlo en sitios públicos-dijo dándome un suave beso

Después del chapuzón en la piscina nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas, iba a matar a Alice y Rosalie! Antes que entrar a mi habitación, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él, mirándome y penetrándome con esos dos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté

-Bueno … quería aclarar algo … –dijo al rato

-¿Qué quieres aclarar?-dije paseando mi dedo por su cara

-Pues … con respecto a James …

-Edward-le corté- Solo fue un polvo de una noche y … encima iba borracha. No te preocupes

-Si ya lo sé, pero que sepas que ….-se le estaba haciendo difícil soltar lo que quería decirme - … No me gusta … no me gusta compartirte. Solo quiero que seas mía. Puede que suene egoísta…

-Edward, ¿te estás escuchando?

-Claro

-Mira… - no quería parecer dura- … sabes que me iré otra vez a Phoenix cuando termine el verano,¿ nop?

-Si

-Esto… lo que hacemos, bueno lo que hace nuestras hormonas alborotadas es solo cuestión de tiempo que nos separemos y cojamos nuestras antiguas vidas …

-Si ya lo sé, pero yo quiero disfrutar de ti al máximo

-Si, pero yo no quiero…- no podía terminar la frase

-¿Qué no quieres?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Pues … ilusionarme- solté- No quiero algo que después al fin y al cabo voy a perder

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación a hablar, ¿si?-dijo y tirando de mi brazo para que entrara a su habitación. Se sentó en el medio de la cama y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y así lo hice

-Mira , yo solo te ofrezco estos mese de mi compañía para pasarlo bien en los ratos que tengamos, pero nada más- Le confesé

-¿Y si no quiero solo tu compañía y pasarlo bien a ratos?

-Eeehh! No te entiendo, explícate

-Bueno … hasta hoy solo te veía como a una chica que sabe echar unos buenos polvos, perdona que se a tan sincero, pero cuando James me contó que se había acostado contigo, me sorprendió mi actitud. Fue una mezcla de sorpresa, celo y rabia. Me hirvió la sangre el saber que te había hecho suya. Sé que empezamos mal…

-Espera, ¿te pusiste celoso?

-Si, me cuesta admitirlo, pero si. Hoy me dí cuenta mientras que …

-Mientras…- le ayudé

-Tengo que contarte algo

-¿El qué?

-Bueno que me di cuenta que solo te deseo a ti, cuando James me contó lo que me contó me vine a la habitación y estuve pensando, estaba echando humo por la orejas. Me sentía… bueno celoso y rabiosa. No me podía creer lo que había escuchado. Vino Jennifer y…

-Te la follaste, ¿no?

-Si .. pero solo pensaba en ti, pensaba que no eras la única que podías disfrutar. Yo también podía hacerlo. Pero no era lo mismo, contigo el sexo es más … Uuuff! No tengo palabras

-Aaah ya veo! Solo m e quieres per el sexo- No me afectaba porque yo también buscaba lo mismo que él

-No- esa respuesta me sorprendió- No es solo el sexo. No sé que me hicieron tus ojos de chocolate, me hipnotizaron . Todo de ti me gusta

-A mi también me gustas, pero es solo sexual todo, ¿no?

-No sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Aaay! Mira yo no querido caer en el error de volver a enamorarme, ya no. He sufrido mucho, no quiero volver a repetir eso otra vez. No quiero volver a tropezar con la misma piedra.

-Pero…-dijo tumbándome en su cama y poniéndose a arriba mío- … pero yo no quiero que te enamores de mi, solo quiero tus besos- dijo rosando sus labios con los mío- Quiero perderme en tu mirada- dijo mirándome fijamente- Solo quiero acariciar tu cuerpo , pasar mi tiempo contigo

-Yo también quiero lo mismo. Pero … tengo miedo

-De que tienes miedo, ¿preciosa?

-Tengo miedo de … de que … después con el tiempo… empiece a … sentir algo más fuerte por ti, y eso me horroriza ya te he dicho que no quiero volver a sufrir

-Eso ya lo decidirá el tiempo. Ahora solo disfruta del momento. CARPE DIEM

-Eso intentaré- dije mirando sus tentadores labios- Ahora, bésame- dije. Tenía sed de su boca, su carnoso, dulce y tentadores labios.

Nuestros labios se unieron y comenzaron a danzar. Cada vez nuestro beso se volvía más pasional. Tuve que separarme difícilmente de é

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi cama- dije con pena

-No, quédate aquí-dijo haciendo pucheritos

-Es muy tentador, pero .. Pero no me fio de mis hormonas alborotadas. Menos teniéndote medio desnudo y cerca de mí

-Está bien, pero que sepas que mañana te secuestro, eeh!

- ¿Queee!?

-Mañana serás mía todo el día

-Uumm creo que no

-Uuumm creo que si, te secuestraré y no podrás escaparte

-Ya lo veremos- levantándome de la cama- eso si sobrevivo del interrogatorio de tu hermana y tu cuñada

-Oooh! Noo! Me estaba olvidando de ellas. Bueno te doy mis pésames

-No me digas eso! Que me estoy acojonando

-Saldrás con vida seguro. Igual ya sabes que mañana te secuestro

-Ooohh! Es verdad. Bueno buenas noches

-Buenas noches, preciosa!

Salí de su habitación. Dejándolo allí, tumbado en la cama, semidesnudo y con aquellos ojos verdes que me traspasaba y ni hablar de esa sonrisa torcida que pintaba en sus labios. Yo también me tumbé en mi cama. Pensando en todas aquellas palabras que repetía una y otra vez. Y la única respuesta que había en mi mente era: No quiero sufrir, no quiero volver a recoger los restos de mí otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente me levantó unos golpes en la puerta. No tenía ganas de levantarme todavía, era domingo!. Parecía que había cerrado los ojos hace cinco minutos. Pero los golpes no cesaron, que va! Cada vez era más fuerte, iban a tirar la puerta abajo! Pero esos golpes no eran la de mi madre, no. Ooh! Noo! Ya se quienes eran. Ahora si que no le diría nada

-Venga Bella! Sabemos que ya estas despierta!- gritó aquella voz cantarina, Alice

-Largaros, quiero seguir durmiendo- le grité desde mi cama

- Ooh no! Tú te levantas que nos tienes que contar… varias cosas y aclararlas-dijo Rosalie

-Venga chicas cinco minutos más!-grité y tapándome con la sabana la cabeza

-No nos dejas opción- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta de mi habitación- Venga despierta Bella durmiente!

-Ooh noo! Alice!- se tiraron literalmente arriba mía y me empezaron a hacer cosquillas. JAJAJAJA! No soportaba más

-Ya ¡! Estoy despierta, ¿contentas?

-Si, mucho-dijo Rosalie

-Muy bien

-Estamos muy enfadadas, que lo sepas-dijo Alice

-Si, mucho. Pensábamos que éramos tus amigas!-gritó Rosalie

-Chicas, chicas, venga ya! No hay nada que contar

-¿Como que no?-gritaron las dos a la vez

-A ver pero si ayer… bueno… te lo estabas montando con mi hermano… y en la piscina!-dijo Ross

-¿Cómo explicas eso?- le siguió Alice

-Y vosotras, ¿qué hacíais levantadas y espiándonos ?

-Nada! Escuchamos algo y salimos a ver qué era- Dijo Alice

-Pero que queréis que os cuenta más, nos habéis pillado. Una imagen vale más que las palabras, ¿nop?

-Pero Emmet me ha dicho que no era la primera vez- Dijo Ross

-Qué! Edward lo mata

-O sea que os habéis enrollado más veces, esta no es la primera vez, ¿no?- siguió Ross

-Jasper me dijo que el guardia del centro comercial los pilló en el ascensor!-exclamó Alice- No sabes lo que me costó sacarle prenda a Jasper

-No! En serio! ¿Cuando fuimos al cine?-Dijo Ross sorprendida

-¿Algo más que contarnos ? –Dijo Alice. Si supieran ellas!

-Nada más que contar

-Venga ya!-Dijo Alice

-Bueno… en realidad la primera vez que nos enrollamos fue en el baño. ¿Os acordáis el día de la fiesta benéfica que Edward se quedó encerrado?-Asintieron las dos- Bueno yo me quedé encerrada con él y pasó lo que pasó y ya está. ¿Contentas?

-Si ¿y ahora que hay?-Dijo Rosalie

-Bueno… somos amigos

- Lo que haces con tus amigos… yo no lo hago con los míos- dijo Alice

-A ver si aclaramos esto-Dije- Yo me iré cuando el verano se acabe. Y vosotros también, ¿no? Yo volveré a mi vida en Phoenix y vosotros a la Universidad. Lo que hay es un rollo de verano, ¿si? Como se suele decir, ¿OK ?

-Bueno si lo tienes tan claro… noo decimos nada-dijo Rosalie

-Pero Bella, ten cuidado. Edward es… ¿como te lo digo? Es todo un conquistador, ten cuidado y no te hagas daño-dijo Alice -Ahora… pues hay que ir de compras. Como te tenemos como hermana temporalmente, tienes que estar presentable para Edward

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues que vamos a ir a comprar ropa y… lencería-siguió Rosalie- A mi hermano le gusta la lencería-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-¿Os estáis escuchando?

-Vamos Bella complácenos, ¿si? Como tu dices es cuestión de tiempo que te vayas-Dijo Alices haciendo pucheros

-¿Tengo escapatoria?

-Nooo!-gritaron las dos

-Mañana por la tarde cuando termines con tu trabajo te vienes con nosotras de compras

-Es que mañana tenía que ir a ver a Jacob!

-Pues le dices que venga después de las compras-solucionó el problema Ross

-OK, vosotras ganáis!- Me rendí a l final. TOC, TOC! Tocaron la puerta y se abrió. Apreció detrás de ella Edward

-Buenos días!-dijo quedándose en la puerta

-Buenos días!-dijeron Alice y Ross riéndose

-¿Ya la habéis dejado de torturar?-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Si, ya esta-dijo Alice orgullosa de lo que había conseguido conmigo, sacarme la máxima información posible

-Os dejamos, venga Alice vámonos-dijo Rosalie tirando de Alice- Nos vemos luego-cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué tal estas?-dijo Edward sentándose en la cama

-Bueno… ahora mejor que has venido. Pensaba que me iban a pedir hasta el DNI

-Ya está, ha pasado pequeña-dijo consolándome- Pues ahora desayunamos y nos vamos que tenemos un pequeño viajecito, ya te dije que hoy te secuestraba, ¿no?

-¿No puedo seguir durmiendo ?-dije haciendo pucheritos

-Oooh! No hagas eso, es trampa. Venga que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo

-OK, me ducho y bajo a desayunar- dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo por la puerta

-Oye, hoy no me has dado… el beso de la mañana-dijo levantándose y cogiéndome de la cintura

-Uuuy ¡!, perdone usted-dije acercando sus labios a los míos, uuumm había olvidado lo bien que saben sus besos

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Siento no haber cumplido con mi palabra… dije que iba a dejar un capitulo antes de esta actu… pero me ha sido imposible… lo siento de veras … ¿Me perdonáis? (Pucheritos de Alice)**

**Debo decir también que no tuve tiempo ni de responder a los rr… pero que sepáis que los he leído todos… son las mejores!**

**Gracias a todas las que me habéis agregado en vuestras alertas y favoritos… eso me pone muy contenta!**

**Sin más os dejo…. Y me despido hasta la próxima! Que la pasen lindo el finde!**

**Un beso, se os quiere!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Bella se fue a ducharse mientras yo preparaba un bolso con lo necesario para el secuestro. Por la puerta de mi habitación fue a pareciendo Emmet.

-Oye cuñadito ¿donde vas con ese bolso?

-A ninguna parte-respondí

-Ya, por eso estas poniendo condones en el bolso, ¿no?

-A ver Emmet….

-Nada. ¿A quien te vas a tirar esta vez? Uuumm espera que piense-dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza con gesto pensativo.- ¿Tal vez a la Denali?

-¿Qué dices? Esa se me ofreció ayer …

-Y seguro que no perdiste la oportunidad, ¿no? Machoteee!

-No sé que me pasó… pero si me la tiré. Y no. No es Jennifer

-Si no es Jennifer… - me miró y se me escapó una sonrisa – Ooohh ya sé quien es!

-¿Quien listillo?

-¿Pues quien va ser? Nuestra Bella. Oooh ya sabía que no te resistirías a sus encantos!

-Pues sí, es ella. Me la llevo todo el día fuera , así que … no nos esperéis, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ayyy ¿no os bastó en el ascensor del centro comercial?

-Mira quien lo dice, el que no puede pasar un día sin tener sexo con mi hermana!

-Oye, que lo nuestro es oficial, somos novios y los novios hacen esas cosas, ya sabes!

-Ya está de cháchara, necesito terminar esto y vestirme.

-Bueno, bueno! Ya me voy si es eso lo que quieres

-Por favor-dije tendiendo mi brazo y mostrándole la salida.

-Ya me contarás, ¿si?

-No te contaré nada, cotilla!

-Ooooh vamos Edward, me tienes que contar como es hacerlo con el personal de limpieza.

-Emmet, si no quieres que le cuente a Rosalie lo que quieres saber ….- le amenacé

-Aguafiestas! Pues ya hablaré con Bella

-Claro! Como ella te contará todo los detalles morbosos contigo…

-¿No me crees capaz?

-Déjalo, ¿si?

-OK, te dejo. Tarde o temprano ya me lo contarás.

Emmet salió de la habitación, yo solo tenía que vestirme. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros cortos por arriba de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca. Salí en busca de Bella. Toqué su puerta y apareció ella con un short vaquero y una camiseta lila. Tenía el pelo mojado y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Hola preciosa-dije acercándome a ella- ¿ya estás lista?

-Uuum ¿cinco minutos ? Espera, ¿a donde me llevas ? Voy bien así- dijo mirándose

-Te sugiero que te pongas un bikini, hoy hace mucho calor

-OK. Ahora bajo- dijo cerrando la puerta, pero yo no la dejé- ¿qué pasa?

-Pues que ya han pasado …- miré el reloj- … han pasado 45 minutos y todavía no me has besado

-Ven aquí dijo tirando me mi.- me besó con un suave roce en los labios. Me separé de ella a duras penas

-Termina de arreglarte preciosa y baja

-Ok

Cogí el bolso y bajé las escaleras. Donde me encontré a Alice a pie de ella.

-¿Donde la llevas?

-Eso no te importa, Alice

-Oooh venga cuñadito!

-No cambiarás, ¿no pequeñaja?

-No, sabes cómo soy. ¿Me lo dirás?

-Solo la llevo a la playa. ¿Contenta?

-Si mucho. Puedo …

-No, no podéis uniros a nosotros

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Leo mentes, y la tuya es fácil de leer

-Si claro y yo predigo el futuro, no te jode!

Salí en busca de mi coche en el garaje. Lo saqué y lo aparqué al frente de la casa. Metí el bolso en el maletero y la esperé. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció por la puerta.

-Estás muy guapa!

-Pero si ya me has visto antes

-Sí, pero a la luz del día no

-Venga movámonos

Nos montamos en el coche y comencé a conducir. La mayor parte del trayecto Bella trató de sacarme información de donde nos dirigíamos, pero yo me negaba a darle cualquier pista.

-Oooh venga Edward- dijo girándose y mirándome- solo dime donde vamos, me muero de curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás, falta poco.

-Anda!-dijo posando una mano arriba de mi pierna- sabes que después …

-No juegues sucio Bella

- No juego sucio-dijo subiendo peligrosamente por mi pierna. Y claro yo no soy piedra.

-Bella, como sigas así no respondo de mis actos

-Me gusta que no respondas a tus actos-dijo mirándome fijamente

-Falta unos minutos para llegar y sabrás lo que soy capaz

No dijo nada más y se sentó bien en su asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió ante nosotros unas vistas maravillosas. La playa que tanto me gustaba. Era una de las pocas playas desiertas que había por allí, con rocas esparcidas por toda la playa. No había presencia de nadie. Bajamos del coche y Bella no se creía a donde la había traído.

-Oooh Edward! Es… es hermoso!

- Ya sabía que te gustaría. Es una de mis playas preferidas. Casi nadie la conoce.

-Por eso me dijiste que pusiera bikini. Es una playa preciosa

-Venga, vamos a dar un paseo.

Tomé el bolso que preparé y nos encaminamos a la playa. Saqué unas toallas y las tendí. Puse nuestras cosas y nos pusimos a caminar. Estuvimos paseando de la mano y dándonos besos robados. Hasta que ya no podíamos más y nos sumergimos a en las frescas aguas del mar. Sus cristalinas aguas nos dejaban ver a los pequeños peces que jugaban alrededor nuestro. Bella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y me comenzó a besarme.

Poco a poco nuestro beso se volviendo más salvaje. Nuestra agitada respiración iba a peor. Tuvimos que separarnos para poder recuperar el aliento. Salimos y nos tumbamos en nuestras toallas, que se encontraban envueltas entre unas rocas. Seguro que si viene alguien no se enteran que estamos aquí, pensé. Bella se tumbó al lado mío. Con su bikini azul. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Yo también hice lo mismo. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sol penetrara en mi piel. Al cabo de un rato el sol ya estaba haciendo meyas en mi piel y sentía que me estaba quemando. Me giré y la vi tan preciosa con los ojos cerrados. Empecé a mirarla de arriba abajo. Su pelo revuelto por el viento, su boca levemente entreabierta e hinchada, sus pechos bajando y subiendo lentamente, su vientre plano, sus piernas largas … no me pude resistir y tuve que tocar su tersa piel.

Mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer vientre, llegando hasta su ombligo y allí empecé a hacer círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar la parte de su bikini.

-Como sigas así me dará algo-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Es que no puedo resistir estando tu tan cerca de mí

-Ya veo.

Me puse arriba de ella y fue en ese momento cuando abrió sus marrones ojos. Primero frunció el ceño pero, comencé a besarle el cuello y fui subiendo poco a poco hasta toparme con sus sabrosos labios. Donde encajaron perfectamente con los míos. Me separé de ella para ver su reacción, y pude ver que sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. Me atrajo otra vez a ella y profundizó el beso que empecé yo. No pude resistirme y mi lengua buscó la de ella y comenzó la guerra que ninguno de los quería ganar. Mis manos se fueron a posar en sus redondos pechos, pude sentir que Bella se estremecía a tal tacto. Quité la parte de arriba del bikini y puede así disfrutar mejor de sus deliciosos pechos. Los lamí, los chupé… hice de ellos lo que quise. Todo por el mero hecho de poder escuchar sus jadeos, sus gemidos que ahora eran melodías para mis oídos

Fui bajando poco a poco y podía ver que la respiración de Bella se hacía más dificultosa, todo por mis carisias mas prohibidas. Bajé esa última prenda, que me era molesta en ese instante, la parte baja del bikini. Y allí estaba otra vez mi pecado, toda ella para mi solito. Ahora mi cara se encontraba entre sus piernas, si ese lugar tan acogedor, que ahora estaba caliente y húmedo para mí. No pude hacer otra cosa que saborear su sexo. Me encantaba todo de ella.

Mi lengua empezó a buscar por las partes más placenteras y prohibidas. A tal acto, Bella se retorcía de placer, su espalda estaba arqueada arriba de la toalla y sus dedos enredados en mi pelo. Entró en juego mis dedos. Si, ellos solo querían sumergirse en el interior de Bella para darle el mayor placer posible. Empezaron su juego. Entrar, salir… mientras mi lengua no dejaba de jugar con su clítoris. No tardó en llegar a su primer orgasmo, pero yo hice todo lo posible para no dejar de parar mi lengua ni los dedos haciéndola llegar a su segundo orgasmo, si, la estaba torturando y me gustaba que gimiera mi nombre y moviera su pelvis, demostrándome que le gustaba lo que le hacía. Se separó de mí y se puso ahorcajado mía.

Comenzó a besarme otra vez salvajemente, sus labios se fueron al lóbulo de mi oreja donde me susurró -Ahora me toca a mí- con una sonrisa traviesa. Fue bajando por mi pecho dando pequeños besos por todo hasta llegar a mi erecto miembro. Si ya estaba como una moto con solo escuchar mi nombre en sus gemidos. Ya estaba por mi vientre, cuando rozó mi miembro con sus manos arriba de mi bañador. Uuuuf! Me encantaba que se dejara llevar por el momento.

Se deshizo de mi bañador y se encontró con mi gran amigo. Me miró y pasó su lengua por sus labios, como diciéndome: uuum que rico! Y metió solo mi palpitante glande en su boca, para después metérsela toda. Y así comenzó el va y el ven de su cabeza sobre mi entrepiernas. –Ooohh! Bel … la, aah Bellaaaa!- ya no podía más. Me separé de ella y la puse en cuatro y la penetré. A los dos se nos escapó los gemidos de nuestras bocas, podíamos gritar todo lo que queríamos, total estábamos solos en medio de una playa desierta.

Mi mano traviesa fue a parar a su clítoris y comenzar a jugar con ella otra vez, mientras mis envestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas. Una tras otra envestidas, sentía que el interior se Bella se tensaba y estaba a punto de explotar. Saqué mi miembro entero de ella y la penetré más fuerte, volví a hacerlo y nos vinimos los dos con un sonoro grito. Esta chica hacía que mis energías se acabasen. Nos tendimos desnudos sobre las toallas, tratando de volver a respirar otra vez bien. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver los pechos de bella que bajaban y subían, eso era demasiado para mí. Aparté la vista y cerré los ojos para recomponerme.

Estuvimos unas horas más y recogimos todo para marcharnos a comer. Después de malgastar energía necesitábamos reponerlo. Nos vestimos y nos encaminamos a Port Ángeles a comer algo. Llegamos allí al cabo de 50 minutos, entre risas y miradas cómplices. Dejé a Bella en la entrada para poder ir a aparcar en el parking del centro comercial.

La encontré en la entrada del restaurante donde íbamos a comer. Entramos y pedimos. Bella pidió una hamburguesa con patatas y yo lo mismo. Comimos todo y nos pedimos helado de postre. Estuvimos un buen rato en el restaurante hablando y riendo. Cuando vi que Bella bostezaba le pregunté para irnos a casa y ella aceptó. Pagué la cuenta y fui a por el coche. Le dije que me esperara a la entrada del parking y así lo hizo. Tomé rumbo hacia mi volvo. Me adentré en el y conduje hacía la salida. Cuando llegué vi a Bella hablando con James¿!? Uuuu tenía que aclararle las cosas a este tío cuanto antes. Pero ya me estaban pitando los demás coches, Bella se subió al coche con mala cara.

-¿Qué quería James?-pregunté

-Nada

-¿Y porque estas así?

-¿Así como?

-Pues alterada

- Mejor … vamos a casa, Edward

POV BELLA

Todo el día estaba yendo de maravilla. Edward dijo que me secuestraría y así lo hizo. Después del interrogatorio de las chicas nos fuimos. Durante todo el trayecto estuve ansiosa, necesitaba saber donde me llevaba. Hice lo imposible para que me lo dijera pero no había manera. Pero después de una hora y algo llegamos. Me llevó a una playa desierta. Era hermoso. Solo se veía el mar y kilómetros de arena. Dejamos nuestras cosas entre unas rocas y nos fuimos a caminar. Después de caminar y con el calor que hacía nos metimos al agua. Esta fresquita. Nos dejamos mecer entre sus cristalinas aguas y regalándonos besos. Nos cansamos de estar en el agua y nos tumbamos en las toallas. Me dejé llevar por el calorcito que emanaba el sol y por las brisas suaves de verano. Tenía cerrado los ojos y no sé cuanto estuve así, pero las caricias de Edward se hicieron patentes. Comenzó a acariciarme y claro soy humana, tuve que decirle que parara pero me encontré con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gusta. No sé cómo pasó pero de repente lo tenía arriba mío y besándome urgentemente. Dejé que hiciera de mi lo que quisiera, solo quería sentirle y que se apoderara de mi de la manera que él quisiera. Todo mi ser se encendió con las caricias que me estaba dando, pero lo calmó adentrándose en mi y haciéndome llegar al mas de los ricos orgasmos. Cuando terminamos nos volvimos a tender en las toallas y nos quedamos dormidos. Nos levantamos por que el calor estaba siendo mella en nosotros, a parte tenía hambre.

Recogimos todo y nos fuimos al centro comercial. Tardamos unos cuantos minutos. Me dejó en la entrada y se fue a aparcar al parking. Lo esperé en la entrada del restaurante, y al cabo de unos minutos venía caminando mi… uuumm ¿como lo llamaría ? Mejor es dejarlo así como está y no comerme la cabeza, me decía a mí misma. Entramos y pedimos hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Comíamos entre risas y miradas cómplices. Después pedimos el postre, helado. Estaba buenísimo!. Ya se nos había echado la tarde encima y teníamos que volver a casa. Se despidió de mi con un beso para ir a buscar el coche. Yo lo esperé en la entrada del parking. Pero de repente apareció ante mí una persona que la verdad no quería ver. James.

-Hola Bella!-me saludó como si fuéramos súper amigos

-James-dije seca

-Que gusto ver-dijo. Yo solo miré hacia otro lado, no podía decir lo mismo.

-Si yo también-le mentí

-Veo que estás bien acompañada, y con un Cullen

-Eso a ti no te importa

-¿A no? Espera déjame pensar-dijo haciendo un gesto de estar pensando- ¿No eras tú que decías que no te interesaba ningún hombre ¿?

-Podemos cambiar de opinión, ¿nop?

-Si ya veo que lo has hecho. ¿Y que os traéis que sois, amigos, novios, folla amigos?

-Eso a ti no te importa, ya te lo he dicho- ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios

-Bueno si me importa Bella, siendo mi amiga mi importa. Bueno no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que te utilicen como a un juguete que después uno olvida por ahí.

-James ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Solo te digo que te alejes de Edward ahora que puedes

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Bueno … sabe … lo que sea Edward que bueno … ¿te has acostado conmigo y con tu morenito amiguito Jacob? ¿Como se lo tomará cuando se entere?

-No serás capaz, ¿nop?

-Bueno eso depende

-¿De qué?

-De que te alejes de él.- como podía actuar así este hombre! Será hijo de puta- Como ya te he dicho no quiero que te hagan daño y bueno … también quiero que pague Edward algo que tenía pendiente conmigo- no sabía de que me estaba hablando.

-OK-no me quedaba de otra. En ese instante vi que venía Edward con el coche.

-Aaah una cosa, no le digas nada de esto y … este viernes tenemos fiesta en casa y quiero que seas mi pareja. Aaah! Y no acepto no por respuesta, los Callen también están invitados díselo de mi parte aunque ya le llamaran para confirmarlo- dijo guiñándome un ojo y se fue.

Todo mi ser llenó de rabia. El día estaba yendo perfecto hasta que tuve que toparme con este… Entré en el coche

-¿Qué quería James?-preguntó

-Nada.-respondí fría tratando de asimilar todo lo que James me dijo

-¿Y porque estas así?

-¿Así como?

-Pues alterada- oohh mierda! Yo no podía ocultar mis estados de ánimos

- Mejor … vamos a casa, Edward.

No dijo nada durante el trayecto a casa. Lo único que pensaba era bajar a la Push a hablar con Jacke, mi amigo. En el coche solo se respiraba tensión y todo por mi culpa. Llegamos a casa y me bajé del coche como si me persiguiera un demonio. Me encaminé al baño. Me despojé de mi ropa y me dejé que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo. No sirvió de nada. Salí del baño y me encontré a Alice.

-Bellaa!-gritó cuando me vió

-Alice-dije pasando por su lado y dirigiéndome a mi habitación

-Espera, ¿no me vas a contar que tal ha ido¿?

-Ahora no, necesito vestirme y salir urgente

-Pero bueno ¿a dónde vas tan apurada? Va venga Bella quiero saberlo todo!

-Alice-grité sin darme cuenta- A ver Alice no hay nada que contar, ¿si?- me miró con esa carita de angelito – Perdón, pero ahora no Alice

-Es-está bien. Cuando quieras me lo cuentas, chao-dijo alejándose por el pasillo

Ooohh mierda! La cagué con Alice, siempre la pago con la persona equivocada. Mejor iría a ver a Jacke . Me vestí y salí pitando hacia la Push. Pisé todo lo que pude el acelerador y llegué en diez minutos, todo un record. Si me viera mi padre! Aparqué en frente de la casa de Jacke y bajé del coche. No hizo falta que tocara la puerta Jacke apareció por la puerta. Vino corriendo junto a mi y me abrazó.

-Bellaaa! Ya me extrañabas

-Ooohh Jacke!-dije sosollando

-Pero … pero Bella ¿qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Nada. Es- es solo q- que James- no podía hablar

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Nada

-A ver calmate y cuéntame. Mejor vamos a … a pasear para que te de el aire un poco.- Dijo tirando de mi llevándome entre sus brazos. Durante la caminata las lagrimas no cesaban salían sin que nadie le ordenara. Me sentó en la arena y me miró.

-¿Ya estás más calmada?

-Un poco

-Entonces cuéntame que te pasa

-Uuuuff! Esto se está yendo de mis manos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-James. Me lo encontré en el centro comercial y me dijo que me alejara de Edward por mi bien y por qué no sé qué, que tenía algo pendiente con él- con eso me largué otra vez a llorar

-Ayys! Bells. Pero no tienes que hacerle caso, tú haces con tu vida lo que quieras.

-Sip, pero me dijo que si no lo hacía que … que- no podía seguir

-¿Que te dijo?

-Que le contaría lo de … bueno que los tres nos habíamos acostados

-Será … Pero si yo hablé con él y me dijo que … que no diría nada

-Pero ya ves lo que vale su palabra

-¿Y tu? Mira como reaccionas! ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué sientes por Edward¿?

-Ooh Jacke! No sé. No puedo alejarme de él, sus besos, su mirada, sus carisias … todo de él necesito. Pero … no quiero … no quiero, ¿pero que digo? Creo que me gusta bastante. Mucho.

-Hay Bells! Eso cambio mucho las cosas.

-Ya lo sé Jacob- dije apartándome de él y mirándole a los ojos- Llevo aquí casi un mes y mira como estoy. Pillada por Edward y encima lo de James. La verdad … la verdad es que no tenía que haberme emborrachado de esa manera, mira como estoy

-Ya veo, todas laos actos tienes sus consecuencias

-Uuuf! ¿Jacke que voy a hacer? Si Edward se entera… su … yo me moriré de vergüenza

-A ver Bella, ¿qué te dijo exactamente James? Tenemos que buscar una solución

-Bueno, espera que me aclare- le dije pensando palabra por palabrea de lo que James me había dicho.

-¿Y?- dijo Jacke al cabo de un rato

-Me dijo que me alejara de Edward, que me haría sufrir y era mejor que lo haga ahora por mi bien. Y también porque tenía algo pendiente algo con él. Esa parta no lo entendí, la verdad no sé qué pinto en eso.

-Así que era eso- dijo pensativo

- ¿El qué? – dije mirándolo y veía que no me respondía estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones – Jacke!, respóndeme

-Mira tiene que a ver algo entre ellos dos, no sé. James quiere que te alejes de Edward, ¿no es así?- Asentí- Eso lo tenemos claro, ¿pero porqué?. Primero, el no quiere nada contigo o si?

-No, creo. Pero …

-Peroo …

-Bueno … me pidió que vaya a una fiesta que van a dar su familia, el viernes, y estoy invitada. Y también los Cullen

-¿Como su novia?

-Nooo, solo como su acompañante, ¿cómo crees?

-Eso lo cambia todo. Sabiendo que James le guasta tanto los hombres como las mujeres, lo que sucede es : A) Porque Edward no se quiso enrollar con él o B) por que se esté vengando de Edward por bajarle a su chica

-¿Queeé?

-Lo que escuchas, tiene que ser alguna de las dos cosas

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Pues si es por vengarse por bajarle a su chica; lo que hace es quedarse contigo. Se dio cuenta que lo que tenéis entre tú y Edward. Y si se quiere vengar teniéndote con él. Por eso lo de la fiesta, que seas su pareja para que Edward te vea junco a él.

-¿Y la otra?

-Si es porque no quiso enrollarse con él; pues se queda contigo para darle una lección, se queda sin el vino y sin la tarta

-Las dos cosas suenan… creíbles. ¿Como la has sabido? ¿Como llegas a esas conclusiones?

-Bueno Bells, pase por situaciones parecidas y …

-Jacke, si quieres no me lo cuentes

-Gracias Bella- en ese momento mi móvil sonó

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella? Soy Alice- dijo aquella coz cantarina- y Rosalie

-¿Qué pasa chicas?

-Bunas noticias!-dijo Rosalie

-¿Sip? ¿Cuales ?

-Pues que tenemos fiesta el viernes!-dijo Alice

-Ya lo sé

-Quee!

-Si, lo sé porque me invitó James

-Oohh pues decirte que no han encargado las decoración de la fiesta. Bueno es una fiesta que organiza los Denali por asuntos laborales y eso. Y claro Jennifer les habló de nosotras y nos llamaron para decorarla y todo eso- parloteaba Alice

-Oooh que bien!-dije sin ganas

-Venga ya Bella! Un poco de ilusión, tu nos ayudaras-dijo Rosalie

-¿Yooo!?

-Si tu, formas parte de nuestra cuadrilla

-Gracias por contar conmigo pero…

-No, no queremos un no por respuesta- Dijo Alice

-Ok está bien

-¿Ya vienes a casa?

-Si ya voy, se me está haciendo tarde

-Pues te esperamos y seguimos hablando

-Ok- y colgué

-¿Y que dicen las chicas?-preguntó Jacke

-Pues que tengo que ayudarlas con la fiesta. La llamaron para que la organicen ellas

-Umm eso me da una idea

-Oooh Jacke! ¿En serio?

-Sí

-¿Cuál? Cuéntamelo

-Espera que termine de planearlo y te lo dijo mañana

-Ok

-Si pequeña todo para salvar ese culito que tienes

-Eres el mejor-dije abrazándolo

-Veo que estás mejor

-Es que tu, tú me haces ver las cosas de otro modo y me ayudas. Y ves la luz en la oscuridad

-Venga Bells que me vas hacer llorar-dijo haciendo pucheros

-Pero cuando llegue a cas, todo será distinto. No te tendré cerca y será duro. ¿Como voy a actuar con Edward?

-Uuff! Eso no lo había pensado. ¿Cómo esta vuestra relación?

-Pues … estamos en la fase de que yo he aceptado ser su chica, pero no su novia. Hoy hemos ido a la playa …

-Oooh Bella! Tía te estás pillando bastante

-¿Y que hago Jacke?

-Pues mira, sé que te dolerá un poco, pero tienes que hacer el sacrificio para que esto salga bien

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Bueno … dices que estás viendo que esto va muy rápido y tu no quieres eso. Le pedirás tiempo

-¿Qué!?

-Solo será para separarlo de ti y James vea que en realidad estás haciendo lo que él quiere

-¿Y cuando me vea con James? No querrá saber de mi!

-Pero tú le dirás el día después de la fiesta, cuando el plan salga bien, que en realidad a quien quieres es a él. A nosotros, los tíos nos gusta que cuando nos comparan salgamos ganando nosotros, eso es mejor que nada. Y para entonces todo estará arreglado. Confía en mi Bella. Mañana te cuento el plan. Deja que termine de concretarlo

-Ok, confío en ti Jacke.

Después de hablar con Jacke me fui a casa. Mientras conducía, pensaba como afrontar todo esto. Menos mal que tengo a Jacob! Sin el estoy perdida. Y lo más difícil…. Tener que separarme de Edward, uuuff! Eso si sería duro. Pero más duro será para a él viéndome a mí con James, no podré soportar verlo sufrir. Todo sea para salvar una relación que…. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba apenas comenzando ? O bueno ni siquiera eso y tenía que cortar con él. Llegué a casa y eran las diez de la noche, aparqué u me adentré. En el salón estaban Jasper y Emmet viendo un partido de beisbol, estaba demasiado metidos en el partido y en la pantalla. Pero Emmet era Emmet.

-Hola Bella! No … mejor dicho… desaparecida

-HOla Emmet. Jasper

-¿Donde has estado todo el dia?No te he visto el pelo

-Pues…- ¿y yo que le digo?- Bueno … ya ves soy una chica ocupada

-Si ya veo- dijo guiñándome un ojo- Esto las chicas te están esperando en la cocina y Edward está en su habitación.

-Uumm gracias por la información

Me dirigí a la cocina, ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con Edward todavía, y menos después como lo dejé. Entré en la cocina y me encontré a Rosalie y Alice en la mesa con catálogos y revistas de decoración, estaban discutiendo los tipos de luces de no sé que.

-Hola chicas! ¿Algún problema¿?- dije sentándome en la silla

-Uuuf Bella. Menos mal que has venido ya- dijo Ross

-Mira que estábamos intercambiando opiniones y no nos decidimos-le siguió Alice

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Pues mira- dijo Rosalie- No sabemos esto: Los Denalis tienen una casa enorme, y claro no hablemos del patio. No sabemos si poner cortinas de luces a los laterales del patio o arriba como techo y con antorchas distribuidas por el patio, ¿tú qué dices?

-Pues si que s difícil, eeeh!

-Si ya lo sabemos- dijo Alice- mira aquí tenemos el catalogo. Mira como quedaría- me tendió una revista y lo ví. Lo que querían hacer era precioso

-Me gusta las luces como techo y con las antorchas por el patio

-Ves Rosalie, a mi también me gusta así. Gracias por sacarnos las dudas

-Y ahora la decoración del interior- dijo Ross

-Eso tenemos ese dilema- dijo Alice

-¿Qué os parece todo blanco y dorado?- dije

-Oooh que buena idea!-dijo Ross- ¿Qué te parece Alice?

-No está mal! ¿Pero que banco y que dorado?-preguntó

-Que te parece las mesar blancas con toques dorados y … los sofás dorados también, mira aquí vi algunas

-Oooh que bonito! Me gusta- dijo Alice

- Y las antorchar pueden ir unas blancas y otras doradas- sugerí

-Oooh si eso también! Muy buena idea-dijo Alice

-OK, vamos a apuntar lo que ya tenemos- dijo Ross

- Ahora tenemos que ver lo que nos falta- dijo Alice

Miré mi reloj y ya marcaban las once y veinte. Uuuf! Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo, y mañana es lunes y tengo que trabajar, pensé.

-Ay chicas! Se me esta haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar- les comuniqué

-Oooh venga ya!- dijo Rosalie

-Déjala hoy tubo un día movidito- dijo Alice mirando y guiñándome un ojo

-Aaah ya lo veo- dijo Rosalie

-¿Y que tal el día Bella?-preguntó Alice

-Bien, gracias- dije levantándome de la mesa

-¿No nos vas a contar nada¿?-dijo Ross

-Nop, estoy muy cansada chicas- me excusé

-Déjala mañana ya verás cómo nos lo cuenta- Dijo Alice

- Buenas noches chicas- dije, sabiendo que no me sacaría una sola palabra

-Buenas noches- dijeron las dos a la vez

Me dirigí a mi habitación, pero al pasar por el salón ya no estaba ni Jasper ni Emmet. Subí las escaleras y me fui al baño a ducharme. Hoy había sido un día my duro para mí. Cuando hube terminado mi ducha, salí del baño y me adentré en mi habitación. Me puse un top de tirantes y un pantalón corto de algodón, y me tiré en la cama. Solo quería escapar de esta pesadilla, aunque solo fuera durmiendo, quería olvidarme de todo. No tardé en que mis ojos se cerraran.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Cómo la pasaron estos días? Yo un poco liada la verdad, pero aquí estoy con nueva actu… os lo merecéis ;)**

**Gracias a todas las que me agregan a favorito y alertas… y por supuesto a mis niñas que siempre comentan! Sois unos soles!**

Miki03, LuluuPattinson, iris (Guest) BETTY CULLEN, ALnewmoonb,Twiandre, Jasbell Cullen, Marelie,lorincullen,karito CullenMasen,Lisa Cullen 92, tanya denali cullen masen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Z-A-C-G, Mikagiss, CaroBereCullen, abelen, rosalie-key, Miki03, camiTomlinson, CRISTIMONTES, mirylion, hlnjrqr, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alin2418, annyliset, ale-cullen4, Please Dream with me, Kataliina3, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, annieyandy, Pitalu Cullen, Scheneider-Pasion, AleCullenn, Hermione-Malfoy35, Crazy-La, FF Facebook Twilight, Liisbush, Black Angel Lilith, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Isabella Cullen 28, CatalinaTwilightForever, nuncaestardee, mayia24, TuRKa, Avengers-Pasion, lizstar09, Pingunilla, Andre22-twi.

**Esto es todo… ¿qué os pareció? ¿Me lo contáis en un rr?**

**Que paséis un buen finde! Un beso!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

POV BELLA

Riiiiingggg! Sonó el despertador y yo salté de la cama y aterricé en el suelo. Menuda ostia me llevé! Uuuuf! Menuda manera de levantarme hoy. Me levanté, y un pequeño dolor en mi pierna apareció, ooh vaya! Mañana tendría un moratón. Me puse mi uniforme y me fui a despejarme de la mala noche que tuve. Si, toda la noche estuve inquieta y teniendo pequeñas pesadillas todo relaciona con James y Edward. Me eché un poco de agua en la cara y en la nuca, me miro en el espejo y menuda pinta traía. El pelo estaba indomable, así que me hice una cola de caballo y con las ojeras… no podía hacer nada. Ya despejada de momento, bajé a comer algo para recargar energía. En la cocina me espera mi madre con un plato de leche con cereales.

-Buenos día cariño!-dijo mi madre

-Buenos días mamá!

-¿Qué tal estos días? ¿Qué has hecho¿?- preguntó. Si supiera!

-Nada en especial, y ¿tú?

-Pues bien. Amy y yo fuimos a un Spa buenísimo. Tendrías que ir, mira que ojeras me llevas

-Uuumm, no he dormido muy bien que digamos anoche

-Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, solo una mala noche- si supiera mi madre lo que realmente me pasa…

-Bueno, hoy tienes que limpiar a fondo al habitación de los señores

-OK

Fui directa a la habitación de los señores Esme y Carlisle. Saqué las sabanas y puse unas nuevas. Hice la cama y comencé el baño, limpié la bañera, los cristales, el espejo… en fin todo el baño de arriba abajo. Por último quité todo el polvo que había en los muebles y pasé la fregona por todo. Abrí la ventana para que entrara esa brisa de verano y se aireara la habitación. Seguro que hoy volvían los señores de viaje de Aniversario. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Ahora tenía que hacer las de los chicos. Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Jasper y me abrió Alice

-Hola!-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Alice! Vengo a limpiar

-Ohh! Si pasa, Jasper se esta duchando, pero puedes comenzar aquí.

-Está bien

Comencé a recoger la ropa tirada de Jasper, por lo que se veía fue desnudándose mientras se dirigía al baño. Junté su ropa al lada del montó que me dio Alice de la suya. Tendí la cama y pase un trapo por los muebles para quitarle el polvo. Alice había desaparecido, dejándome sola. Al rato se abrió la puerta del baño, y Jasper apareció ante mí con una mini toalla tapando lo necesario.

-Alice cariño tienes que traer toallas más… - se quedó callado al verme- Oooh pensaba que… que… - empezó a balbucear

-No pasa nada, yo… yo he terminado- dije sonrojándome y saliendo de la habitación. Uuuff! ¿Por que siempre me pasa a mi esto?Ahora solo quedaba la habitación de Rose y de … de Edward. Di unos leves golpes en la puerta de Rose y nada. Nadie me abrió. Seguro seguían durmiendo, más tarde regresaría. Solo me quedaba la habitación de Edward . Mientras caminaba hacia allí, rezaba para que no estuviera. Di unos golpes a la puerta pero no contestó, la puerta estaba entreabierta . No había cerrado bien, pasé y no había nadie, pero la puerta de su armario estaba abierta y detrás de ella apareció él. Estaba con un pantalón corto de deporte y… y sin camiseta. Ay madre!

-Esto .. uum pensaba que no estabas- dije como pude

-Pues ya ves, si que estoy- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya vendré más tarde

-No, espera.- dijo poniéndose una camiseta roja

- Será mejor que venga más tarde

-No, ¿por que huyes?-preguntó

-No estoy huyendo

-Entonces quédate un rato conmigo-dijo acercándose a mi

-No quédate donde estás- le exigí. Se paró en seco cuando pronuncié esas palabras.

-Pero … ¿pero porque?

-Esto… bueno…- ¿a ver como se lo digo?

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Mira, creo … creo que esto se nos esta yendo de la manos

-No te entiendo

-Pues … que vamos muy rápido Edward. Yo… yo no puedo con esto. Va ser mejor que … -como me costaba decirlo, me dolía porque no era cierto- …que… nos separemos. Ahora antes que nos hagamos daño.

-Pero si… si apenas lo estamos intentando! No puedes pedir eso

-Si, es lo que quiero- mentirosa- y … y respeta lo que he decidido

-Y que haré sin … Uuuf! Déjalo, ¿sabes? En realidad no entiendo lo que quieres! Hace nada me querías a tu lado, que no nos separemos y ¿ahora? Todo lo contrario. No lo entiendo la verdad, ¿qué he hecho para que cambiaras de opinión?

-La cosa es que… no eres tú

-Aaah no soy yo, eres tú, ¿verdad?

-Si- dije con un hilo de voz- Todo es muy complicado

-Pues explícamelo para que lo entienda

-No puedo

-Oooh vaya! Qué bien! ¿Sabes lo peor de todo?-preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza- Pues que yo si quiero estar contigo

-No me digas eso Edward

-Es la verdad, pero veo que no es mutuo. ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy al gimnasio que se me está habiendo tarde. Limpia bien… chacha- eso me dolió, claro que lo quería. Salió por la puerta dejándome allí, con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Seguí con mi trabajo como pude. Como alma en pena iba haciendo mi trabajo. Ojalá todo lo que estaba haciendo diera resultado porque… o si no me moriría. Terminé con el invernadero ya eran las dos de la tarde. Como se pasa el tiempo!Pero yo solo pensaba en Edward y todo lo que me había dicho. No paraba de resonar en mi cabeza.

-Bella!- me llamaron- Bella ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Alice . Salí a su encuentro

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Pues que dentro de una hora salimos hacia Port Ángeles. Venga ves a cambiarte

-Estoy muy cansada, iros vosotras

-No, tienes que venir si o si. Tenemos que encargar algunas cosas y comparar!

-Oooh se me había olvidado

-Va venga ves a cambiarte

-Todavía no he comido- me excusé

-¿Y a qué esperas ?

-A… a nada

- Pues venga

Me fui a la cocina, no había nadie. No tenía mucha hambre, pero tenía que comer algo. Me hice un sándwich de jamón y queso. Me lo comí sin ganar. Cuando terminé me fui directa a la ducha. Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco con el contacto del agua, pero no lo conseguí, estaba demasiada tensa. Salí de la bañera y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y salí del baño. En el pasillo me encontré con un sudoroso Edward. Su camiseta estaba completamente mojada y sus mejillas encendidas. Se me quedó mirando por un instante pero enseguida desvió su mirada y se adentró a su habitación. Que duro es esto!

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. No soportaba que Edward me mirase así, me dolía mucho su actitud, pero que podía esperar más. Pero todo es gracias a ti, me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza, si no te hubieras emborrachado y hubieras actuado de otra manera… no mejor dicho todo gracias a mis hormonas que están como unas cabras!. Cogí lo primero que encontré en mi armario, un vestido amarillo claro, unas sandalias romanas negras y mi bolso negro también. Veía mi cama y parecía mentira, pero me llamaba a gritos para que reposara mi cuerpo cansado en ella. Pero unos gritos más reales hicieron que me sobresaltara.

-Bella se nos hace tarde- dijo gritando Rosalie

-Ya voy- dije mirándome por última vez en el espejo

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la puerta principal. Allí estaban Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet

-Oooh miren han cambiado a la chacha por una modela de catalogo- dijo Emmet. Él y sus bromitas que hacían que me sonrojara

-Emmet- le pegó Rosalie en el brazo

-Pero cariño, tu sabes que yo tengo ojos para ti- dijo dándole pequeños besos por su cuello y cara

-Más te vale- le siguió Rosalie

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Jasper

-Sip- dije- ¿vosotros también venís¿?

-Si- contestó Jasper- No queremos quedarnos encerrados en casa.

-Eso, no queremos quedarnos en casa menos cuando Edward está de mal humor- le siguió Emmet

-¿Nos vamos?- volvió a preguntar Alice

-Sí, venga chicos basta de cháchara- dijo Rosalie

Si esa conversación no me gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando. Nos subimos al coche, Rosalie puso música y comenzó a conducir. Nos pasamos el trayecto hablando y riendo, ¿quien no se ríe con Emmet ? Y Jasper le seguía.

Empezamos a entrar en la tiendas que las chicas tenían los pedidos hecho, para la decoración de la fiesta. Entramos en una tienda donde vimos el sofá que habían elegido las chicas. Era muy bonito. Salimos de esa tienda y entramos en otra. Así toda la tarde. Encargamos todo lo necesario, pero se me estaba haciendo muy agotador. Nos paramos para tomar algo de beber, ya que estaba sedienta. Nos paramos en un bar y pedimos unos refrescos. Los chicos se fueron a ver accesorios para coches y nosotras nos quedamos solas.

-Bella…- ooh o ohh!- … no quiero ser cotilla… ¿pero hay problema en el paraíso?-preguntó Rosalie

-Esto… ¿que?

-Bueno… pues …- le siguió Alice- … no sé Edward está bien, está bastante irritante, después de venir del gimnasio le preguntamos como estaba y nos empezó a gritar… y la verdad- le corté

-Alice, la cosa es que… lo he dejado de momento con Edward- lo solté de una

-¿Queé?¿ Porque ?- Preguntó

-Pues… porque yo se lo he pedido. Necesito… uuff!- no podía seguir

-No pasa nada, si necesitas un poco de tiempo es comprensible. Por lo que nos contaste has sufrido mucho y es comprensible que te de miedo empezar otra relación.- dijo Alice

-Gracias por comprenderme chicas

-Va venga, vamos a comprar nuestra ropa para la fiesta, las compras ayudan a olvidar todo lo malo, ya lo verás- dijo Rosalie

Nos levantamos, pagamos y empezamos a entrar en tiendas. En las primera tiendas, a Alice no le gustaba nada lo que veía hasta que entramos en DOLCE & GABBANA y vio un vestido para mí. Yo no lo quería, ¿por que? Pues porque costaba un pastón, pero no, ella se salió con la suya e igualmente me lo compró. Como no vio nada más nos adentramos en otra tienda, en la de Carolina Herrera, donde encontró un vestido para ella que le encantó. Ahora solo quedaba Ross, que vio un vestido en el escaparate, el vestido era hermoso, según el dependiente era de Narciso Rodríguez, un diseñador muy importante, se lo probó y se lo compró. Ya, las tres ya teníamos los vestidos. Como yo no podía más les pedí ir a casa. Parece que los pucheritos que hice funcionó, porque no entramos en ninguna tienda mas y nos fuimos derechito a casa.

Ya eran las ocho y yo estaba agotada. En teoría tenía que ir a ver a Jacke, pero le mandé un mensaje de texto diciéndole que iría mañana. Me cambié, me puse mi pijama y mi cama me acogió a gusto. Qué bien! Una cama! Me quedé dormida en nada.

V.O EDWARD

Cuando Bella bajó del coche, después de nuestra cita, me dejó perplejo. No sabía que le pasaba, estaba preocupada, enfadada, pensativa… ¿qué había hecho mal? No lo sabía. Habló con su madre, cogió su coche y desapareció. Fui a preguntarle a René por Bella y me dijo que se iba a ver Jacob, tenía algo su coche que necesitaba ser reparado. ¿Pero no tuvo tiempo para decirme a donde iba? Mañana hablaría con ella. El día había salido perfecto, excepto de lo ocurrido hace un momento que no sé qué pasó. Me duché y me quedé dormido enseguida en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde, mierda! Tendría que estar en el gimnasio hace una hora y ya era tarde. Me estaba cambiando cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Alguien entró y yo me asomé detrás de la puerta del armario que lo tenía abierto. Y allí estaba ella. Tan guapa como siempre.

-Esto .. uum pensaba que no estabas- dijo

-Pues ya ves, si que estoy- le sonreí

-Ya vendré más tarde

-No, espera.- dije poniéndome una camiseta roja

- Será mejor que venga más tarde

-No, ¿por que huyes?-pregunté, no entendía porque volvería mas tarde

-No estoy huyendo

-Entonces quédate un rato conmigo-dije acercándome a ella

-No quédate donde estas- me dijo. Me sorprendió lo que dijo. Me paré en seco cuando pronunció esas palabras.

-Pero … pero ¿porque?

-Esto… bueno...

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Mira, creo … creo que esto se nos está yendo de la manos

-No te entiendo- ¿que me quería decir?

-Pues … que vamos muy rápido Edward. Yo… yo no puedo con esto. Va ser mejor que … -le estaba costando decirme algo - …que… nos separemos. Ahora antes que nos hagamos daño.

-Pero si… si apenas lo estamos intentando! No puedes pedir eso- ¿de que estaba hablando?

-Si, es lo que quiero y … y respeta lo que he decidido

-Y que aré sin … Uuuf! Déjalo, ¿sabes? En realidad no entiendo lo que quieres! Hace nada me querías a tu lado, que no nos separemos y ¿ahora? Todo lo contrario. No lo entiendo la verdad, que he hecho para que cambiaras de opinión.

-La cosa es que… no eres tú

-Aaah no soy yo, eres tú, ¿verdad?- lo que me faltaba!

-Si- dije con un hilo de voz- Todo es muy complicado

-Pues explícamelo para que lo entienda- ya estaba perdido

-No puedo

-Oooh vaya! Qué bien! ¿Sabes lo peor de todo?-pregunté y negó con la cabeza- Pues que yo si quiero estar contigo

-No me digas eso Edward

-Es la verdad, pero veo que no es mutuo. ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy al gimnasio que se me está habiendo tarde. Limpia bien… chacha- Y salí por la puerta dejándola sola.

Cogí el coche y pise el acelerador todo lo que pude. Ahora estaba totalmente perdido. Bella me pedía que la dejara, pero hace nada me decía que lo intentáramos, pero veo que no quiere lo mismo que yo. Estaba muy enfadado, me hervía la sangre. Lo mejor de todo era que no me podía decir el porqué, solo me dijo que se separaba de mi para no hacerse daño, pero el daño me lo estaba haciendo a mí. Ohh Dios! Nunca pensé que me doliera tanto que una chica me dejara. Con Tanya fue diferente ella solo me utilizaba como le daba la gana, pero nada comparado con lo que siento ahora.

Estuve en el gimnasio durante dos horas, pero no para de darle vuelta de todo lo que Bella me había dicho. Llegué a casa todo sudado, entré y estaban en el salón.

-Ehh! Hermanito ¿qué tal?-dijo Rosalie

-Oooh cuñado no te machaques tanto en el gimnasio que no quiero competencia, eehh!-dijo emmet

-Edward, tienes que contarme como fue ayer- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo

- No tengo ganas de hablar, ¿si?

-Pero Edward …- dijo Rosalie

-Nada- grité- ¿No me habéis escuchado? Dejadme en paz- y me fui a mi habitación.

Pero en el pasillo me encontré a Bella saliendo del baño. Con solo una toalla que envolvía su hermoso cuerpo, si ese cuerpo que hacía que perdiera los papeles … Nooo! Dije. Ella no quiere estar contigo. No te rebajes y entra en la habitación. Hice caso a mi cabeza y entré en la habitación. Me di una ducha y después me encerré en mi habitación toda la tarde.

POV BELLA

Escuchaba el que sonaba, pero a lo lejos. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía. El despertador sonaba cada vez más fuerte, y mis ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo. Dioosss! Mi cuerpo no respondía. Me costó horrores levantarme, pero lo logré. Me vestí y me fui al baño. No bastó con tirarme un poco de agua en la cara, tuve que meter toda la cabeza bajo el grifo. Ooohh! Ahora si estaba despierta. Bajé y me preparé un café bien cargado, lo degusté poco a poco y me puse con mi tarea.

Comencé por el invernadero, no tenía ganas de cruzarme con Edward. Oooh mi Edward! Ya estaba dos días sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin… sin nada! Solo aguanta hasta el viernes, mi voz interna me gritaba. Pero yo no sabía si podría aguantar tanto. Mi cuerpo solo pedía los besos de Edward. Sí, era adicta a sus labios, a su tacto suave y sabroso. A sus caricias tan suaves y calientes. Uuuf! Esto era el infierno. Terminé con el invernadero y seguí con las habitaciones. Acabé muy rápido todos mis quehaceres, aproveché para comer algo y bajar a la Push. Si necesitaba hablar con Jacke. Ya era miércoles y necesitaba saber qué plan tenía Jacke. Me cambié y me monté en el coche, aceleré todo lo que pude y llegué a la Push en diez minutos.

Caminé hasta la puerta y toqué. Me atendió Billy, su padre, le pregunté por Jacob y me dijo que me estaría esperando en la playa y allí fui. Caminé has llegar en el lugar donde siempre estábamos. Pero esta vez estaba con un chico, se les veía que hablaban gustosamente.

-Hola!-saludé

-Oooh Bells!- dijo Jacke levantándose de la arena y abrazándome

-Fui a tu casa y tu padre dijo que estarías aquí

-Sí, necesitaba hablar con Sam- dijo señalándome al chico que estaba sentado- Sam esta es Bella

-Hola Bella, Jacob me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo levantándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Sam es como un hermano para mi, y nos ayudará con el plan- dijo Jacke

-Oooh! Y … ¿y se lo has contado todo?

-Sí, todo, todo

-Vaya!- dije sonrojándome

-No pasa nada Bella, todo queda en amigos- dijo guiñándome un ojo Sam

-Gracias- dije mirando el piso

-Bueno, cuéntame ¿que pretenden hacer Alice y Rosalie?

Me senté junto a ellos y comencé a darles los detalles delo que las chicas pretendían hacer, des del techo de luces al color del sofá que iban a utilizar. No me interrumpieron en ningún momento, solo me escuchaban.

-Entonces necesitaran un electricista, ¿no?- preguntó Jacke

-Sip

-Ahí entra Sam- continuó

-Pero, a ver, ellas ya tendrán uno

- Siii, pero tu trabajo será cortar unos cuantos cables del techo de luces y borrar el número de teléfono del electricista que tengan ellas. Les das el numero de teléfono de tu "amigo" y Sam se encargará del resto – explicó Jacke

-¿Y me podéis explicar el plan?- necesitaba saber lo ya

-Jacke pretende grabar a James- Explicó Sam

-¿Quué!?- grité

-Bueno mi plan es pagar con la misma moneda a James. Vamos a tenerle de pies y manos

- ¿Grabándole ?

-Sí, nadie sabe que él es… homosexual o bisexual, da igual. Él vive en una clase social, que la verdad, no se le ve bien eso. Pues eso haremos, grabarle en pleno acto homosexual. Y allí entro yo, me sacrificare por mi mejor amiga.- dijo Jacke

-Jacob… eso .. eso no puedes hacer, no quiero involucrarte más de lo que ya estás

-Pues claro que si, tú me pediste ayuda y te la estoy brindando

-¿Y a donde pretendes poner las cámaras?- pregunté

-En su habitación. Sam dispone de un equipo súper bueno. Tiene unas minis cámaras, que las colocara en cuando vaya a arreglar las luces. Lo que tienes que hacer más es saber dónde está la habitación de James.

-Aaay Jacke!- me sujeté la cabeza con las manos. No podía creer esto

-Mira esto es para que James deje de chantajearte, no puede seguir haciéndote eso, ahora nosotros lo tendremos en nuestras manos. Emily, la novia de Sam, trabaja en un programa de cotilleo, no sabes lo que puede hacer con esa información o mejor dicho, grabación. Los Denali son muy famosos. Bella lo tenemos en nuestras manos.

-Jacke, pero tú no estás invitado

-Ya lo sé, tendrás que pensar cómo puedo entrar. Porque la verdad no se me ocurre como

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo .

-¿Si?

-Bella, soy Alice

-Dime Alice

-Mira, estamos en lo de los Denali preparando la decoración y eso y te necesitamos

-Esto Alice, yo estoy en la Push

-Oooh vaya!

-Pero si me necesitas…

-Oooh si no sabes cuánto!

-Ok, pero dime como llegar- le dije. Me indicó como llegar y colgó

-Chicos me tengo que ir- les informé

-Ok, pero acuérdate de tu trabajo. Ubica la habitación de James y cortar algunos cables . El resto déjalo en nuestras manos.

-Espero que todo salga bien

-Todo saldrá bien, confía en nosotros-dijo Jacke infundiéndome ánimos

-Si Bella, no te preocupes- dijo Sam

Caminamos los tres rumbo a mi coche que estaba aparcado al frente de la casa de Jacob. Me despedí de ellos y me encaminé a la casa de los Denali. Tardé casi cuarenta minuto llegar allí pero lo hice.

Aparqué donde pude. Había camiones por todas partes. Furgonetas que traían flores, copas, alfombras,… solo veía mucha gente que entra y salía. Tuve que telefonear a Alice para que me digiera donde encontrarla

-¿Alice donde estas ?

-Estoy en el recibidor, ven para aquí

-¿Y eso donde esta?

- Sigue el camino que marca desde la entrada hasta la puerta blanca. Y no se te ocurra pisar el césped

-Ok, ya lo veo

Colgué y seguí el camino que marcaba el poco piso que había, ya que todo lo demás era hierba verde y bien cuidada. Llegué a la puerta que estaba abierta, y allí estaba Alice y Rose dirigiendo a los trabajadores que iban entrando con todas las cosas necesaria para la fiesta.

-Ooh Bella, ¿ya has llegado?- exclamo Rose

-Sip, ¿necesitáis ayuda?

-Sí, bastante-dijo Alice

-¿Y que hago?

-Bueno, nosotras vamos al patio a dirigir a los que están allí, tu te quedas aquí, que dentro de un rato llegan los sofás. Diles que los coloquen todo en aquella zona- dijo señalando el salón, que ahora no había nada- Y si vienen el de las antorchas les dices que nos lo traigan donde estamos.

-Ok, entendido

-Ok, nosotras estaremos en el patio si se te ofrece algo

-Bien

Las chicas me dejaron sola allí. Estuve viendo como entraban por la puerta cada vez más trabajadores, Dios mío! La que habían liado Alice y Rosalie. A los pocos minutos llegaron unos chicos anunciando que traían los sofás, le indiqué donde dejarlo. Cuando trajeron el primero me quedé mirando el sofá, era más lindo que en el catalogo. Los chicos todavía no habían bajado todos los sofás cuando aparecieron otros señores con las entorchas blancas y doradas, como yo había sugerido. Les indique donde llevarles. Todavía estaba pendiente de los sofás. Pasaron media hora cuando dejaron el último, me hicieron firmar en una hoja donde constaba que había recibido los sofás.

Ya que había cumplido con mi trabajo salí al encuentro de las chicas. El patio estaba casi a punto, solo faltaba poner algunas antorchas. No me había percatado de que también había sofás por el patio, pero de color blanco.

-Oooh chicas! Ha quedado mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

-Si, ya lo sabemos, hasta nosotras estamos sorprendida con el resultado- dijo Rose

-Y mira arriba- dijo Alice señalando el techo de luces- ¿que te parece?

-Muuy bonito- dije mirando. Tenía que cortar un cable de allí, encima que nadie me vea- Y la casa es muy grande

-SI, quieres que te la enseñemos, así no te pierdes- dijo Rose

-Sip – lo necesitaba, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la habitación de James

Nos encaminamos dentro de la casa. Me mostraron la cocina, los baños, si que había cinco!, la biblioteca personal, que la verdad las cuatro paredes estaban hechas de libros y adornada con muebles antiguos. Seguimos en la parte de arriba donde tenían una habitación de ocio, tenían muchos juegos, como consolas hasta para jugar a los dardos. Su cine privado, su pantalla ocupaba toda la paredes y a un costado, una máquina para hacer palomitas. Su gimnasio… Dios! Esta casa tenía de todo. Hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones: todas tenían su baño privado. La de Jennifer era grandísima, de color lila, solo lo ví por arriba, no entramos ni nada, solo mirar, la de los señores y después la de James. La del este estaba al fondo del pasillo, ultima puerta a la izquierda. No había pérdida

Después del recorrido bajamos y ya no había casi nadie. Todo lo que necesitaban ese día lo tenían bajo control. Ya eran las ocho, dejamos el salón a medias para poder seguir mañana. Legó Jennifer y le encantó lo que vio, estaba emocionada. Nos despedimos diciéndole que mañana regresaríamos para terminar con el trabajo. Si, solo faltaba medio salón y que trajeran la comida encargada por el mejor catering.

Amaneció y yo sin ganas de levantarme. Era jueves y solo quedaba un día para la fiesta, para que le plan de Jacke funcionese. Me levanté sin ganas de nada, me lavé la cara y los dientes. Bajé a comer algo y me dirigía mi trabajo. En la casa no había nadie. Las chicas se habrán ido a acabar lo que les faltaba, pensé. Me tomé mi tiempo para hacer las habitaciones y el invernadero. Me costó más la de Edward, si su olor se intensificaba allí, cuando entré su fragancia me golpeó mi cara, trayéndome recuerdos. Respiré profundo, llenándome los pulmones con su olor, la verdad no me hacía nada bien estar allí. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve, necesitaba ser fuerte por los dos. Terminé mi trabajo, llamé a Alice. Necesitaba hacer lo que Jacob me había pedido. Efectivamente me necesitaban. Comí algo rápido y me dirigí a la casa de los Denali. Cuando llegué me encontré a Alice y Rose con unas caras que pa' que.

-Hola chicas

-Hola- saludaron sin mucho ánimos

-¿Qué pas?¿ Algo va mal?

-Si- contestó Rose

-¿Qué?

-Pues que contratamos a diez camareros y cuatro están fiebre estomacal. No tenemos suficientes camareros- se quejó Alice. Eso me hizo pensar que Jacke necesitaba entrar para cumplir con su parte del plan

-Yo conozco a algunos que te pueden servir

- ¿siii?-dijo Alice, todo ilusionada

-Si, deja que lo confirme

Marqué el numero de Jacke, al segundo tono contestó

-¿Si?

-¿Jacke?

-Bella! ¿Qué hay?

-Pues buenas noticias

-Dime

-Bueno, me dijiste que no sabías como entrar en la fiesta, ¿nop?

-SI, ¿ya tienes algo?

-Sip, ¿te gustaría ser camarero?

-¿Camarero?

-Sip, necesitan cuatro par la fiesta, así podrás filtrarte

-Oooh estupendo!

-Si solo…

-¿Que pasa?

-Faltaran tres más, necesitamos a cuatro

-Oooh no te preocupes! diles que ya lo tienes Yo me ocuparé de conseguir a los otros tres

-Qué bien!- grité

-Si, escucha, ¿ya tienes ubicado la habitación de James¿?- preguntó

-Si, solo me falta el trabajo duro

-Ok, cuando lo tengas todo llama a Sam, que está esperando tu llamada

-Ok- y colgué

Me dirigí a las chicas

-Chicas, ya no hace falta que os preocupéis por los camareros

-Sí, ¿quienes son?- preguntó Alice

-Jacke y unos amigos suyos

-Mejor gente de confianza- dijo Ross

-Tema solucionado- dije

-Ten esto Bella- dijo Alice dándome su agenda y su móvil- me estoy meando- dijo corriendo

-Rosalie!- gritó Jennifer- ven un momento

-Ya vengo Bella- dijo Rose

- Ok- ahora o nunca, me dije. Era mi oportunidad. Cogí el teléfono de Alice y comencé a busca al electricista y lo encontré- Pulse el botón de opciones y luego me apareció varias opciones, marqué la de eliminar. Me preguntó si estaba segura de eliminarlo y acepte. Ya estaba, solo me quedaba cortar unos cables. Aproveché que Rosalie estaba con Jennifer en la cocina y Alice todavía no había vuelto. Vi las escaleras y la llevé en el patio. Lo puse debajo del trecho de luces y subí. Tenía en las tijeras que estaban arriba de la mesa. Fui rapidísima, corté dos. Tampoco quería llamar la atención, tenía que parecer un accidente. Bajé rápido y cerré las escaleras y volví justo a tiempo.

-Bella, ¿donde está Rosalie?- preguntó Alice

-Con Jessica en la cocina

-Ok

En menos de dos horas ya estaba preparado el salón. Las tres ya estábamos rendidas. Eran las seis cuando fuimos a probar las luces de fuera. Casi le da algo a Alice cuan ve que dos línea dela luces no se encendían.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dije

-Llamar al electricista que venga a arreglarlo- dijo Rose

-Si, tienes razón- Alice sacó su móvil y empezó a buscar- Uuuf! No lo tengo, donde esta, estoy segura que lo guardé

-No te preocupes se te habrá olvidado- le dijo Rose

-Bueno yo tengo a mi amigo Sam el electricista que puede ayudarnos, encima te lo hará gratis porque me debe un favor- dije. Aaay! Que mentirosa

-¿En serio?- dijo Ross

-Sip, ¿quieres que le llame?

-Si, please!- dijo Alice

-Ok dame un segundo- me aleje unos cuantos pasos de ellas y marqué su número

- ¿Sam?

- Si dime Bella

-Ya tienes vía libre, todo perfect

o

-Bueno dime cómo llegar- le expliqué como llegar y colgué

-Ya bien de camino, no os preocupéis

-Mil gracias Bella, nos has salvado- dijo Rose

-No pasa nada, para eso estamos, para ayudarnos

Sam tardó media hora en aparecer. Le presenté a las chicas y se fue a hacer su trabajo. Cuando estuvimos solos le indiqué la habitación de James. Aproveché par distraer a las chicas diciéndole que las alfombra faltaba pasarle la aspiradora, no dudaron en tomar una y comenzaron a limpiarlas, Mientras Sam se dirigía a la habitación de James a poner fin a la primera parte del plan.

* * *

**Holaaa! Habla la desaparecida U.U siento el retraso... estaba bastante ocupada la verdad y no he tenido tiempo para nada**

**Pero bueno... parece que nadie lo ha notado excepto de_ Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen y Andrea 14 de Cullen_ que como siempre, ellas son las que comentan cada actu. Gracias chicas!**

**Este capitulo va para vosotras... que siempre estáis ahí! ;)**

**Espero actualizar este finde también para no dejarlas esperando tanto, sip?¿ A qué soy buena? Jejejejje**

**Un beso a todas!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

POV SAM

Eran las seis de la tarde, estaba junto a mi amada, Emily. Justo cuando se estaba poniendo traviesa y a recorrer partes prohibidas, sonó mi móvil.

-Emily, cariño, tengo que coger el móvil

-Joo, es necesario ¿?-me dijo

-Sí, estoy esperando esta llamada, es importante

-Ok, cógela

Era Bella, me llamaba para decirme que tenía vía libre para poner las cámaras. Me explicó cómo llegar y me puse en camino. Me despedí de Emily diciéndole que cuando volviera tendría su recompensa. Salí de la casa rumbo a mi trabajo. Legué sin ningún inconveniente, la casa de los Denali, era enorme. Toqué el timbre y me dejaron pasar, dejaron la puerta abierta- Oooh vaya!- fue lo que pude decir. Rosalie y Alice, hicieron un gran trabajo. Parecía todo de una película. Pero ellas estaba con unas caras… si, Bella había hecho buen trabajo. Me señaló donde se encontraba el supuesto problema, yo ya sabía qué hacer. No tarde ni cinco minutos en arreglarlo. Ahora solo tenía que espera la señal de Bella para escabullirme para la habitación de James.

No tardó en enredar a las chicas. Se pusieron a pasar la aspiradora por la alfombre, era mi oportunidad. Bella me tendió un papel diciéndome que la habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo, la última puerta a la izquierda. No me costó llegar a la habitación. Abrí la puerta y no había nadie. La habitación era azul, con algunos libros en la estantería arriba de la cama de James. Fotos arriba de la mesilla de noche, una tele enorme al igual que se estero de música. DVD's arriba de la tele y un ventilador de techo. Perfecto! Tenía tres cámaras para colocar, puse uno entre los libros, no se veía ni donde lo había puesto, pero claro estaba justo arriba de la cama de matrimonio que tenía. Otro, entre los DVD's, justo afrente de su cama y otro en el ventilador de techo, así tendremos la visión de todos los ángulos, se va a cagar este cuando le mostremos el video. Mi trabajo había concluido, ahora solo faltaba que el día de mañana llegase y terminar con el plan.

V.O EDWARD

Me pasé todos los días machándome en el gimnasio. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo. Después del gimnasio me iba a pasear por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. Cuando tenía hambre me paraba a comer algo y seguía vagando entre los transeúntes. Pero en mi mente solo aparecía esos dos ojos de color chocolate, esas mejillas sonrojadas…

-Noo- de dije a mi mismo, te ha rechazado, no quiere nada de ti, fue bonito mientras duró, pensé. Pero si estábamos tan bien sin ataduras, cada uno podía hacer lo que le venía en ganas. Pero yo no quería eso, yo quería que Bella fuera solo para mi, que nadie más la toque, que nadie más la mire…

Los días fueron pasando, ni siquiera me cruzaba con ella, era mejor así, no sería tan duro. A mis hermanos igual, Rosalie junto con Alice se habían puesto a organiza esa fiesta, que estaba obligado a ir. Ya no le veía el pelo. Y los chicos como siempre picándose mutuamente, parecían críos, pero lo pasaban bien. Mi madre por su lado se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien en mi.

-Hijo, ¿todo bien?-me preguntó una mañana antes de irme al gimnasio

-Sí, todo bien

-Pues no te veo así- jooo, es verdad que a las madres lo saben todo

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasará- no que acabo de decir!

-Qué, ¿mal de amores ?

-Buenoo… se le puede llamar así

-Aaah, ¿ahora no se llama así ? ¿Qué pasa ? Puedes confiar en mi hijo- dijo cogiéndome la mano

-Sí mamá, es una chica-dije finalmente. No podía negar lo evidente.

-¿Y?

-Que no quiere ataduras, salió de una relación que la verdad la dejó hecha polvo y no quiere arriesgarse.

-Hijo, eso se comprende, nosotras las mujeres somos así. Ponemos una barrera para que nadie más nos haga daño

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer? Ni siquiera me habla- en realidad eso era mutuo, creo que lo habíamos decidido así

-Pues rompe esa barrera poco a poco. Conquístala de nuevo, hazle saber que contigo será diferente, que no le harás daño, has que confíe en ti.

-Eso es mucho pedir, no sé si seré capaz de lograrlo.

-Eso depende de ti, hijo. ¿Realmente te gusta esa chica ?

-Aaayy! Madre no sabes cuánto, me ha robado los sueños, me ha robado todo. Ella me tiene en sus manos

-Hijo- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Hijo, creo que debes luchar, no seas tonto, nada es imposible. Yo confío en ti.

Mi madre me dio fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a mi problema. Es que las madres… siempre están ahí cuando las necesitas!El jueves estuve toda la tarde esperando a que llegaran las chicas con Bella. Tenía que luchar, como me había dicho mi madre, le pediría ir conmigo a la fiesta, sí, allí sería el lugar perfecto para volver a conquistarla. Estuve esperando hasta que parecieron Rose y Alice. Pero Bella no estaba, les pregunté por ella y me dijeron que se había ido con un tal Sam, su amigo a la Push, tenía que ver a Jacob.

Pero si eran las nueve de la noche! Bueno tocaría esperarla. Los minutos fueron pasando y yo en el sofá sentado, después recostado y por ultimo tendido en el sofá. Ya eran las once de la noche y mis parpados se caían de cansancio. No pude evitarlo y me quedé dormido. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo en el sofá, miré el reloj y eran las dos de la madrugada. Me levanté y me fui rumbo a mi habitación pero cambie de opinión. Me detuve en la puerta de Bella y abrí sigilosamente, y allí estaba ella, durmiendo como un ángel caído. Solo estaba con un top blanco y un culote rosa. Su pelo revuelto y su respiración tranquila. Como me gustaría estar a su lado y velar sus sueños. Pero no, así no se hacían las cosas. Solo me acerqué a ella y deposite en su mejilla un suave beso y me volvía a mi habitación. Mañana ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella.

V.O BELLA

Hoy era el gran día. Viernes por la mañana. Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol que asomaban en mi ventana. Uuuf! Hoy ya acabaría todo, me decía a mí misma. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliera de mis reflexiones.

-Pase!-grité

-Buenos días!-dijo Rose asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Bella durmiente, arriba!- dijo Alice entrando en mi habitación

-Que hay chicas!- dije sentándome en la cama

-Pues que nos tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta!-gritó Alice

-Pero si…- miré el reloj- … son la nueve y media!

-Sí pero hay que estar radiantes. Venga levanta que tenemos poco tiempo

-Yo me muero de hambre- se quejó Rose

-Sí, primero bajemos a desayunar- le seguí

-Ok, venga vamos- dijo Alice con un suspiró. Me levanté y me puse un short

-Voy al baño y bajo- les informé

-Ok, te esperamos en la cocina- dijo Rose

Entré en el baño y mojé mi cara para despejarme un poco y acto seguido lavé mis dientes. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, el espejo se reflejó la imagen de Edward. Escupí lo que tenía en la boca y me giré

-Ya he acabado- dije

-Perdón yo… esto… tenía que haber tocado antes-se disculpó

-No pasa nada- Aay! Qué guapo estaba. Hacía días que no lo veía, perecía una eternidad. Tuve que apartar la mirada de él. Me dispuse a salir del baño pero me sujetó del brazo y una corriente me recorrió todo el cuerpo a tal acto.

-Espera- dijo-necesito hablar contigo

-Umm, ¿¡sobre qué ?

-Hoy es la fiesta, ¿no?

-Sip

-Bueno… me gustaría que me acompañases. Y también hablar, solucionar esto de algún modo- ¿justo hoy Edward? Me pregunté, no podía hacerme esto, claro que hubiera aceptado

-Creo que no va ser posible

-¿Por qué?

-Verás… James…

-¿Estás con James? ¿Por eso me dejaste?

-Noop, solo que ya me lo ha pedido y he aceptado

-¿Te gusta James? Y no me mientas, por favor-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Noop. No me gusta y…- yo te quiero a ti, tenía ganas de gritarle- Me esperan las chicas- y desaparecí por la puerta

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, como si fuera que me perseguía un psicópata. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, no pensé que fuera tan duro. Esperé a que mi respiración se regulara y me dirigí a la cocina. Las chicas habían preparado café y tostadas. Nos pusimos a desayunar calmadamente

-Ok chicas´- dijo Alice- ahora vais a ir a meteros en la bañera os relajareis durante una hora y después ya me ocuparé de poneros guapas

-¿Una hora ?- dije

-Sí y no saldrás antes

-Pero pareceré un viejito arrugado cuando salga- le reproché

-JAJAJAJAJAJa- rieron Alice y Rosalie

-Venga acabemos de desayunar antes que te de algo Bella-dijo Rose

Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a preparar la bañera. Encendí unas velas aromáticas y puse música relajante. Siiii, una hora metida en la bañera! Me metí, el agua estaba caliente, dejé que me envolviera y cerré los ojos. Sí, mañana todo habrá acabado, ya nada podrá separarme de Edward. Podré besarlo, podré acariciar su linda cara,…Así fui enumerando todo lo que podía hacer hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo y me quedé dormida en la bañera. Soñé que Edward estaba junto a mi, entre sus brazos diciéndome lo mucho que me quería.

-Bella! Ya ha pasado la hora- dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta. Maldita Alice!

-Ok- le grité. Uuuf! Con lo bonito que estaba mi sueño

Salí de la bañera, sequé mi cuerpo, me puse unas braguitas y un albornoz. Alice estaba fuera esperándome

-Venga Bella, toco ahora sesión de depilación-dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo¿?

-Pues veras, se pone unas bandas arriba del bello y se tira para que pueda salir-explicó

-Eso duelo mucho- me quejé- yo tengo maquinilla para hacerlo

-No, eso es malo. Con las bandas no te saldrán hasta dentro de dos semanas. Ya verás- dijo tirando de mi hacía su habitación

-Oooh Bella a ti también- dijo Rose en una esquina de la habitación

-Si, creo que n tenemos escapatoria

-No, después me lo agradeceréis- dijo Alice- ¿quién quiere ser la primera ?- Rose y yo nos señalamos mutuamente al mismo instante- Ok- sacó una moneda- ¿Cara o cruz? Bella

-Cara- dije

-Ok- tiró la moneda al aire y comenzó-o a dar vueltas hasta caer otra vez en su mano. Lo miró y dijo- Cruz

-Te toca Bella- dijo rápidamente Rose

-No es justo!-dije

-Quítate el albornoz- me ordenó Alice. Quedé en bragas y sujetador

Empezó por las piernas, luego las axilas y finalmente hizo la depilación brasileña, casi la mato! Pero tuve la recompensa. Ningún bello en todo mi cuerpo

-Has visto tampoco es para tanto- dijo

-Claro como para ti esto es pan de cada día – le reproché. Todavía picaba en algunas zonas. Luego le tocó a Rosalie, que le pasó igual de mal que yo. Pero valió la pena

-¿Y a mi quién me depila?- preguntó Alice

-Yooo- dijimos a la vez con Rosalie

- Ok- sí, sería nuestra oportunidad. Pero Alice no se quejó, claro como ella ya está acostumbrada, vaya morro!Alice nos tendió a cada una crema para hidratante nuestra piel, y así lo hicimos. Nos hizo utilizar casi todo el pote de crema hidratante. Estuvimos así toda la mañana. Comimos una ensalada de fideos y acto seguido Alice se puso con los peinados.

Alice comenzó con Rosalie, ella tenía el pelo más largo. Lo recogió en un moño e hizo un recogido fantástico, dejando algunos mechones de pelo cayeran. Luego se puse conmigo. Cogió unas tijeras para hacer rizos, y definió mis ondulados cabellos. Luego hizo unas trenzas pequeñas en cafa lado de me cabellera y los unió atrás con una horquilla.

El maquillaje corrió a cuenta de Rosalie. Le encantaba maquillar, comenzó conmigo, le pedí algo natural, no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Y así lo hizo, solo destacó mis ojos con una línea negra en mis ojos y tonos claros en mis parpados. Y por ultimo un suave color en mis labios y gloss. Ya estaba. Alice pidió lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión resaltó sus labios con un color rojo pasión, así destacaría su vestido. Solo faltaba Rosalie, pero ella se la apañó sola. Alice nos mandó a todas a vestirnos.

En una hora teníamos que estar abajo para partir. Yo por mi parte me dirigí a mi habitación, saqué mi vestido, que la verdad me encantaba pero por otra estaba mal porque no podía lucirla para quién yo quería, mi Edward, y eso es lo que más quería. Pero en la fiesta tendría que ser distante con él, para que el plan saliera bien. Me puse el vestido y los zapatos. Ya estaba. Y un último toque, mi perfume de rosas. Miré mi reloj y todavía faltaba veinte minutos para bajar. Me quedé sentada en la cama, esperando que la hora pasase, pero no pasaba. La espera se hacía eterna, quise leer y no podía, sería los nervios. Fui dos veces a mear y eso era raro en mi, Dios! Estaba acojonada! Llegó la hora de bajar, las chicas ya estaban. Y que guapas que estaban, estaban todos abajo esperándome. Bajé las escaleras y todos los ojos estaban fijos en mí. Noooo! Qué horror! Incluso la de Edward, que parecía que no pestañeaba lo tenía clavado en mí, me ruboricé a tal acto.

-Ok, dejad de miradme- dije

-Es que estás muy guapa- dijo Rose

-Sí, serás la envidia de todas- dijo Emmet

-Venga que dices- le contesté, teniendo a Rosalie al lado, pensé, ella es mucho más guapa que yo.

-Edward, será mejor que la protejas o se le echaran encima todos los babosos que ya nos conocemos-dijo Emmet

-No creo-dijo secamente- ya tiene a James para eso, ¿a que si Bella?

-Oooh ¿eres la pareja de James?- preguntó Jasper

-Sip, solo esta noche, seré su acompañante, nada más- aclaré y especialmente para que le quede claro a Edward.

-Basta de cháchara- dijo Alice- nos espera la fiesta

-Esto- dijo Rose- mamá y papá ya fueron por delante

-Ok- dijeron todos

Salimos a fuera para coger los coches

-¿Chicos venís conmigo?- preguntó Edward

-Esto y quiero ir con Ross- se quejó Emmet

-No fastidies y métete en el coche Emmet- dijo Edward

-Ok, pero es contra mi voluntad- siguió Emmet

-Venga no seas llorica- le dio un leve golpe en el brazo Jazz a Emmet

-Nos vemos en la entrada- dijo Alice

Nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, con la música a todo volumen durante todo el trayecto y agradecí eso. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado. Salimos todos de los coches y cada uno cogió a su pareja por el brazo, menos yo que tenía unas ganas terribles por abrazar a Edward. Entramos y el salón estaba lleno de personas. Según mi parecer muy distinguida. Entre la multitud pude visualizar a lso camareros, pero no veía a Jacke. Estuve así un buen rato

-A quien buscas guapísima- me susurró aquella conocida voz. Jacob

-Jacke!- grité cuando lo vi. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, estaba muy guapo.

-Una copa señorita- dijo tendiéndome la bandeja con unas copas

-Muy amable- le seguí el juego

-Bella estás preciosa amiga

-Gracias, mira lo que han hecho conmigo

-Ya lo veo y te sienta muy bien

-Una cosa y ¿James? ¿Lo has visto?- le pregunté

-Me buscabas, guapa- dijo detrás mía. Me giré y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada

-H-ola James- dije

-Hola Bella y… ¿Jacob?- dijo sorprendido

-Hola James- dijo mi amigo guiñándole un ojo

-Esto… Hola, ¿trabajando?- preguntó mirándole fijamente de arriba a bajo

-Sí- contestó Jacob

-Ooh que bien- dijo con demasiado entusiasmo, y ¿ eso que significaba? -¿Vienes a dar una vuelta Bella?- preguntó

-Sip- no me quedaba de otra

-Bueno Jacke, ya nos veremos- dijo James llevándome para afuera

-¿Sabes? Estas realmente preciosa esta noche

-Gracias-respondí seca

Me fue presentado a gente que no conocía para nada. Al principio me cogía del brazo, después de la mano y finalmente de la cintura.

-¿Es necesario que hagas eso?- pregunté irritada

-Si- contestó- Me encanta como nos mira tú Edward. -No me había percatado, pero sus ojos ardían pensaba que en cualquier momento me lanzaría fuego por ellos

- Ahora compláceme y bailemos-dijo. No tuve más remedio. En ese momento sonaba una música lenta. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y yo forzosamente tuve que ponerlas en su hombro. Íbamos dando vuelta en el mismo lugar, pero esos dos orbes verdes me estaban quemando, Edward tenía una copa en la mano y no dejaba de observarnos.

-¿Sabes? Edward no deja de mirarnos- susurró James en mi oído

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Bueno quería que lo supieras-contestó

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le escupí en la cara la pregunta

-Ya te lo dije Bella, tarde o temprano te hará daño

-¿Y si quiero correr ese riesgo?

-Lo hago por tu bien- respondió

-¿Y lo otro? No decías que tenías algo pendiente con él

-Si, pero eso a ti no te incumbe

-Claro que si, por que yo estoy en medio

-Tu limítate a hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿ok?- dijo. En ese momento Jacke y su bandeja chocaron contra James y las copas cayeron arriba de su traje

-Ooh no!- dijo Jacke y acto seguido me guiñó un ojo. Siiiii, estaba llevando a cabo su plan- Lo siento muchísimo, me he tropezado

-Mira lo que has hecho!- gritó James- Tendré que ir a cambiarme

-Si ves- le animé

-Vuelvo en seguida.-dijo James, escabulléndose entre la gente

-Bella esto ya acabará aguanta un rato más- dijo Jacke

-Eres el mejor Jacob, gracias- dije abrazándole

-De nada de pequeña, mañana cuando estés con Edward ya me lo agradecerás. Me voy, me toca actuar- dijo marchándose y siguiendo a James

POV JACOB

Alice ya me había dado lo que tenía que ponerme para servir las copas. Un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Me vestí y salí rumbo a la casa de los Denali. Sam me acompañaba, el llevaba la furgoneta con el equipo de cámara oculta, tenía allí todos los monitores en la posición de las cámaras. Llegamos y todavía no había nadie. Nos indicaron como servir y todo ese rollo.

Ya era la hora y la gente comenzó a entrar en la casa. Toda esa gente era muy distinguida y con dinero. Comenzamos a servir copas de champan a todos los que estaban en el salón. Vaya cada vez había más gente! Pero pude distinguir a mi amiga Bella, parecía que buscaba a alguien, seguro que me estaba buscando. Me moví sigilosamente entre la gente hasta llegar a ella.

-A quien buscas guapísima- le pregunté

-Jacke!- gritó

-Una copa señorita- dijo tendiéndole la bandeja con las copas

-Muy amable

-Bella estás preciosa amiga

-Gracias, mira lo que han hecho conmigo

-Ya lo veo y te sienta muy bien

-Una cosa y ¿James? Lo has visto- le preguntó

-Me buscabas, guapa- dijo apareciendo de la nada

-H-ola James- dijo

-Hola Bella y… ¿Jacob?- dijo sorprendido. ¿Se alegraba de verme?

-Hola James- dije guiñándole un ojo

-Esto… Hola, ¿trabajando?- preguntó mirándome fijamente de arriba a bajo

-Sí

-Ooh que bien- oh eso era bueno!-¿Vienes a dar una vuelta Bella?- preguntó

-Sip

-Bueno Jacke, ya nos veremos- y tanto que nos veremos luego, pensé.

Seguí con mi recorrido por la fiesta. Iba ambulando con la bandeja de las copas, cuando se me acababan me iba a reponer, así toda la noche. Ví en ese momento que Bella estaba hablando muy seriamente con James, su cara lo decía todo. Era mi oportunidad. Me acerqué a ellos y simulé que me tropecé y las copas cayeron arriba de James.

-Ooh no!- dije - Lo siento muchísimo, me he tropezado

-Mira lo que has hecho!- gritó James- Tendré que ir a cambiarme

-Si ves- le animó Bella

-Vuelvo en seguida.-dijo James, escabulléndose entre la gente

-Bella esto ya acabará aguanta un rato más- dije

-Eres el mejor Jacob, gracias- dije abrazándome

-De nada de pequeña, mañana cuando estés con Edward ya me lo agradecerás. Me voy, me toca actuar

Seguí a James, subió las escaleras y se encaminó a su habitación. Subí las escaleras sin darme mucha prisa. Sam me había dicho que su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, la última puerta a la izquierda. Seguí sus indicaciones y me quedé al frente de la puerta. Sin más abrí la puerta.

Y allí estaba James, solo con uno bóxer blanco.

-¿P-pero que haces aquí?- dijo James

-Vaya! Me he equivocado de puerta, pensaba que era el baño

-Ya veo-dijo. Pero yo no apartaba la mirada de él, fui recorriendo su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.- Te gusta lo que ves- preguntó sacándome de la revisión

-La verdad es que sí- dije me adentré en la habitación y fui directo a él. Lo tomé de la cara y le besé ferozmente. James por su parte no se resistió, profundizó el beso. Ya lo tenía! No dijimos más nada, solo nos dejamos llevar. Su mano fue directa a mi miembro, parecía que estaba falta de sexo. Yo me dejé hacer, al fin y al cabo tenía que aprovechar. Sus manos fueron recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta ya estaba desnudo y James arrodillado al frente mía. Jolín! Qué bien que lo hacía! Me llevó a la cama y me puso a cuatro, y comenzó penetrarme, ya estaba lo teníamos en nuestra manos!

Estaba buscando la camisa perdida por la habitación de James, ahí está, detrás de una silla. La cogí y me la puse mientras James se cambiaba de traje.

-Esto James-dije

-Dime

-¿Te gustaría ser actor ?

-Uuum… no estaría mal. Me dijeron que quedo muy bien en pantalla. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ?

-Nada curiosidad. ¿Y actor porno?- este se va cagar

-Bueno…- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Ya ves que estoy bien dotado y… no creo que no.

-Que lastima! Por que acabamos de hacer una y seguro que quedó bastante bien

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que estás diciendo?

-Pues lo que estas escuchando- le respondí. Acto seguido me acerqué a las mini cámaras, donde Sam me había dicho que las había colocado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues quitar las cámaras

-Te exijo que me des eso- me ordenó

-Tú ahora no estás en condiciones en exigir nada.

-¿Cómo que no?

-A ver guapito de cara, las cosas son así. Tú te alejas de Bella y de Edward, y a lo mejor no publico esto.

-¿Qué? Estas haciendo por esa …- no le deje acabar

-Eeeeh eehh! A ver como hablamos de mi amiga, no sé a lo mejor lo que realmente quieres es salir en todos los programas de cotilleo del país.

-¿Tú te estás escuchando Jacob? Tú también saldrías

-No, yo saldría con la cara distorsionada, tengo contactos para que hagan eso. Sin embargo tu…

-Que te piensas que yo no tengo contactos para que retiren eso

-A ver, ¿quien tiene el vídeo y la copia original?- no respondió- Yo, así que más te vale dejar tranquila a mi amiga y dejar de chantajearla, ¿si? Porque a ese juego podemos jugar todos, ¿no crees?

-Jacob tú no puedes hacerme esto

-Claro que puedo, las cosas son muy claras. No se puede controlar la vida de los demás y tú estabas haciendo eso y la verdad no me gustan las injusticias. Así que ya sabes, más te vale no abrir es pico o sino todos verán lo bien que te desenvuelves en la cama con un chico.

-Jacob…

Salí de la habitación con la palabra en la boca. Ya estaba hecho, ya no volvería a molestar a Bella. No creo que se atreva a correr ese riesgo. Volví a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cogí mi bandeja con las copas y puse mi mejor sonrisa. A servir a los señores.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Como prometí aquí he traido el capitulo. Aunque no entero porqué tenemos que ver como acaba esta fiesta… ¿Cómo creen? ¿Se arreglarán esta parejita o lo tendrán difícil aún?**

**¿Me lo contáis en un rr?**

**Nos leemos como cada jueves!**

**Un beso!**

_**MariFer**: Hola guapa! Eso es lo que pasa cuando nadie deja rr o un Mp preguntando… das por hecho que nadie ha notado tu ausencia por eso lo dije. Pero me alegra saber que me sigues… aunque no cuesta mucho decirme que os ha gustado el cap… porque al no recibir rewiev, solo de un par de chicas, pues pienso que la historia no gusta demasiado. Y unas palabras de aliento pues hacen que una siga con esto._


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

POV EDWARD

El viernes por la mañana. Ya era hora de levantarse me dije a mi mismo, tenía que hablar con Bella. Me puse un pantalón y me fui al baño, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. Tan guapa como siempre. Con un top y short corto, dejando ver sus preciosas piernas.

-Ya he acabado- dijo

-Perdón yo… esto… tenía que haber tocado antes.- ¿qué me pasaba estaba nervioso?

-No pasa nada- dijo tímidamente. Clavó sus ojos marrones en mí, me estaba examinando, seguro. Pero se dio cuenta y apartó la mirada, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espera- dije-necesito hablar contigo

-Umm, ¿sobre qué?

-Hoy es la fiesta, ¿no?

-Sip

-Bueno… me gustaría que me acompañases. Y también hablar, solucionar esto de algún modo-se quedó pensando

-Creo que no va ser posible

-¿Por qué?- ¿no quería hablar y solucionar las cosas?

-Verás… James…

-¿Estás con James? ¿Por eso me dejaste?- No me lo podía creeer! Que imbécil que soy

-Noo, solo que ya me lo ha pedido y he aceptado

-¿Te gusta James? Y no me mientas, por favor- necesitaba saber la verdad

-Noop. No me gusta y…- se largó. Me dejó allí, sin nada más que decir.

Vaya, yo quería solucionar ese algo que se interponía entre ella y yo, y me sale que se va a la fiesta con ese… Bueno si así lo quería yo no podía hacer más nada. Pero me fastidió bastante, necesitaba estar con ella. Pero no, creo que va ser mejor que me aleje lo antes posible y así no sufrir estragos más tarde. A parte yo estaba bien antes de conocerla, tenía que volver a ser el antiguo Edward, el que solo se conoce una noche y no se sabe más de él. Sí, así no tendría más problemas, todo sería más fácil.

En vez de despejarme con un poco de agua en la cara, me metí en la ducha. Dejé que el agua fría me despejara todas esas ideas absurda de volver con Bella, ya tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió. Terminé y me fui a mi habitación a ponerme algo. Unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. En el pasillo me encontré con Jasper.

-Hola Edward, ¿cómo estas hermano?- dijo mi hermano medio acojonado

-Todo bien. ¿Qué hacemos hoy?- pregunté a mi hermano con mucho ánimos

-Hoy es la fiesta.

-Ya lo sé, pero hasta que llegue la hora tendremos que hacer algo, ¿no?

-Sí.- Me miró raro- Hoy te veo distinto, ¿ya estas más de buen humor?

-Sí, no te preocupes, el otro día no estaba en si

-Ok. Qué te parece ir a levantar a Emmet, todavía está durmiendo- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Siii- dije y chocando los cinco con mi hermano.

Nos fuimos hasta la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie, ya que la compartían. Abrimos la puerta lentamente. Yo tenía un cuenco de agua en las manos y Jasper una toalla y su móvil en la mano. Con una señal de OK pusimos en marcha el plan

-FUEGO, FUEGO GRANDULLON, SE QUEMA LA CASA! – dijimos los dos a la vez. Y nos abalanzamos a él. Jasper empezó a darle con la toalla, simulando que estaba apagando el fuego

-¿!Que?! ¿Que pasa!?

-Ooohh no Emmet se te está quemando el pelo!- gritó Jasper. Inmediatamente Emmet se toco la cabeza. Y yo cogí el cuenco y se lo tire encima

-Ya esta-dije – Te he salvado la vida, eeehh!

Emmet se quedó con una cara al darse cuenta que le habíamos gastado una broma. Y nosotros riéndonos como locos. Me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme .

-Os parece bonito, gilipollas! Me habéis dado un susto de muerte. Ya veréis! -Dijo empezando a correr. Nosotros nos escabullimos por la puerta y metiéndonos en el baño.

-Cobardes! Dad la cara, pedazos de …

-Nada, nos los debías. Por la que nos hiciste en el campus de la Universidad.-Dijo Emmet

-Aaah! Aquella vez que os tire un bol lleno de la gelatina que tenían echo las chicas

-Sii- gritamos Jasper y yo

- No se le olvidó a nadie eso. JAJAJAAJA! Allí todo el mundo se enteró. A mí me da igual, aquí nadie me vió.

-Como que no. Te grabamos y lo colgaremos en Facebook

-Como os atreváis a hacer eso, os juro que os caerá el pelo!

-Está bien- dijo Jasper- Pero con una condición

-¿Cual?

-Que cuando salgamos no nos mates, por favor!

-Ok, lo intentaré- respondía Emmet detrás de la puerta

-No, lo intentaré no sirve- dije

-OK, no os haré nada

Abrimos despacio la puerta y allí estaba Emmet, todavía con su bóxer.

-No sabéis las ganas que tengo de haceros pedazos-dijo

-Pero no puedes, ya sabes o sino Facebook

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y bien que hacemos hoy?- pregunté

-Una partida de Play Station-dijo Emmet- Tengo ganas de ganar como siempre

-Está bien hace mucho que no jugamos-dije

Desayunamos y nos pusimos a jugar. Era divertido cuando perdía Emmet, parecía un niño pequeño. Pero no se dejaba ganar muy fácilmente. Nos costó lo nuestro. Como siempre terminamos en la piscina. Se nos fue la tarde así, picándonos. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con mi hermano y mi cuñada. Estábamos tomando los tres el sol cuando llegó Alice.

-Chicos!-nos llamó. Nos quitamos las gafas y la miramos. Uuuy! Pero si ya estaba casi lista. Estaba muy guapa, solo le faltaba el vestido.

-Hola cariño!-dijo Jasper

-Venga chicos, a vestirse que tenemos que estar temprano en la fiesta.

-¿Ya?-dijo Emmet

-Si y sin remolonear

-OK ya vamos-dije.

Nos quedamos un rato más y nos fuimos a cambiarnos. En mi cama, como siempre aparecía por arte de magia la ropa. Pantalón beige y camisa blanca. Me despeine un poco, como siempre y un toque de perfume. Bajé y no había nadie. Me quedé en el sofá cerrando los ojos y me dejé llevar por la tranquilidad. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Ya venían bajando como caballos las escaleras.

-¿No podeis bajar como personas normales las escaleras¿?-dije

-No-dijo Emmet

-Claro que no, Emmet es un gorila! No persona- dijo Jasper y no echamos a reír

Estuvimos así hasta que llegaron las chicas. Rosalie y Alice estaban realmente guapas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté

-No, todavía falta Bella.-dijo Rosalie.

Al cabo de un rato ahí estaba ella, tan guapa como ella. Ese vestido le quedaba… no tenía palabras para describirlo. Estaba preciosa. Su mirada se juntó con la mía un instante, pero la aparté enseguida.

-Ok, dejad de miradme- dijo

-Es que estás muy guapa- dijo Rose

-Sí, serás la envidia de todas- dijo Emmet

-Venga que dices

-Edward, será mejor que la protejas o se le echaran encima todos los babosos que ya nos conocemos-dijo Emmet

-No creo-dije serio- ¿ya tiene a James para eso, a que si Bella?

-Oooh ¿eres la pareja de James?- preguntó Jasper

-Sip, solo esta noche, seré su acompañante, nada más

-Basta de cháchara- dijo Alice- nos espera la fiesta

-Esto- dijo Rose- mamá y papá ya fueron por delante

-Ok- dijeron todos

Salimos a fuera para coger los coches

-¿Chicos venís conmigo?- pregunté, no tenía ganas de llevar a Bella, no quería tenerla cerca de mi. Aunque me moría de ganas en el fondo.

-Esto y quiero ir con Rose- se quejó Emmet

-No fastidies y metete en el coche Emmet- dije

-Ok, pero es contra mi voluntad- siguió Emmet

-Venga no seas llorica- le dio un leve golpe en el brazo Jazz a Emmet

-Nos vemos en la entrada- dijo Alice

Nos dirigimos a la Casa de los Denali, llegamos en un santiamén. Con los chicos en el coche se pasa en seguida el trayecto. Llegamos y dejamos el coche a manos de los aparcacoches. Nos adentramos en la fiesta. Ya había gente, sí gente que conocía solo por estar en fiestas similares a esta.

Bella se puso a hablar con Jacob, con su amigo, me caía bien cuando cuidaba de Bella. Pero ahí estaba él, James, dirigiéndose a Bella. Ella se asustó por aparecer por detrás de ella, pero no hubo ninguna sonrisa cómplice entre ellos, solo un saludo, creo que le prestó más atención a Jacob que a Bella. Al cabo de unos minutos se llevó a Bella del brazo y empezó a saludar a los invitados.

Yo no apartaba la vista de ellos, ¿porque eres así Edward? Me gritaba mi voz interna, ¿te gusta martirizarte no? Cogí una copa de unos de los camareros que pasaba por allí. James cogí de la cintura a Bella y comenzaron a bailar. Uuuuf! Me hervía la sangre. Mi mirada se cruzó con la Bella, yo lo único que quería transmitir era odio y creo que lo hice bien, porque Bella apartó su mirada con pena.

Ahora las cosas cambiaron, Jacob se tropezó y las copas cayeron arriba de James. Jajajaaja! Me reía por mis adentros. Dejó sola a Bella y ella se quedó plantada allí, sin saber qué hacer. En breves segundos se le acercó Alice y se la llevó.

Yo estaba tan pendiente de Bella que no me había percatado que había una chica a unos pocos metros mío y que me miraba. Era alta y pelirroja. Me miró con picardía y me sonrió. Yo en cambio levante la copa y me lo bebí sin dejar de mirarla. Me acerqué junto a ella

-Hola-dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-Hola-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Soy Edward Cullen-tendiendo mi mano

-Jane Volterra

-Encantado-dije tomando su mano y dejando un pequeño beso en él

-Igualmente-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y dime ¿como es que no nos conocemos?

-Pues porque acabo de llegar de Alemania de estudiar.

-Ooh interesante

-¿Y tu eres de por aquí?

-Si, vivo en Forks

-Interesante-dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su copa

-¿Y porque?

-Porque ya tengo con quien salir a dar un paseo por la zona-directa, me gusta

-Cuenta con ello preciosa

Estuvimos hablando así durante un buen rato. No me había dado cuenta y ya estábamos bailando. Olía realmente bien. Ya íbamos por el tercer baile

-Voy al baño-dijo- no te me escapes-me susurró al oído

-No lo haré- con mis mejores sonrisas

Me quedé allí, esperando que vuelva Jane. Pero un pequeño golpe en el hombre hizo que me volvería. Y me encontré con Bella.

-Edward-dijo temerosa

-¿Si?-dije mirando arriba de sus hombros, no quería toparme con sus ojos

-¿Bailamos?- ahí si la miré. Es lo que más deseaba desde que la vi hoy bajando por las escaleras.

-Edward ¿seguimos bailando? he traído unas copas para calmar …- se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella- Ooh perdonad

-No pasa nada Jane, Bella ya se va a bailar con James, ¿a que si Bella?

-S-si- y se marchó

-¿Quien es?

-Nada una amiga de mi hermana, ¿seguimos bailando?

-Con mucho gusto

POV BELLA

Jacob me dejó allí sola. Pero Alice vino al rescate. Me llevó dentro con algunas amigas suyas. La verdad que casi todas eran simpáticas, digo casi todas por que había algunas que eran bastante tontitas, al estilo Jennifer. Estuvimos hablando y riéndonos. La verdad me lo estaba pasando muy bien, excepto por lo de Edward. Carlisle y Esme vinieron a saludarme y a decirme lo bonita que estaba. Esme tan amable y cariñosa como siempre. Carlisle me invitó a bailar y acepte con mucho gusto.

Nos pusimos a bailar un tema lento. No me había percatado pero Carlisle tenia la misma sonrisa que Edward y sus ojos. Ese verde jade que podías perderte perfectamente en ellos. Claro es su padre, ¿a quien iba a salir? Terminó la música y tomÓ a Esme de la cintura para continuar bailando el siguiente tema. Se les veía tan feliz, seguro que llevan años juntos y ese amor no se apaga.

-Bella!-me llamó alguien haciendo que saliera de mi pensamientos- Bella- me giro y es Jacob

-Jacke! ¿QuÉ tal ha ido?-pregunto nerviosa

-Pues de mil maravillas pequeña

-¿En serio ? No me lo puedo creer!

-Si ya está, lo tenemos todo bajo control. Ya no te molestara esa rata

-Ooohh cuanto te lo agradezco!-lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas

-Va venga no pierdas el tiempo y ve junto a Edward y soluciona las cosas, ¿si?

-Sí, eso haré. Gracias!-volví a abrazarlo

-Venga tonta que se acaba la fiesta

No dude un segundo, me dirigí al patio. Lo busqué con la mirada y allí estaba, solo. Estaba con la mirada perdida. Me acerqué a él temerosa pero decidida.

-Edward-dij temerosa

-¿Si?-dijo sin mirarme

-¿Bailamos?- dije. Es lo que realmente quería hacer. Nuestras miradas se unieron y pude ver que seguía igual de duro como el hielo conmigo.

-Edward ¿seguimos bailando ? he traído unas copas para calmar …- se acercó una chica pelirroja y con una bonita sonrisa pintada en la boca- Ooh perdonad- se disculpó

-No pasa nada Jane, Bella ya se va a bailar con James, ¿a que si Bella?-dijo mirando a esa tal Jane

-S-si- y me volví con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Había llegado tarde, ya se ha encontrado a otra.

Me adentré en el salón y Jacob apareció por arte de magia

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-Edward- dije llorando. Me llevó fuera.

-¿Qué?

-Pues… q-que se ha enc-contrado a, a a otra

-¿Pero que dices?

-No ha querido bailar conmigo y me …- no podía terminar la frase. Solo Jacke me abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos tan acogedores. Estuvimos así hasta que vinieron todos. Mis lagrimas desaparecieron.

-Venga ya se ha terminado-dijo Ross

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-me preguntó Alice

-Si- dije en un susurro

-Alice, yo me voy , así que te encargas de llevar a los chicos, ¿si?- dijo Edward. Al lado tenía a Jane

-¿Pero?

-Nada, chao-dijo desapareciendo entre la gente

-Yo llevo a Bella-dijo Jacob

-Gracias-dijo Alice

-Venga Bella vamos-dijo Jacob tirando de mi

Nos encaminamos hacia su coche. Pero no pasó desapercibido el volvo para mi. Allí se iba junto con Jane, Dios sabe dónde. Dejándome con el alma rota, allí junto con mi mejor amigo y la noche cálida de Forks.

Sí, todo a la mierda el plan si Edward ya no quería saber nada de mí. La noche se me hizo eterna, pensando lo estúpida que fui al no contarle la verdad a Edward. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando empezaba a salir los primeros rayos de sol cuando sentí que un coche llegó. Me asomé por la ventana y era el volvo plateado de Edward. No pude contenerme y comencé otra vez a llorar. Edward había pasado fuera de casa toda la noche y seguro al lado de esa chica, Jane.

EDWARD

Me fui con Jane de la fiesta, solo iríamos a tomar una última copa en un sitio de moda que ella conocía. Durante el trayecto estuvimos hablando como si fueranos amigos de toda la vida. Se veía que veía una chica con las ideas claras. Llegamos y nos adentramos en un pub nos sentamos y pedimos algo para beber.

-¿Sabes? Soy una chica que observa mucho a las personas y esta noche te he observado-dijo

-¿Y que has visto?- le seguiría el juego

-Pues que a pesar que en toda la fiesta estuviste con una sonrisa en la boca tus ojos no reflejan lo mismo.

-¿A no?

-No, ¿qué te pasa Edward? ¿Sabes que estoy estudiando Psicología?

-No, no lo sabía

-Pues si, estoy en mi segundo año de carera. Y la verdad he estudiado mucho y puedo detectar que no estás bien. A parte no hace falta estar estudiando Psicología para darse cuenta que no estás bien.

-Vaya! Me conoces mejor tu que yo mismo. –Quise hacer un chiste

-Bueno, ¿venga no me lo vas a contar?- preguntó. Yo di un sorbo largo a mi copa antes de comenzar

-Aaay por donde comenzar!- dije mientras mi dedo fue a parar a un lado de mi cabeza y comenzar a moverse a modo de que me vengan mejor las ideas

-¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio? ¿Es una chica?

-Sí

-¿Y?

-Aaay!- dije suspirando- Se me hace difícil hablar del tema

-Yo podré ayudarte, en serio sé que nos conocemos de hace unas horas, pero me gustaría ayudarte. No puedo ver a la gente que sufre por amor. Yo misma sufrí por amor pero gracias a Dios encontré a alguien especial en mi camino, ahora me ama y me protege.

-Jooo! Pues pensaba que en la fiesta antes de presentarnos me sonreías y me echabas miraditas

-Venga ya! No era a ti!

-¿A no?

-No, justo detrás de ti estaba mi tío haciéndome señas, diciéndome que estaba muy guapa y esas cosas que te dicen los tíos. Que creído eres!

-Pensaba que iban para mí por eso me acerqué a ti

-Siento darte falsas esperanzas, de verdad. Si quieres no me cuentes nada, no estás obligado a hacerlo

-No sé como podrías ayudarme, es algo que no tiene solución

-Me planteas el problema y yo ya te digo si tiene o no solución

-Pues verás todo comenzó al principio del verano…

Comencé a explicarle desde el minuto uno que vi a Bella en mi baño, aquel ser tan hermoso plantada allí. Hasta el día que me dijo que sería mejor separarnos antes de hacernos daño. Todo cada instante que pasé al lado de Bella. En ningún momento me interrumpió, solo me escuchó. Era lo que necesitaba, que alguien me escuchara.

-¿Y bien cuál es mi diagnostico señorita Jane?

-¿L a verdad?

-Sí por favor

-Pues que estás perdidamente enamorado

-Eso me lo temía. Pero no quería aceptarlo. Sé que no puedo separarme de ella y la verdad…-no lo tenía claro eso, enamorado es una palabra bastante grande

-Sí, pero es lo que hay

-Hoy quería sacarme esa duda contigo, siento serte tan sincero o ¿será culpa de la copa?-miré mi copa vacía

-No está bien. Pero si fuera el caso que yo no tuviera pareja me hubiera liado contigo, pero te aseguro que antes de quitarme el sujetador te hubieras echado atrás y saldrías corriendo por tenerla a ella en tu cabecita.

-Interesante conclusiones. Sí, la verdad hubiera hecho eso. ¿Sabes? Una vez me lié con una- no iba a dar nombres- en una fiesta que dimos en casa. La cosa era que su hermano me dijo que le encantaba Bella y que n la cama era una fiera, eso me nubló el juicio. No me hacía la idea que Bella se acostase con otro. En ese momento no teníamos nada serio, solo nos lo pasábamos bien. Así que aproveché que la chica se me lanzó y me lié con ella. Antes de llegar a ... empecé a decir el nombre de Bella y reventé gritando su nombre.

-Pobre Jennifer, me hubiera gustado ver su cara

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has sabido que era Jennifer¿?

-A ver no es muy difícil de saberlo, sabiendo el hermano que tiene. Ya te lo he dicho soy muy observadora, y la verdad no me cae nada bien

-Creo que a nadie le cae bien, excepto a mi hermana y a Alice, es que tienen un gran corazón

-Si creo que si, haremos una cosa, ¿ok?

-Dime, tu eres la experta

-Pues esta semana mantente fuera de tu casa. Trata de no verla, reflexiona muy bien las cosas, deja que tu corazón y tu mente encuentre esa luz que tanto buscas. Te hará bien, ¿haces deporte?

-SI

-Eso es bueno, si necesitas hablar y no sabes con quien, ya sabes puedes contar conmigo. Yo estaré aquí dos semanas más- Miré mi reloj y ya eran las cinco. Se había pasado rapidísimo la hora y parecía minutos para mi

-Creo que nos hemos dejado llevar y no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora- dijo

-Si, ¿te levo a casa?

-Si me puedes acompañar a dos calles de aquí, estoy alojada en un hotel

-Claro, no quiero que le pase nada a mi futura Psicóloga

-Jajaja-rió

-¿Cuanto te debo por esta sección?

-Uuuff! Un dineral! No mentira, la primera invita la casa

Acompañé a Janes hasta su hotel, fuimos caminando. Ella cogiéndome un brazo, era reconfortante en alguien te de ánimo cuando más lo necesitas. Nos despedimos, pero antes me dejó su número de teléfono para que la llame en cualquier momento.

No lo dudé cuando llegué a mi coche, busqué mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje:

GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITO. EDWARD

Era lo menos que podía hacer. Conduje has casa, cuando llegué ya asomaba los primeros rayos en el horizonte diciéndome que ya estaba amaneciendo.

* * *

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí estoy… un poco adelantada pero aquí. ¿qué les pareció Jane? ¿Pensaban que sería una zorra más? Jajajja seguro que sí.**

**Ha sido un capitulo cortito… pero si me dejan sus rr dejaré otro el finde para que la espera no sea tan larga… ¿qué les parece?**

**Gracias a todas las que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas… y más a mis niñas que siempre comentan ;)**

**Se me cuidan y hasta la próxima!**

**Un beso enorme!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

BELLA

Ya no podía hacer más nada. Me volví a mi cama con mis esperanzas bajo cero. Ahora solo quedaba resignarme. En el amor nunca me fue bien, ¿por que iba pretender que esto funcionase? Estaba destinada a sufrir, si a no encontrar la felicidad., aunque sabía que no sería posible al lado de Edward. Pero él ya había elegido a esa tal Jane.

No pude dormir más, solo pensaba que solo quedaba un mes para que me vuelva con mi padre y poder acceder a la universidad. Sí, a mi primer año de universidad. Mi padre lo arreglaría todo para cuando yo volviera, me lo había prometido. Estaba ansiosa por saber donde iría. Sí, mi padre iba a pagarme los dos primeros años y luego yo me la tendría que apañármelas, pero para eso faltaba mucho. Solo esperaba que la universidad que eligiera mi padre sea un poco alejada de donde vivo, así podría empezar de cero y a mi antojo. Aaah y que no sea muy cara. Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza me levanté y fui directo a la ducha- Pretendía quitarme toda la mala noche que había pasa con una buena ducha, pero no funcionó. No, eso no se quita así como así y menos lo que tenía en mi corazón. Me salí de la ducha y me fui directa a mi habitación a ponerme algo para salir.

Cuando ya estuve lista y en mi coche no sabía dónde dirigirme. Puse en marcha el coche y me dejé llevar por las señales de tráfico. Estaba en Port Ángeles. Pasé al frente del centro comercial, en mis mejillas empezaron a rodar unas cuantas lágrimas. En ese sitio vivimos muchas cosas juntos. Demasiado recuerdos: el ascensor, el cine, el restaurante… si este todavía estaba fresco en mi memora, comíamos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Eso era mágico para mi en ese instante solo existíamos nosotros dos. Tomé un desvío que no sabía dónde me llevaba pero accedí a ir. Cuando me parecía que la carretera no terminaría apareció ante mi aquella playa. Si nuestra playa, el que Edward decía que era solitaria, que casi nadie iba. Paré mi coche y me dispuse a andar yo sola, ahora ya no estaba él cogiéndome de la mano, ahora solo estaba al lado mío su recuerdo. Veía como las olas chocaba en mi pie y las pocas palmeras se mecían con el viento. Estuve un buen rato recorriendo aquella playa hasta que no pude más con el dolor, fui corriendo a mi coche y decidí mientras salía de allí dirigirme a ver a mi amigo Jacob, ahora solo lo tenía a él.

En el trayecto tuve que parar dos veces al lado de la carretera porque mis llantos no me permitían seguir conduciendo. Mi pecho me oprimía como si fuera que en cualquier momento iba a romperse. Llegué a casa de Jacob a duras penas, solo sé que aparqué y luego sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me llevaba entre sus brazos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta de donde estaba una sonrisa demasiada conocida apareció ante mi, enfoqué bien la vista y ahí estaba mi ángel guardián, mi amigo Jacke. Me pasé toda la tarde con él, tratando de hacerme reír, contándome anécdotas de su infancia y de sus amigos. No bastó con eso, porque al instante que había un silencio comenzaba mi agonía. Me ponía bien como podía pero era muy débil, volvía a derrumbarme. Eso era muy doloroso.

Pasé el fin de semana en casa de Jacob. Había llamado a mi madre, cuando estuve un poco recuperada de los sosollos y llantos. Le dije que me quedaría en casa de Jacke. Me hizo bien pasarlo con él. El domingo vinieron mucha gente en su casa. Habían planeado hacer una gran comida en el patio de Jacob. Muchos o mejor dicho todos los invitados trajeron comida como para un batallón. Eran amigos de Jacob y de Billy, su padre. Nos lo pasamos bien, por lo menos no me dio tiempo a pensar tanto en Edward, entre las bromas de los amigos de Jacob y las risas que nos pegamos… Aquella comida duró todo el día, eran las ocho de la noche y todavía seguía la marcha. Aunque en verano el sol no se va hasta las nueve y media, pero era necesario que volviera a casa, mañana tenía que trabajar.

-Veo que has mejorado- dijo Jacke acompañándome al coche-No es que estés bien pero te ha sentado bien esto, despejarte un poco

-Sí y la verdad te lo agradezco mucho

-Pare eso están los amigos

-SÍ tu siempre estás Jacob, cuando más lo necesito tú siempre apareces para que todo vaya mejor

-Creo que en está ocasión no fue a mejor. Todo se fue al garete

-No, todo fue culpa mía. Tenía que haber ido con la verdad desde el principio, Aunque te agradezco que lo intentáramos. Solo maldigo la hora que me crucé con James!

-Chicos!-llamó Sam- Esperad tengo que hablar con vosotros

-Que pasa tío- dijo Jacke

-Una noticia bomba, pero creo que ahora ya no servirá de nada

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunté

-James- fue lo único que dijo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jacke

-El viernes no sacaste todas las cámaras Jacke

-No me fastidies!

-Sí, pero es lo que descubrí gracias a eso

-¿Y que fue?-pregunté

-Ya sé cuál es la razón por la que James se quería vengar de Edward

-¿Y a qué esperas a decírnosla?- preguntó Jacke impaciente

-Ayer por la noche estuve ordenando la furgoneta donde teníamos el equipo preparado y vi unas imágenes en el monitor donde estaba la cámara en el ventilador. James estaba solo en su habitación y caminaba en ella como un león enjaulado. Me puse los auriculares y comencé a escuchar lo que decía

-Quieres contarnos de una maldita vez lo que dijo!- Jacke estaba más impaciente que yo

-Si no me interrumpes… Bueno escuche como maldecía a ti Jacke, decía que ahora no podía hacer nada, le tenías cogido por los huevos- Jacke se rió ante aquellas palabras- y también a Edward por destrozar su vida desde hace dos veranos atrás. Dijo y repito palabra por palabra- "Maldito fue el día que Edward se metió en el baño de aquella discoteca con mi Irina, mi verdadero amor, mil veces maldito cabrón"!- Y acto seguido comenzó a dar golpes al aire y los muebles que tenía a su alcance dejando su habitación hecho un caos.

-Eso explica porque insistía tanto en separar a Bella del lado de Edward. No quería que él fuera feliz, se dio cuenta que Edward sentí a algo mucho más fuerte por Bella, que por cualquier otra chica. Esa era su venganza, separaros para que él sufriera tanto o igual que James sufrió en su día.

-Será hijo de…-dije- Y yo estaba en medio- no pude conmigo misma y me largué a llorar otra vez- Yo so-solo formaba par-parte de su maldi-maldito plan. Y-y lo ha conseguido, ha conse-conseguido separarme de Edward.

Ya quería que esta pesadilla se acabase de una vez por todas, solo quería despertar de este maldito sueño. Pero todo era tan real como la vida misma.

EDWARD

Los días iban pasando cada vez era mayor mi agonía. No podía creer que me había enamorado de verdad y ahora estar sufriendo. La primera chica que me interesaba me deja así como así, solo diciéndome que no quería sufrir más, ¿y yo? ¿Yo no sufriría? ¿No ha pensando en mi? ¿En mis sentimientos para con ella? Todos los días era lo mismo, las mismas preguntas. Solo era un zombi andante por las calles, en el gimnasio… No era yo mismo. Trataba de acercarme a las chicas, pero cuando trataba de hablar con ellas solo empezaba a buscarle el parecido con Bella, parecía un loco maniático. Mi humor cambió radicalmente, el jueves por la mañana le grité al oso porque solo me dijo que tenía mala cara. No pude conmigo mismo y me había ido a mi habitación, en el pasillo apareció ella hablando por teléfono y sonriendo como si no pasara nada eso me puso peor, saber que el único que lo pasaba mal era yo.

-Edward!-me llamó

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté irritado

-Hablar

-Ahora no es hora de hablar chacha ya tuviste la oportunidad y no la supiste aprovechar, ¿por que mejor no limpias?

-No, no quiero limpiar ahora

-¿Y que quieres entonces ?- me miró fijamente como buscando valor para decirme lo que tenía que decirme

-Te quiero a ti- esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco

BELLA

La semana se presentaba negra, no sabía cómo iba a llevarlo teniéndole tan cerca y no poder hacer nada. Todos los días eran lo mismo; limpiar, si tenía ganas, iba a pasear por la Push. A Jacob no podía quitarle su tiempo, ya que trabajaba y no podía pedirle que estuviera conmigo. Pero él siempre se adelantaba a mí, me presentó a algunos de sus amigos: Embry y Jared. Me lo pasaba igual de bien con ellos. Tenían un espíritu libre y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la boca que hacía que se me contagiase. Me preguntaron por qué estaba así, triste, me sorprendió que me lo preguntaran pero por lo que se veía eran muy observadores.

A partir de ese momento quedamos cada tarde con ellos, le expliqué lo que me pasaba. Al principio se enfurecieron mucho, tenían ganas de ir a darle su merecido a James. Me contaron que ellos estuvieron en la fiesta sirviendo copas también. Y si lo hubieran sabido, James ya no tendría la misma cara. En unos cuantos días nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, cuando Jacob terminaba con su horario laboral se unía a nosotros. Me animaron mucho entre los , por lo menos sonreía un poco más.

EL jueves por la mañana, como todos los días limpiaba. La señora Esme me había dicho que tenía que sacar las cortinas de todas las habitaciones para cambiarlas. Y así lo estaba haciendo. En ese momento me llamó Jared, me venía dando la lata para que hablara con Edward, que lo tenía que solucionar.

-Venga Bella, eres una mujer fuerte- me dijo Jared

-No te creas

-¿Cómo que no? Por todo lo que has pasado tu y no tienes voluntad de encararle cara a ese , ¿tienes miedo?

-Sip, un poco

-Pues cuando se te presente adelante tuya imagínatelo con un vestido rosa. Seguro que no te dará tanto miedo- no pude contenerme y me eche a reír imaginándomelo. Me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme

-Ok, probaré de intentarlo

-Ya verás que si. En los momentos más difíciles te creces Bella, no te dejes intimidar, lucha por lo que realmente quieres.- En ese momento aparecía él por el pasillo, con mala cara. ¿Será o no el momento adecuado ? SÍ , ahora o nunca

-Jared eso haré, plantarle cara.

-Ánimo chiquita!

-Eeeh! Eeeh!

-Ok, no te gusta que te llamen así lo sé. Suerte.- y colgó

Ahora tocaba enfrentarme ante esos ojos orbes que me quemaban con solo mirarme. No tenía intención de detenerse para hablar conmigo. Pues tomaré el toro por los cuernos.

-Edward!-le llamé

-¿Qué quieres ?- dijo sin mirarme, estaba enfadado, eso seguro

-Hablar- con solo tenerle cerca ya me estaba dando algo

-Ahora no es hora de hablar chacha ya tuviste la oportunidad y no la supiste aprovechar, ¿por que mejor no limpias?- esas palabras duras me partieron en dos, pero tenía que plantarle cara, si o si.

-No, no quiero limpiar ahora

-¿Y que quieres entonces ?- lo miré fijamente, me perdí por un segundo en sus ojos verdes. Veía que ya no eran los mismos. Estaban apagados. Pero tenía que decirle la verdad

-Te quiero a ti- su rostro cambió. Sus pupilas se dilataron y lo único que hizo fue mirarme.

Me tomó por el brazo y me llevó a su habitación. Me metió dentro de ella, quedé contra la puerta y él, eso ya lo había vivido antes, gritó mi cabecita.

-No juegues conmigo Bella- dijo sin dejar de mirarme

-NO, no lo hago. Te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Es que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿sabes? Primero me dices que si, después que no estás preparada y ahora otra vez esto. Ya no sé qué quieres de mí.

-Te quiero a ti- dije acercándome más a él.

-No me mientas, por favor- dijo en un susurro

-NO lo hago

En ese momento, me acerqué más a él, lo tenía demasiado cerca, Edward dudó en quedarse en su sitio o retroceder. Se quedó en su sitio, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, sí, esa puerta del pecado, de esos dulces besos que tanto añoraba, que tanto extrañaba. Rosé sus labios sin apoyarlos todavía quería saber si él quería lo mismo, pero se quedó allí plantado con los ojos cerrados. Me separé de él con mucho dolor. Edward retrocedió y se me quedó mirando.

-Será mejor que antes de nada hablemos y dejemos las cosas claras, ¿no te parece?

-Sip, me parece

-Pues entonces que te parece quedar a las cuatro en el manantial, es un sitio tranquilo y podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

-Sip, estoy deseando aclarar las cosas y estar de una vez por todas contigo

-Y yo, pero necesito hablarlo contigo, tenemos que sincerarnos y decirnos lo que realmente queremos y si los dos queremos lo mismo

-Sip, yo también quiero eso, tengo mucho por contarte

-Pues ya sabes a las cuatro en el manantial.

-Ok- me giré en mi eje y me dispuse a marchar, pero sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y tiró de mi. Me quedé a pocos centímetros de su boca. Una mano rosó mi mejilla y acto seguido me besó con ternura. AAAH! El más bello paraíso, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, la unión perfecta de nosotros.

-Antes me has dejado con las ganas- dijo separándose de mi

-No sabía si quería que lo hiciera o no

-Como no voy a querer un beso tuyo

En ese momento todo mi ser se estremeció, eso quería decir que yo no era la única quería que lo mismo, él también deseaba lo mismo que yo. Ahora lo único que quería era que llegasen las cuatro para poder estar de vuelta con él.

EDWARD

Le dije a Bella para quedar a las cuatro en el manantial. Aquellos ojos marrones que me miraron hicieron que mi mal humor se esfumara en un instante. No necesitaba nada más. Pero lo que realmente me fastidió fue que me tuviera a delante suya y dudara en besarme. Sabía que lo queríamos los dos, pero solo rozó sus carnosos labios con los míos, aunque no llegara a besarme fue mejor que eso, sentirla otra vez cerca de mí… en un segundo olvidé todo, que débil era cuando ella estaba al frente mía! Su presencia me derrumbaba, ella solo podía hacer eso; hacerme fuerte como nadie pero también que descendiera al más profundo infierno. Solo sabía que en ese momento me sentía en el más bello paraíso, perdido en sus ojos. No me privé de poder besar esos labios que hacían que perdiera la cabeza.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Bella siguió con su trabajo, ¿Por qué le dije a las cuatro? ¿No era mejor decirle cuando termine de trabajar ? Faltaba cuatro horas para poder estar a solas con ella otra vez. Vayaaaa! Estaba contando las hora para volverle a ver, parecía un adolescente nervioso para su primera cita. Con veinte dos años y actuando como un crío! ¿Será el amor¿? ¿Qué sino? Jane me había dicho que estaba enamorado, ya no sabía qué era eso gracias a Tanya, ya no me acordaba como se sentía uno al estar enamorado.

Tenía que prepararme, íbamos a ir al manantial así que tendría que ponerme un bañador. Busqué mi bañador azul, me lo puse y cogí una camiseta blanca. También preparé un bolso con toallas y crema protectora. Volví a mirar mi reloj y solo había pasado una hora y media, y yo ya estaba ansioso porque llegase la hora. Bajé a comer algo, en realidad no tenía ganas de comer pero aunque sea un sándwich tenía que comer, en la cocina me encontré con Rosalie.

-¿Qué hermanito te ha tocado la lotería?- preguntó

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, no paras de sonreír, ¿quieres contarme algo?

-No, no me ha tocado la lotería

-¿Y algo que contar?

-Espera que lo piense…-dije. Tenía tanto que contar!-No nada

-Venga hermanito! A mí no me engañas, espera que piense- Mientras ella pensaba yo me hacía un sándwich. En ese momento entró Bella, con un vestido corto blanco que transparentaba su bikini azul. Cuando nuestra mirada se cruzaron le guiñé.

-Ya sé es una chica! Todo los chicos ponen esa cara de bobo – dijo Rosalie

-No vas mal- dije mirando a Bella que hacía lo mismo que yo prepararse un sándwich

-¿Me ayudas Bella?

-Claro

-¿Qué más?-siguió Rosalie

-¿Es guapa la chica?- preguntó Bella

-Guapa es quedarse corta- ese comentario hizo que Bella se ruborizara

-¿La conozco?- preguntó Rosalie

-Puede…

-¿Qué te llama más la atención de ella?-preguntó Bella

-Sus ojos marrones- uuppss! Se me escapó

-Oooh vale! No sé porque me molesto en preguntar una cosa tan obvia. Pensaba que os habíais separado que ya no estabais juntos, pero da igual. ¿Bella que les has hecho a mi hermano?

-¿Yo? Nada. ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

-¿Eres tu Edward o un espectro fantasmal ?

-¿Qué dices Rose?

-Pues que hoy a la mañana has tratado fatal a Emmet y ahora sonríes como un tontín. Bella dime qué haces para que este de buen humor porque la verdad estaba con un humor de perros.

-Mejor no quieras saberlo- respondiendo por Bella

-¿Bella?-dijo Rose

-Edward!- gritó Bella

-Déjenlo no quiero saberlo- dijo Ross haciendo mutis por el foro dejándonos solos

-Y bien ¿ya estás preparada?

-Sip, ¿pero no quedamos a las cuatro?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-le pregunté preocupado

-No

-¿Quieres esperar a las cuatro? Porque yo no-dije

-Ok, yo tampoco. Comemos y nos vamos que tenemos mucho por hablar

-Claro

Nos sentamos uno al frente del otro, yo casi no apartaba la mirada ella. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin su presencia, no iba a desaprovechar ni un segundo.

Terminamos de comer y nos encaminamos hacia el manantial. El día se presentaba hermoso, como no con la compañía que tenía!Llegamos y nos pusimos bajo un árbol donde nos daba la sombra. Tendí una toalla y nos sentamos.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de estar otra vez así- le confesé

-Y yo-dijo mirándome fijamente- Pero antes de todo quiero contarte varias cosas

BELLA

Tenía que ser valiente y contarle todo, aunque me diera vergüenza decírselo.

-Dime ¿qué tienes que contarme preciosa?

-Verás cuando te dije que nos teníamos que separar había una razón más de la que te dije.

-Sí, me dijiste que no querías volverte a enamorar por que sufrirías al fin y al cabo

-Sí, pero estos tiempos separados, hizo que en vez de conseguir eso, hiciera que mis peores temores se cumplieran

-¿Y cual era?

-Enamorarme perdidamente otra vez – dije bajando la mirada. Pero él me tomó de la cara e hizo que nuestras miradas se conectasen.

-No te avergüences por eso, ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Pues que yo también durante este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti, en como dejamos que nos distanciaran nuestros temores por volver a enamorarnos otra vez. Tú tienes el control de lo que pienso, tienes todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito. La primera vez me miré en tus ojos supe que no había que ser adivino para saber que eras tú la chica que siempre había esperado. Y cuando pude por primera vez acariciar tu cuerpo, supe que existía el paraíso porque todo lo que andaba buscando lo encontré en ti.

-Me estás diciendo que…- no me dejó terminar la frase

-Si, yo también me he enamorado. No pensé en volver a hacerlo, porque a mí también me hicieron mucho daño y la verdad no quería volver a repetir eso.

-Entonces ¿me quieres?- dije mientras que por mi mejilla caían lágrimas de felicidad por escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

-Sí, y he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta de eso. Todo gracias a Jane que…- ¿queee?

-Espera ¿que? ¿Jane? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-¿Me dejas que termine?

-Siip, termina

-Pues verás, después de la fiesta nos fuimos a tomar una copa en un pub. Nos pasamos hablando toda la noche de ti

-¿De mi?

-Sí, ella es psicóloga y me diagnosticó que estaba perdidamente enamorado y no me estaba dando cuenta de lo que tenía delante de mis ojos.- joo! Y yo pensando en otras cosas que estarían haciendo juntos

-Vayaa! Pues si que te ha ayudado

-Si

-Bueno verás, ya que estamos siendo sinceros uno con el otro quería contarte algo. No es que esté muy orgullosa de lo que hice pero…

-¿Qué? No me asustes

-¿Quieres dejar que termine?

-Ok

-El motivo por el que me separé de ti fue James

-Lo sabía!

-Espera no es lo que te imaginas deja que termine, por favor

-Ok, no te interrumpo más

-Él me chantajeó. Él hizo que me separase de ti, me dijo que si no me separaba de ti te iba a contar algo que bueno me da mucha vergüenza que lo sepas.

-No tienes que avergonzarte puedes contármelo

-Verás, ¿te acuerdas la primera vez que salimos con los gemelos Denali?

-Sí, fuimos a la discoteca

-Siip, esa noche había bebido mucho Jacob y yo. James se ofreció a llevarnos. Pues esa noche… no sé cómo pero terminé haciendo un trío con Jacob y James.- dije tapándome la cara.

-¿Qué hiciste un trío? No te habías acostado esa noche con James

-Siip pero también con Jacob. Iba muy bebida, una cosa llegó a la otra y …

-Vayaa! No pensé que…

-No lo digas, no quiero que me juzgues. Pero quería que lo supieras por mí que por otra persona. A parte en esa época no estábamos juntos, ¿te acuerdas?

-No, no voy a juzgarte, lo que has hecho, echo está. Quien soy yo para juzgarte, si yo era uno que solo buscaba sexo esporádico con todas las chicas, porque tenía miedo a que me volvieran a hacerme daño. Y sí, si me acuerdo que no estábamos juntos. ¿Pero lo que no entiendo por qué hizo James que te separases de mi?

-Todo tiene su explicación.

-Dímela que me muero por saberla

-Bueno, según él arruinaste su vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo hice que? Pero si no lo conocía de nada

-Siip, pero si conocías a su novia

-¿Yo!?- la cara de Edward era un poema

-Siip, a una tal Irina. Dijo que le robaste a su amor de su vida, todo cuanto quería en la vida se lo quitaste.

-¿Irina?- se quedó pensando-¿Irina? No puede ser!

-Si

-A esa chica la conocí un verano y bueno me enrollé con ella en el baño de una discoteca. Ella estaba sola en la pista de baile.

-Pues te equivocas tenía a James y por lo que se ve os vio dándose el lote.

-Será cretino, ¿y ahora quería que tu y yo estemos separados para hacerme pagar?

-Eso parece, no quería que fueras feliz. Por lo visto se dio cuenta que tu felicidad era… bueno, yo, e hizo que nos separásemos para que tu sufrieras igual que él lo hizo en su día.

-Como me lo encuentre es que le romperé todos sus dientes, ya no podrá hablar más!- dijo levantándose enfadadísimo.

-Cálmate Edward!

-Jacob ya le dio su merecido. Él me ayudó a vengarme, no te preocupes

-¿Sabes lo que más me jode? Que no me lo hayas dicho desde un principio

-Quería hacerlo pero…pero para mí era muy vergonzoso que lo supieras

-¿Sabes lo que ha conseguido ese cabrón¿?-negué con la cabeza- Separarnos y perder nuestro tiempo al no estar juntos, eso me jode.

-Y mi

-¿Pero sabes lo voy hacer ahora?

-No

- Recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo acercándose a mí. Me tomó por la nuca y nos fundimos en un salvaje beso. Lleno de lujuria y deseo.

Comenzó a besarme como nunca antes. Era una mezcla dulce, suave y a la vez salvaje. Saboreando mis labios. Estaba lleno de amor. Ya no me acordaba como sabían sus labios, se moldeaban perfectamente a los míos. Su mano fue a mi cintura y la mías fueron a su pelo, lo atraje hacía mi para profundizar más el beso. Me separé de él y me quité el vestido, no aparté ni un solo segundo mi mirada de la suya.

-Creo que esto sobre, ¿no?- le pregunté

-Sí, me parece que si

-Y la verdad hace mucho calor de repente, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, ¿sabes una manera para quitárnosla?- me preguntó

-Sip, un chapuzón- dije escapándome de su agarre y corriendo hacía el agua cristalina que nos ofrecía el manantial. Me zambullí en ella quietándome el calor concentrado en mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué no te vienes a quitar el calor?- pregunté viendo que no se movía.

-Bueno es una opción- dijo corriendo y tirándose de cabeza en el agua. Estuvimos nadando un rato, refrescándonos del calor que hacía y poder bajar la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, todo por estar uno cerca del otro.

Edward me cogió desprevenida por atrás juntando nuestros cuerpos. Comenzó a besar mi espalda, mi cuello… la temperatura del agua iba aumentando por momentos. Me giré para quedar al frente suyo. Su pelo alborotado, mojado por el agua, hacía que se viera aun más irresistiblemente sexy!. Me acerqué a sus labios pero sin tocarlos, hice varios amagues intentando besarle pero él no se pudo resistir, me tomó por la nuca e hizo que nuestros labios chocaran feroz y urgente.

-¿Quieres que coja una rabieta?- me preguntó divertido

-¿Yoo? De ningún modo, señor a Cullen

-Pues lo estabas consiguiendo -Enrollé mis piernas a su cintura y pude sentir su abultado miembro

-Creo que tienes un pequeño problema allí abajo- dije pícaramente

-Sí, y lo has causado tú así que…

-Así que… ¿qué?

-Pues que tendrás que solucionarlo, ¿no te parece?- me gustaba el juego que nos traíamos. Me moría de ganas por solucionar su problema, pero quería jugar un poquito más. Desenredé mis piernas de su cintura y me separé de él nadando hacía la orilla

-¿Te vas? ¿No piensas solucionar nada?

No contesté, solo nadé hasta que llegué a una roca alargada y me tumbé en ella. Veía como Edward negaba con la cabeza. Nadaba en dirección opuesta. ¿Qué hacía? No tardé en darme la respuesta, fue a buscar las cosas que habíamos dejado debajo del árbol, y volvía junto a mi.

-Será mejor que te pongas algo de protección si vas a tomar el sol, ¿no?

-Sip, ¿me lo pones tu?

-Claro

Cogió la crema protectora y comenzó a ponerme por la espalda, volverle a sentirle hacía que todo mi ser se estremeciera. CADA PERTE DE MI CUERPO COBRÓ VIDA CON SOLO SUS CARISIAS. Su mano comenzaban a vagar a través de mi cuerpo sin rumbo fijo en el; espalda, brazos, cintura cadera, glúteos- un suspiró se escapó de mi boca al sentir que hacía presión en aquella zona- puede sentir que se reía por lo bajo a tal acto. Siguió por mis piernas, una por una, sin dejar ni un sitio sin protección.

-Si es tan amable de girarse-susurró en mi oído. Para entonces ya estaba encendida totalmente, sus carisias habían hecho mella en mí. Hice lo que había pedido. Al girarme una sonrisa picara en su cara no pasó desapercibida para mi

-Puede continuar- dije

Esta vez comenzó de abajo hacia arriba. Se tomó su buen tiempo en proteger del rayo del sol a mis piernas. En una ocasión llegó hasta el elástico del bikini pero sin traspasarlo, casi hace que me de algo. Subió por mi vientre donde hizo estragos en esa zona. Mis pezones ya me delataban, al estar duros como la roca que estaba bajo nuestra. Siguió subiendo y se coló por debajo de mi bikini superior a tal acto cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de su tacto. Por un momento ya no sentía su mano, pero fue remplazando por su bendita boca. Mis pezones ya tenían compañía y de las buenas. Se deshizo de mi bikini superior, ya que en ese momento molestaba. Nunca lo había sentido tan suave y eso me encantaba, se estaba tomando su tiempo para que pudiera disfrutar al máximo, sabía cómo hacer que tocase el cielo con solo unas caricias y besos. Fue bajando por mi vientre dando pequeños besos haciendo que mi respiración fuera dificultosa a medida que se acercaba a mi sexo. Con solo un movimiento se deshizo de la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Siguió su camino hasta toparse con mi clítoris. Siguió siendo suave, como si en algún momento a otro me rompiese en su boca. Saboreó de mí hasta que consiguió lo que quería, que me corriese en su boca. Fue un orgasmo intenso, como nunca antes, todo era diez veces mejor que las anteriores veces, todo se intensificaba en cada beso, en cada caricias Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward estaba completamente desnudo dejándome ver su escultural cuerpo.

-Esto no es justo, yo también quiero que disfrutes- le reproché

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- me dijo sellándome la boca con un suave beso.

Lo tenía arriba mía y podía sentir su erecto miembro rozar una de mis piernas. Él seguía besando mi cuello y yo no pude resistirme a tomar su gran erecto miembro entre mi mano. Un jadeo salió de su boca. Comencé a masajear y así poder aliviar su atormentado sexo.

-Deja de hacer eso-me pidió- necesito fundirme en ti Bella. Necesito que seamos uno. Necesito que nuestro amor se unifique en este acto, que seamos una pieza perfecta otra vez.

-No hace falta que me lo pidas amor, solo hazlo

En ese momento se situó entre mis piernas, sin dejar de mirarme clavándome su mirada jade en la mía.

-TE AMO BELLA- dijo adentrándose en mi haciendo que entrara en el más bello paraíso del placer, junto a él, junto a un nuevo e inesperado amor.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí os dejo. Parece que hablando se entiende la gente, nop?**

**¿Cómo veis las cosas? ¿Demasiado bonito para ser verdad o pasará algo inesperado?**

**Ya me lo contaréis en vuestros rr que estoy deseando leer!**

**Gracias a todas las que me agregan en sus alertas, favoritos y me dejan sus comentarios ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Un beso! Se os quiere!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

BELLA

Las cosas con Edward ya estaban arregladas, me había declarado su amor, en un momento mágico para los dos. Me amaba, eso era lo único que importaba. El viernes por la mañana nos pilló mi madre besándonos, estábamos en la cocina desayunando. Aproveché para besarle ya que le había quedado un poco de mermelada en la comisura de la boca, sabía mejor de sus labios, eso estaba claro.

-¿Bella?—mi madre no se creía lo que estaba viendo

-Esto mamá verás…

-No, ya no hace falta que digas lo que es evidente. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? Pensaba que podías confiar en mi

-Lo siento mamá, quería contártelo pero quería asegurarme que Edward sentía lo mismo que yo

-Te ha quedado claro, ya veo- Pero venid aquí, dadme un abrazo- estuvo un buen rato largo estrechándonos entre sus brazos

-Esto…mamá…

-Ooh oh lo siento- dijo separándose de nosotros y dejándonos respirar

-¿Qué dices mamá?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pues que este saliendo con Edward

-Bien, me parece bien, pero tú…- dijo señalando con un dedo a Edward- no quiero que le hagas daño a ni niña, así que me vas tirando tu agenda esa de tus amiguitas, ¿entendido?

-Ooh René, ¿lo sabes?- dijo Edward sonrojado

-Pues claro, tu hermano y el señorito Emmet siempre hablan de ella, no soy una pared yo también escucho

-Ohh menudos bocazas!

-¿Qué agenda?-pregunté curiosa

-Después te lo explico- dijo Edward

-No quiero saber que agenda es- en ese instante entraba Emmet y Rosalie

-Aaah ¿ya te has enterado?-preguntó divertido

-Noop, ¿me lo explicas?

-Pues verás, Edward lleva varios años haciendo una agenda donde apunta…

-Emmet- dijo Edward cortándole

-Yo me voy chicos- dijo mi madre saliendo por la puerta

-Edward cuéntamelo- le supliqué

-Ya no necesito esa agenda teniéndote a ti

-Pero quiero saberlo

-Está bien, ahora que se ha ido tu madre

-Sí, cuéntaselo- le animó Emmet

-Verás, es una agenda donde tengo mayormente a mis… bueno las que eran mis amigas apuntadas por si me sentía solo en los largos días de universidad

-Aaah ya entiendo- dije- o sea las que…- no me dejó terminar la frase

-Da igual las que…- dijo- Ahora toda mi agenda ocupa tu nombre

-En serio! ¿Ya es oficial?- dijo Emmet

- Sí, estamos juntos- dijo Edward sin apartar su mirada de la mía

-Machote!- dijo Emmet a Edward- ¿y tú? Ven aquí- dijo cogiéndome en sus grandes brazos y dando vueltas sobre si mismo- Ya sabía que no te dejaría escapar-me susurró en al oído- supe desde el primer día que Edward te vio, que haría lo imposible por tenerte.

-Que le estás diciendo a mi novia¿?- preguntó Edward. Sonaba tan bien NOVIA, en sus labios.

-Nada, curioso- dije besándolo haciendo que se olvide de lo que acaba de preguntar

-Bueno chicos que son las diez de la mañana- nos reprendió Rosalie

-¿En serio?- dije saltando de mi silla- me tengo que ir a hacer las habitaciones y ocuparme del invernadero

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó Edward

-No, no hará falta

-¿Pues que quieres que hagamos después? Tenemos todo un fin de semana para los dos solos- me dijo

-Nada- dijo aquella voz cantarina

-No estaba hablando contigo enana- le respondió Edward

-Yo también quiero disfrutar de mi cuñada. Saldremos a ver una película, ¿qué os parece?

-Me parece bien- dijo Rosalie

-Sí, una salida de parejas- siguió Emmet

-Venga Edward!- dijo Alice- convéncele Bella!

-Ok. Venga Edward salgamos con ellos- me acerqué a su oreja para que los demás no escucharan- tengo lencería francesa que me regaló Alice y estén esperando que tú puedas quitármelas, que dices ahora¿?-Veía como Edward se ponía de todos los colores, blanco, pasando de un color rojo vivo al azul- Edward, respira

-Gracias Alice, iremos contigo- dijo finalmente

-Así me gusta- dijo felizmente- ¿pero porque me das las gracias?

-Por ser como eres y por invitarnos- contestó. Pero yo sabía por qué

-De nada cuñadito- respondió

Me puse hace lo que me tocaba y todo con una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba contenta que Edward estuviera de nuevo en mi vida. Parecía mentira que al fin pudiera encontrar… o mejor dicho que me haya encontrado él y formar parte de su vida, mejor no podía estar! Fui haciendo las habitaciones, aunque estuvieran un pelín desordenadas me daba igual, sabía que cuando terminase Edward me estaría esperando. Salí de la habitación de Rosalie que había dejado en perfectas condiciones para que esta noche otra vez se llenara de nata y chocolate. Un día sí y otra también las sabanas las encontraban con frutas, nata y chocolate. No quería ni imaginarme lo que hacían! Cuando me quise dar cuenta unos brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura arrastrándome no sabía dónde, hasta que quedé al frente de aquella persona que más quería en ese momento.

No dijo nada en ningún momento solo me miraba, esa mirada me penetraba y me traspasaba. Puso una mano en mis mejillas, ya sonrojadas por el sofoco que me estaba provocando esa mirada intensa, y empezó a acariciarme la cara. Fue bajando por mi hombro, haciéndome estremecer, como con cada caricia que siempre me daba, hasta bajar en mi cintura y quedó allí. Fue acercándose más a mí, mi corazón ya latía diez mil por hora, tenerlo demasiado cerca, sabía el peligro que sufriría.

Entonces me dio un beso desesperado y apasionado, dejé paso a su lengua que comenzó a jugar con la mía. Yo ya estaba encendida, sus besos me volvían loca, nunca me cansaría de besarlo, me subí arriba de él rodeándolo con mis piernas por la cintura. Me apoyó contra la pared y bajo su mano metiéndola por debajo de mi falda del uniforme. Encontrándose con mí tanga ya húmeda. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Siempre conseguiría que me rindiese ante él.

-¿Siempre tan dispuesta para mi?- preguntó una vez que se libró de mi boca

-Eternamente tuya, amor- respondí mirándolo fijamente.

-Me lo pones siempre muy fácil y la verdad no deberías

-¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber

-Pues porqué pierdo la cordura contigo y no quiero…- no le deje terminar

-¿Sabes? Me encanta que la pierdas por mi.- le dije. En ese momento se deshizo de mi tanga y comenzó a tocar mi botón del placer. No apartó la mirada de la mía y eso me gustaba, hacía que estuviéramos más unidos de lo que ya estábamos. Comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, su mano hacía maravilla en mi entrepierna. No pude y cerré los ojos para intensificar y poder disfrutar de lo que me estaba dando

-No- dijo una voz entrecortada y sumamente excitada- no cierres los ojos me encanta verte disfrutar de lo que …

-Bellaaaaa! Necesito ayuda en el salón- llamó la señora Esme

-Mierdaaaa!- grité

-¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que interrumpir¿?- dijo Edward separándose de mi- será mejor que te pases por el baño a refrescarte un poco- dijo simpático

-No sé, será por que en teoría estoy trabajando y no haciendo estas clases de "trabajo" contigo.

-De ahora en más seré un niño bueno- dijo

- Nooop, me encanta los niños malos y más si lo eres tú- dije acercándome otra vez a él

-Bellaaa!- se oía una voz que se acercaba por el pasillo

-Será mejor que salgas que te buscan y no tratar de llamar la atención de esta bestia.

-Jooooo!- dije como una niña pequeña y saliendo de la habitación

Salí de la habitación y en el pasillo me encontré con la señora Esme

-Bella, dónde estabas¿?- preguntó

-Pues…-mierda que le decía: - mire es que su hijo me estaba metiendo mano y la verdad no tenía intención de separarme de él en ese momento-

-¿Estás bien? Estás colorada. Lo que me faltaba que te pongas mala

-Nooop, estoy bien. Hoy hace demasiada calor

-Bueno es verdad, haré que pongan el aire en la casa

-¿Necesitaba algo?

-Sí, necesito que vayas a las habitaciones que están abajo y las abras y las airees. Van a venir los primos de los niños. Pero, Shhhh! No digas nada, es una sorpresa.

-Oooh que bien!

-Siempre vienen a pasar el último mes de las vacaciones aquí con nosotros, y la verdad el otro día me dijeron si iban a venir y les tuve que mentir, me encanta hacerles sorpresas a mis hijos.

-¿Y cuando llegan?

-Pues dentro de unos días. Si puedes no hagas mucho ruido cuando limpies, no quiero que se den cuenta que van a venir, ya que siempre ocupan las mismas habitaciones.

-Ningún problema señora, le guardaré el secreto.

-Muy bien, ahora ve hacer lo que te dicho.

-Siip, ahora mismo.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a las habitaciones de invitados. Abrí las ventanas y comencé a limpiar. Cerré la puerta para que no me vieran, como me había dicho la señora. No tardé nada en arreglarlo, solo cambié las sabanas y limpié los baños. Todo quedó limpio y en buenas condiciones para que se instalen en cuanto llegasen. Ahora tenía que arreglarme para ir al cine con los chicos, tenía ganas de salir y pasármelo bien con ellos.

EDWARD

Tenía a Bella otra vez junto a mí. Siempre esperé que una chica hiciera que perdiera la cabeza y Bella lo había conseguido. Ya no podía vivir sin sus besos, sin su mirada… Sí, como decía Tanya, estaba enamorado, nuevamente. Todo se aclaró, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo de James. No pensé que haberme liado con … ¿cómo se llamaba¿? Aaah! Irina, fuera a traerme consecuencias a largo plazo. Por un "aquí te pillo y aquí te mato" en el baño de aquella discoteca, hizo que me sepárese de Bella más tiempo del que podía aguantar. Estar separado de ella, estaba haciendo que me hundiera cada día más y no me estaba dando cuenta.

Pero eso ya no importaba, solo quería estar junto a Bella. De James… ya hablaría con ese capullo! No iba dejar que se fuera de florcita, así como así , intercambiaría unas cuantas palabras con ese pedazo de… pufff! Mejor dejarlo antes que no responda de mis actos. Me estaba preparando para ir al cine con los chicos, cuando escuché algo fuera, salí sigilosamente y allí estaba Bella, limpiando.

Uuuuff! Como me ponía verla limpiar! Mi imaginación empezó a volar ya en la mañana, cuando Bella me sobornó, diciéndome que fuera al cine con los chicos, porque después me esperaría lencería francesa. Solo imaginármela con pequeñas telas transparentes cubriendo su cuerpo de diosa, ya me había puesto a mil. Bella con cualquier prenda hacía que perdiera la cabeza, no sé como lo hacía pero siempre me sorprendía. En ese momento, de tanto imaginar cosas bastantes subiditas de tono con ella, mi miembro comenzaba a crecer. No sabía si podría aguantar hasta la noche, necesitaba sentirla otra vez.

Salí disparado hacía ella, la tomé por la cintura y la adentré en mi habitación, dejándola entre la puerta y mi pecho. No dije nada en ningún momento solo me limitaba a mirarla, me encantaba enredar nuestras miradas. Puse una mano en su mejilla, que comenzaron a sonrojarse, y empecé a acariciarle la cara. Fui bajando por su hombro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se revolucionase r, hasta bajar en su cintura y quedar allí. Me acerqué más a ella, necesitaba tenerla pegada a mí, su corazón latía con fuerza. Entonces le di un beso devastador, urgente, dejó paso a mi lengua que comenzó a jugar con la suya. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, sus labios enredados con los míos. Se subió arriba mía, rodeándome con sus piernas la cintura. La apoyé contra la pared y bajé mi mano, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, no podía más y metí la mano en terreno prohibido, pero todo lo prohibido con ella me gustaba. Me encontré con su tanga ya húmeda. Me encantaba que reaccionase así ante mí. Comencé a estimular su gran debilidad, su clítoris. Me encantaba tocarle y que me mirase mientras se lo hacía, ver su cara mientras le brindaba placer eso era lo más bonito que podía ver, cuando estaba con ella a solas, en nuestra intimidad. Pero lo bueno duro muy poco, mi madre nos interrumpió, casi siempre nos interrumpían cuando estamos en lo mejor.

Tuve que dejarla marchar con todo mi pesar, no quería que se fuera, pero todavía trabajaba. En ese momento si que tenía un gran problema, Bella había dejado un hinchado y gran miembro en todo su esplendor. No tuve más remedio que ir directo a la ducha y bajar lo que tenía arriba, pero con solo agua fría no ayudaba mucho, así que tuve que usar el método manual. Mi mano se deslizaba por mi miembro sin ningún problema, tratando de aliviar ese dolor en mis partes bajas, cada vez aumentando de velocidad, con la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza, no tardé mucho en aliviar mi gran dolor.

Salí del baño más relajado, me vestí y esperé a que todos estuvieran listos para salir.

-¿Qué machote¿? ¿Como te ha chantajeado Bella?- preguntó Emmet

-Sí, casi te da algo cuando te lo dijo al oído- siguió Jasper

-No os interesa

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo Emmet

-Déjenlo no os lo voy a decir- serán cotillas!

-Ok, no nos lo cuentes- dijo Jasper- Ya vendrás a nosotros

-¿Y por qué tendría que ir a vosotros¿?

-No por nada- dijo Jasper -¿Qué se traían entre mano?

-No os entiendo! ¿Bueno ya nos vamos?

-Sí, solo falta Alice y Bella- dijo Emmet

-Ok

Las chicas bajaron después de un cuarto de hora, bueno eran chicas, obvio que tardaran. Nos encaminamos al cine. Fuimos a ver una película romántica, Alice lo había elegido. Perdona si te llamo amor, se llamaba la película. Trataba de una historia de amor entre una chica joven y un publicista que le doblaba la edad, la verdad me gustó, no pensaba que me gustaran esos tipos de películas, sería porque estaba igual o más enamorado que el protagonista. Durante toda la película estuve abrazado a Bella y dándonos pequeños besos entre escena y escena, no podía resistirme al estar cerca de ella y no poder besar sus dulces labios. Terminamos de ver la película y nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante Italiano. A Bella le encantaba la pasta, me encantaba verla disfrutar de mis hermanos y mis cuñados, ya era una más de la familia.

-Deja de mirarla así, que la vas a gastar hermanito- dijo Rosalie, eso hizo que saliera de aquella burbuja que estaba metido

-¿Ahora no puedo disfrutar de mi novia¿?-dije

-Claro, pero…- no la dejé terminar

-Nada- dije- déjame que hacer con ella lo que quiera- dije atrayendo a Bella hacía mi y dándole un beso.- ¿A que sí cariño?

-Sip- respondió dándome otro beso

-En ese caso, me la llevo- dije levantándome de la mesa y haciendo que Bella también lo hiciera

-¿Dónde vamos¿?- preguntó

-Sorpresa!

- Ok, vamos-dijo

-¿Nos abandonas?- dijo Alice haciendo un pucherito

-No puedo resistirme a una sorpresa.- dijo Bella

-Ok, iros- dijo Emmet- pero no hagáis guarradas, eeehh!

-Emmet!-dije

Me llevé a Bella a nuestra playa, hoy decían que habían dicho que habría luna llena y en la playa junto a ella sería una hermosa noche. No hizo falta que dijera nada, pero Bella ya sabía dónde íbamos, no sé cómo se recordaba de aquel sitio, solo la había llevado una sola vez. Cuando llegamos el sol estaba se estaba escondiendo detrás del mar. Nos sentamos y los contemplamos juntos. Pero la hice parar para decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento

-¿Sabes? Este es uno de los momentos más felices en mi vida-dije

-Y el mío también, estar al lado tuyo hace que mi vida está completa

-No sabes lo que llevo esperando que llegues, sí, una chica que hiciera que perdiera la cabeza y este todo el día pensando en ti, levantarme y pensar en ti… Me has embrujado Bella.

-¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho a mí? Has hecho que volviera a enamorarme otra vez, ese temor lo has borrado tú, con tu paciencia y tu cariño. Has hecho revivir esa parte que había enterrado.

No dijimos nada más, no hacía falta, solo nuestros labios se comunicaban entre sí. Sus besos cada vez que los probaba se hacían más dulces para mí. Recorrimos la playa solitaria bajo la luna y esa brisa que nos envolvían a los dos. Nos encaminamos rumbo a casa, ya era un poco tarde. Aparqué el coche y nos adentramos en casa. Cuando llegamos en la me detuvo y me susurró al oído

-No creas que hoy se ha acabado el día- con una voz muy sexy- te espero en mi habitación a las doce en punto.- y salió disparada escaleras arriba

BELLA

Subí las escaleras como si fuera que un demonio me estuviera persiguiendo, pero en realidad es que tenía solo una media hora para arreglarme para Edward. Saqué aquella bolsa que estaba escondida en mi armario, una de Victoria's Secret.

Me metí en la ducha rápidamente, necesitaba relajarme, estaba nerviosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me enjaboné todo el cuerpo y depilé aquellas zonas que necesitaban librarse de aquellos pelos indeseados. Terminé en cinco minutos. Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y salí disparada para mi habitación. Saqué aquel tanga diminuto y arriba una tela fina transparente como camisón, bueno más bien como camiseta de lo corto que era.

Pinté un poco mis ojos con sombra negra y una línea negra debajo de mis ojos. Los labios de un color rojo intenso y por último, un toqué de mi perfume favorito de Jean Poul Gaultier. Ya faltaban cinco minutos para que Edward apareciera por la puerta. Puse play a la radio que había arriba de mi mesita y comprobé que la pista que quería que se escuchara estuviera a punto. Me senté en una silla colocada de un modo demasiado sugerente para que cuando me viera… Toc, Toc. Tocó mi puerta. Puse play y empezó a sonar la música por lo bajo. ( Spooky Dusty Sprinfield )

Le indiqué que se sentara en la cama y así lo hizo. Se me quedó mirando como un pasmarote, no se creía lo que veía. Comencé a moverme sutilmente sobre la silla al compás de la música que sonaba. Lenta, recorriendo mi mano por mi cuerpo, mostrándole todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle, todo a él. Le miré profundamente entre la poca luz que había en la habitación. Me levanté y comencé a moverme como una tigresa, tratando de persuadir a mi presa. Me subí sobre la cama, gateando y estirando sobre ella y comencé otra vez el juego. Mis manos divagaban por mi cuerpo como si fueran las manos de Edward. Él trató de tocarme pero no le dejé. Me puse arriba de él, y comencé a besar su cuello. Allí se encontraba todo su olor característico que me ponía a mil. Subí e hice estragos con su lóbulo de la oreja. Pequeños jadeos se escapan de sus labios.

Le quité la camiseta que me molestaba en gran manera, y mordí mis labios al ver su torso desnudo, todavía me sorprendía verlo. Me lancé como un león sobre su presa, besaba cada centímetro de su piel. Su pezón me esperaba, quería hacer lo mismo que él hacia conmigo. Los chupé y saboreé, le encantó que hiciera eso. Mi mano fue divagando por su cuerpo hasta toparse con su pantalón. Debajo de mí sentía que su miembro crecía e hinchaba. Pasé mi mano arriba del pantalón. -Aaaah!- se le escapó a Edward. Eso hizo que me pusiera más caliente de lo que estaba. Mi sexo hervía y pedía a gritos ser invadido por el miembro de Edward. Comencé a mover mi cadera en círculos, frotando nuestros sexos. Edward fue más fuerte que yo y me tumbó en la cama.

-Has sido una niña mala, ¿lo sabías?

-Yooo ¿Por qué?

-Por torturarme de esta manera

-¿Eso hacía?

-Sí, ahora verás lo que es torturar- dijo bajando su mano por un costado de mi cuerpo.

Subió su mano hasta toparse con la diminuta tanga que llevaba puesto. Apartó un poco y toco mi sexo empapado. Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir un dedo suyo adentrarse en mi cavidad. -Ooohh Diooos!- grité. Me calló besándome profundamente, haciendo que lo sintiera. Jugué con su lengua. Después me apoderé de ella y empecé a chuparla como si fuera su sexo. Eso hizo que comenzara a mover su dedo dentro mía y con otro mi botón del placer. Era demasiado para mí. Tuve que apartarme de su boca para poder respirar bien. Mi cuerpo se estaba convulsionando, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Ed-Edward, me vas a llevar al infier-infierno, Ooohh!

-No cariño, solo quiero que toques el cielo conmigo- dijo haciendo sus movimientos más veloces. No tardé en correrme. Pero necesitaba más de él.

Le quité los pantalones y el bóxer, y apareció su gran miembro ante mí, listo para ser devorado y saboreado por mi lengua. Lo agarré y comencé con un sube y baja suave. Me gustaba ver la cara de Edward al recibir este tipo de masajes. Pasé mi lengua por toda su longitud y me lo metí en la boca. Comencé a chupar ese sexo húmedo, que en ese momento me pertenecía todo a mí. Mis movimientos iban cada vez más rápido, veía como Edward cogía las sabanas con las manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Su sexo ardía cada vez más en mi boca, indicándome que estaba a punto de correrse. Eso hizo que fuera más veloz, no tardó en correrse en mi boca, su liquido blanco lleno mi boca, dejándome saborear el más exquisito jugo prohibido que había bebido.

Me coloqué a horcajadas de él, nos besamos durante un buen rato hasta que nos a perder la cabeza. Edward quitó lo que faltaba de prenda y mordió un pezón, como disfrutaba con sus mordiscos! Ya estaba ansiosa de que Edward me llenase. Acerqué su miembro a mi sexo y lo adentré en mi. Volvía a estar completa otra vez. Comencé a moverme arriba suya, todo su miembro se adentraba dentro de mí, haciendo que en cada enviste llegase un poco más al cielo, como me había dicho él. Mi cadera no dejaba de moverse, mis movimientos se combinaban con los envistes que Edward me estaba dando. Todo mi cuerpo se estaba revolucionando, Edward se dio cuenta de eso y me tumbó en la cama. Mis piernas fueron a parar a los hombros él y me volvió a penetrar, haciéndolo que sus envestidas fueran más profundas. Mi mano fue a parar a su culo, atrayéndolo para que se fundiera más en mi. Edward comenzó a ser sus envistes más rápidos y más profundos, mientras que nuestras bocas se buscaban locamente. No aguantamos mucho más, dejándonos envolver por toda esa satisfacción que nos llenaba ese tan esperado orgasmo. Nos quedamos enredados por nuestros cuerpos, tratando de recuperarnos.

Me quedé tumbada arriba de su pecho, escuchando como su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal.

Después de pasar una de las mejores noches a lado de Bella, y verla tumbada al lado mío no podía pedir más en esta vida. Ese ser tan hermoso que duerme sin darse cuenta que la estoy observando… espera… se está riendo.

-Buenos días- dijo sin abrir los ojos

-Buenos días princesa!

-Tus ojos me estaban quemando, ¿lo sabías?

-No, pero no puedo parar de mirarte y saber que estas a mi lado, eso demasiado para mí

-No solo a ti te sucede, a mi también se me llena el alma saber que al fin puedo mirarte a la cara y no ocultarte nada.

-Me encantas Bella, desde la primera vez que te vi en el baño, tus ojos me llenaron por completo. No sé cómo pude actuar como un estúpido durante tanto tiempo. Ahora mi corazón vuelve a latir, mis ojos se alegran cuando te ven…

-Shhh!-dijo- Vas a hacer que me sonroje

-Pues es lo que más me gusta de ti, ver tus mejillas sonrojadas.- dije acercándome a ella y buscando su boca. Hasta que se encontraron. Fue un beso dulce y suave.

-He encontrado un nuevo aire

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunté

-Sip, mi aire son ya tus besos, creo que no podría vivir sin ellos- dijo besándome otra vez.

-Yo también los necesito igual que tu

-Pues no dejes de besarme- dijo haciendo más profundo nuestro beso.

De repente se abrió la puerta…. ¿Y quién otro podía ser? Emmet

-Buenos días bellos durmienteeeess!-dijo

-¿No te ensañaron de pequeño que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar grandullón?- le pregunté enfadado- ¿Pe-pero que haces aquí?

-Si me enseñaron. Y bueno como no estabas en tu habitación… he pensado que estarías aquí

-Pues has dedusido muy bien pero no te da derecho a que entres así por la puerta y menos en la habitación de Bella

-Está bien, será la ultima vez que haga esto-dijo el grandullón como un niño pequeño

-Emmet ¿necesitas ayuda urgente? Es que interrumpir así…- preguntó Bella

-Sí, no sabes cuánto!

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó

-De Rosalie, dentro de una semana es su cumple y necesito ayuda, se me acabaron las ideas

-Si quieres te ayudaremos a encontrar algo apropiado para ella.-dijo

-¿En serio? Que bieeeen! – dijo y se abalanzó hacia nosotros

-Emmeeet, estoy en bolaaasss, sal de aquí

-Oooh así que una noche salvaje! Eeehh!-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Emmet eso a ti no te interesa- como se le ocurría decir eso delante de Bella

-Emmet será mejor que nos dejes que nos vistamos, antes que te mate Edward

-OK, os dejo tortolitos

-Venga vete, ahora te vamos a buscar-dijo Bella. Acto seguido Emmet cerró la puerta y nos dejó al fin solo de nuevo .

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-dije acercándome a Bella

-Venga Edward levantémonos, Emmet necesita ayuda con Rosalie

-joooo!-dije como un niño pequeño

Me levanté buscar mi bóxer que tenía que estar tirado en cualquier rincón de la habitación de Bella.

-Me encanta las vistas que tengo desde mi cama- dijo Bella

-Si, da justo al bosque-dije cuando encontré al fin mi bóxer, que estaba arriba de la tele

-No lo digo por el bosque…- no había caído en la cuenta que me estaba mirando el culo.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué haces que me encienda en un segundo a esta hora de la mañana Señorita Bella?

-Será porque te estás exhibiendo ante mis narices como si nada.

-Aaaiiinnnss! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo¿? Eeehh!

-Lo que tú quieras

-No me tientes Bella

-No lo hago

-Si lo haces

-Ok, me doy una ducha que tenemos que ayudar a Emmet

-Ok

Bella cogió algo de ropa y salió disparada por la puerta. Yo terminé de vestirme y me fui a mi habitación, a cambiarme la camiseta. Bajé las escaleras y me adentré en el baño que había abajo. Me lavé la cara y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Buenos díaaaa!-gritó Rosalie

-¿Estás sorda hermanita?¿por que gritas?

-No, estoy feliz!

-¿Y eso¿?-preguntó Alice

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó confundida Rosalie

-¿Saber que? ¿Se me ha olvidado algo importante que tenga que saber?

-No déjalo, no es nada- la cara de Rosalie cambió por completo.

-Edward ¿qué tal tu sorpresa nocturna a Bella?- preguntó Jasper

-Eso, ¿eso que tal?- le siguió Alice

-Muy buena- no se imaginan la sorpresa que me dio ella a mí! Rosalie salió corriendo de la cocina.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Shhh!—dijo Alice, comprobó que Rosalie estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchara

-¿Me puedes decir que le pasa?

-Pues que piensa que nos hemos olvidado de su cumpleaños-dijo Jasper

-Aaaaahh! Claro ahora comprendo

-Le voy a organizar una fiesta sorpresa, pero no se lo digas, eeehh!-Dijo la duende

-Claro que no se lo diré, o si no, no sería una fiesta sorpresa

-Bueno, tu has que no sabes nada, ni de la fiesta ni de su cumpleaños, ¿OK?

-Siii

Me serví un poco de café y Alice me preparó una tostada con mermelada. A los pocos minutos aparecía mi ángel caído del cielo, pero que cursi sonaba yo mismo. Bueno es lo que hace el amor, que te ablandes.

-Buenos días! – saludó mi Bella

-Buenaaaaass!-dijo Alice sirviéndole una taza de café a Bella y dándosela

-Gracias, la verdad es que lo necesito

-Seguro-dijo Jasper

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté

-Por nada-dijo y desviando su mirada a otro sitio

-Jasper ven conmigo un momento, necesito hablar contigo-Jasper se levantó y me siguió hasta el salón.-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido ese comentario?

-Pues que la verdad es que si necesita el café, anoche no parasteis de…- no terminó la frase

-¿Se nos escuchó?- Jasper asintió – mierdaaa!

-Menos mal que mamá y papá no llegaron hasta las tantas

-Tenéis que… ejem controlaros más, no sé….

No sabía que decir, es que estando con Bella perdía todos los papeles

-Bueno lo importante es que pasasteis una noche bien movidita, eeehh!

-Si, una de las mejores de mi vida hermano. Creo que he encontrado a alguien demasiado especial para mi

-Uuuuu, nuestro Edward se nos ha enamorado!

-Pueees si, creo que un poquito bastante

Emmet bajaba las escaleras con mala cara, ¿que le pasaba a este ahora?

-¿Ahora que pasa Emmet?- pregunté

-Pues que mi chica está llorando y no sé por que

-Ooh o ooh! Creo saber el porqué-dijo Jasper

-Pues cuéntamelo

-Verás es que Alice y bueno, y todos nosotros estamos haciendo que no nos acordamos de su cumpleaños

-Ya veo porque está así, no ha querido contarme nada

-Bueno le aremos una fiesta sorpresa, haremos que no nos acordamos de su cumpleaños y tachaaannn! Sorpresa- le explicó Jasper

-Ya sé que es una fiesta sorpresa

-Bueno, tu también tienes que cooperar- dije

-¿Cómo? Se pondrá peor. Yo la consolaré

-Pero no a tu modo, eeeh-dijo Jasper

-Ya lo sé idiota! tampoco soy tan bestia

-Pues lo pareces algunas veces- dijo Jasper

-Bueno ¿tu no necesitabas ayuda?- le pregunté

-Si, vamos al centro comercial, quiero ver que puedo regalarle

-Ok

-Pero trae a Bella, necesito ayuda femenina, ya sabes

-Ok, terminamos de desayunar y vamos

Terminamos de desayunar y nos encaminamos a Seattle, Emmet insistió en ir allí, ya que había más tiendas que en Port Ángeles. No me negué, tenía que elegir un buen regalo para mi hermana. Durante el trayecto Bella empezó a preguntarle cosas que le gustasen a Rosalie.

-Pues no sé, soy un poco torpe para estas cosas

-¿Qué fue lo último que le regaste?- preguntó

-Pues lo ultimo no te lo puedo decir, pero la penúltima cosa que le regalé fue un vestido de Gucci que vio por catalogo, me dijo que se había enamorado de ese vestido, así que se lo regalé.

-Bieen. ¿Le has regalado alguna vez una joya?

-No, no se me dan muy bien elegir joyas

-Pues ya lo tenemos-dijo Bella feliz

-¿Una joya? ¿Como qué?-dijo Emmet poco convencido

-No sé ya veremos-dijo Bella

Llegamos a Seattle y nos recorrimos todas las joyerías que podía haber. Entraron en una tienda….. cuando vi a esa persona que tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cositas.

-Discúlpenme, necesito ir urgente al baño.-me excusé

-Venga ve, nosotros tenemos para rato aquí- me dijo Bella

Salí por la puerta de la tienda como una fiera. Me hervía la sangre pensar que Bella tuvo que sufrir en silencio por culpa ese gilipollas.

-Eeeh tu! – le grité. Pero él seguía caminado- James! – en ese momento se giró y cambió su sonrisa por otra, como si fuera que había visto un fantasma.

-Edward! ¿Qué tal te va colega¿?- me preguntó el desgraciado

-Así me va- dije propinándole un puñetazo en toda la cara.- ¿Qué te parece?

-¿A qué viene esto¿? – preguntó desde el suelo

-¿A no lo sabes? Espera que te refresque la memoria. Has estado chantajeando a Bella, ¿te parece poco?

-¿Pero que dices?

-No te hagas que no sabes nada, Bella me lo ha contado todo, todo James

-Será zorra!-dijo

-¿Qué has dicho¿?- no pude conmigo mismo y le propiné otro puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de su cara- Mira te he igualado la cara. No sabes el daño que nos has causado James

-¿Y tu sabes el daño que me has causado a mi?

-Bueno eso se te irá en un par de semanas, no te preocupes

-No digo por mi cara. Lo digo por el daño que causaste cuando fuiste ese maldito verano a Canadá.

-¿Hablas de Irina?

-Si, hablo de ella. Por ser un maldito casas novas, derrumbaste todo un mundo que teníamos Irina y yo. Ella era todo para mí. Todo mi mundo se quebró en mil pedazos por tu culpa.

-Aaah por mi culpa¿? Yo no tengo la culpa que fuera tan fácil tu Irina, si estaban tan enamorados no se habría ido con el primero que se le cruzara- en ese momento James quiso darme un puñetazo pero lo esquivé

-No hables así de ella

-¿Qué no hable así de ella¿? ¿Te das cuenta lo que te hizo, no te quedaste a pensar que si lo hizo conmigo lo habrá hecho con muchos otros?

-Yo la amaba

-y yo lo tengo que pagar, ¿por eso te has querido vengar no?

-Si, no aguantaba verte feliz a ti, quería verte sufrir como yo lo había hecho. Por eso actué de esa manera.

-¿Sabes qué? Me das pena James. – Me di la vuelta y me alejé de él, pero antes de cruzar la calle le grité- No quiero verte cerca de Bella, como te acerques a ella te haré una cara nueva, estas advertido.

Justo en ese momento salieron Emmet y Bella de la tienda

-Heey ¿habéis encontrado algo para Rosalie?- pregunté

-Sí, espero que le guste. Tengo que recogerlo dentro de unos días

-Que bieeen.-dije poniendo mi mejor cara después de encontrarme con ese cretino.

* * *

**Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Como ven las cosas se han arreglado y están viviendo su amor en su propia burbuja jejeje**

**Siento se quedó muy (Puke rainbows o muy empalagoso) algo de romanticismo tenía que tener jejeje**

**Dar las gracias a _Johana, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, __Maya Cullen Masen_ por comentar en cada capitulo. Gracias chicas son las mejores ^^**

**Gracias por leer a las demás y ya nos vemos la semana que viene con los primos de los Cullen ;)**

**Un beso!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

BELLA

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida. Todavía no me podía creer que tuviera a Edward al lado mío. Ya no podía pedir más, ya me había entregado por completo a Edward y al amor. Cosa que lo veía muy difícil de conseguir otra vez, pero Edward ha hecho que volviera a creer y eso es lo que importaba.

Estaba en la cama y sentía como si alguien me estuviera observando, lo podía sentir aun estando con los ojos cerrados. Le pedí que dejara de hacer eso. Pero no sé como terminamos besándonos, un dulce beso por la mañana no se lo niegas a nadie, y menos si ese alguien es Edward Cullen. Pero nuestro lindo despertar se fue al traste con la llegada de Emmet.

Entró en la habitación mía como si nada, eso a Edward le molestó bastante. Pero si entraba así era porque necesitaba algo urgente. Y sip, necesitaba ayuda. El cumpleaños de Rosalie estaba cerca, por lo que se veía y el pobre no sabía que regalarle. Se le veía angustiado, bueno a los chicos, no a todos, pero si a la gran mayoría, no sabe cuál sería el regalo perfecto para su novia, y menos para su cumpleaños. Le dije que le ayudaría y se puso la mar de contento.

Me adentré a ducharme y poder estar lista para salir. No tardé mucho. Me puse uno pantalón pitillo amarillo con una camiseta blanca. Bajé a la cocina, ya que no encontré a Edward en su habitación. En el pasillo me encontré a la señora Esme.

-Buenos días Bella

-Buenos días

-Antes que se me olvide, sé que hoy tienes el día libre y no tienes que trabajar

-Quiere que haga algo en especial¿?no me importa- le corté

-No, no por supuesto que no. Es que me han llamado mis sobrinos- empezó a hablar bajito- y bueno me dijeron que van a venir el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Rosalie.

-Ohh será un gran regalo para Rosalie

-Sí, verás también van a traer a una amiga, así que tienes que preparar una cama más en una de las habitaciones. Pero eso ya lo harás el lunes, eso sí, no te tienen que ver los chicos. Quiero que todos disfruten de la sorpresa

-Claro señora, ningún problema, cuente conmigo.

La señora se retiró con una sonrisa en la boca. Eso me gustaba, poder participar de ese gran juego que se traía entre manos la señora, bueno al fin y al cabo es mi suegra. Oooh mi suegra! No mejor no pensar en eso.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos a buscarle algo que estuviera a la altura de Rosalie. Nos fuimos a Seattle, por que Emmet estaba convencido que allí encontraríamos algo más apropiado para Rosalie. Nos recorrimos todas las tiendas de joyería. Le había sugerido algo fuera de lo común, y se me ocurrió que una joya a una mujer era algo perfecto para regalar. Entramos en una tienda y encontramos algo perfecto. Emmet no dudó ni un segundo y lo compró. Tenía que hacerle un retoque a la joya para quedara como él quiso. En unos días tenía que recogerlo.

Ya teníamos la situación controlada, ahora solo teníamos que esperar el gran día. Donde un montón de sorpresa esperaría a la familia Cullen.

ROSALIE

Estábamos a miércoles, sí miércoles y nadie se acordaba que dentro de dos días era mi cumpleaños, bueno excepto Emmet. Él sí se acordó.

-Cómo puede ser que se les pase ese día tan especial para mí¿?- le pregunté en la noche cuando estábamos en la cama.

-No lo sé, y mira que siempre soy yo el que se olvida las cosas importantes, ¿eeh?-respondió

-¿Y qué haremos el viernes? ¿Me tienes algo preparado?

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Pues claro que tengo algo especial preparado para ti princesa

-¿En serio?- ya me hacía ilusión. ¿Qué me habrá preparado?-¿No me puedes hacer un adelanto?

-Nooouuu!

-Venga cariño!

-Ross es una sorpresa, quiero que lo disfrutes al cien por cien.

-Bueno me reconforta saber que haremos algo juntos ese día, aunque sea tu y yo- y me apoye en su pecho. Estaba feliz que pudiéramos pasar el día junto.

-¿Sabes una cosita?- me susurró

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero- dijo. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que durante estos años juntos, la magia que nos unía seguía viva, sí, después de dos años seguía viva.

-Y yo también te quiero- me acerqué a sus labios y deposite un beso lleno de amor y cariño. Y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

EMMET

Cada día veía a Rosalie peor, si supiera que le estamos preparando! Bueno solo unos días más tenía que esperar. De momento pensaba que nadie, excepto yo me acordaba de su cumpleaños. Con la enana Alice alquilamos un salón de fiestas, sí, su día tenía que ser especial, como lo era ella para mí.

Aunque he de admitirlo, esa mujer se adueñó de mi corazón. Era lo que siempre había soñado, era una mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos; inteligente, cariñosa, guapa, fogosa, simpática… y mil adjetivos más y características de ella que me quedaría corto al decirlas.

Con la duende teníamos casi todo. Bella nos había echado un cable también, se agradecía que colaborasen, bueno hasta Carlisle ayudó en la fiesta. Quería que los veinte cuatros de su hija fuera especial, y tanto que lo sería.

ROSALIE

El jueves todavía tenía la esperanza que alguien se acordara de mi cumple, pero ya era medio día y nada. Sin más, me resigné a que pasaría mi cumple con Emmet. Me quedé en el sofá pensando que me tendría preparado Emmet, hasta que mi madre me interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué hace mi hija más guapa aquí sentada en sofá en vez de disfrutar del día?

-Nada- respondí sin ánimos

-A ver, ¿qué te pasa¿? Cuéntale a tu madre

-Pues… ¿sabes qué día es mañana?- a ver si mi madre no se acordaría de mi cumple.

-Sí, viernes. ¿Por qué?

-¿Tú también? Eres mi madre ¿y no te acuerdas que sucede mañana?

-Oooh ya veo! Pues claro que sucede mañana. Es tu cumple princesa

-¿Y porque nadie se acuerda? Solo Emmet se ha acordado

-Yo también lo sabía, como crees que se me va olvidar ese día tan especial. Fue la cosita más bonita que me dio la vida.

-Ooh mamá! ¿Quieres que eche a llorar?

-No, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero. Y no te preocupes ya les avisará a los demás de tu cumpleaños.

-Nooooo! Si no se acordaron por ellos mismos…

-Venga Ross…

-No madre, no quiero que se lo digas, aparte pasaré todo el día con Emmet. Me tiene preparado una sorpresa.

-Ok, no diré nada

-Gracias mamá

-Gracias a ti por hacerme la madre más feliz y orgullosa de su hija.- dijo y me abrazó con ternura. Esos gestos con mi madre no lo podía tener durante todo el año de universidad, ahora aprovechaba para esos pequeños gestos se queden grabados en mi mente para cuando esté lejos de ella.

El día fue pasando y nada. Me enfadé con ellos, sin que ellos lo supieran y me encerré en mi habitación. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, solo estar con mi osito. Pero tampoco estaba. Me había dicho que tenía que dar el último retoque a mi sorpresa, así que lo dejé ir.

En la noche no tenía ganas de comer y no bajé a comer. Le quedé esperando hasta las diez y media, pero no apareció así que me quedé dormida. Solo sentí que me daba un beso cuando llegó y se metió en la cama. Estaba demasiado soñolienta para preguntarle cualquier cosa.

En la mañana cuando me levanté. Emmet no estaba. Mi cama estaba vacía. Pero en vez de Emmet había una nota. La abrí y estaba escrito por Emmet.

_Buenos días princesa, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Espero que no te enfades al no poder despertar como cada mañana tu lado, sabes que me encanta ver tu sonrisa por la mañana y el regalo que siempre me das; tus besos. Bueno como me encanta los juegos, ¿por que no jugamos a uno? Sigue los acertijos y me encontraras con tu sorpresa de cumpleaños. Ahí va la primera._

**_El agua es esencial en la vida, pero sabes que me gusta más que esté caliente y con burbujitas._**

_Te espero, no te pierdas._

_Te quiero, Emmet_

Oooh que bonitooo! No me lo puedo creer, es lo más bonito que me han hecho nunca. Hoy sí sería un día para recordar, aunque sea solo con él. Me volvía releer la nota, no entendía muy bien el acertijo. A Emmet le gusta el agua, sí, pero no creo que tenga que ir a la piscina. Pero dice que le gustan las burbujas… Ya lo tengo! El jacuzzi.

Me encaminé a nuestro a baño. Estaba lleno de velas aromáticas y el jacuzzi en marcha, y una música suave. En el espejo ponía: DISFRUTA DE UNA BUEN BAÑO QUE EL DÍA ES LARGO. Pues nada, si quería que jugáramos, así lo haría. Me despojé de mi ropa de cama y me metí en el jacuzzi. Dejé que el agua caliente me envolviera y me relajé con aquella melodía suave que había puesto Emmet. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero creo que ya era hora que saliera, porque me estaba poniendo como una abuelita, se me estaban arrugando los dedos de las manos. Salí del jacuzzi y cogí el albornoz, pero cuando me lo puse algo cayó al suelo. Otra nota.

_Princesa_

_ ¿has disfruta del baño? Espero que sí. Ahora se te ve más guapa que hace unos minutos, pero sabes que yo siempre te veo sexy y hermosa. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? Por tu sonrisa traviesa supongo que es un sí. Sigue la siguiente pista._

_**Si tu hermosura quieres realzar a la luna tendrás que alcanzar.**_

_Te quiere, Emmet_

Otra nota, me encanta el juego. Ahora otro acertijo. ¿Si quiero realzar mi hermosura tengo que ir a la luna? ¿A qué viene esto? Luna, luna, luna. Me repetía una y otra vez. Oh ¿como no he caído antes? El salón de belleza Nueva Luna, es donde vamos con Alice siempre. Ok, tenía que ponerme guapa, a saber donde me lleva este juego.

Me puse unos pitillos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, con un escote en uve. Sabía que a Emmet le encante ese tipo de escote. Unos zapatos altos blancos y mi bolso. Cogí mi BMW y conduje hasta el salón de belleza Nueva Luna. Entré y no había ni un solo cliente, todas las chicas se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Rosalie Cullen?- preguntó una chica bajita con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Sí- respondí

-Nos han hecho un pedido especial para usted, acompáñeme.

Me sentaron en una silla y todas se pusieron alrededor mío. Una cogí mi mano, otra mi pie, una se encargó de una ceja, otra estaba preparando un exfoliante para ponérmelo…. No me lo podía creer, este Emmet sabía lo que me gustaba.

Me hicieron la manicura, la pedicura… en fin me hicieron de todo. Y para acabar una base de maquillaje muy suave y un recogido. No me lo podía creer.

-Usted ha quedado muy guapa, señorita Cullen- dijo la misma chica que atendió en un principio

-Gracias…uuum ¿Ana?

-Si, señorita

-Ves no se me olvidan los nombres, es que vengo mucho por aquí

-Esto me dieron para cuando acabásemos con usted- y me tendió un sobre. Lo abrí rápidamente

_Estas guapísima! _

_Como yo justo les pedía a esas chicas muy amables. Como verás estos años contigo he aprendido como hacer que una mujer se sienta mejor consigo misma, queriéndose primero uno. Pero yo sé que me quieres a mí, porque me lo has demostrado. Ahí va otro acertijo ya falta poco._

_**Tus colores favoritos son el azul y el marfil, si el azul ya lo tienes en los ojos, el marfil en Gucci.**_

_Te quiero, Emmet_

Esta vez era más fácil. Solo tenía que ir a la tienda que siempre iba. ¿Pero la cosa era que vestido habrá elegido para mi? Bueno uno color marfil. Seguro que acertaba. Me despedí de las chicas que me atendieron y fui directa a la tienda. Cuando llegué le pregunté a Francesca si tenía algo para mi. Y así fue, me tendió un vestido precioso.

-Nos acaba de llegar desde parís. Es único

Ya no podía pedir más, Emmet me sorprendía cada vez más. Me puse el vestido y me quedó precioso. Lo que significaba que me llevaría a un sitio especial, acorde a mi vestimenta.

-Esto dejaron para usted- me dijo Francesca. Una nota

_¿Qué tal? ¿He acertado? Espero que sí. ¿Ya quieres verme? Porque yo ya estoy impaciente!_

**_Los caminos los hacen tus pasos, si quieren venir junto a mí, Manolo te tendrá que guiarlos._**

_Te espero, Emmet_

¿Manolo? Yo no conocía a ningún Mano… Claro! Faltan los zapatos! Salí disparada de la tienda y fui en busca de la última cosa que me faltaba.

Entré en la tienda y me entregaron los zapatos que iban acordes con mi vestido. Ya estaba lista. El chico me entregó la última nota.

_Veo que no te has perdido, eso quiere decir que ya estás muy cerca de mí. ¿Quieres que nos reunamos ya? Yo sí._

_Ahora ya no hay acertijos, solo sigue las instrucciones continuas:_

**_- Cruza la calle y encontrarás un hotel._**

**_- Da el nombre de Emmet Wale_**

**_- Y haz lo que te pidan_**

_Te espero princesa_

_Te quiere, Emmet_

Salí de la tienda con los nervios de punta. Que tanto tramaba¿? Crucé la calle como me había dicho. Y me encontré con el hotel que me había dicho. Un botones me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa afectuosa. En la recepción una chica morena y alta me esperaba con una sonrisa amble.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Emmet Wale- di el nombre y la chica agrandó más su sonrisa. Buscó algo entre los cajones y me tendió un pequeño paquete. Lo abrí y había un antifaz.

-Se la tiene que poner, ¿quiere que le ayude?

-Por favor- le pedí. No quería que se me arruinara el peinado. Me lo puso y mi visión quedó en plena oscuridad.

-Espere aquí un segundo, por favor.- y así lo hice. Escuchaba como el ruido de sus tacones se alejaban.

Unos minutos más tarde, unos brazos se adueñaron de mi cintura.

-Estás hermosa- me susurró Emmet en el oído.

-Gracias, es el día más bonito que he tenido

-Que sepas que esto no termina aquí

-¿No?

-No, sígueme.-Me tomo de la mano y me guió a saber dónde. – ¿Preparada?

-Sí

-Pues quítate el antifaz- me lo quité y pude verlo con una sonrisa preciosa y con un traje negro

-Oh cariño estás muy guapo

-Y tu más! Venga abre la puerta, mi sorpresa esta dentro.

Hice lo que me pidió, abrí la puerta y me encontré con toda mi familia y amigos. No se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños!

-Felicidades!- gritaron todos. Yo en cambio me puse a llorar de la emoción

EDWARD

Toda la semana estuvimos ayudando a Emmet a darle una maravillosa sorpresa a mi hermana. Bella fue la primera con Alice en ayudarle. Se pasaron haciendo planes para ese día tan especial para mi hermana.

La verdad que toda la semana estuve con Bella más de lo que pensé. Aunque hacía su trabajo por la mañana, la tenía toda la tarde y la noche para mí. Casi todas las noches se pasaba en mi habitación o yo en la de ella. Verla despertar al lado mío me hacía muy feliz. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

El día del cumpleaños de Rosalie llegó. Alice nos hizo vestir de gala. Quería que fuera especial para Rosalie. No nos pudimos quejar, todo para complacer a mi hermanita. Al medio día nos encaminamos hacia el hotel donde le haríamos la fiesta. Llegaron amigos de Rosalie, y algunos familiares.

La recepcionista vino en busca de Emmet, diciéndole que ya había llegado Rosalie. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que abriera la puerta para darle la sorpresa.

ROSALIE

No me lo podía creer, todo este sufrimiento que me hicieron pasar todos. La verdad estaba un poco decepcionada porque no se acordaban de mi cumple pero esto lo superaba en gran manera. Corrí junto a los brazos de mis padres, que me esperaban sonrientes.

-Ross como has podido ni siquiera pensar que nos hemos olvidado de tu cumpleaños princesa- dijo mi padre, acogiéndome entre sus brazos

-Oooh pues es lo que he hecho todo esta semana

-Cuñaaaditaaaa! Lo siento que hayas sufrido tanto!-dijo abrazándome y disculpándose al mismo tiempo

-¿Tú has tenido que ver en algo de esto?

-Bueeenoooo… un poquito-dijo avergonzada y bajando la mirada

-Pues que sepas que… Me encanta!-dije abrazándola.

-Ya sabes que con ella nadie se puede negar hacer nada-dijo mi hermano Jasper

-Claro y tu la complaces, ¿no?

-Claro, que otra cosa puedo hacer- dijo sonriendo y depositando un beso en mi frente- Feliz cumple hermanita.

-Gracias!

-Yo me disculpo por haberte echo llorar-dijo Edward, es verdad, cuando Edward me dijo que no sabía que pasaría hoy me largué a llorar como una niña, tenía la esperanza que él si se acordase de mi cumpleaños.- Sabes que con esta terremotos es mejor que uno haga lo que se le diga.

-Sí, es mejor . ¿Y Bella?- pregunté, no la veía por ningún sitio

-Aquí presente- dijo algo avergonzada.- Feliz cumple Rose

-Gracias, ¿pero que haces vestida de camarera?

-Pues que han faltado dos camareros y me he ofrecido voluntaria.

-Sí Rosalie, la necesitamos que sirva las mesas estamos escasos de camareros-dijo mi madre

-Pero yo quiero que participe en mi cumpleaños, ella también es mi amiga. ¿Tú ves alguna amiga mía sirviendo copas?- me enfadé porque le hicieran eso a Bella

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-dijo ella

-Si que pasa

-Bueno cuando termine la cena puede cambiarse para tu cumpleaños-dijo mi padre- ¿Contenta?

-Mejor-dije.

(Canción Halo- Beyoncé)

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música que tanto recuerdos me traía en la mente. Nuestra canción. Emmet me rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me giró. Me miraba con ternura y amor, era todo lo que necesitaba. Me llevó hasta el centro del salón y comenzó el balanceo siguiendo la canción.

-¿Que te parece preciosa?- me preguntó muy bajito, casi en un susurro

-Me parece un sueño-dije apoyándome en su hombro.

-Tú eres mi sueño, gracias por hacerme feliz- me dijo

-No, gracias a ti

-Es que yo soy feliz si tu lo eres, así que gracias- Lo miré en los ojos, pero se me llenaron de lagrimas y lo veía borroso.

-Te quiero amor-le dije, y a la misma vez cayendo lagrimas por mis mejillas

-No quiero verte llorar-dijo secándome las lagrimas

-Lo hago de felicidad, no puedo ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado, mi familia que me apoya y me quiere, y unos amigos increíbles. Qué más puedo pedir¿?

-Parece que lo tienes todo

-Aja-dije siguiendo la canción

-No todo-dijo separándose de mí. Se paró la música y comenzó a hablar

-Queridos invitados, hoy es un día muy especial para Rosalie. Pero quería que fuera aun más especial para los dos-dijo todo el mundo estaba callado y mirándonos.

Emmet se arrodilló en el suelo y me miró a los ojos. No entendía nada.

-¿Emmet qué haces?- le susurré- Quieres levantarte!

-Rosalie Cullen, desde que te ví la primera vez, mi corazón dio un vuelco. No sabía que era el amor, pero tu me lo enseñaste. Durante estos años me brindaste tu amor y eso hace a una persona más bonita aun. Aunque claro tu ya lo eres, bueno a lo que iba. Necesito que esto dure siempre , así que… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo abriendo una cajita azul y mostrándome un anillo.

No me salían las palabras, no me podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo matrimonio. Otra vez mis mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Emmet… siento decirte que…esto no va durar siempre, sino hasta que se me vaya el último aliento de vida. Claro que te acepto casarme contigo- dije. La cara de Emmet era un cuadro, no se esperaba que digiera esas palabras. Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir y a chillar. Y Emmet me puso el anillo.

Nos fundimos en un beso tierno y corto, no quería dar el espectáculo.

-Gracias por dejar que entre un poquito más en tu corazón- le dije

-Gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Alice fue la primera en aparecer. Nos abrazó a los dos y nos felicitó.

-Emmet no me habías dicho nada, grandullón

-Era sorpresa!

-Pues me lo tenías que haber consultado-dijo medio enfadada

Todo era casi irreal. No me podía creer que dentro de nada iba a hacer la mujer de Emmet Wale.

BELLA

La sorpresa ya estaba hecha, Rosalie ni se lo imaginaba lo que se estaba haciendo por ella. Lo único cosa que me desagradaba era verla dolida, a mi me pasaría lo mismo si no se acordasen de mi cumpleaños. Con la ayuda de Alice, Emmet pudo hacerle un gran juego que a todos nos pareció muy bueno.

Con Alice nos encargamos del salón y sobre la fiesta. También ayudaron Edward y Carlisle, querían que el día fuera especial para Rosalie, eso no se lo discutiría se lo estaban currando bastante. Esme, sin embargo, se ocupó del cáterin junto con mi madre.

Todo estaba preparado. Solo que hubo un imprevisto con dos camareros, así que tuve que ponerme un uniforme y a servir copas, pero faltaba otro camarero así que llamé a Jacob. No pasaba nada, yo quería también que Rosalie tuviera un día especial. Todo en sus puestos estábamos todos, solo estábamos esperando que apareciera la recepcionista para que avisara a Emmet que Rosalie llegaba.

Apareció sobre al medio día. Cuando abrió la puerta del salón todos estallamos en un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Rosalie no se creía lo que veía, amigos y familias estaban allí. Fue corriendo a los brazos de sus padres a agradecerles todo. También me pidió que me cambiase cuando terminase de servir las mesas ya que me consideraba una amiga más. Eso me alegró un montón.

Cuando todos terminaron de felicitarle y pedirle disculpas por hacerle sufrir un poco, Emmet toda la rienda de la fiesta, se pusieron a bailar una canción lenta. Según Edward esa era su canción favorita. Pero acto seguido ya estaba arrodillado y con un anillo en las manos, pidiéndole a Rosalie que se case con ella. En la joyería fuimos a comprar un collar no un anillo, pensé. Habrá cambiado de idea y una muy buena.

Rosalie le dijo que no duraría su amor para siempre, cuando dijo eso me dio un vuelco. Pero no había acabado la frase cuando dijo que sería hasta que dejase su último aliento de vida. Es que estaban hecho uno para el otro.

Cada uno en su sitio en las mesas reían y hablaban, mientras servíamos los platos con las comidas a los invitados. Edward no me quitaba ojo, según él, decía que me veía la mar de sexy con uniforme. Yo no le creía, como iba parecerle sexy un uniforme de camarera. Jacob sin embargo no quitaba ojo a una chica que según Esme, era una amiga de Rosalie. Se llamaba Melisa, pero le gustaba que le digieran Mel. Era guapa y simpática. Yo servía su mesa y no paraba de hablarme, habíamos hecho muy buenas migas.

Llegó el momento de la tarta. Todos las luces se apagaron y solo alumbraba las velas el salón. Cuando se prendieron las luces dos chicas y un chico gritaron:- Feliz cumpleaños!

-No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Rosalie corriendo junto a ellos y los abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños primita-dijo un chico alto, con el pelo despeinado con cierto parecido a Edward y Jasper.

-Alec primo! Mamá dijo que no podríais venir

-Pues como crees que nos íbamos olvidar de tu cumpleaños!-dijo una de las chicas. La otra estaba como asustada y se quedó en su sitio

-Charlotte! Prima!-la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

-Espera que veas los regalos que te hemos traído- dijo Alec- Antes quiero presentarte a mi novia Tanya.

-Hola Tanya-dijo Rosalie seca

-Rosalie

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Charlotte

-Sí, un poco de la universidad

-Feliz cumpleaños Rosalie, no sabía que venía a tu cumpleaños

¿Universidad? ¿Rosalie seca con la chica? ¿Tanya? Nooo! ¿No será la misma Tanya de que me Habló Edward? Miré hacia donde estaba él y quedó como asustado con lo que veía. Sí, entonces era ella, esa chica que una vez tenía loco de amor a Edward.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿No se esperaban semejante sorepresa nop? Y los primos trajeron regalito pero uno bueno, eh**

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Díganmelo en un rr**

**Se os quiere! **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

EDWARD

Nos disculpamos con Rosalie, más yo que le había hecho llorar por hacerle tanto sufrir esa semana. Pero valió la pena, ella estaba feliz. Lloraba de felicidad por todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella. Con la ayuda de todos habíamos montando una gran fiesta.

Rosalie quería que Bella participara en la fiesta como una invitada más, ya que estaba sirviendo copas junto con los demás camareros. Eso me gustó mucho, ya la consideraba una amiga más.

Pero la fiesta se fue al garete cuando se prendieron las luces. Mis primos Charlotte y Alec aparecieron de la nada y con Tanya! Mis ojo no podían creer lo que veían. Cuando mi primo Alec la presentó como su novia, me quedé más sorprendido. Rosalie también se sorprendió al verla, pero fue un poco seca con ella, sabía lo que me había hecho. Todos mis recuerdos vividos con ella aparecieron ante mis ojos. Tanya mi primer amor, a la que entregué mi corazón pero que había jugado con el , con la que perdí mi virginidad, con la que compartí tantas cosas… Sí ella la que rompió mi corazón e hizo que cambiara para mal, la que enterró al Edward bueno y tierno. Sí, esa persona que hizo que mi mundo se vuelva del revés la tenía otra vez ante mis ojos.

TANYA

Al lado mío estaba Alec, un compañero mío en la universidad de Londres. Me había marchado allí para especializarme en lo que estaba estudiando, Márquetin de Empresa. Con Alec coincidíamos algunas clases, y la verdad me hacía muy familiar su cara, como si ya lo conociera. En fin, que en algunas áreas del curso no me iba muy bien, pero él era uno de los mejores de la clase. Así que le pedí ayuda para reforzar esas asignaturas. A partir de ahí nos habíamos hecho inseparable, estudiábamos juntos, íbamos al cine, de tienda, si de tienda, a la discoteca… Nos hicimos muy amigos rapidísimo, la verdad que me gustaba mucho su manera de ser.

Una noche me declaró que le gustaba demasiado y quería algo más que una simple amistad. No me pilló por sorpresa, cada vez más se le notaba. Acepte con gusto, total por probar no se perdía nada. Yo en verdad lo veía más como un amigo, pero ahora con un amigo se pueden hacer más cosas que ir al cine. Llevábamos más de un año junto, compartiendo piso con su hermana Charlotte, era muy simpática y divertida. No hubo problema en la convivencia así que decidí aceptar en quedarme.

Ya estábamos disfrutando del verano en algunas zonas del mediterráneo, pero Alec me informó que el último mes del verano siempre iban a ver su tía en Estados Unidos, era como tradición que lo hiciera. Yo acepté encantada. Desde que había ido a Londres no había vuelto a Estados Unidos. Solo disfrutamos de las Islas Baleares unas semanas y nos encaminamos hacia Estados Unidos.

Íbamos justo para un cumpleaños. La prima de Alec cumplía veinte cuatro años y ellos serían la sorpresa. Me gustaba la ida. En cuanto aterrizamos nos mandaron un coche para ir hacía la fiesta. Aunque el viaje fue agotador tenía ganas de fiesta. Nos cambiamos en un plis plas con Charlotte y nos adentramos en la cocina del hotel donde tenían el pastel. Encendieron las velas y apagaron las luces. Salimos silenciosos, solo alumbraba las luces de las velas y en cuanto se prendieron las velas… Sorpresaaaa! Pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo.

Estaba en medio del cumpleaños del Rosalie, la hermana de Edward. Un novio que había tenido en la universidad. Parecía que todos me miraban, sí, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Esme… los que me conocían. No tuve más remedio que poner mi mejor sonrisa y saludar a Rosalie. No le hizo mucha gracia que estuviera allí, pero Alec me presentó como su novia y la cosa fue a peor, sus caras lo decían todo.

Repasé sus caras y con la que más me sorprendí fue con la Edward. No dejaba de mirarme, parecía que había visto un fantasma. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Todavía no me podía creer donde estaba, no me esperaba para nada del mundo que Alec y Charlotte fueran primos de los Cullen como no coinciden los apellidos… Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos Alec no me habló de sus primos y nada.

Y me iba a quedar durante un mes en su casa… bueeeenooo eso ya no me gustaba. Está bien que fueran familia, pero no podría soportar vivir con Edward. Sabía que la había cagado con él. Esme vino a saludarme, ella tampoco se esperaba que estuviera allí.

-Hola querida-dijo dándome un beso.

-Como esta Señora Esme-dije con una sonrisa

-Bien, y veo que tu también.

-Sí, la verdad es que si

-No me puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño y nos volvamos a encontrar después de tantos años

-Sí, ni yo me lo crer

-Edward, ven hijo. Ven a saludar a Tanya-dijo su madre. Edward que estaba detrás de de todo viendo lo que estaba pasando se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Hola Tanya, ¿qué tal?- dijo casi sin aliento.

-Bien, ¿pero no piensas darme un beso después de tantos años?

-Claro-dijo acercándose a mi muy lentamente. Posó un leve beso sobre mi mejilla y su aroma de hombre no había cambiado para nada. Seguía siendo el mismo.

-Estás…- no sabía que decirle, bueno estaba mejor que años atrás, se notaba que iba al gimnasio y sus facciones estaban más marcadas.

-Sí todo un hombre-terminó Esme por mi

-Sí todo un hombre- dije

-¿Quien quiere tarta?- gritó Emmet

EDWARD

Estaba al fondo del todo contemplando lo que pasaba, todavía no me lo podía creer. Tanya con mi primo. Se puso a hablar con mi madre muy animosamente, mi madre nunca se enteró por que había dejado a Tanya. Solo se llevó una decepción conmigo, por lo que se veía le caía bien a ella.

Al rato sin apartar la mirada de Tanya mi madre me llamó para que me acercara a ellas. No sé cómo pude llegar hasta ellas, mis músculos no respondían.

-Hola Tanya, ¿qué tal?- dije. No me di cuenta y la verdad mi voz parecía muda

-Bien, ¿pero no piensas darme un beso después de tantos años?- eso me pilló por sorpresa, no pretendía acercarme más de la cuenta a ella.

-Claro-dije acercándome muy lentamente. Pero ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que mis pulmones se llenaran de su perfume. Cosa que hizo que mis recuerdos se hicieran más vividos.

-Estás…- dijo sin terminar la frase, examinándome, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Sí todo un hombre-terminó mi madre por ella

-Sí todo un hombre- dijo

-¿Quien quiere tarta?- gritó Emmet y todos se giraron

Esa fue mi oportunidad para escapar de esa conversación. Me fui directo al baño. Entré y puse mis manos sobre la puerta, agachando mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente. ¿Por que me pasaba eso? Todo me pegaba como si fuera puñetazos en la cara. No eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, ella no podía estar allí fuera. Me acerqué al grifo y lo abrí, empapé mi mano con agua y mojé mi nuca, necesitaba algo que me dijera que no era un sueño. Y así fue, el agua estaba fría y no causaba efecto en mi.

¿Por qué tuvo que volver? ¿Qué pretende? La puerta del baño se abrió y me encontré con esos dos ojos marrones mirándome. ¿Se habría dado cuenta lo que me pasaba? ¿Tan obvio era que me hacía daño ver a Tanya?

-¿Te encuentras bien amor?- me preguntó

-S´-Sí, supongo que sí. Es solo la alegría de ver a mis primos- que mentiroso eres Edward, una voz en mi cabeza me gritó.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… bueno…

-¿Es Tanya nop?- me preguntó. No podía mirarle a la cara, sabía que no podía mentirle

-Sí-dije al final- No puedo creer que este allí fuera con mi primo Alec y que sea su novia

-¿Ella fue la que te hizo tanto daño?

-Sí, ella fue la que mi mundo se detuviera cada vez que la tenía en frente mía, la que me había robado los sueños, la que me hizo mil pedazo …

-OOh Edward, ¿te duele volver a verla no es eso?- dijo abrazándome

-Lo que más me duele es que aparezca y actúe como si fuera que no pasó nada

-Pues se piensa alojar en tu casa

-¿Qué?- esa ya me superaba – ¿Cómo que se piensa alojar en casa¿?

-Pues sí, tu madre me dijo que preparase las habitaciones de invitados. Me dijo que no digiera nada porque era una sorpresa para el cumple de Rosalie

-Perfecto, solo me faltaba eso.

De repente se abrió la puerta del baño y nos encontramos con Alec.

-Edward, ya están abriendo los regalos.

-Aaah ok, ahora voy- dije. Se metió en un baño y salimos con Bella de allí.

-Será mejor que te cambies, no quiero verte así.

-Ok. Espérame aquí -y se metió en el baño de las señoras.

Mi primo salió del baño con una sonrisa en la boca

-Que primito, no cambias Eeeh!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La camarera, ¿ya le estabas echando la caña? ¿Es el capricho de esta semana?

-No, es mi novia- cuando se lo dije se quedó un poco en shock

-Ah has bajado del listón, eeh!

-No, Bella es una persona buena por dentro como por fuera, no hace falta fijarte en su dinero o su clase social para estar con una chica.

-Bueno veo que te ha calado hondo.- en ese momento Bella salía con un vestido blanco amoldándose a su figura. Alec se le quedó mirando embobado.

-Esto amor, vamos están abriendo los regalos-dije agarrándole de la cintura

-Claro vamos quiero darle el mío.

Fuimos a donde estaban todos, Rosalie estaba abriendo los regalos de Alice. El primero era un perfume.

-Ooh Alice!Este perfume lo estaba esperando que saliera a la venta en septiembre! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido antes¿?

-Aaah contactos! Abre el otro-le animó. Rosalie abrió el paquete y se encontró con chucherías.

-¿Qué es esto¿? ¿Golosinas¿?

-Sácalo del todo- dijo Alice

-Aliceeee!- cuando lo miró bien era lencería comestible- ¿Cómo te atreves¿?- en susurro le dijo- ¿como me haces esto? Están mis padres enana!

-Bueno abre el mío-dijo mi madre. Le tendió un sobre.

-¿Qué será?- dijo Rosalie abriéndolo.- Oooh no me lo puedo creer! ¿Italiaaaa? Aaaaaaahh!- eran unos billetes de avión

-¿Tres semanas? Me encantaaaa! Gracias mamá!

-También es de tu padre

-Oooh os quiero ¡!- Dijo abrazándolo a los dos

-Y nosotros también a ti hija- dijo mi padre

-Yo también quiero darte mi regalo- dijo Bella separándose de mi

-Ohh Bella!-dijo cogiendo el paquetito. Cuando lo abrió se le iluminó la cara al ver un reloj con la esfera roja- Bella es precioso! Gracias!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo también hermanita-dije sin muchas ganas- Sé que te gusta hacer fotos y tu cámara se estropeó, así que he pensado que te vendría bien…

-Oooh es perfectooo! Gracias hermanito!-dijo abrazándome

-Falto yo- Dijo Jasper

-Vamos a ver- dijo Rosalie sacando el envoltorio – Oooohh! Es- es una pasada! Jazz gracias!- Era un zapato alto de color rosa

-Bueno me ayudó Alice a elejirlos

-Es hora de bailar no creen¿? –Dijo Emmet. Y la música comenzó a sonar

BELLA

Veía a Edward que no se esperaba para nada esa sorpresa. Se veía en su cara, se notaba sorpresa, angustia y dolor. Sí más que todo dolor. Esme le llamó para que se uniera a la conversa entre Tanya y ella, veía como Edward arrastraba los pies para no llegar a donde estaban ellas. Su rostro lo decía todo. Su sufrimiento volvió a emerger a la superficie.

-Bella- me llamó Melisa. Me giré y vi una sonrisa en su cara

-Dime, ¿necesitas algo?

-Sí, un favor

-Dime

-El número de teléfono de ese morenazo- dijo señalando a Jacob

-UUm con que mi amigo Jacob, Eeeh!

-¿Jacob? ¿Se llama así? Oh me gusta es nombre

-Jacke-grité para que me escuchara

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo Mel

-Llamarlo, que te de él en persona su numero de teléfono

-Estás loca, me da mucha vergüenza!

-Aaah con él no tienes que tenerlas- Jacke se fue acercando poco a poco y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Algún problema?

-Sí, esta chica que ves aquí tan guapa…

-Aja si que es guapa-dijo mirándola y ella se puso roja como un tomate

-Pues que quiere tu número de teléfono, ¿se lo puedes dar?

-Encantado-dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta de su taller- este es mi numero privado- dijo señalando el numero de su móvil- Cualquier cosa ya sabes

-¿Eres mecánico?

-SÍ

-¿Y que haces de camarero?

-Pues haciendo un favor a mi amiga

-Ooh! Pues la verdad es que si tengo algún problemilla con los bajos de mi coche- enfatizó coche de una manera extraña. Eso le gustó a Jacob y se rió

-Pues vente cuando quieras eso hay que arreglarlo cuanto antes-dijo. No entendía nada

-Bueno Mel, me voy a cambiarme-dije

-Ok

Les dejé hablando animosamente a los dos. Ví como Edward se iba a toda hostia para el lado del servicio, no me lo pensé dos veces y lo seguí. Ahora lo que necesita es apoyo.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor?- el pregunté, era obvia la respuesta pero necesitaba preguntárselo

-S´-Sí, supongo que sí. Es solo la alegría de ver a mis primos- menuda respuesta.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… bueno…

-¿Es Tanya nop?- tenía que saber que le pasaba por su cabeza, quería ayudarlo

-Sí-dijo al final- No puedo creer que este allí fuera con mi primo Alec y que sea su novia

-¿Ella fue la que te hizo tanto daño?

-Sí, ella fue la que mi mundo se detuviera cada vez que la tenía en frente mía, la que me había robado los sueños, la que me hizo mil pedazo …

-OOh Edward, ¿te duele volver a verla no es eso¿?- dije abrazándole

-Lo que más me duele es que aparezca y actúe como si fuera que no pasó nada

-Pues se piensa alojar en tu casa-creo que no debí de decírselo, su cara cambió totalmente

-¿Queé? ¿Cómo que se piensa alojar en casa¿?

-Pues sí, tu madre me dijo que preparase las habitaciones de invitados. Me dijo que no digiera nada porque era una sorpresa para el cumple de Rosalie

-Perfecto, solo me faltaba eso.

De repente se abrió la puerta del baño y nos encontramos con Alec.

-Edward, ya están abriendo los regalos.

-Aaah ok, ahora voy- y salimos

-Será mejor que te cambies, no quiero verte así.

-Ok. Espérame aquí – me metí en el baño y me puse el vestido blanco que me había dado Alice. Cuando salí Edward y Alec se me quedaron mirando. Edward se dio cuanta y me cogió de la cintura y nos dirigimos a donde todos estaban.

Rosalie abrió todos los regalos, estaba emocionada, todos los regalos le gustaron incluso el mío. Emmet animó la fiesta gritando para que nos pusiéramos a bailar. La música empezó a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música. Rosalie y Emmet se lo estaban pasando bien, en fin todo. Alec y Tanya estaban al lado nuestro y Esme y Carlisle al otro lado. Me sorprendía que estuvieran bailando una música tan movida y bailasen como una más de nosotros. A Carlisle siempre lo vi bastante serio pero ahora se le veía animado. A mitad de la canción Alec dijo- cambio de pareja! Yo no me solté de los brazos de Edward, quería seguir bailando con él.

-Venga suelta a tu novia y deja que baila con ella también-dijo Alec

-¿Cómo que su novia¿?- dijo Esme. Su rostro cambió totalmente.

-Sí, Bella es su novia-dijo Alec

-¿Edward me puedes explicar eso¿?

-Pues lo que estás escuchando. Bella es mi novia

-No, será un capricho como otros tantos

-Nooo, te he dicho que es mi pareja y no es para nada un capricho

-Ya hablaremos Edward, no quiero estropear la fiesta de tu hermana

EDWARD

Sabía que Bella se daría cuenta del daño que me hacía ver a Tanya, no tardó ni un minuto en darse cuenta. Por suerte la tenía al lado mía. Es una de esas personas que no importa por lo que estés pasando, siempre está allí para brindarte apoyo. Aunque solo la conociese de hace dos meses, me ha demostrado que es una hermosa persona.

El trato que le dio Alec a Bella no me gustó demasiado. ¿Qué por ser una sirvienta no tiene sentimientos o no tiene derecho a amar? A mí no me importaba eso, dejó de importarme cuando de verdad pude acercarme a ella y conocerla un poquito. Bella había cambiado el modo de ver las cosas. Pero no me gustó nada como veía Alec a mi novia, definitivamente no dejaría que se acercase a ella. Bella es sola mía.

La música sonaba, Bella y yo comenzamos a bailar. Se estaba bien tenerla cerca y más si se movía como se movía. Como a mitad de la canción Alec gritó- Cambió de pareja!- pero yo no quise soltar a Bella, quería disfrutar de ella. Pero tuvo que soltar que era mi novia a los cuatro vientos!No es que me importase que lo dijese, era por mi madre.

-Venga suelta a tu novia y deja que baila con ella también-dijo Alec

-¿Cómo que su novia?- mi madre como no, cambió su semblante instantáneamente

-Sí, Bella es su novia-dijo Alec

-¿Edward me puedes explicar eso?

-Pues lo que estás escuchando. Bella es mi novia

-No, será un capricho como otros tantos

-Nooo, te he dicho que es mi pareja y no es para nada un capricho

-Ya hablaremos Edward, no quiero estropear la fiesta de tu hermana

Sí, mi madre no quería estropear la fiesta de mi hermana. Pero si destrozaría mi vida. Mi madre siempre fue de esas mujeres que lo único que le interesa es la familia y su estatus social. No lo critico por ello, pero si me fastidia porque por medio está Bella. Mi madre siempre cuidó su imagen como madre ejemplar y llevar una familia digna. Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con las parejas de sus hijos, sí, todos venían de familia rica, poderosa y de familias importantes. Pero en el caso de Bella, no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo era una chica normal, pero la quiero. Cosa que con las otras chicas que me rodean, todas son superficiales y egocéntricas.

Terminó la fiesta y los invitados se estaban marchando todos. Rosalie radiaba felicidad por los poros, se le veía demasiado contenta. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su boca.

-Familia habéis hecho un día mágico para mi!-dijo abrazando a mi madre

-Es lo menos que puedes recibir, hija

-Y yo enfadada con todo el mundo por no acordaros de mi cumple

-No podías hacer otra cosa- dijo Alice- Nosotros hemos ayudado a que lo hicieras. Pero ya está, ¿te gustó la fiesta?

-¿Qué si me gustó¿? Me encantó! Entré como la novia de Emmet y salgo como su prometida. ¿Qué más puedo pedir¿?

-Todo lo que tú quieras princesa mía-dijo Emmet tomándole de la cintura y posando un beso en su mejilla.

-Pues se me ocurren muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

-Pues tus deseos son ordenes para este servidor-dijo Emmet

-Chicos venga, tenemos que irnos!-dijo mi padre.

-Esto yo llevo a Rosalie-dijo Emmet

-Ok-dijo mi padre

-Venga Jasper- vamos dijo a Jasper que estaba al lado del resto del pastel metiéndole mano- Deja ya el pastel

-Es que esta muy bueno!

- ¿No has abusado bastante del pastel¿?

-No-dijo imitando los pucheros de Alice

- Esta bien, pues te llevas un poco en un plato y te lo comes en el coche.

-Esa es mi chica!

-Qué remedio!

-¿Vamos Bella¿?-le pregunté. Se estaba riendo de Jasper.

-Sí vamos.

Nos montamos en el coche, el trecho hasta casa era largo. Veía incomoda a Bella, ¿sería por el comentario de mi madre? Desde entonces estaba como ausente.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Nada-dijo mirando por la ventana

-Nada siempre tiene algo por detrás, venga cuéntamelo.

-No es nada Edward

-Es por lo que dijo mi madre, ¿no es así?

-Síp- dijo en un susurro

-No te preocupes

-Como no me voy a preocupar Edward- había estallado- Parece que a tu madre no le caigo bien y encima no acepta nuestra relación.

-Sí que le caes bien

-No estoy segura de ello

-Mira- ¿cómo se lo explicaba?- El punto de vista que tiene mi madre no es la misma que la que yo tengo.

-Explícate.

-Mi madre, siempre estuvo rodeada de gente con dinero y poderosa. Así conoció a mi padre. Y ahora quiere lo mismo con sus hijos, quiere que se relacione con gente de nuestro mismo nivel social. Pero yo no opino lo mismo, hay gente humilde y con pocos recursos, y son personas magnificas.

-Ya veo, solo soy una pobre chacha y no soy digna para su hijo

-Me da igual lo que seas, si eres rica o pobre. Lo que me has dado tú, no se compra con dinero.

-Edward…-dijo en llanto

-No llores, me da igual lo que opine mi madre. Le haré ver que da igual lo que eres. Porque he decidido que formes parte de mi vida.

-Te quiero Edward-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Y yo a ti pequeña-dije cuando estábamos aparcando. Tome su cara entre mis manos y deposité un beso tierno sobre sus dulces labios.

* * *

**Hola, Holaaa! ¿Cómo están chiquitas? ¿Qué tal la están pasando el día de san valentin?**

**Yo con mi novio, preparándome algo sorpresa... jajajjaaj QUÉ VA! estoy en la cama con mi único compañero inseparable de mi gato jejeje No necesito más. **

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? Le ha afectado mucho a Edward la venida de Tanya, eh? Esto solo comienza otra vez, el pasado siempre vuelve y ahora con más intensidad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima**

**Un beso a todas!**

**Johana: No soy malita dejando así el capitulo...aunque pensándolo mejor sí lo soy muhahahaha. Prometo no dejar más así los capitulos para que no te de algo en la espera ;) Gracias por leer guapa! Un besito desde España!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

EMMET

Me había dicho que Sí! Era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. El amor de mi vida, aceptó formar una familia conmigo. Solo faltaba un año para terminar la universidad y para hacer a Rosalie en mi esposa.

Ya había acabado la fiesta y todos los invitados se estaban yendo. Mi Rosalie les volvió a agradecer a todos la fiesta que habíamos hecho para ella.

-¿Qué si me gustó? Me encantó! Entré como la novia de Emmet y salgo como su prometida. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Todo lo que tú quieras princesa mía-dije tomándola por cintura y dándole un beso

-Pues se me ocurren muchas cosas, ¿sabes?- uuuy ¿me estaba provocando?

-Pues tus deseos son ordenes para este servidor

-Chicos venga, tenemos que irnos!-dijo Carlisle.

-Esto yo llevo a Rosalie-dije. Había reservado una suite en el hotel para pasar una noche inolvidable. La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor.

-¿Por qué cogemos el ascensor?- me preguntó mi princesa

-¿A ti que te parece?- le dije levantando una ceja.- Es una sorpresa.- Había preparado la suite con rosas y velas.

-Bueno… me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti.

-Te va encantar, ya veras

Entramos en la suite y dejé que entrara ella primera. Abrió la boca que casi se la desencaja de la mandíbula. Quería causar esa impresión, bueno con ayuda de Alice.

-Amor, ¿lo has preparado para mí?

-Sí

Se volvió hacia mi y me dio un beso voraz, apasionado mezclando su lengua con la mía.

-No aguantaba más-dijo picara- Necesitaba besarte, sentirte

-Hay una sorpresa sobre la cama para ti.

-Aaah sí!

-Sí, cógelo y ve a cambiarte

-¿Es ropa?

-Sí pero de las que me gustan a mí

-Ayy! ¿Emmet con que nueva fantasía te has quedado prendado?

-Tú ves a ponértela. Aaah… no tardes mucho, ¿si?

-Ok

Aproveché para cambiarme yo también. Le había comprado un disfraz de carcelera sexy, y yo de policía, con mi porra y todo. Y una sorpresita.

Me puse la camisa y el pantalón sin el bóxer. Era un pantalón de saque fácil. Me escondí de tras de las cortinas esperando a que saliera. Tardó uno diez minutos en salir y yo casi estaba adormilado de tras de las cortinas.

-Emmet, ¿dónde estás?- no le contesté- Emmet… ya me he puesto lo que me has dadoooo- dijo con una voz cantarina.

-Alto policía!-dije saliendo de tras de las cortinas

-Uuuuyy! Un policía!- dijo mordiéndose un dedo

-Soy la autoridad y hará todo lo que yo diga. Tiene derecho a gemir cuando le venga en gana y todo lo que diga será hecho realidad.

-Uuuu eso me gusta.

-¿Ha sido una chica mala últimamente?- Dije acercándome

-Ummm si un poco

-¿Solo un poco?

-En realidad… bastante-dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente

-Sintiéndolo mucho…Pues tiene que pagar

-¿Y cuál es mi condena agente?

-Tres azotes en el culete y lo que yo diga

-Me parece justo-dijo y se dirigió hacía la cama. Apoyo las manos sobre el borde de ella y dejó su culo precioso a mi alcance- Estoy dispuesta a todo esta noche-dijo seductoramente

No me lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué a ella. Pasé mi mano por su brazo subiendo por su hombro, bajando por su costado derecho de su cuerpo hasta su pierna. Bajo mi caricia sentía que se lo ponía la piel de gallina a tal tacto. Saqué mi porra y se la enseñé.

-¿Ves esto?

-Ajaaa

-Pues tres azotes te mereces- le di un pequeña golpe en su culo

-Aaah!

-¿Así que te gusta que te den no?

-Sí, quiero más

Y le di lo que me pedía. En cada golpecito que le daba gemía. Le ordené que se tendiera en la cama y así lo hizo. Comencé a saborear su cuerpo, besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo escultural y me detuve en su muslo.

-Ahora verás lo que te toca-dije acercándome peligrosamente hacía su sexo. Tenía esa minifalda tan cortita que se veía su tanga.

Saqué su falda y solo quedó su tanga. Me encantaba verla en tanga. Fui subiendo y dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus hermosos senos. Sus pezones se veían que ya estaban listos para mi deleite. Le quité esa molesta tela y aparecieron mis gemelas favoritas. Mi boca no se pudo resistir mucho y las atacó. Saboreé, lamí y jugué con ellas. Rosalie no dejaba de jadear haciendo que me pusiera más gorda de lo que estaba ya mi amiguito. Bajé otra vez por su vientre plano y estaba dispuesto indagar en ese bosque tan conocido para mí, aunque no tan bosque, por que se había depilado dejando una pequeña isla arriba de su sexo. Su tanga desapareció en nada y Rosalie me esperaba mojada como siempre. Soplé sobre su sexo y arqueó automáticamente su espalda.

Comencé a saborear su sexo húmedo y caliente. Su elixir caía en mi boca dejándome probar aquello que tanto me gustaba. Al lado de la cama había una fuente con frutas, cogí unas fresas y se las introduje en su vagina. Quería probar mi fruta favorita con su excitación. Rosalie al sentirla fresquita gimió de placer. La saqué y me la comí. Ummm! Sabía a gloría.

-Yo también quiero probar-dijo con la voz entrecortada. No iba a negarle lo más sabroso que había probado. Introduje otra fresa y volvió a gemir. Besé su sexo y se retorció bajo mía. Le quite la fruta y se lo di con la boca. Cerró los ojos al probarlo. Cuando terminó de comerlo se abalanzó hacía mi- Ahora me toca a mi –dijo

Me quitó mi camisa y comenzó a besarme el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi pezón. Ella sabía que tenía demasiada sensibilidad en aquella parte. Su labio fundiéndose en mi pezón era algo inexplicable. Fue bajando hasta que rozó mi miembro ya dispuesto para ella. Quitó mi pantalón y lo tomó entre sus manos, comenzó una suave sube y baja, con pequeños lametones. Hasta que se la metió de una. Uuuufff! Sentir su boca rodearla… era una sensación que nunca me acostumbraría a sentirla, era super intenso.

Cuando ya estuvo cansada de besarlo me miró pícaramente y se puso a ahorcajadas mía. Se sentó arriba de mi miembro haciendo que se nos escapara un gemido de nuestra boca. Comenzó a cabalgarme como ella sola lo sabía hacer, yo sin embargo trataba de coger con mi boca uno de sus pechos, pero no había manera.

No me acordaba, pero tenía algo especial para que ella lo disfrute al máximo esta noche. Saqué de debajo de la almohada un consolador y se lo mostré. Paró en seco al verlo

-¿No te gusta? Es mi nueva porra

-Oooh! Pensé que…

-Quiero que disfrutes conmigo como nunca

-Así que quieres explorar Eeeh!

-¿Me dejas?

-No hace falta que me lo pidas

No lo dudé dos veces y la puse a cuatro patas. Le dije que la penetraría por detrás y se dejó. Quería hacer lo que faltaba por probar en el sexo en pareja. Había traído un poco de lubricante y lo puse sobre mi sexo y en la entrada de su ano. Metí primero un dedo para que dilatara y después fui metiendo otro hasta que ya la tenía a su punto. Metí despacio mi miembro y al mismo tiempo el consolador por su vagina. Rosalie gritó, había una mezcla entre placer y un poco de dolor. Cuando comencé a sacarla y meterla, Rosalie me pedía más.

-Más fuerte Emmet, quiero más fuerte! Aaah!

Hice lo que me pedía, con una mano le penetraba con el consolador y al mismo tiempo la penetraba por detrás. Estuvimos así hasta que me vine, oír que pedía más entre gemido y jadeos me pudo. Pero quité el consolador del sexo de Rosalie y lo sustituí por mi miembro para que ella llegara al orgasmo. No tardó en venirse y gritar mi nombre.

Caímos rendidos en la cama. Desde un principio Rosalie fue muy fogosa y lo que acababa de probar hace escasos minutos con ella era lo más de lo más.

-¿Te ha gustado la experiencia?-dije acariciando su melena rubia

-Ha sido algo muy excitante y…

-¿Y?

-Pues que tendríamos que repetirlo más veces-dijo picara

Nos quedamos enredados en la cama y dejándonos llevar por el sueño.

EDWARD

Bella y yo pasamos la noche juntos, no quería separarme de ella. La necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Ya era de mañana, bueno bien entrada la mañana, estaba al lado mío, dormida entre mis brazos. No me cansaría de observarla, me fijé en cada detalle de su cara. Sus ojos, aunque estuvieran cerrados seguían siendo dulces, su nariz a su justa medida me encantaba y no hablar de su apetecible, dulce, suave y rosada boca… Era mi debilidad y no pude dejarme guiar por mi instinto, los tomé entre mis labios, probando su dulzura. Su labio se curvó en una media sonrisa y abrió los ojos.

-uuumm me gusta despertarme así.-dijo respondiendo a mi beso.

-¿Sí?

-Aja- dijo y besando otra vez mis labios. El beso se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

-Y a mí que lo hagas así

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… más intenso

-¿Así que te gusta las cosas intensas nop?

-Me encanta, ¿no te habías dado cuenta ?-le pregunté

-Síp- me miró unos segundos y se subió a horcajadas de mí. Yo solo estaba en bóxer y ella llevaba un vestido corto de pijama. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y lo lamió hasta llegar a mi oreja, donde la mordió y pasó su lengua- ¿Es eso suficientemente intenso?- preguntó

-Creo que… uuumm no- era de mañana y yo con ganas de marcha.- No es suficiente

-¿Aaah nop?- dijo acercándose a mi oído y me susurró suavemente- Ahora verás, has despertado a la bestia chico malo- uuuuuuuuuuu eso me gustaba y … mucho.

Mi boca fue invadida por su lengua curiosa, sus labios se moldeaba a la mía haciendo que perdiera la cabeza, nuestras salivas se mezclaban y podía saborear su labio. Mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que me pusiera como una moto, Diooooss! Como sabía cómo ponerme. Fue bajando por mi cuello, pero sus manos vagaban por mi abdomen e iban bajando peligrosamente. Sí, su mano paseando por mi cuerpo era peligrosa, pero me gustaba el riesgo. Mi miembro estaba duro como una roca y mi bóxer comenzaba a quedarse pequeño y enjaulado allí.

La puerta, sí la maldita puerta se abrió. Me esperaba ver a Emmet detrás de ella pero no, era Tanya.

-Uuuooopss!no..quería… esto pensaba…¿el baño?- estaba roja como un tomate.

-Es… es la que… - no me salían las palabras. Ella estaba plantada allí con su pijama cortito que me aturdía.

-Es la puerta del frente- terminó Bella por mí.

-Gracias.-dijo y se quedó mirándonos- Esto… ¿entonces es verdad que estáis juntos? ¿Sois novios?

-Síp estamos juntos- respondió rápidamente Bella.

-Ya veo, bueno gracias por la indicación- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando la volvió a abrirla de nuevo del todo- Edward..

-Sí dime

-Tú madre. Dijo que te avisara que tiene una charla contigo y es importante, pues que ya te levantaras- y sonrió. Esa sonrisa ya me la conocía, era cuando se salía con la suya y estaba orgullosa de ello.

-Gracias, ya iré… Ya iré a hablar con ella.- y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta.

Me quedé mirando la puerta un instante hasta que ya dejé de sentir a Bella arriba mío. Se sentó y se quedó a espalda mía.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-Nada-contestó demasiado rápido. Eso era mala señal.

-No me lo creo

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Pues claro!- se giró y me miró

-Mira… no sé qué te pasa que cuando estás con Tanya pareces…

-No parezco nada

-Deja que termine. Te pones nervioso, no te salen las palabras… sé que fue tu primer amor pero también sé que te hizo daño, demasiado… Y ver que… que todavía no lo has superado…

-Espera… ¿qué no lo he superado?

-Sip, tu forma de actuar lo demuestran

-Sé que cuando esta cerca o me habla me pongo un poco nervioso… pero es porque no puedo hacerme la idea que esté otra vez aquí. Sé me hace dificil verla…

-Pues va ha estar aquí cuatro semanas

-Ya lo sé, pero tú estas a mi lado eso me ayudará- cuando dije eso se acercó lentamente a mi.

-Yo quiero estar a tu lado y más ahora que lo estás pasando mal. Pero sabes que lo mejor es enterrar esa parte de tu vida

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo durante todos estos años?- dije enfadado.

-Pues no lo sé.

-Pues eso he estado intentado enterrarlo por completo… hasta que llegaste tú. Tú has hecho que todo lo malo se fuera. Pero ella ha vuelto haciendo que todo lo que había enterrado volviera a salir, ese dolor ha vuelto.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer yo que eso desaparezca? Quiero ayudarte Edward, en serio. Te quiero demasiado para dejarte caer otra vez.- Bella me estaba abriendo su corazón, sabía que ella me quería y haría todo lo que fuera por mí, o eso creía.

-Solo ámame Bella, solo ámame- dije abrazándola.

Bella me besó la frente, la mejilla, mis ojos… hasta llegar a mi boca. Dejó un beso suave, un beso tratando de calmar mi angustia, mi dolor. Yo correspondí a ellos, los necesitaba. La tumbé en la cama y comencé a comerla a besos, literalmente, todo su cuerpo. La necesitaba más que nunca. Nuestra respiración era ya entrecortada cuando entré en ella, no aparté la mirada de la suya. Nuestros besos eran cómplices de lo que estábamos haciendo. Sí, estábamos haciendo el amor, entregándonos mutuamente en cuerpo y alma. Mis movimientos eran lentos, tratando de entrar en lo más profundo de ella, de fundirme en ella. Su cuello era debilidad para mí lo besé y mordí, sacando pequeños gemidos de la boca de Bella.

De pronto estaba sentado en la cama y Bella arriba mía, mirándome mientras movía sus caderas suavemente. Yo solo me refugiaba en sus pechos, ese sitio que tanto me gustaba. Ese lugar donde guardaba su más intenso aroma de ella. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y urgentes, pero la volví a dejar debajo de mí para terminar yo el trabajo. Entregándonos al amor que sentíamos mutuamente y terminando en un gran orgasmo, liberando toda la angustia y llenándome del amor que Bella sentía por mí.

ESME

Desde que escuché a Alec decir que Bella era la novia de Edward estaba de los nervios. No es que estuviera en contra de su supuesto noviazgo pero tampoco estaba a favor, sabía que era un capricho de verano, siempre hacía lo mismo. Se cansaba de una chica y la dejaba, pero que no me lo digiera… eso ya era bastante.

En la mañana a las seis ya estaba con los ojos abiertos en la cama, quería ir a hablar con Edward, que me explicara qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Me levanté y me di una ducha larga, aunque no me llegara a relajar del todo tuve que salir. Cuando salí estaba Carlisle preparando su ropa para llevarse al hospital.

-Buenos días cariño-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días

-Me ducho y ¿desayunamos juntos?- me preguntó

-Claro cariño.

Se metió en la ducha y yo me vestí. Bajé a preparar el desayuno, estarían todos durmiendo después de la fiesta de ayer. Mi niña disfrutó tanto de su fiesta… estaba contenta por ella. Y más que ya estaba prometida con un buen chico. Emmet era un chico amable y simpático, encima venía de una buena familia, mi hija tendría un buen futuro junto a él. Dentro de nada se casaría… mi niña se había vuelto una mujer en nada. De un día para otro ya había pasado veinte cuatro años.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Carlisle haciendo que saliera de mi pensamiento

-Pues que rápido pasa el tiempo

-Sí demasiado rápido

-Sí, mi niña o no tan niña ya está comprometida-dije emocionada

-Quien lo diría! Ayer la tenía entre mis manos envuelta en una fina capa de sangre y llorando a todo pulmón… y ahora ya es toda una mujer.

-Sí, nuestros hijos dentro de unos años ya no estarán con nosotros Carlisle

-Formarán una familia y se irán, eso es ley de vida cariño- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Me pasas una tostada cariño¿?

-Sí, verás lo de anoche…

-Si fue una fiesta estupenda

-Sí que lo fue, pero no era eso que te iba a decir

-¿Y que es¿?

-Edward

-Ooh sí Edward! Esta con Isabella

-Con Bella Carlisle, Bella

-Bueno con la sirvienta

-Sí, dice que es su novia

-No por mucho tiempo me temo, ¿cuando se va?

-Cuando termine el mes. María volverá en septiembre.

-¿Y que tanto te preocupa? Edward volverá a la universidad y ella a la suya. Es solo un amor de verano cariño.

-Sí, tienes razón. No sé porque me como tanto la cabeza.

-Bueno no te la comas tanto que te me vas a quedar sin. Me voy que se hace tarde.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-Está bien, nos vemos cariño.

Terminé de desayunar, lavé lo que utilizamos junto con Carlisle y me fui al salón a leer. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, todos estaban durmiendo. Me puse a leer La sombra del viento, ya estaba por la mitad del libro. Me pasé la mayor parte de la mañana leyendo hasta que apareció Tanya.

-Hola Esme

-Buenos días Tanya

-Perdona que te moleste, ¿pero donde está el baño? Ya no me acuerdo donde estaba

-Está arriba, al fondo. Aaah al frente esta la habitación de Edward, ¿puedes decirle que ya es hora de levantarse y que tengo una conversación con él?

-No claro, se lo diré.

-Gracias

Desapareció por las escaleras dejando que otra vez me sumergiera en la lectura. Ya casi me la estaba acabando cuando volvió otra vez Tanya. Venía con una cara… parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-¿No has encontrado el baño querida?

-Sí, con la ayuda de Edward y Bella.

-¿Edward y Bella?

-Sí, estaban los dos… bueno que me indicaron bien

-¿Tanya estaban los dos juntos en la habitación de Edward?

-Sí eso me temo- lo que me faltaba

-Bueno me voy a la biblioteca, ¿ya sabes dónde está la cocina no? Puedes servirte lo que quieras para desayunar.

-Gracias iré a buscar a Alec para desayunar juntos.

-Muy bien.

Salí del salón y fui a la biblioteca. No sé porque me ponía así, tenía claro que la relación entre ellos era pasajera, pero me tenía preocupada. ¿Y si Edward dejaba su estudio para irse con ella? O peor, ¿si iban a vivir juntos si la cosa va en serio? No, no, nooooo. Tenía que hablar con él de inmediato, no tiene que centrarse en su estudio y después que haga lo que quisiera con su vida. Quise seguir leyendo pero no había manera, hasta que apareció por fin Edward por la puerta.

-Buenos días madre

-Buenos días cariño, ¿has desayunado ¿?

-No, pero Tanya me había dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

-Sí, ayer dejamos el tema allí sin decir nada más.

-Mira mamá…

-Espera hijo, deja que empiece yo. Bueno como dijiste ayer, Bella es tu pareja. ¿Pero te has parado a pensar que el verano ya está a punto de acabar y ella se va a ir? Puedes seguir con ella todo lo que quieras, pero tendrás que seguir con tu vida que llevabas antes de conocerla antes.

-A ver ¿me estás pidiendo que deje a Bella cuando termine el verano?

-Solo digo que tienes que centrarte en tu estudio cuando vuelvas a la universidad, no quiero que tires todo por la borda todos estos años cursados.

-No pensaba hacerlo mamá.

-Me parece bien. Eso quiere decir que…

-Quiere decir que aunque este lejos de Bella seguiré con ella, aunque no sé como lo haré, no lo he pensado todavía ni siquiera lo he hablado con ella.

-¿Hijo vas a tener una relación a distancia?

-Sí

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí mamá, quiero a Bella

-¿Ella era la chica que tanto te traía de cabeza?

-Sí era ella, ella ha sabido entrar y conquistar mi corazón poco a poco. No pensé que volvería a querer otra vez a una chica como a…- dejó la frase ahí colgada

-¿Cómo a quién? ¿Cómo a Tanya?- Cuando se lo pregunté bajó la cabeza y apartó su mirada instantáneamente.-¿Hijo?

-Tanya, sí Tanya. Pero ella no es como Tanya, es diez mil veces mejor

-Hijo! Tanya es una excelente persona, viene de una familia culta y bien educada.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Bella viene de una familia humilde y es una persona… es…la persona que amo madre.

-¿Quée!?

-¿Por qué te extraña tanto que esté con Bella? ¿Porque sea una sirvienta? ¿Porque no pertenece al círculo que siempre nos rodea? ¿Por que?

-Es que…- no sabía que decirle. Todo lo que me estaba diciendo… era algo superior a mí. Una sirvienta con mi hijo.- No me cabe en la cabeza que te hayas enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué no te cabe en la cabeza? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que esté con esas chicas mimadas y mal criadas y se tiran al cuello a la primera de cambio? Bella es distinta a las demás sabe lo que quiere y tiene los pies bien puesto en la tierra.

-No lo dudo hijo pero…

-Nada mamá, he elegido a Bella porque es una magnifica persona tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿No puedes entender que la quiero?

-Hijo solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-Pues si quieres lo mejor para mi también tendrás que aceptar a Bella, porque ella ya forma parte de mi vida.

-Como quieras hijo, esa es tu decisión.

-Gracias mamá, es todo lo que quería escuchar de ti.

Y se retiró. Así que Bella tenía a mi hijo en sus manos… ya me encargaría yo en que eso no pasara. No quería que mi hijo esté relacionado con el personal de limpieza, no, mi familia era una familia distinguida e importante. No dejaría que mi hijo estuviera con la chacha.

* * *

**Holaaa! Vengo antes hoy... no quería dejaros más con la intriga...**

**Quise hacer un POV EMMET porque siempre hago mención que se los dos se lo pasan en grande jejeje y bueno ahí lo tuvieron ;)**

**Ahora... ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban esto de Esme? **

**Cuéntenmelo ;)**

**Dar las gracias a todas la que me han puesto en sus alertas y sus favoritos... y más a mis niñas que siempre me comentan en cada capitulo :D**

**un beso! Hasta la próxima!**

**_Johana: Mejor gato que cualquier cosa... él me da todo el amor que necesito ahora mismo jeje Sí da un poco de rabia Esme... ¿pero se saldrá con la suya? Ya lo veremos pronto ;) un beso enorme guapa!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

BELLA

Fui a buscar a mi madre en la cocina, no la encontraba en ningún sitio. Cuando entré me encontré con la señora Esme, estaba preparándose un té.

-Hola Bella!-me saludo con demasiado entusiasmo

-Hola señora Esme. Una pregunta, ¿ha visto usted a mi madre?

-No, pero ya que estás aquí ¿porque no hablamos?

-Claro, ¿necesita que haga en especial el lunes?

-No el lunes no, pero siéntate- dijo sentándose en una silla, hice lo mismo.

-Usted dirá.

-Bueno así que estás con mi hijo Edward, ¿no?

-Sí señora-dije sonrojándome

-¿Y lo quieres?

-Mire señora, Edward es todo lo que andaba buscando. Es un chico amable, me respeta, me cuida y sobre todo me quiere, ¿cómo podría no quererlo?

-Y harías lo que fuera por él, ¿no es así?- No sabía por donde iba a salir con tantas preguntas.

-Por supuesto- contesté sin vacilar.

-Sí tanto amas a mi hijo te pido que cuando termine el verano te alejes de él. Edward tiene que centrarse en su estudio, no le falta nada para acabarlo. No quiero que se desconcentre y se centre en otras cosas que no sea su futuro.- me levanté de la silla al escuchar semejante propuesta.

-Señora… no, no puede pedirme eso

-Haaay Bella! Edward es demasiado joven y no sabe todavía lo que quiere.

-Yo no seré un estorbo para Edward, es más lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Lo ayudarás? ¿Sabes a que universidad va Edward? Va a la mejor, con los mejores profesores que hay en el país. ¿Cómo podrías tu ayudarlo? Da igual déjalo no contentes. ¿Harás lo que te pido?

-Me temo que no voy a hacerlo señora Esme

-Pues me veré en la obligación de pedirte que recojas tus cosas y te vayas. ¿Quieres eso Bella?

-No, prefiero pasar estas últimas semanas junto a Edward. Solo tengo una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿No le caigo bien?

-No es eso querida, es solo que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi hijo. Él aspira a más que una simple sirvienta.

-Ooh ya veo! ¿Eso solo por que no tengo dinero? ¿Por que no comparto la misma situación social que ustedes? Yo solo sé que en el amor eso no importa, ¿para que sirve?

-Tú no lo entiendes niña, no voy a dejar que mi distinguida familia se vea involucrada con alguien como tú, que solo sirves para limpiar.

-Yo amo a su hijo.

-Y no lo dudo

-Yo he hecho que su hijo vuelva a ser feliz, bueno nos hemos ayudado mutuamente.

-Mi hijo ya era feliz cuando tu todavía no habías aparecido.

-Eso lo que usted piensa, creo que no conoce lo suficiente a su hijo para decir eso.

-Tú no sabes nada. Bueno no debo decirte que esta conversación se queda entre nosotras, ¿no es así?

-Claro.

Se marchó dejándome en la cocina sola. Mis mejillas ardían por las lágrimas derramadas, pero al instante sentí unos brazos acogedores. No veía muy bien a causa de las lágrimas, pero sabía que era Alice.

-No me puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-Oooh Alice! ¿Qu évoy hacer?

-No lo sé, pero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa dejar a Edward?

-Puedo imaginármelo, yo si me separo de mi Jazz me da algo.

-Haaay!- volví a llorar

-Nunca pensé que Esme fuera así, siempre fue tan amable con todos.

-Con todos los de tu alrededor Alice.

-Ya veo

-Alice no sé si soportaré la idea de dejarlo otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

- Es una historia muy larga.

-Vamos necesito escucharlo y tu desahogarte.

Comencé a contarle la historia desde el principio. La primera vez que nos encontramos en el baño, la primera vez que nos encerramos en este mismo… Y la bendita o mejor dicho la maldita noche que nos fuimos a la inauguración de la nueva discoteca. Esa noche tan distinta a las demás y tan trágica después de ella. Todas las consecuencias que trajeron después, sí, porque después de tanto luchar me encontraba en la misma situación, entre la espada y la pared.

Alice no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, los chantaje de James, la ayuda incondicional de Jacob y sus amigos… las semanas que estuve sufriendo en silencio por culpa del desgraciado de James. Hasta que le conté como nos vengamos de él, en esa parte se empezó a partir solita.

-Ya sabía yo que no podía haber perdido el número de teléfono del electricista así como así, y ya veo el por qué. Qué lista eres¡

-Bueno tenía que salvar mi pescuezo

-¿Así que Jacob se tuvo que sacrificar por ti? Que fuerte! Quien lo diría! Es bisexual.

-Pero Shhhhhhhhh! No le gusta que lo sepa todo el mundo, y lo comprendo, solo está buscando lo que más le conviene.

-Ya veo, se está esforzando en ello.

-Deje que termine.

Terminé de contarle todo, la explicación a Edward, lo duro que fue enfrentarlo. Pero por amor aceptó todo, no le importó que había pasado esa noche, solo quería tenerme cerca de él. Le expliqué que poco a poco me había enamorado de Edward, que aunque temía al amor, le había dado una oportunidad para entrar otra vez en mi corazón blindado contra los amores. Alice se alegraba que fuera tan sincera con ella.

-No hace falta que te diga que tienes todo mi apoyo, ¿no es cierto?

-Gracias Alice!- dije abrazandola.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos hacer a partir de ahora?

-¿Qué?

-Demostrarle a Esme que si puedes ser buena para su hijo

-¿Qué dices?

-En las ultimas semanas de agosto, Carlisle tiene muchas fiestas de negociosos. Si no recuerdo mal son cinco en totales.

-¿Y?

-Pues que te enseñaré a ser una chica distinguida como una más que habrá en la fiesta, o no, mejor que las que hay allí.

-Tú estás majareta, ¿no es cierto?

-Prefiero pasar mi tiempo con Edward, que hacer eso.

-No seas tonta, vamos a demostrarle a Esme que no importa el rango social del que seas, vamos a demostrarle que puedes superar a esas chicas que se hacen llamar damas.

-Alice te lo agradezco mucho, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

-Solo te pido que te esfuerces por ser más culta y refinada, hazlo por Edward.

-Edward me quiere tal y como soy, no tengo que cambiar solo porque su madre no me acepta.

-Sí quieres que Esme te acepte hazlo, sufrirás mucho si te separas de Edward sin haber luchado. Yo estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo.

-Gracias! Eres la mejor! Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tanya

-Sí ya sé ha vuelto y me ha sorprendido bastante.

-Ya no solo a ti, Edward está muy afectado por eso, es verla y recordar todo lo malo que lo pasó a su lado.

-Para eso estás tú, para hacerle olvidar.

-Eso intento.

Con Alice comenzaría una dura tarea de refinamiento, que comenzaría en la semana. Tenía a mi lado a Alice y en mi corazón a Edward, aunque no supiera lo de su madre, lucharía por él como nadie, nuestro amor es demasiado bonito para ser roto de esa manera.

La semana se presentó complicada, tenía a Alec y a Tanya por toda la casa haciendo lo que le daba la gana, piándome que le sirva todo lo que ellos querían. Según Esme, tenía que complacer a los invitados, y que mejor manera que hacerlo que ser casi su perrita, así era como me veía. Alice me apoyaba cuando veía que se pasaban de la raya. Como el martes por la mañana, por ejemplo, estaba yo sola en el invernadero limpiando los cristales de este. Alec apareció sin más y me pidió que le ayudase a que le pusiera crema protectora, yo me quedé un poco en Shock, tenía una sonrisa dibujaba en su cara y sus ojos brillaban. No sabía que decirle, pero justo apareció Alice, mi salvadora. Le dijo- Creo que no, mejor que te lo ponga Tanya.. a no que está hablando con Jacob- dijo. Alec cambió totalmente su cara y salió disparado para la casa. Alice comenzó a reírse sin parar, se sujetaba la barriga y yo no me enteraba de nada.

Alice me explicó que hace un rato pasó Jacob a pedirle un favor a Rosalie, quería el número de teléfono de Melisa, bueno de Mel que le gustaba que le llamaran así, sabía que ella tendría su número. Lo que me pareció raro de Jacob, durante los meses que estuve con él, no había mostrado signo de fijarse en chica alguna, pero me alegraba por mi amigo se merecía todo la felicidad del mundo, es una gran persona.

Las clases con Alice la habíamos empezado el lunes, después de terminar con mí trabajo. Solo le pedí que una o como mucho dos horas diarias, también quería estar junto a Edward y no quería que se diera cuenta de nada. Empezamos como sentarse en una silla, eso me pareció una tontería, pero decía que era importante, según como se sentase una mujer se la distinguía, así que no tuve más remedio que hacer todo lo que me decía Alice.

-A ver cuando te sientes en una silla donde haya mucha gente…

-Ya sé Alice… pongo mi culo en la silla como todo el mundo- le contesté

-Bueno… es una parte, pero cuando lo hagas, lo tendrás que hacer de lado, nunca de frente.

-¿Por qué?

-Si llevas una falda o un vestido, por ejemplo corto, pues no querrás que los invitados vean de qué color tienes la braga, ¿no?

-Ok, ya lo pillo.

-Pues probemos, a ver como lo harías.

Alice colocó una silla y me hizo una seña para que hiciera lo que me había dicho. Caminé hasta la silla e hice lo que me había dicho Alice, pero con un pequeño detalle, crucé las piernas.

-No, no hagas eso- me dijo

-¿Por qué? Siempre tengo la costumbre de cruzar las piernas cuando me siento.

-Sí que puedes, pero no de la forma que lo has hecho tú. Lo has hecho demasiado… a lo bruto. Tiene que ser suave y lento, no se te tiene que notar que lo has hecho.

-Ok, ¿algo más?

-Bueno… cuando te sientes, tienes que tener la espalda recta sobre el respaldo de la silla, nunca te engarbes, queda muy feo eso.

-Muy bien, sentarse de un lado, no cruzar las piernas muy bruscamente y estar recta en la silla. Lo pillo.

-Pues por hoy ya hemos acabado, Edward se preocupara por ti.

-Ya, gracias Alice. No sabes lo que significa esto para mi, eres mi ángel.

-No tienes nada que agradecer nada, te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve. Gracias a ti por hacer a Edward feliz, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan bien.

-Una pregunta Ali.

-Dime

-¿Cómo lo llevó Edward cuando lo dejó con Tanya?

-Pues… bastante mal. Para él no había otra mujer en la faz de la tierra que no fuera Tanya, mira que había chicas detrás de él, y chicas muy buenas, te digo en el sentido que eran buena personas. Pero él solo tenía ojos para ella. En esa época se rumoreaba que Tanya se tiraba cada semana a unos de los chicos del equipo de rugby, pero a Edward hacía oído sordo a todo eso. Pensaba que él era el único cuando estaba con ella, pero te digo yo que no. A lo mejor estuvo como seis meses con Edward sin tirarse a nadie, pero después comenzó otra vez, pero era más precavida. Nosotros nos enteramos por que Emmet le pilló en el vestuario de los chicos montándoselo con el chico de la semana.

-Sip, eso ya lo sé. Edward no le creyó y lo comprobó por él mismo.

-Así es, durante semanas estuvo realmente mal, casi no comía, dormía más bien poco y no hablaba casi con nosotros. Solo se concentraba en el estudio, era la única manera de huir de su infierno, sus notas se reflejaron en el boletín ese año, todo sobresaliente. Cuando llegó el verano y llegamos aquí como todos los años, comenzamos a salir todos los fines de semana a las discotecas.

Edward salía por no quedarse en casa y estar todo el día en las nubes, y pensando sabe Dios que. Pero a partir de la segunda salida, se animó un poco. En las discotecas las chicas no paraban de tirarles sus números de teléfono y comérselo con la mirada. Comenzó a beber en cada salida, pero cada vez más. Cuando ya iba con unas cuantas copas de más, se ponía más contento y le daba igual enrollarse con una y a los cinco minutos con otra. Así comenzó un Edward Casanova, sin importarle el mañana. A cada chica que se le acercaba le decía cuatro tonterías y la tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y en cuando volvió a la universidad? ¿Como reaccionó cuando vio a Tanya?

-Pasó de ella como si fuera que nunca la hubiera conocido. Le demostró que él también podía tener todas las chicas que quisiese, como ella con los chicos. Encima lo hacía en sus narices.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo había superado, aquello mostraba que actuaba como un idiota.

-Bella, Edward había cambiado bastante, no era la misma persona. Era un ser frío y no le importaba los sentimientos de las chicas, solo buscaba divertirse con ellas un rato y nada más. Por eso cuando llegaste y te vio supuse que serías la chica con quien se divertiría este verano. Pero me equivoqué, has sido un hueso duro de roer y eso hizo que Edward quedara prendado por ti, supongo.

-La verdad, te confieso algo- dije mirando mis manos y esquivando su mirada- Me cayó como una pata en el estomago cuando lo conocí. Pretendía que siguiera su juego, al principio no le hice caso… Pero después comencé a hacerlo… yo también quería pasármelo bien este verano. Hasta que acabé por liarme con él. A partir de aquella vez, Edward buscaba la manera de chincharme y hacerme enfadar, decía que le gustaba verme así.

-A Edward le encanta hacer eso.

-De eso me di cuenta.

-¿Cuando comenzaste a sentir algo más por Edward? Si se puede saber, claro.

-Fue cuando Jacob me dijo que me tenía que separar de él para su plan funcionase. Separarme de él fue muy duro, me di cuenta que lo necesitaba más que el respirar. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y eso me dio miedo, ¿sabes?

-¿Miedo? ¿Por que tenías miedo de enamorarte?

-Verás, no quería que volvieran a hacerme daño, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-Pues te aseguro que Edward estaba igual, pero estaba luchando por ti.

-Ya lo sé, por eso di el paso, me dejé llevar por lo que sentía y ahora estoy más que enganchada a él.- Toc-toc, golpearon la puerta.

-Chicas!-llamó Edward

-¿Qué quieres cuñadito?- le gritó

-Quiero que me regreses a mi chica- respondió, eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-No te puedo creer!

-¿Qué?

-Todavía te sonrojas

-Que se le va hacer, mi chico me espera.- y salí a su encuentro.

Me dijo que quería salir a pasear conmigo por Seattle, necesitaba compañía. Acepté encantada. Después de darme una ducha y vestirme, bajé al salón donde estaba la señora Esme, Edward, Alec y Tanya.

EDWARD

Después de la charla con mi madre me quedé más tranquilo. Me chocaba un poco que mi madre fuera así, pero era mi madre, la quería tal y como era. Por suerte supo entender lo que le dije, que quería a Bella.

El lunes por la mañana me fui a correr por los alrededores de la casa, como hacía antes. No tenía ganas de ir hasta el gimnasio así que aproveché que el día se presentaba bien. Cuando salí por la puerta trasera me encontré a Tanya tomando el sol. No había cambiado en nada durante los años que pasaron, todo en ella era igual. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió. Yo solo pude ponerme los cascos y puse la música a tope.

Comencé a correr, pero las imágenes venían solas a mí. El día que conocí a Tanya, la primera vez que había cruzado una mirada con ella, pero ni siquiera se había inmutado en mi. La primera vez que me habló, el primer beso… Nooo, ¿por que mi mente se encargaba de hacerme recordar eso? Para entonces ya estaba en el manantial. Estaba empapado en sudor, tenía que alejar esas imágenes que me torturaban, que formaban parte de mi pasado. Tenía que concentrarme en el presente.

Me quité la ropa y quedé en bóxer, necesitaba nadar un poco. Me lancé a sus aguas cristalinas y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara con sus aguas frías. Nadé media hora, de punta a punta. Si no corría, pues haría ejercicio en el agua. Salí del sus dulces aguas y me tumbé secarme al sol. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sol hiciera su trabajo.

-¿Sabes que si no te pones protector harás daño a tu piel¿?- dijo aquella voz que tanto conocía.

-Tanya! ¿Qu- que haces aquí¿?

-Pues quería venir a ver el manantial. Sigue igual de hermoso que la primera vez me trajiste aquí.

-Esto… bueno si, igual- mierda mis palabras chocaban en mi boca. Me puse el pantalón y dejé la camiseta sudada a un lado.

-¿Te has dado un baño?

-Sí, es que tenía mucho calor.

-Has estado corriendo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, en realidad lo hago cuando no puedo ir al gimnasio.

-Se nota que vas al gimnasio. Has cambiado mucho ¿sabes?

-¿si?

-Sí, ya no eres ese chico delgado que había conocido, ahora estás hecho todo un hombre.

-La gente cambia Tanya, para mejor o para peor, pero cambian.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar. Lo que más me sorprende la vuelta que da el destino.

-Si a mí también me sorprende

-No sabía que eras familiar de Alec.

-Ni yo que habías ido a Londres a seguir estudiando. Habías desaparecido sin más.

-Ya me cansé de esa universidad, quería cambiar un poco de aire.- si claro, será que ya se había follado a todos y no quedaba ninguno, mi voz interna me gritaba. Me reí por ello.- ¿Por que te ríes?- mierda!

-No por nada, ahora eres algo así como mi prima política.

-Si algo así.- nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, se me hicieron incómodos y eternos.

-Así que tu y la chacha, ¿eeeh?-dijo al final. Eso de decirle chacha, no me gustó nada.

-No la llames así, se llama Bella.-dije algo enfadado.

-Eeeh! Cálmate, no quería ofenderla.

-No pasa nada, perdóname no quería gritarte.

-Bueno ya, cuéntame… ¿solo es un rollete de verano?

-No, no es un rollete de verano. Es una persona maravillosa.

-Ooh no me digas que te has enamorado

-¿Por que te extraña?

-No me has respondido.

-Aunque parezca mentira, sí, me he enamorado.

-Vayaa! Nuestro Casanova se nos enamora.- y nos echamos a reír los dos juntos.- Esto Edward…

-Dime

-Quería pedirte perdón… perdón por como habíamos acabado. No quería que sufrieras…

-Tanya no…- no me dejó terminar la frase

-No espera, deja que termine. Al principio, cuando te conocí me caíste muy bien, pero no hasta el punto de quererte.

-De eso me di cuenta.- la interrumpí

-Pero veía como te entregabas a mí, como nadie lo había hecho y comencé a tomarte cariño. Pero no llegué a amarte como tú lo habías echo. Lo siento de verdad, en esa época solo buscaba divertirme y pasármelo bien. Y creo que no me di cuenta que te había lastimado demasiado.-Esas palabras estaban esperando escuchar hacía tiempo. Bueno desde que la pillé, pero después de tantos años ya me parecía mentira-

-Estaba deseoso de que me hablaras al fin. Y la verdad, me costó superar todo, no te imaginas cuanto. Pero creo que con este paso, has hecho que esa página de mi vida quede completa y terminada.

-No gracias a ti Edward por amarme así, no supe valorar lo que me estaba dando la vida y lo dejé escapar de mis manos.

-Bueno pero la vida continua, y yo ya he encontrado lo andaba buscando.

-Has encontrado a Bella, ¿no es así?

-Sí, no puedo pedir más.

-Puedes pedir una amiga.

-No sé Tanya, yo…

-Solo te pido que no me dejes a un lado, quiero reparar de algún modo todo el daño que te hice, brindándote mi amistad, ¿si?

-Está bien, será mejor así para todos.

-Gracias Edward, esto significa mucho para mí. ¿Amigos entonces?

-Amigos-dije al final. Pero me cogió desprevenido y me abrazó efusivamente.

Regresamos a casa caminando y hablando animosamente, me contó que era de su vida durante los años que estuvimos sin vernos. Recorrió medio mundo tomándose un año sabático, después de eso siguió con su carrera y que mejor sitio que hacerlo que Londres. Tanya no paraba de hablar y siempre con una sonrisa en la boca. Me pareció bien aceptar ser su amigo de ahora en adelante, después de hablar con ella tenía un peso de encima menos, me sentía mejor en su compañía.

Llegamos a casa y se quedó con Alec en la tumbona. Mientras me iba comenzaron a besarse tiernamente hasta dirigirse a la piscina. Parecía mentira, pero tenía que admitir que Tanya había cambiado. Por su forma de actuar y hablarme hoy, ha demostrado que ya no es la chiquilla que había conocido hace años.

Me fui directo a darme una ducha, todo lo que me estaba pasando esa mañana me parecía extraño. Tomé la decisión, mientras me duchaba, ir a pasear con Bella por Seattle. Sí, necesitaba estar con ella. Acabé mi ducha y me fui a vestirme. Escuché a Alice en su habitación, me apoyé un poco en la puerta y pude oírla. Le dije que me devolviera a Bella. Ya eran las dos y media, y Bella hacía rato que había terminado de hacer sus que aceres. ¿Qué estarían haciendo allí dentro y encerradas? Seguro cosas de chicas. Cuando salió de la habitación le informé que haríamos esa tarde y aceptó encantada. Se metió en la ducha para poder alistarse.

Estaba hambriento, aprovecharía que Bella se había metido en la ducha para poder comer algo. Me encontré a mi madre y a Rosali en la cocina, estaban hablando animosamente.

-Hola hermanito!-me saludó Rosali

-Hola chicas!-dije mientras tomaba el pan para hacerme un sándwich.

-Hijo ¿a que no sabes quien desea verte?

-Ilumíname mamá, ¿la reina de España tal vez?

-Cómo crees!-dijo Rosali

-No, ¿te acuerdas de Anna?

-¿Anna? No me acuerdo de ella.

-La hija de Laurent, la que era compañera tuya en los dos primero años de instituto, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí me acuerdo de ella. ¿Y porque quiere verme? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella.

-Ya pero como la semana que viene tenemos una cena en casa de Lauren…

-Oooh una cena!- dije

-Sí, Anna lleva fuera mucho tiempo. Viene de Sidney a ver a sus padres. Me la encontré ayer en el centro comercial y preguntó por ti.

-Aaah que amable.

-Hermanito ten cuidado, Bella tiene competidora!

-Rosali no digas tonterías, quieres! Bella no tiene competidora alguna, nadie puede competir con ella.

-Bueno hijo a lo que íbamos, me dijo que si podías quedar con ella para hablar, como viejos amigos, tenía ganas de verte. Se le notaba.

-Creo que no va poder ser, tengo que salir con Bella.

-Yo le dije que sí, pensaba que tendrías ganas de verla. Habéis quedado en Seattle en el paseo de los helados, a las tres y media.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? Mamá no tienes derecho a hacerme eso.

-Hijo es que…

-Nada mamá- le grité y a mi madre se le llenaron de lagrimas sus ojos verdes- Oh lo siento mamá no quería gritarte.

-No pasa nada, es verdad no tenía que haberlo hecho.

-Aiinss! Vale iré a ver a Anna, ¿contenta?- dije abrazándola

-Mucho.

-Iré a avisar a Bella que tendremos compañía en nuestro paseo.

-¿Vas a llevar a Bella hijo?

-Claro, quiero que la conozca.-a mi madre se le cambió la cara, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Bueno mándale saludos de mi parte a Anna, ¿si?

-Claro, pero no sé. Se me va a ser un poco raro hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo. Espero que no haya cambiado, era una buena persona en el instituto. Siempre centrada en sus estudios y nada alocada.

-La gente cambia Edward

-Ya. Voy a avisarle a Bella el pequeño cambió de última hora.

-Ok

En el salón me encontré a Emmet y Jasper en el salón, estaban jugando a la Wii. No perdí tiempo y me apunté a jugar. Estuvimos así una media hora, mierda! Me había olvidado ir a avisarle a Bella. Bueno seguro no le importaría. Los chicos se fueron a darse un baño en la piscina. Me quedé en el salón esperando a Bella. Aparecieron Alec y Tanya, se sentaron el sofá y prendieron la televisión. Comenzamos hablar y reírnos juntos. La verdad es que mi primo era muy divertido. Al rato apareció mi madre diciéndome que se hacía tarde.

-Mamá, Bella estará por bajar.- en ese instante bajaba mi ángel.

-Ahí esta-dijo Alec.

Me acerqué a ella y deposité un beso en su frente. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido vaquero que le quedaba precioso.

-Hola cariño- dije atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Hola- dijo escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. Pero bajó su tono de voz al hablarme- Edward, tenemos audiencia, suéltame quieres.

-Oh es que me perturbas, ¿sabes ?- le dije al oído

-Perdóneme usted, no era mi intensión-me siguió el juego.

-Hijo-dijo mi madre.

-Ah cariño, tendremos compañía en nuestro paseo.-le informé

-No pasa nada, ¿quién se viene con nosotros?

-Se nos une Anna.

-¿Anna? ¿Quién es? ¿Otra prima¿?

-No, una vieja amiga que hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Pero si no quieres ir lo entenderemos, estarán hablando de sus cosas y eso-dijo mi madre.

-Oh no me encantaría conocer a la amiga de Edward, así me contará cosas de él que no sé.

-Pues nada, vámonos que nos está esperando.-dije.

-Que os lo paséis bien- nos gritó Alec

No sabía cómo iba a salir esa cita, pero por lo menos Bella no se había opuesto y quería conocer a mi amiga.

* * *

**Muy Buenas!**

**¿Cómo andan? Bueno hoy vengo a dejar el capitulo y me voy rapidito... no me dio tiempo para responder a sus rr pero los he leído _Johana, _**

**_Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Maya Cullen Masen_ gracias por siempre comentar guapas!**

**He dejado hoy el capitulo porque mañana me voy de viaje... estaré hasta el domingo fuera... pero no quería dejaros sin cap todo el finde.**

**Eso es todo y espero sus coments del capitulo ;)**

**Un besote a todas!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

BELLA

Todavía no cría que Esme estuviera detrás de toda esa cita a ciegas. Pero lo que me hervía la sangre era que pretendía que no fuera con él. No lo dejaría tan fácil, iría a donde él fuera. Me importaba bien poco con quien estaríamos, no me separaría de él. Es lo que estaba pensando cuando Edward hizo que le prestara un poco de atención. Desde que había montado en el coche no le había dirigido la palabra, solo me limitaba a mirar por la ventana y dejar que mi mente funcionase a mil por hora.

-Perdón ¿qué decías?- me disculpé

-No, quién lo siente soy yo- me respondió

-No pasa nada, en serio

-Pues no lo parece. Desde que has subido al coche no has dicho nada.

-Es que… - ¿Y ahora que le decía? Mira estoy así porque tu madre quiere que nos separemos como sea, poniendo una viaja amiga entre nosotros- … Buenos… lo de tu amiga…

-Sí ya lo sé, tuve que aceptar si o si. Mi madre hizo planes por mí

-Ya veo

-No volverá a suceder. A parte… te gustará conocer a Anna.

-¿Y de dónde sois amigos? ¿Fuisteis pareja?- esa última pregunta se me escapó. Rio y me miró fugazmente.

-¿Celosa?

-Noop, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Hay motivo?

-No para nada. Bueno Anna era mi amiga cuando empezamos la secundaria, siempre estuvo a mi lado. Aunque después de graduarnos no le volví a ver el pelo. Lo único que sabía era que se había ido a estudiar fuera. Siempre fuimos amigos y nada más.

-¿Ni siquiera te lo planteaste?-uuuff! Maldita boca!

-No, yo la veía más bien como una hermana más. Ya sabes, aunque no sea de al familia la consideraba como tal.

-Ya

-Alguna pregunta más, ¿señorita celosa?

-No estoy celosa, solo quiero saber a lo que me enfrento- le respondí

-Ni que fueras tu un torero y te esté esperando un toro furioso- se burló de mi

-Muy gracioso.

-Venga Bells, ya verás que bien te cae, es una buena persona

Llegamos a Seattle y aparcamos cerca del paseo de los helados. Edward tomó mi mano y comenzamos a buscar a su amiga. Tardamos unos cinco minutos para dar con ella.

-¿Edward? Edward Cullen, ¿eres tú? –dijo una voz atrás nuestra.

-Ooh Anna!- dijo Edward al girarse. La abrazó y pude ver una chica de media estatura, con el pelo rubio y corto. Unos bonitos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa.

-Deja que te presente a Bella, mi novia

-Hola Bella, encantada-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Hola Anna, igualmente- al final no era nada de lo que tenía en mente.

-Pero mírate! Quien te ha visto y quién te ve ¡! No has cambiado nada… Bueno… ¿vas al gimnasio?

-Sí, tengo que estar en forma

-Y dime Bella, ¿qué encantos utilizó esta vez Edward para que cayeras a sus pies? ¿El del helado? ¿El del perro?...

-Yo no hice nada. Me embrujaron sus ojos de chocolate-confesó Edward

-Pues verás ¿quieres que te cuente sus truquitos de ligoteo? – dijo tomándome por el brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Queréis que vayamos aquella terraza a tomar algo ?- preguntó Edward

-Claro- respondió Anna, llevándome hacia la terraza- Verás. El truco que utilizaba Edward del helado…

-Venga Anna eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya no lo utilizo- le interrumpió Edward.

-Da igual, ¿quieres saberlo?- me preguntó

-Claro, cuéntame

-Iba al parque por las tardes, bueno… íbamos juntos. Por las tardes se reunían grupitos de chicas para hablar y eso en los bancos. Edward, buscaba a una chica que le gustase y cuando ya le tenía localizada me obligaba a acompañarle a comprar el helado. Pasábamos muy cerca del grupito donde había visto a la chica y hacíamos que nos pelábamos mientras caminábamos. Como quien no quiera la cosa su helado iba a parar arriba de la chica, en su pantalón, su camiseta o en una ocasión en el escote. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, como para olvidarse.

-Esa vez te dieron una torta y quedó los dedos de la chica en tu mejilla durante tres días, ¿pero sabes que?- negué – Pues que me culpaba de haberle tirado el helado. Decía: Mi hermana siempre peleándome

-Edward que mente más perversa- le reñí

-Solo éramos críos- se excusó

-¿Y el del perro? Ese sí que era bueno. Resulta que iba con una correa en la mano y chica que veía , chica que le pregunta su perrito perdido. Encima ponía una carita de pena que las pobres chicas ingenuas le ayudaban a buscarlo. Pero creo que ninguna pasaba de la segunda cita con Edward por que a este hombre no le interesaba tenerlas.

-Solo buscaba divertirme un rato- se reía él.

-Ya, pero me lo pasaba bien con él. Fue el hermano que….- y se cayó

-Hey, hey no pasa Anna- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- Siempre lo seré- no entendía nada.

-Edward…- le dije

-Verás Bella, cuando ella tenía siete años se hermano de 9 se murió de pulmonía

-Oh lo siento tanto!- le dije

-No pasa nada- dijo secándose con el dorso se su mano unas cuantas lagrimas- Solo que te he echado mucho de menos Edward.

-Y yo a ti pequeña saltamontes- dijo Edward abrazándola

-Eeh! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así

-Sabes que sí te gusta

-¿Saltamontes?- pregunté

-Sí- dijo Edward –Cuando éramos críos, Anna, cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo, para convencerme de algo comenzaba a dar saltitos alrededor mía hasta que lo conseguía. Y le puse saltamontes. Tenías que verla.

-Sí, cuantos recuerdos. Fueron momentos felices, eeh! Sin problemas- suspiró Anna.

-Bueno cuando somos pequeños tenemos problemas pequeños y cuando somos grandes… son enormes- dije

-Así es- dijo Anna- Y aquí estamos. Tú madre tuvo que casi suplicarme para que quede contigo Edward.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, fue verme en el centro comercial y hablarme de ti. Decía que estabas todo hecho un hombre y que estabas muy guapo- vayaa! ¿Se puede ser más retorcida en la vida?¿Como se pudo atrever a hacer eso?

-Bueno ya sabes cómo son las madres, lo exageran todo

-Pero no se equivocó. Dijo que estabas todo un hombre y lo he comprobado. Ya no eres el chiquillo ese que conocí en su día.

-Todos cambiamos, para bien o para mal, pero lo hacemos.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué estudias Anna? Estabas fuera haciéndolo ¿no?

EDWARD

Bella aceptó con gusto ir conmigo a ver a Anna. Era lo que quería, Anna es la dulzura en persona. Seguro se hacían amigas y todo. Bella es simpática y en seguida se hizo amiga de Alice y Rosalie cuando llegó, ¿por que no lo iba hacer con Anna? Aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de conocer a una antigua amiga mía, después de hablarlo en el coche rumbo a Seattle. Pero no tenía porque preocuparse, solo tenía ojos para ella.

Cuando la ví no me lo creía, Anna ya era toda una señorita. Su sonrisa contagiosa hizo que la abrazara, eran muchos años sin su compañía. El encuentro salió de maravilla, Anna contándole anécdotas nuestras a Bella, que escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía de mí. No cambiaba la pequeña saltamontes.

Pero tuvimos un momento duro. Mi pequeña saltamontes se emocionó y tuve que darle ánimos, todavía no superaba la muerte de su hermano. Pero como ella sola se levanta en los momentos más duros, continuó con la conversación. Nos explicó porque desapareció de la noche a la mañana, no es que le recriminara nada pero necesitaba saberlo. Y tuvo sus razones.

Bella le propuso ir a ver a Rosalie, aunque no me acuerdo muy bien, Anna y Rosalie no es que se llevasen demasiado bien pero tampoco hubo una amistad entre ellas. Me sorprendió saber que quería verla. Nos dirigimos a casa con el coche de Anna detrás de nosotros. Tardamos media hora en llegar. Aparcamos y nos adentramos en casa.

-No ha cambiado nada, eehh!-dijo Anna.- esta todo tal como la última vez que estuve aquí.

-Rosalie, Alice… venid-gritó Edward.

-¿Alice?- preguntó Anna

-Siip, es la novia de Jasper- respondió Bella.

-Aaah! Claro cómo no iba a tener novia.

Las chicas se presentaron en el salón en un santiamén, llevaban mascarilla verde en la cara. Se nos quedaron mirando atónitas.

-Edward! Tenías que haber dicho que traías compañía! – le acusó Alice

-Perdonad!-dijo Edward- Pero quería daros una sorpresa.

-¿Rosalie?- preguntó Anna

-Soy yo, perdón por recibirte así. Estábamos con Alice preparándome. Es que este fin de semana me voy a pasarla con mi novio a Italia y tengo que estar radiante.

-Ya, pero vamos a quitarnos esto Ross, tenemos que atender a la invitada.-le dijo Alice

-Ahora venimos

-Ya están tardando-les dije.

Esperamos en el salón a que bajaran las chicas. Entre anécdotas y risas nos encontró mi madre.

-Anna querida! Has venido!-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Claro, quería ver a Rosalie hace tanto que no os veo…

-Sabes que esta es tu segunda familia y puedes venir cuando quieras, ¿a que si Edward?

-Claro.

-Ya estamos – dijo Alice

-Hola otra vez Anna-dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Rosalie que guapa estás, bueno siempre fuiste guapa, pero ahora… dime tu secreto

-Pues no tengo ninguno, solo que soy feliz con mi familia y mi pareja.

-Pues tendré que buscarme un novio.

-Yo soy Alice, encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente Alice, ¿tu eres la novia de Jasper no?

-Sí, ahora Emmet y Jasper están en la piscina, voy a llamarlos.- y salió disparada por la puerta.

-Rosalie vendrás a la cena, ¿no?-le preguntó Anna

-Claro, menos mal que cae un día antes del de salir rumbo a Italia.

-¿Te puedes creer que Bella nunca probó las ostras?- dije

-¿En serio?- dijo asombrada Anna- pues la de mi madre te va encantar y no hablemos de los caracoles

-Perdón, ¿pero va a venir Bella a la cena?-preguntó mi madre

-Claro faltaría más-dijo Anna- nos hemos hecho muy amigas, ¿a que sí Bella?

-Sí-respondió Bella

-Disculpadme- dijo mi madre y se fue. Y en ese momento aparecieron los chicos.

ANNA

Después de que la señora Esme me insistiera en quedar con Edward, tuve que aceptar para no hacerle un feo. Estaba tranquilamente comprando cuando apareció y comenzó a insistirme. En fin que vería a mi mejor amigo después de muchos años. Lo echaba muchos de menos, tenía que admitirlo. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Cuando lo vi casi no me lo podía creer. Seguía siendo él, el guapo Edward Cullen, aunque sus facciones eran más marcadas y tenía pinta de ir al gimnasio. Nos abrazamos nada mas vernos. Nuestra amistad todavía seguía viva después de tantos años. Me presentó a su novia Bella que me cayó bastante bien, nada que ver con las típicas chicas que Edward siempre iba buscando.

Estuvimos hablando, recordando y riendo entre los tres. Era agradable recomemorar viejos tiempos. No podía aguantarme las anécdotas vividas con Edward, todas eran divertidas y Bella me prestaba mucha atención cuando se las contaba. Se veía que tenía interés en saber más de su novio.

Me propusieron ir a ver a Rosalie, pero mi intención no era ese exactamente. Les seguí con mi coche hasta su casa. No había cambiado nada todo seguía igual en Forks. Al llegar nos encontramos que Rosalie llevaba una mascarilla puesta al igual a la novia de Jasper.

Oh Jasper, mi amor secreto, ya tenía novia. Siempre estuve enamorada de él, era un chico diferente a los demás. Siempre tan educado y simpático, pero nunca pasábamos de un – Hola, ¿qué tal?- Me daba igual que me dijese, estaba contenta de que por lo menos me hablase. Y cuando decía mi nombre mi corazón parecía querer salir de su sitio. Nunca se lo conté a Edward, porque sabía que no dejaría de insistirme hasta que se lo diga a su hermano.

Y ahí tenía a su novia, guapa, delgada y simpática. Pero eso fue hace mucho años, creo que cuando le viese no sucedería nada, pensaba. Pero estaba muy equivocada, cuando se presentó en el salón con solo un bañador, casi me dio algo. Durante los años su cuerpo cambió, ya no era ese chico delgado y con el pelo casi por el hombro, ahora estaba bien esculpido su cuerpo y tenía el pelo más corto, pero igualmente sexy.

-Anna que sorpresa verte!-dijo acercándose hacía mi y abrazándome.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, llené mis pulmones de su olor y disfrute tenerlo tan cerca.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo... Siento que el capitulo haya quedado cortito pero es lo que hay**

**¿Qué les pareció anna? ¿A que es un amor?**

**Esme parece que no se dará por vencida muy facillmente,eh**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme y estar en cada capitulo apoyandome**

**Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

ESME

No me podía creer que Bella acompañara a Edward, cuando yo pretendía que fuera un reencuentro entre ellos dos solos. Bueno cuando la vea y la conozca no querrá estar con ellos, seguro. Bueno por lo menos había conseguido que Edward me hiciera feliz por un momento aceptando esa cita. Con lo que me había costado convencer a Anna a que aceptara quedar con Edward.

Carlisle llegó del hospital y se dio una ducha. Lo esperé sentada en el sofá que teníamos en la habitación. Quería hablar con él, no lo veía desde ayer. Salió del baño con solo una toalla envuelta a su cintura, dejándome ver que todavía se conservaba demasiado bien para su edad.

-Uyy cariño! ¿Quieres darme un ataque al corazón?

-Bueno… en todo caso…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi- sería yo quien te salvara si te pasara algo- y deposito un beso en mis labios.

-Eso me gusta más. Bueno vístete, comemos juntos y hablamos.

-Ok, dame unos segundos y bajo.

Bajé y dije a René que pusiera la mesa para dos. Los chicos estaban en la piscina, a lo que quería decir que ya habían comido algo. René no tardó en poner la mesa y dejar los platos con la comida. Hoy tocaba pescado, mi favorito, no tenía casi nada de grasa y me ayudaba en mantener mi tipo. Carlisle apareció con un pantalón beige y una camiseta blanca. Qué guapo es mi marido!- pensé.

-Oh pescado! Que rico se ve.-dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Sí, bueno hablando de pescado…-dije cortando un trozo para metérmelo en la boca.- El viernes tenemos cena en la casa de Laurent, no te olvides.

-Ah que bien! Se me olvidaba que cada verano hace esa cena.

-Pues sí, la tenemos este viernes… así que si tienes turno de tarde ese día lo cambias, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro cariño, no me perdería por nada esa cena.

-¿Sabes quién va estar también?'

-¿Quién?-preguntó curioso.

-¿Te acuerdas de Anna¿? ¿La que se pasaba todo el día con Edward de aquí para allá?

-Oh si! ¿Donde estaba?

-Pues se había ido a estudiar fuera, ahora viene a pasar el resto del verano con sus padres.

-Y Edward ¿lo sabe?

-Claro. Le dije a Anna para que quedaran y acepto con gusto. Ahora estarán por encontrarse.

-No habrás planeado esa cita, ¿no?'

-Pues claro. Seguro que Edward quería verla igual que ella.

-No tienes remedio mujer, tienes que dejar que hagan lo que quieran nuestros hijos- me miró con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba

-Y lo hago, aunque… bueno en este caso le he ayudado a que se vieran después de tantos años.

-Bueno pero ya son bastantes mayorcitos para decidir por ellos mismos.

Eso ya no me gustaba, estaba haciendo lo mejor para mi hijo. Terminamos de comer sin decir nada importante. Carlisle estaba cansado y necesitaba una buena siesta. Se fue a nuestra habitación y yo me quedé en el salón tratando de ver algo en la tele. Pero no podía, quería saber cómo reaccionaría Bella ante Anna. Siempre me dio la impresión que Anna sentía algo más por Edward que solo una simple amistad, aunque sus actos me contradecían. Pero después de tanto tiempo sin verlo y encontrarse con el guapo de mi hijo seguro que se le caería la baba.

Tanya y Alec aparecieron al rato como dos tortolitos. Pero a la que no veía era a Charlotte.

-Alec, ¿donde está tu hermana? Hace varios días que no la veo

-Pues yo tampoco. A lo mejor estará en casa de alguna amiga.

-Debe ser- dije- ¿Y no tiene novio ?

-Pues no, solo tuvo uno pero hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Alec

-Qué raro con lo guapa que es mi sobrina-dije.

-Verás Esme, es que Charlotte es un poco especial…

-Tanya…-le dijo Alec

-¿Cómo que rara?¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada-respondió Alec- solo son alucinaciones de Tanya, ve fantasmas donde no los hay.

-Solo digo que es muy raro que no esté con chicos… hay una cola larga e interminable detrás de ella.. y ella ni se inmuta.

-A lo mejor no quiere nada serio en estos momentos-dije, no era raro eso.

-Lo mismo le digo.

En ese momento me llamó René, estaba en la cocina. Me disculpé y me retiré a donde estaba René.

-¿Pasa algo querida?

-Mire señora Esme… es que se ha averiado la puerta de esta estantería.

-Ya veo René, tendré que llamar para que vengan a arreglarlo la más pronto posible.

Fui a donde el teléfono, marqué y me dispuse a hablar. Al segundo tono me atendió un hombre, su aguda voz me decía que era mayor. Le expliqué el problema y me dijo que mañana vendría a primera hora a arreglar la avería. Colgué y me di cuenta que había mucho murmullo en el salón. Primero le informé a René que ya estaba solucionado el tema de la puerta de la estantería. Me dirigí al salón y estaban todos riendo.

-Anna querida! Has venido!-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Claro, quería ver a Rosalie hace tanto que no os veo…- dijo aquella simpática chica

-Sabes que esta es tu segunda familia y puedes venir cuando quieras, a que si Edward¿?

-Claro.

En ese momento entraron las chicas, Rosalie y Alice. Se saludaron y comenzaron hablar. Bella por su parte no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar y escuchar la conversación. Claro, no puede hacer otra cosa que eso. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la confianza que había entre Anna y ella.

Pero el agua que colmó el vaso fue que Anna invitara a Bella a la cena! No me lo podía creer, ¿como iba ir ella? No sabe nada de cenas importantes, está bien que este en una fiesta ¿pero en una cena así…? No. Me hervía la sangre… no había conseguido que se fijase Edward en ella sino que va y se hace muy amiga de Bella. Lo que me faltaba. Solo pude decir-Disculpadme- Y me retiré.

Subí la escaleras y me adentré en la habitación. Carlisle se sobre saltó al entrar como una tormenta en la habitación. Me quedé sentada en el sofá y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-Esme…. Esme… cariño, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Carlisle.- pero yo no podía responder. Pasó otros minutos has que volvió a insistir Carlisle.

-Sí… bueno… lo va estropear todo-dije al fin

-¿Qué? ¿Estropear? ¿Quién? ¿Qué?- me avasalló con preguntas. Lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Quién va ser? Bella.

-¿Qué dices mujer?

-Pues que Bella está invitada a la cena de Laurent y lo va estropear todo, nuestra reputación. Seguro que no sabe si quiera utilizar los utensilios para comer un caracol.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-¿Te parece poco Carlisle?

-Bueno eso tiene solución, cariño. Puedes enseñarle, dale una clases de esas.- ¿estaba escuchando bien? Lo que me faltaba a mi, dar clases de cómo comer caracol.

- No tengo tiempo para eso Carlisle.

- Venga cariño… es porque no te cae bien, ¿no es así? No quieres que salga con nuestro hijo.- llegué a pensar que me leía la mente, pero no, los años casados que llevábamos hacia que llegara a esa conclusión, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Pues sí, no quiero que una sirvienta este relacionado con mi hijo. Quiero una chica con buenos modales, culta, preparada para…- no me dejó acabar

-Esas mismas cosas también la tiene Bella, cariño. Solo que tú ves que es una simple sirvienta, nada más. Sé que en el fondo es buena chica. Si hablas con ella y la conoces más…

-Ok- le dije, no me convencía mucho la idea de hacer eso pero lo haría por mi hijo.- No te prometo nada.

-Gracias- dijo Carlisle dándome un beso en la frente.- Sé que lo haces por complacerme y por nuestro hijo, eso dice mucho de ti cariño.

No dijimos nada más, solo dejamos que nuestras bocas hablaran por nosotros.

EDWARD

Anna ya se había ido, pero tuve la ocasión de hablar a solas con ella. La vi en toda la tarde pendiente de Jasper, casi diría que se le caía la baba cada vez que le miraba.

-Oye ¿qué pasa Anna?- le pregunté

-¿A mi? Nada, ¿por?- se hizo la sueca.

-No sé, dímelo tú

-¿A que te refieres? Venga Edward no me vengas con líos.

-Jasper.- los ojos de Anna rodaron hacia otro lado, eso lo conocía.- Te conozco todavía, eso quiere decir algo.

-Que quieres que te diga, ya me conoces bastante bien…

-Pero nunca me habías dicho nada, no sé, ¿por qué?

-Porque no estaba obligada a contártelo. Eran cosas mías.

-Ya pero pensaba que éramos amigos, esas cosas se cuentan

-Pero si te lo contaba… sabía que harías cualquier cosa para que le dijera lo que sentía por él.

-En eso tienes razón- tuve que admitir- Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, ¿no crees?

-Ya lo sé, y no hará nada para separarlo de Alice, se ve que se quieren mucho. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacer algo semejante.

-Sigues siendo aquella Anna que tanto me gustaba, por eso fui tu amigo. Pones primero a las personas que te interesan antes que a ti, eso a una persona la hace más bella todavía.

-Gracias amigo. Veo que eres la persona que más me conoce.- nos dimos un abrazo y se fue.

Anna no había cambiado para nada, más bien había mejorado como persona, cosa que no muchas gente hace. Llegué a mi habitación y estaba Bella tumbada en mi cama con un libro en la mano. Era mi libro que estaba leyendo, el Juego del Ángel.

-¿Te gusta Carlos Ruiz Zafón?- me preguntó cuando me estiré al lado de ella.

-Sí, es un buen escritor.

-Sí, solo leí Marina, una bonita historia de amor con un final trágico.

-Pues yo no leí esa, pero seguro que está bien.-dije

-¿Te confieso algo?- dijo tímida y con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-Dime

-Me leí Afrodita antes empezar el verano.

-¿Afrodita? ME suena, ¿no era la diosa griega?

-Síp, pero en este libro no habla exactamente de ella.

-¿Y de que habla?

-Pues como disfrutar del sexo junto con la comida, como hacer que tu amante se vuelva loco por una mujer.

-Oh no sabía que te iban esa clase de libros¿?

-Ni yo, pero me llamó la atención cuando había ido a la librería y lo compré. Se me había olvidado que lo tenía.

-Y no puedes enseñarme nada de ese libro tan interesante¿?

-Te puedo enseñar algo- dijo

Se puso a ahorcajada de mi sin apartar la vista de mi. Comenzó a darme pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi cuello donde dio un lametazo que hizo que me encendiera, pero lo mejor vino después cuando me clavó los dientes. Hizo que todo mi cuerpo diera un salto de placer.- Ummm- se escapó de mi boca. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba por estar dentro de Bella y apagar ese fuego que había provocado solo con un mordisco.

Su boca se encontró con la mía donde comenzaron una lucha sin igual, nuestro beso se iba haciendo cada vez más prohibido. Tuve que alejarme de aquella tentadora boca para coger un poco de aire. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera sobrenatural, se mordió el labio inferior incitándome a que lo mordiera, lo tenía rojo e hinchado. Nuestros sexos se rozaban y eso hacía que la situación se volviera más excitante. Le di vuelta, quedando yo arriba de ella, le quité la camiseta azul que me era una molestia. Ver sus pezones erguidos para ser saboreado por mi boca hizo que se hinchara más mi miembro. Restregué mi pelvis sobre ella para que sintiera lo que había causado.

Cuando me deshice de su sujetador no me lo pensé dos veces e introduje un pezón en mi boca, su boca produjo esa deliciosa melodía que tanto me gustaba. La espalda de Bella se arqueaba para yo poder disfrutar mejor, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Edward- dijo mi madre entrando en la habitación- Edward, hijo sabes donde… esta… Bella – dijo al percatarse que la tenía abajo mía semidesnuda.

Mi madre no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

BELLA

Había pasado una tarde muy divertida junto con Anna y los chicos. Anna era una chica estupenda. A pesar de los años que había pasado entre ella y Edward se notaba esa complicidad de los verdaderos amigos. Se había hecho tarde y Anna ya se tenía que irse, pero me recordó que estaba invitada a la cena del viernes. Y se fue acompañada por Edward.

Yo subí arriba, pero no tenía ganas de estar sola. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward y me tumbé en su cama mirando el techo. Estuve así durante unos minutos hasta que mi mirada fue a parar a la mesita de luz de Edward. Allí había un libro con muchas páginas, no pensé que le gustase la lectura. Leí el titulo y después el autor, me era conocido por que había leído uno de sus libros. Empecé a hojear el libro cuando Edward apareció por la puerta.

Se acomodó a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar sobre el libro. No pensaba hacerlo pero le confesé que había leído el libro titulado Afrodita, era un libro algo erótico. Lo que hizo que comenzara a pensar cosas nada buenas. Pero mis músculos actuaron por si solos y comencé a demostrarle lo que había sacado de provecho de el.

Me puse ahorcajada de él y comencé a demostrárselo. Comencé a besarlo de una manera prohibida, quería que sintiera lo que yo sentía en ese momento. Mordí su cuello que tanto me atraía, e hice que se le escapara un jadeo de su boca. Nuestros sexos se rozaban, podía sentir que su amiguito levantaba su cabeza y eso me encendía más.

Edward me tumbó en la cama y me quitó la camiseta, mis pezones estaban duros bajo mi sujetador. Edward se restregó sintiendo su gran miembro. Pero nuestra lujuria duró demasiado poco, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Entrando por ella Esme. Estaba preguntando por mi.

Pero yo en ese instante estaba entre los brazos de Edward, casi desnuda y con la respiración entre cortada. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, Esme ya había salido por la puerta negando con la cabeza. Los ojos de Edward se conectaron con los míos, lo aparté de mí y me puse en pie. Volví a ponerme la camiseta y Edward me observaba con una risa en la cara, pero para mi no era nada gracioso que nos hayan descubierto en pleno…

-¿Se puede saber que están gracioso? Acaba de pillarnos tu madre, que vergüenza!

-No pasa nada- dijo con esbozando una sonrisa.- No es la primera vez que pilla a alguien en la casa- Claro, pero ella quería que me sepárese de él, no que estuviese enredada en sus sabanas

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo- dije sin pensarlo

-¿Por qué no es lo mismo? A Jasper no le dijo nada, no creo que le importe. Sabes que somos jóvenes con las hormonas revoluciona.

Yo me quedé pensando, ¿como iba a volver a mirar a Esme otra vez en la cara? Oooh no por favor que me tragara la tierra! Ahora si la había liado parda. Me dirigí a la puerta, pero Edward me dijo que me tranquilizara, pero yo no podía. Me tomó por la cintura y beso mi cuello, pero yo no tenía ganas de seguir más lejos. Lo aparté y salí por la puerta, dejándolo allí solo.

Me encerré en mi habitación, me tiré arriba de la cama y clavé mi mirada en el techo. Mis ojos se cansaron de perderse en la nada y se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Pero con la cara de sorpresa y horror de Esme.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, casi ni desayuné y me puse a limpiar. Comencé por el invernadero, no quería ver a nadie y menos a Esme. Me entretuve allí más de la cuenta. Pero tenía que ir a ordenar la habitación de los chicos. Me puse a hacer primero el de Emmet y Rosalie. Que como no, había chocolate por todo lados. No sé cómo podían arriesgarse así y mas que no se les escuche. Saqué todas sabanas y puse nuevas. Fregué el suelo y salí de allí. La habitación quedó como nueva.

Me pasé a la de Alice, donde me esperaba. Ya tenía hecha la cama, solo tuve que pasar la escoba por la habitación y repasar los muebles para que no haya polvo. Me dijo Alice que tenía que enseñarme a comer. Me sorprendió al decírmelo, pero después caí en la cuenta que la manera de comer yo no era la de ellos. Me recordó que tenía que aprender a utilizar la cubertería correcta a la hora de comer los caracoles y demás bichos. Ya se me había olvidado la cena. Después de limpiar me esperaría para que me enseñara en la cocina. No me opuse, tendría que demostrar que podía estar a la altura de todos.

Después fui a la habitación de Edward y por último a la habitación de Esme. No tenía ganas de aparecerme por allí. Menos mal que no había nadie, me estaba esperando que estuviera allí esperándome para hablar conmigo, pero no fue así. Limpié lo más rápido posible y salí pitando de allí. Estaba de los nervios y ansiosa. Cuando Edward me tomó por la cintura me asusté.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-me preguntó

-Nada

-Y porque estás así¿? Estás tensa

-Edward tu madre nos pilló ayer, ¿no te vale eso?

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Hoy me disculpé ante ella y no dijo nada.

-Ya pero…

-Nada. Hoy no me has dado los buenos días como toca- dijo atrayéndome así él. Depositó un beso tierno en mis labios y se apartó.- ¿Mejor?

-No del todo. ¿Como voy a mirar a tu madre de ahora en adelante¿?

-Pues igual que Alice, has como si fuera no pasó nada.- Claro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, pero en mi caso no

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada- mierda se me había escapado!-Nos vemos más tarde, ahora Alice me espera.

-Ok- dijo dándome un último beso.

Alice estaba en la cocina. Con un plato arriba de la mesa y un montón de cubertería, además de las copas que había al frente del plato. Me senté en la silla quedando al frente de todo eso. Había tantas cosas. Me enseñó todos lo cubiertos que había a mi derecha y a mi izquierda, y dijo para que servir cada uno. Pero cuando llegó al tercer tenedor se me olvidó para que servir el primero. Solo tenía en la cabeza la cara de horror de Esme al descubrirnos.

Alice me llamó la atención al darse cuenta que no estaba concentrada en lo que me decía, y en verdad era así. Qué más da con que tener tenía que pinchar un caracol¿?

-A ver Bella tienes que poner un poco de tu parte, yo te quiero ayudar

-Ya, y te lo agradezco un montón, pero tengo otras cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo.

-Esme otra vez¿?- fue oír su nombre y ponerme tensa- Lo sabía, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Verás Alice…- no sabía si contárselo o no, pero fue recordarlo y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-Uuuy si te has sonrojado y todo, me estas poniendo de los nervios, ¿quieres contármelo ya?

-Bueno… es que… Esme nos pillo… a mi y a Edward… ya sabes..

-Ay Bella, ¿qué os pilló en pleno acto?

-En pleno, pleno noop. Pero nos pilló

-Aiinss Bella, eso no tenía que haber pasado. Eso no ayuda a que te ganes a Esme.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora no sé cómo voy a poder mirarla

-¿Sabes? A mí también me pilló con Jasper.

-Sip, pero no te tenía entre ceja y ceja, como a mí.

-Con el tiempo se le olvidará.

-Sí claro, con el tiempo- eso era lo que me faltaba.

Seguimos con nuestra clase y pude por lo menos saber con que copa se bebe el vino y con cual el champan. Los demás días ya me enseñaría la técnica de los cubiertos. Estaba agotada. Esa tarde nos quedamos todos los chicos viendo una película en el salón. Yo a mitad de la película me había quedado dormida.

A la siguiente mañana desperté en mi cama. Pero tenía algo pesado en mi cintura. Eran los brazos fuertes de Edward que me rodeaban y me daba calor. Sentía su respiración tranquila en mi nuca, se sentía tan bien. Miré el reloj y faltaba diez minutos para que sonara el despertador. Me deshice de su agarre y salí para el baño.

Me di una ducha bastante larga y me puse el uniforme, salí del baño y Edward ya no estaba en la cama. Bajé y en la cocina no estaba. Desayuné junto con mi madre. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Estuvimos hablando de temas como; ya falta poco para que se acabe el verano, que harás de ahora en adelante… y todas esas cosas. Y la verdad no sabía que hacer en realidad.

Como todos los días comencé a limpiar. El calor en Forks era insoportable, me había dado una ducha en la mañana y a media faena ya estaba otra vez toda sudada. Terminé pronto los que aceres, Alice no me había perdido de vista y quería seguir practicando. Así estuve los dos días siguientes. Me pasaba dos horas junto a Alice, enseñándome todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no. Estaba más centrada, no quería poner en evidencia a Edward delante de todos los amigos de sus padres y sus padres mismos. Quería demostrar que también podía una simple sirvienta estar entre ellos.

El jueves por la noche aparecieron Alice y Rosalie con una bolsa de Emporio Armani. Yo estaba con Edward, Tanya y Charlotte hablando en el patio. No me gustó nada las caras que traían y no me equivocaba.

-Hola a todos!-dijo Alice

-Que hay prima, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Pues de dar un paseo con Rosalie.

-Sí- dijo Rosalie

-Y de compras, ¿no es cierto?-dijo Edward

-Bueno… solo hemos ido a pasear… pero encontramos esto para Bella y no pudimos resistirnos.-dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué? No, yo no puedo aceptarlo-dije

-Ay Bella, ni siquiera lo has abierto-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.- Me tendió la bolsa y lo abrí. Era un vestido azul hermoso palabra de honor, con pequeños brillantes.

-Te quedará espectacular-dijo Rosalie- ¿A parte con que vestido ibas a ir?

-Pues…- me puse a pensar y la verdad no sabía que me iba a poner

-Lo ves, te hemos salvado la vida-dijo Ross

-Gracias chicas-dije al final

-De nada cuñadita-dijo Ross dándome un beso.

Nos quedamos todos hablando todos juntos en el patio. La brisa de verano era la mejor y más si estaba al lado de mi amor. Emmet, Jasper y Alec se nos unieron. Estábamos todos riendo y hablando cuando aparecieron Carlisle y Esme. Yo por mi parte no aparte la mirada de mis zapatillas, no quería o mejor dicho no podía mirar a Esme en la cara. El tono de Voz de Carlisle era alegre.

-Que linda y tan unida familia tengo! –dijo mirando a cada uno de sus integrantes incluida a mí, que me guiño un ojo. ¿Será que le contó Esme que nos pilló? Mi cara se tornó roja a tal gesto.

Al rato me disculpé diciendo que estaba muy cansada y me retiré a mi habitación. Edward me acompañó y se tendió conmigo en la cama. Nos estuvimos besando un buen rato hasta que el cansancio pudo conmigo, quedándome dormida entre los brazos de Edward.

El viernes había llegado. El día de la cena. Me desperté y en mi cama no había más que mi almohada. Extrañaba esa sensación de tenerlo a mi lado, que su brazo rodeara mi cintura y me tuviera prisionera. Pero no se podía tener todo en la vida. Me puse el uniforme, desayuné y comencé con mi tarea. Veía que todo el mundo en la casa estaba alterado. Uno buscando su zapato, otro no tenía listo su camisa… así toda la mañana. Se veía que era una cena importante. Cuando terminé de limpiar todo Alice y Rosalie me habían cogido desprevenida y me tenían entre sus garras.

Me mandaron a ducharme y así lo hice. Cuando salí de la ducha Rosalie me esperaba en la puerta. Me llevó hasta la habitación de Alice donde comenzó a peinarme. Yo me dejaba hacer, al fin y al cabo Alice no aceptaría una negativa por mi parte. Después de peinarme y maquillarme me mandó a que me pusiera el vestido. Cuando me terminé de poner el vestido Edward tocó mi puerta. Pasó y traía una caja.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté

-Pues soy tu príncipe y traigo el zapato a la cenicienta, ¿me permite probárselo?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora que hacía que me pusiera cardíaca.

Asentí y me puso unos zapatos del mismo color de mi vestido. Cuando me vio con ellos dijo; - Estás preciosa- Ya no necesitaba nada más. Ya estaba lista y Edward también. Iba con un traje gris, le sentaba de maravilla. Me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y se me quedó mirando.

-¿En que piensas?- me preguntó

-En que me gustaría estar así siempre, junto a ti.

-Siempre lo estaremos, te lo prometo- atrajo mi cara con su mano y beso mis labios. En ese beso pude sentir amor, que de verdad lo que me estaba prometiendo se cumpliría. Pero el estar juntos estando Alice cerca sería un poco imposible.

-Venga tortolitos, ya estamos todos listos. Vamos que se nos hace tarde

-NO podías ser más oportuna, ¿no es así cuñadita?- le dijo Edward

-Ya tendréis tiempo para vosotros, venga

-Está bien- dije.

Bajamos y todos ya estaban con sus respectivas parejas. Estaban todos muy guapos. Todos los chicos con trajes y las chicas con vestidos preciosos. Rosalie se encargó de llevar a sus primos y a Tanya, Edward a Alice y Jasper. Y Carlisle y Esme se fueron solos. Estábamos todos en camino de la casa de Anna y yo con los nervios de punta.

Alice me animó y me dijo que todo saldría bien. –Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, no tienes que preocuparte de nada- dijo. Eso me animó más, sabía que podía contar con ella. Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos llegamos a una gran casa. Las verjas estaban abiertas y en la entrada había un hombre con una barrera. Dieron los apellidos y entramos.

Rodeamos una fuente de agua en forma de ángel y bajamos. Allí nos esperaba Anna con su madre y su padre.

-Bella! Has venido!- dijo abrazándome- Estas muy guapa

-Gracias Anna tu también lo estás- llevaba un vestido morado cortito.

-Te presento a mi madre Lucia y mi padre Lucke.

-Encantada señores- dije pasándole mi mano

-Oooh tu eres la novia de nuestro Edward, que gusto conocerte. Anna no ha parado de hablar de vosotros, está muy contenta que su amigo de infancia haya encontrado su media naranja.

-Bueno, pero pasen- dijo el padre de Anna- Disfruten de la cena

-Gracias-dijimos.

Entramos y me encontré con una casa hermosa. Con diseños antiguos y a la vez modernos, que hacían la casa más bonita aun. Ya había varias familias en el salón tomando una copa. Me presentaron a todas las personas que había allí. Anna estaba al lado mía como si fuéramos grandes amigas.

Anunciaron que ya habían llegado los invitados que faltaban, ente nosotros aparecieron los Denali, con los gemelos y sus padres. Y atrás de ellos Melisa y sus padre junto con ¿Jacob? Traía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Nos hicieron sentarnos.

Yo al lado de de Edward y al otro lado Alice. Era una gran mesa recta. En total éramos unas treinta cinco personas. Al frente nuestro se sentaron los padres de Melisa y Jacob.

-¿Jacob que haces aquí?- le pregunté sorprendida

-Pues venir a una cena con mi novia-dijo cogiendo la mano de Mel

-¿En serio? ¿Son novios? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunté incrédula.

-Es que hace una semana que lo somos y en fin…

-No sabes Bella, te estoy muy agradecida que me lo hayas presentado.

-No de nada, ¿pero que ha hecho para que caigas en su red?- pregunté curiosa

-Pues verás… el me había dado su tarjeta, el del taller. Un día se me quedó tirado mi coche y que mejor escusa para llamarlo.

-Umm ya veo, no hizo nada entonces.

-Bueno ya sabes que soy irresistible, preciosa-dijo Jacke

-Perdonen los señores- interrumpió el mayordomo- Los últimos invitados que faltaban: la señorita Irina junto con su padre George y su novio Damon.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas!**

**¿cómo les fue la semana? yo un tanto ocupada pero ya estoy aquí para traerles su ración de esta historia.**

**¿cómo se han quedado? la pillada de Esme, el apoyo que tiene carlisle a Bella, los Denali otra vez cara a cara con Irina... ¿se lo esperaban?**

**gracias todas por seguirme en esta historia =D son las mejores!**

**xoxoxo**

**Johana: hola guapa! pues todas estaban nerviosas con anna por si edward se vería tentado pero nada...una vieja amiga solo que perdidamente enamorada de nuestro Jazz jejeje. Cariño sabes que actualizo los jueves no puedo antes, trataré de hacerlo en menos tiempo pero no prometro nada :) un beso!**

**Pau Crow: hola pau! jejeje lo siento que te hayas quedado hasta tan tarde, ya va bastante avanzada la historia. Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, los jueves suelo actualizar normalmente. Decirte que ya estamos en el desenlace de la historia, no le falta mucho pero todavía hay trama por contar jejeje. Me alegra que te guste la historia. un beso y nos leemos pronto!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

EDWARD

Habíamos llegado a la casa de Anna. Estaba igual que la última vez que estuve allí, viejos recuerdos vinieron a mí. En la entrada nos esperaba Anna junto con sus padres. Lucía estaba como la recordaba, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara igual que Anna y su padre no había cambiado nada, solo que tenía un par de canas demás.

Entramos en su casa y todo había cambiado. Tenía un toque moderno pero a la vez con muebles antiguos, eso le encantaría a mi madre, pensé. Junto con Anna presentamos a Bella a todos los invitados. A algunos lo conocía y a algunos no. Estaba feliz de decirle que era mi novia, estaba orgulloso de ella.

Nos invitaron a que nos acomodáramos en la mesa. Al lado mío se sentó Bella y al lado de ella Anna. Alice y Jasper estaban delante de nosotros igual que Emmet y Rosalie. Lo que nos sorprendió a todos fue que Jacob apareciera junto con Melisa, la amiga de Rosalie. Bella empezó a bombardearle con preguntas, le dijo que se habían puesto de novio hacía una semana. Pero lo que no pasé desadvertida la presencia de los Denali. Me sorprendió verlos, cruzamos las miradas con James pero él enseguida bajó la vista. Seguro que se acordará del puñetazo que le dí. Menos mal que le quedó claro el mensaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos anunciaron la llegada de los últimos invitados. Irina, su padre George y Damon, su novio. Me quedé mirándola igual que James que no apartaba la mirada de ella. Bella me preguntó si era la misma que estaba pensando, asentí la cabeza. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Irina fue recorriendo todas las caras que había en la mesa hasta que se encontró con la de James, la sonrisa que traía se desvaneció en un segundo. Cogió la mano de su novio y se sentaron en las sillas que sobraban.

La cara de James era un poema, se notaba dolor y añoranza en ellos. Pero cuando su mirada otra vez contactó con la mía fue de rabia y me retuvo la mirada. Entendía que me echara la culpa de su separación, pero seguro que no era la primera vez que le ponía los cuernos, si no era conmigo sería con otro.

Comenzaron a servir las copas y me la bebí de una. Estaba demasiado incomodo, Bella se dio cuenta y me dio un leve apretón en la mano, dándome su ánimo. A los pocos minutos sirvieron el primer plato, Ostras.

Eran las mejores que había probado en toda mi vida. La madre de Anna tenía una gran mano en la cocina. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me mandaba los famosos bocadillos junto con Anna al instituto. Todos hablaban animosamente, pero se podía respirar tensión en la mesa.

BELLA

Después que se sentara los invitados recién llegados, comenzaron a servir las copas. Entre tanto le pregunté a Edward si era la misma Irina que me imaginaba, solo asintió con la cabeza. James no le quitaba el ojo, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Sirvieron el primer plato: Ostras. La verdad era la primera vez que me servían ese plato en particular. No me gustó mucho lo que veía. Le miré a Alice con horror, entendió lo que me pasaba. Tomó una con la mano y se la comió. Masticaba despacio y después de tragarlos bebió su copa de vino blanco. Repetí los mismos movimientos que ella. Al masticar las ostras fue una sensación rara, nunca había comido eso. Pero lo compensó la salsa que tenía por arriba que estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminé de tragarla, bebí un poco de vino y la explosión en mi boca fue brutal. Se combinaba bastante bien el vino blanco con la ostra. Al ver una sonrisa en mi boca, Alice me guiñó un ojo. Era un cielo.

Seguimos comiendo, la gente hablaba de sus negocios, de cómo le iba las vacaciones… en fin temas de personas importantes e influyentes. Yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien, junto con Jacke que era mi gran apoyo igual que Alice. Pero a mi amigo no le hizo mucha gracia el primer plato, lo miró con una cara que casi me meo de risa. Habíamos pasado al segundo plato: los famosos caracoles de la madre de Anna.

En mi plato había diez caracoles, creo que en todos. Solo veía como una salsa que la envolvía y tenía buena pinta. Alice me miró y cogió una pinza para agarrar el caracol y después lo pinchó con un tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Veía que todos los invitados repetían esos mismos pasos e hice lo mismo. Edward ya llevaba dos comidos y me dijo que estaban muy buenas. Me llevé el primer caracol a la boca y lo mordí despacio. Estaba un poco picante pero con el toque de la salsa no estaba nada mal. Pero solo me limité a comer cinco, no estaba acostumbrada a comer esa clase de comida.

Al acabar de comer, se llevaron los platos y nos pusimos a conversar con los chicos.

-Bella ¿qué te ha parecido la cena?- me preguntó Anna

-La verdad, muy bien. Pensaba que no me gustarían los caracoles, pero me he equivocado. Tu madre una buena mano en la cocina.

-Ya te lo había dicho Amor- dijo Edward

-Esto esta un poco desanimado, no creéis¿? –dijo Emmet

-¿Qué sugieres cuñadito?-continuo Jasper

-Um no sé, espera que lo piense

-No se te ocurra hacer nada de mal gusto- le advirtió Ross

-Ayy amor es solo para animar la fiesta.

-No

-Yo quiero ir al baño- le dije a Anna

-Y yo- dijo Alice

-Alice arriba a la derecha está el baño-le indicó Anna

-Gracias

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos rumbo al baño. Cuando salimos del salón abracé a Alice con todas mis fuerzas.

-Gracias por todo Alice, eres la hermana que nunca tuve

-Y yo contenta de ayudarte cariño, pero quiero seguir viviendo para hacerlo, me estas asfixiando.

-Upps lo siento- dije soltándola

-No pasa nada. De momento está yendo todo de maravilla, no crees ¿?

-Sí, muy bien

Me adentré primero en el baño y después Alice. Retocó mi maquillaje y bajamos al salón. Nos sentamos otra vez en nuestros sitios y comenzaron a servir el postre. Tiramisú. Uuumm un postre normal, pensé. Estaba buenísimo. Cuando terminé Edward se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

-Tienes en la comisura de tus labios un poco de chocolate, me encantaría limpiártelo yo mismo con mis labios pero creo que no es el momento ni el lugar.- Ese comentaría hizo que me pusiera roja por tener chocolate en mis labios y por el comentario de Edward.

-Ey Jasper ya sé, ven que te cuente.-dijo Emmet

-¿Qué?- dijo Jasper al acercarse a Emmet. Este le habló bajito a Jasper- No creo que haga gracia.

-Va, nadie se va a dar cuenta, están todos hablando. Uno…

-Ni se te ocurra Emmet – le amenacé, seguro que era algo malo viniendo de él.

-Dos..- siguió

-Tres

-Aaaah- eructó solo Jasper- Heyyy has dicho que los dos- le recriminó

-Ya pero me rajé a último momento- dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa y tapándose la boca.

Todos quedaron en silencio y mirando a Jasper. Emmet no paraba de reírse igual que Jacob que lo hacía más disimuladamente. Rosalie se tapaba la cara. Creo que después de mirar a Jasper todas las miradas fueron a Carlisle y Esme. El papá de Anna, Lucke, rompió el silencio: - ¿Alguien quiere más Tiramisú?- y algunos respondieron que si.

Pero una señora que había saludado y no me acordaba de su nombre lanzó un comentario que se lo hubiera ahorrado.

-Que mal educado, parece que nadie le ha enseñado.

La cara de Esme fue un poema. Se puso colorada al escuchar ese comentario de mal gusto.

-Perdóneme señora- dije dirigiéndome a ella- Perdone que la contradiga pero si que ha sido bien educado, solo que no lo ha aplicado. Esme es una gran madre.

Todos se quedaron mirándome, no sé de donde había sacado ese valor de hablar delante de todo. Pero no era justo que por un jueguecito de Emmet y Jasper saliera mal parada Esme. Aunque no quería que este con su hijo yo apreciaba a Esme.

Lucia se levantó de la mesa y anunció que pasáramos al salón para tomar un café. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos para allá. Edward me agradeció que defendiera a su madre, dijo que eso era lo más bonito de mi, que siempre defendía lo justo.

Estaban sirviendo los cafés cuando Esme se me acercó y me pidió que le acompañara. Yo la seguí sin vacilar. Al salir del salón se paró en seco y me abrazó. Sentía el hombro mojado. Estaba llorando. Yo la abracé con la misma intensidad que ella.

-Sé que eres una buena madre Esme, y sé que siempre querrás lo mejor para tus hijos. Aunque yo no sea de tu agrado, no quiera decir que eres una buena persona. Eres una gran madre.

-Ooh que pena contigo Bella- dijo llorando- yo he sido una mala persona contigo, solo quería que te separases de mi hijo porque pensaba que no estabas a nuestra altura, pero me he equivocado. Hoy me has demostrado que eres más que una simple sirvienta, eres la novia de mi hijo y lo acepto.

-¿En serio?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, me has demostrado que eres una chica especial. No he sabido apreciarte como tocaba. Pero a pesar de que te he pedido que te alejaras de mi hijo, tú has luchado para que eso no suceda. No todas las chicas hacen eso hoy día, no si no hay amor por medio. Y veo que tu quieres en verdad a mi hijo.

-Ohh Esme- dije abrazándola

-Te acepto como una más de mi familia Bella, ya eres una Cullen.

-Gracias Esme- y me dio un beso.

-Volvamos al salón.

-Espera…- le pedí

-Dime

-Quería pedirte perdón, el otro día en la habitación de Edward…

-No pasa nada. Sois jóvenes y tenéis vuestras necesidades, además de las hormonas revolucionadas

-Sip pero…

-Nada. Vamos- y tomó mi mano llevándome hacía el salón.

En ese instante el papá de Irina, George, estaba hablando con Lucke, el padre de Anna. Lucke asintió con la cabeza e hizo que quedara en medio de la sala. George llamó la atención de los invitados con un tintineo al chocar su cucharita contra la taza de café.

-Señores quiero anunciar algo muy importante.- todos quedaron callados al instante y se le quedaron mirando incluso yo.- Irina, hija acércate querida.

Irina soltó la mano de Damon y caminó junto a su padre.

-Tú también Damon – este también se acercó junto a George. Al estar los dos juntos tomó sus manos y la entre lazó.- Hoy tengo el honor de anunciar que mi hija Irina y Damon se casaran en un mes. Es una noticia tan maravillosa que me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle a mi amigo Lucke que me dejase anunciarlo y que seáis los primeros en saberlo. Un brindis por los futuros novios.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y algunas señoras fueron a abrazar a Irina y felicitarla. Pero la cara de James no mostraba nada. Tenía la cara de un póker, no sabías si estaba bien, mal, horrorizado, disgustado… solo abandonó la sala y la atravesó como un rayo.

JAMES

Cuando la vi entrar todo mi mundo se detuvo, todas esas risas alrededor mío, los comentarios… todo se convirtió en murmullo cuando apareció ella, Mi Irina. Pero mi mundo volvió a caer cuando apareció al lado de ese hombre, Damon.

Ella estaba radiante, como siempre. Pero ahora en los brazos de otro. No podía creerlo. Bueno era lógico que rehiciera su vida después de tantos años, era yo quien se había perdido en el mundo.

Nuestras miradas se unieron un momento, me olvidé de respirar, solo me devolvió una sonrisa amigable, nada más. Apartó su mirada y continuó hablando con los demás, como si nada. Yo comía sin percibir el verdadero gusto de la comida, solo estaba pendiente de ella.

Habíamos terminado de comer y nos fuimos al salón a tomar una taza de café. Pero esa tasa nunca rozó mis labios para saborear su contenido. El padre de Irina anunciaba la futura boda, eso quemó hondo en mi ser. No quería oír que formaría una familia con otro que fuera yo.

Desde que estuvimos juntos el último año de instituto, siempre soñé con tener una familia con ella, estar en el altar decir el Sí, quiero junto a ella. Pero esa persona no era yo. No soportaba… no quería aceptar ese hecho.

Salí cuando todos comenzaron a felicitar a la parejita. No quería fingir felicidad cuando solo me sentía desdichado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquella casa del terror, unas delicadas manos rozaron las mías.

-James- dijo esa voz que nunca en la vida olvidaría. Me giré y la vi, muy cerca de mi.- ¿Te vas sin felicitarme?

-No puedo felicitarte

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no me siento feliz por ello. Yo quería ser ese hombre y no lo he sido

- James, lo que tuvimos en el instituto y en la universidad fue hermoso, sé que me quisiste…

-Y lo sigo haciendo- Le corté

-Déjame terminar. Pero fue amor adolecente, siempre quise hacer todo lo que quería y lo hice. Pero ahora que conocí a Damon, conocí el verdadero amor. Me siento bien con él, me siento completa.

-No sigas… esas palabras me hieren. No puedo soportar oír eso de tus labios.

-Pues es lo que siento. Amo a eso hombre.

-Pues que seas feliz con él.

-Lo haré, pero también quiero que lo seas tu

-No creo que lo sea

-Ya encontraras a la mujer adecuada.

-La he encontrado pero se casará dentro de nada

-No soy yo

-Créeme, si lo eres. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Vendrás a mi boda¿?

-No lo creo. Y tampoco creo que quiera volver a verte. Adiós Irina, adiós mi único amor- dije acercándome y besando sus finos labios, dulces y rosados.

Me fui con la garantía de que ya nada volvería a hacer lo mismo en mi vida. Todo lo había perdido. Ya no había nada por que luchar

BELLA

Nos fuimos de la cena todos estupefactos, no podíamos creer que Irina se fuera a casar. Bueno, la verdad más me preocupaba James. Sí, se vio bastante afectado por la noticia y se fue.

El fin de semana la pasé junto a Edward, sus hermanos y sus primos. El sábado estuvimos todo el día en la piscina, jugando y riendo todos juntos. Alice no se esperó que Esme me regalara un albornoz azul.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-preguntó Alice cuando estuve sola

-Pues que Esme me ha aceptado como la novia de Edward

-¿En serio?

-Sip, no pensó que la defendiera de esa menara en la cena. A lo mejor pensaba que la odiaba, ¿pero como puedo odiar a la madre de mi chico? Se disculpó por haberme trato como lo hizo.

-Qué bien! Ya no hay nada que os separe.

Volvimos otra vez donde estaban todos. Carlisle decidió hacer una cena barbacoa en la noche. Lo pasamos realmente bien. Aunque la última ronda de hamburguesa, que estaba a cargo de Emmet salieron chamuscadas o más bien dicho quemadas. NO dijimos nada para que no se sintiera mal, se había esforzado en hacerlas por lo menos.

El domingo estuvimos de relax toda la mañana. Pero a la tarde Alice insistió en salir a pasear por Seattle no se lo negamos. Las tres parejitas salimos sin rumbo fijo. Aquella tarde nos encontramos a Jacob y Mel en una terraza en Seattle. Se les veía como dos tortolitos. Mel no dejaba de reír y Jacob no apartaba su mirada de ella.

-Jacob que te la vas a comer en cualquier momento chico- les interrumpió Emmet

-Puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera Emmet- le respondió Mel- Amigaaa! –gritó cuando vio a Rosalie

-Eso Emmet, déjale que haga con ella lo que quiera. Después vendrá quejándose de los dolores por todo el cuerpo- dijo Rosalie

-Ya, ¿por qué no empezamos ahora?Tengo unos moretones aquí-dijo señalando sus caderas. Era Jacob en mujer. Divertida y sin pelos en la lengua. A pesar de tener una cara de niña buena.

Así pasó el fin de semana. Junto una nueva familia que había descubierto gracias a Edward.

* * *

**Hola! Este capitulo un poco cortito ya lo sé... pero ¿os gustó?**

**¿Os lo esperabais? En un momento todo va cambiando... solo lo dejo caer :P**

**Gracias a toda por apoyarme en cada capitulo... a las que me habéis agregado en sus alertas y favoritos ;) y a mis niñas que siempre comentan capitulo tras capitulo...os quiero chicas!**

**Estoy muy contenta también porque ya se ha superado los 100 rr y eso es todo gracias a vosotras! :3**

**Nos leemos, hasta la próxima semana!**

**un beso enorme!**


	32. Chapter 32

EDWARD

La había pasado demasiado bien junto a mis hermanos y Bella el fin de semana. Pero lo que más me había hecho feliz fue que ya habían pasado dos meses junto a Bella, aunque tuviéramos nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero ¿qué relación no lo tenía? ¿Se daría cuenta Bella que hoy hacía dos meses de nuestro primer paso?

Era miércoles y a Bella le esperaría una tarde especial junto a mí. Preparé un bolso para pasar la tarde en nuestra playa, sí ese lugar que tanto nos gustaba y guardaba secretos de nuestra pasión. Había llamado el lunes por la mañana al hotel donde después la llevaría. Había reservado una suite especial, encargué que la adornaran con tulipanes rojos por toda la habitación y una cena.

Desde hacía una semana tenía el regalo perfecto para Bella. Mi abuelo, que murió antes de graduarme, me regaló una pulsera de plata y en ella un pequeño abalorio en forma de corazón. La tenía guardado desde entonces y ahora era el momento de sacarlo y que ocupase mejor sitio que la cajita donde la tenía guardada.

Lo tenía todo listo. Eran las dos de la tarde y Bella ya estaría terminando su trabajo. Fui a su encuentro pero no la encontraba en toda la casa. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al invernadero. Y allí estaba mi ángel. Regando las plantas, pero parecía que hablaba con alguien. Entré en el invernadero y no había nadie. Rodeé mis brazos a su cintura y besé su cuello.

-Hola amor, ¿ya has terminado?

-Casi, ¿por? ¿Vamos a salir?

-Sí- contesté y Bella comenzó a cantar una suave canción. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera.- ¿Qué cantas?

-Nada en particular, solo le canto a las plantas dicen que le hace bien.

-Por eso están tan hermosas.

-Puede, parece que funciona, ¿nop?

-Sí, eso parece

-Esto ya está- dijo girándose y rodeando mi nuca con sus brazos- ¿Dónde me llevas?

-Pues como hoy es un día especial para los dos, estaba pensando en nuestra playa.

-Espera, ¿un día especial? ¿Es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó nerviosa

-No, hoy hace dos meses que estamos juntos. Quería hacer algo especial

-Oh que tonta! No me acordé, ¿como se me pudo haber pasado?-llevó una mano a su cabeza, se la veía preocupada por ello.

-No pasa nada, ya tengo todo controlado. Ves a cambiarte que te espera una tarde muy especial.

-Que vergüenza! Menuda pareja has elegido

-Es a la quien quiero.

-Eres un sol, cariño. Te lo sabré compensar-dijo guiñándome

-Pues venga, ya estás tardando en cambiarte

-Ya voy, pero antes- dijo acercando nuestras caras y depositando un beso suave que no tenía ganas de terminarlo. Se separó de mi- Debo ir a cambiarme

-Ya- y a la dejé marchar.

Bajé el bolso y lo metí en el coche. Estaba esperándola dentro y perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaahh!- gritó Emmet desde la ventanilla. Me di un susto que salté del asiento.

-Dioooss Emmet! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el payaso por un momento?

-Noo, si veo la oportunidad de hacerlo jejejjeje

-Ya veo

-Y ¿a dónde vas cuñadito?

-A la playa con Bella

-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro que puedes ir a la playa

-Oh que bien, le diré a Rosalie que se prepare. En cinco minutos estamos.

En ese instante apareció Bella con una mini falda vaquera, una camiseta blanca y una gafa de sol. Dejó su bolso en el coche y entró.

-Ya estoy, ¿vamos?

-No, falta Rosalie. Esperad.- Bella me miró y yo solo pude sonreír

-Emmet, dije que podías ir a la playa, no que podías unirte a nosotros- dije poniendo en marcha el coche. Al pobre se le quedó una cara, que no pude dejar de reírme.

-Gracias por tu aclaración- dijo Emmet cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿Por que le dijiste que si y ahora le dices que no?

-Porque me pregunto si podía ir a la playa, no si podía venir con nosotros a la playa. A parte, no querrás que te vean cuando te esté haciendo arrumacos.

-Eres cruel con él

-No solo me he vengado por el susto que me di antes que tú llegaras.

Puse música para que el trayecto no fuese tan largo. Tenía puesto el CD de rock y empezó a sonar I love rock and roll, de Joan Jet. Era una de mis cantantes favoritas. Me sorprendió ver a Bella seguir la letra.

-¿Te gusta el rock?- le pregunté

-Bueno… sip. Esta canción siempre la ponía a todo volumen cuando me enfadaba con mi padre, me encerraba en mi habitación y comenzaba a cantarla a todo pulmón para sacar la rabia que tenía dentro.

-Ooh vaya!

-Era un buen método para des estresarse y desahogarse.

-Lo intentaré algún día.

Seguimos escuchando el CD y hablando de cosas triviales. Llegamos a la playa y ante nosotros unas vistas privilegiadas. No todos disfrutaban de ella y menos con la persona que amaba. Cogimos nuestras cosas y la pusimos entre las rocas. Bella comenzó a sacarse su ropa y quedar en bikini.

Hice lo mismo y nos dirigimos al agua. Estuvimos nadando y haciendo carreras, aunque me costaba admitirlo, Bella era una gran nadadora. Me contó que solía ir a la playa a nadar por horas todos los días. Y se notaba, me había ganado dos de las tres carreras que habías hecho.

Salimos del agua agotados, con la respiración dificultosa y nos tendimos en la toalla. Los dos nos dejamos envolver por el sol y nos quedamos dormidos. No sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormido, pero comenzaba sentir que me besaban el hombro. Y una sola persona se encontraba a mi lado.

-Siento mucho no haberme acordado de este día amor- dijo Bella disculpándose

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, sé que me quieres y era de esperar que no te acordarás, tienes demasiado cosas que hacer.

-Ya pero no es escusa

-Da igual, disfrutaremos los dos de lo que tengo preparado.

-Y ¿qué es¿?

-De momento esta pequeña cesta de comida que he traído.

-De acuerdo

Nos pusimos a comer contemplando como el sol se iba escondiendo detrás del mar. Era algo muy especial, era una armonía perfecta. Mi playa solitaria junto a un amor nuevo y lleno de esperanza para el futuro, con aquel sol testigo de nuestros besos más prohibidos.

Estuvimos allí hasta que el sol desapareció por completo dejándonos en una leve oscuridad en la playa. Ya comenzaba a soplar esa brisa fresca y decidí que era momento de irnos.

Nos encaminamos hacia el hotel, pero sin que Bella lo supiera. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos.

-¿Un hotel?- me preguntó cuando bajamos

-Sí, no vaya a ser que nos pillen otra vez

-Claro- dijo con sus mejillas encendidas.

Pedí la llave en la recepción y que llevaran la cena en una hora. Subimos en el ascensor hacia nuestra habitación.

-AY los ascensores! Que recuerdos- dije recordando aquella vez que apreté el botón para quedarnos encerrados y dejarnos llevar por la lujuria

-Síp a mí también me encantan los ascensores, y más si estás tú dentro- dijo Bella besándome. Nos separamos cuando se abrió la puerta y entraban dos personas más. Menos mal que ya esa era nuestra planta.

Introduje la tarjeta para que abriese la puerta, y ante nosotros apareció nuestra suite. Donde disfrutaría con Bella una noche mágica.

BELLA

Y allí me encontraba, en la puerta de una suite. La luz estaba de un color anaranjado y por toda la habitación había tulipanes rojos, una de mis flores favoritas y alguna que otra vela. Era precioso. Edward se había acordado que hoy hacíamos dos meses juntos, yo en cambio ni siquiera sabía en qué día nos encontrábamos.

Me hizo señal que entrase y así lo hice. Ante nosotros una cama enorme con sabanas doradas y cojines negros. Un ventanal enorme que nos dejaba ver la ciudad en la noche y que sería testigo de nuestro amor esa noche.

También había una mesa con dos sillas, preparada para ser ocupada con dos velas haciendo que sea más intimo. Edward se acercó a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta

-Quería que esto fuese especial, dentro de dos semanas te vas

-Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. Gracias

-Gracias a ti por hacer que mi corazón vuelva a latir después de tantos años sin responder ante nadie.

-Yo sí te tengo que agradecer que me hagas sentir tan especial, como si fuera que voy a desaparecer y no volverás a verme. Nadie me cuidó tanto como tú y me dio lo que tú me das.

-Es por qué te amo- dijo besando sus labios. Me sentía realmente bien entre ellos, hacía que me estremeciese cada vez que los besaba, nunca me acostumbraría. Su lengua se apoderó de la mía, profundizando más el beso. Mis pulmones necesitaban renovar el aire, así que tuve que apartarme.

-Y ¿ahora qué?- pregunté

-Ahora te vas a dar una ducha, cenaremos y la noche nos dirá lo que tengamos que hacer.

-Eso suena realmente bien.

-Pues venga ve a ducharte.

-¿No me acompañas?

-No, aunque sea tentador. Pero alguien tiene que atender cuando traigan la comida.

-Y¿ si no cenamos?- preguntó picara

-Bella… no me tientes pequeña… tengo que mantenerte con energía que después…

-Ok, ya lo pillo. Seré una niña buena.

Entré en el baño y abrí el grifo de agua caliente. Comencé a desvestirme y comencé a ducharme. El agua estaba calentita, lavé mi pelo y vi que había gel de ducha de rosas. Mi preferida. Lo esparcí por todo mi cuerpo, su olor me envolvió y se adueñó de mi cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha y comencé a secar mi cuerpo. Busqué ropa interior, pero no me acordaba que solo llevaba el bikini. Así que me puse solo mi falda y mi camiseta. Me peiné y volví a despeinarme haciendo que quedase volumen en el pelo. Me volví a mirar al espejo y salí.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá y viendo la ciudad en la noche. Se veía tan bello, no me podía creer que tuviese un ángel como novio.

-Ya estoy amor- dije al oído

-Pues es mi turno- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿No ha llegado todavía la cena?

-No pero ya debe estar a punto de llegar, me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo-dijo dándome un fugaz beso.

Me quedé sentada en el mismo lugar que él. Me quedé pensando como fue la primera vez que lo había visto. Yo en el baño refrescándome un poco y él entrando como si nada en el baño. Sus ojos me penetraron y solo pude perderme en ellos. Pero su actitud de Casanova hacía que me resistiera a sus encantos pero a la vez quería caer en ellos.

Alguien tocó la puerta y fui a abrir. Era el botones que traía la cena. Lo hice pasar y preparó todo. Una botella de champan y algunas que otras botellas de cerveza.

Edward salió del baño cuando se iba el botones. Yo estaba sentada esperándolo. Tenía su pelo revuelto y húmedo, su sonrisa hizo mella en mi.

-Ya estoy y veo que la cena también

-Sip, acaba de irse el botones. Se ve todo muy rico.- Había una ensalada y pollo con champiñones.

-Pues come que se enfría.

Comenzamos a comer, todo estaba delicioso. Brindamos por nuestro amor. Después por el tiempo que ya estábamos juntos, luego por el destino que hizo que nos uniera y así hasta que terminamos el champan, solo nos quedaban las cervezas.

Edward me atrajo con la silla incluida a su lado. Cogió mi cara y comenzó a besarme urgentemente, y yo correspondía ese beso. Su mano fue bajando hasta ponerla en mi pierna derecha. Sentía que las burbujas me estaban afectando, sentía que estaba volando.

Su mano se fue adentrando debajo de mi falda. Paró su beso para mirarme con deseo al notar que no llevaba ropa interior.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has dejado tu braga?

-Solo tenía el bikini, no iba a volver a ponérmelo.

-Mejor, ya sé lo que me apetece de postre.

Siguió besándome y acariciando mi intimidad, que ya estaba caliente y húmeda. Adentró una mano bajo la camiseta y se topó con mis pechos desnudos. Eso lo volvió loco, sacó mi camiseta de una y comenzó a chupar uno y luego el otro. Eso era realmente delicioso.

Cuando quise darme cuenta había cogido el mantel con todas las cosas y la puso en el suelo. Me sentó en la mesa me sacó la única prenda que tenía y abrió mis piernas.

-Hace días que no te pruebo Bella, necesito saciarme de ti.- dijo. Sentía su aliento chocar contra mi sexo y hacía que me estremeciera.

-Pues hazlo, porque yo también lo estoy deseando.

Sin más abrió los pliegues de mi intimidad y pasó su lengua por todo, haciendo que me retorciera de placer. Besaba mi intimidad como si fuera que estaba hambriento. Su lengua jugaba con la entrada de mi sexo. Yo por mi parte no paraba de mover mi cadera y cogerle el pelo. Solo podía gemir y gritar su nombre, parecía mentira pero más gemía más intenso hacia su beso.

Metió un dedo en mi cavidad y comenzó una nueva tortura para mí. Con el alcohol en nuestro cuerpo, me sentía más desinhibida. Comencé tocarme el pecho, a rozar mis pezones, al ver eso Edward, sus ojos se le les llenó de lujuria. Mi vista se concentró en mi sexo donde tenía Edward sus dedos, veía como se derramaba mi excitación por sus dedos. Edward quitó mis manos de mis pezones y fue remplazado por su boca, mientras que su mano seguía torturándome. Pero el que provocó el orgasmo que estaba deseando fue que mordiera mi pezón derecho, todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó al recibir semejante placer.

Veía el bulto de Edward debajo de su pantalón y eso volvió a excitarme de sobremanera. Lo rocé con mi pie y estaba bastante duro.

-Quítate el pantalón- le ordené- Necesito que me hagas tuya otra vez.

-Estoy a tus ordenes- dijo bajando su pantalón.

Me volteó y quedé mirando al espejo que había delante de nosotros. El espejo me mostraba a un Edward desnudo, separándome las piernas. Se percató que lo estaba observando a través del espejo y me dedicó una sonrisa picara.

-No quiero que apartes la mirada del espejo. Quiero que veas lo te doy… esto solo es el principio.

-Pero quiero que te pongas protección. Hace una semana se me acabó mis pastillas.- fue a buscar un condón en el baño y se lo puso. Se posicionó otra vez en su sitio, sintiendo otra vez el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Sentí como se empezaba a fundir lentamente en mí. Su gran miembro ocupaba mi cavidad. Veía como Edward se movía detrás de mí, eso me excitaba todavía más. Sus manos se sujetaron de mis pechos que los pellizcaba y hacia que mandara olas de calor por todo mi ser. Ahora ya no se adentraba ni salía, comenzó a hacer movimiento en círculo, eso era mucho para mí. Empecé a sentir los primeros espasmos, mi interior se encendió y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, llevándome otra vez a un intenso orgasmo. Mi espalda quedó pegada al torso de Edward, mientras él daba sus últimas envestidas llegando al clímax.

Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares cuando nos dirigimos al baño.

-¿Te apetece que nos demos un baño en el jacuzzi?-me preguntó

-Contigo donde sea.

No me percaté que llevaba un par de botellas de cerveza en la mano. Lo miré arqueando una ceja.

-Es que tengo sed y no hay nada mas- respondió sin que le dijera nada.

Nos metimos en el jacuzzi y el agua estaba caliente. Edward se sentó y yo me puse entre sus piernas, recostándome en su torso. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las burbujas que producía el jacuzzi, mientras oía a Edward beber su cerveza. Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, solo el silencio nos acompañaba. Sentí como abría la otra botella de cerveza y me dio ganas de beber también.

-¿Me das un poco?- pregunté poniéndome arriba de él.

-Claro preciosa

Tomé la botella y bebí mirándolo a los ojos. Antes de apartar la boca de la botella lamí la longitud como si fuera su miembro y seguí el círculo de la boca de la botella con mi lengua, como si fuera su glande. Sentí como su miembro volvía a hincharse debajo de mi pierna.

-Eso no se hace- me dijo sacándome la botella de la mano. Todavía quedaba la mitad.

-¿Ah nop?

-No, se hace esto- dijo parándose y colocándome al borde del jacuzzi- Ahora verás lo que es tener un orgasmo como toca.

Abrió mis piernas y pasó su lengua por todo mi sexo.-Chupa el largor de la botella- me ordenó y así lo hice- Te encantará- dijo colocando la punta de la botella en la entrada de mi sexo.

Fue metiendo poco a poco el cuello de la cerveza, sentía como golpeaba su liquido frío en mi interior.-Ooooh – se me escapó, eso era demasiado. Toda mi cavidad ardía y con aquella fría cerveza hacía que se apaciguara pero a la vez sentía que necesitaba más de ella. Edward fue sacando y entrando, nunca pensé que una botella de cerveza me diera tanto placer. Pero quería a Edward en su lugar.

-Necesito que termines tu el trabajo- le dije. Cogió la cajita de condones y se puso una.

-Lo que tu quieras- respondió

Se sentó y me atrajo hacia su miembro. Me senté sobre él y su miembro erguido se volvió adentrar en mí. Comencé a moverme, necesitaba apagar aquello que había encendido él con su jueguecito de la botella. El agua se caía cada vez que me movía. Edward respiraba erráticamente en mi cuello mientras yo me seguía moviendo cada vez más rápido. Nuestro orgasmo no tardó en aparecer, mi cadera disminuyó su movimiento hasta pararlo completamente.

Edward me levantó en brazos y me depositó en la cama. Nos envolvió a los dos y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. Después de pasar una velada que en verdad no lo iba a olvidar.

EDWARD

A la mañana siguiente me desperté abrazado a Bella. Ella me observaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Te quiero- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Y yo a ti te amo- le respondí.

-Ha sido maravilloso, gracias

-¿Todavía no ha acabado¿?

-¿Ah nop?

-No, tengo algo para ti

-¿Qué es?- preguntó. Yo abrí el cajón de la mesilla que tenía al lado y saqué la cajilla.

-Esto es para ti- lo abrió y sacó la pulsera

-Es precioso, gracias- dijo dándome un beso

-Perteneció a mi abuela, el amor verdadero de mi abuelo. Me dijo que se lo entregara a la persona que amara de verdad, y esa persona eres tu Bella.

-Esto es demasiado, yo en cambio no te he dado nada-dijo apenada

-Sí me lo has dado. Me has dado tu amor, tus besos, tus carisias, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo… me lo has dado todo.

-Gracias.

Desayunamos y nos encaminamos a la casa. Bella tenía que trabajar como todos los días. Mientras nos dirigíamos me acordé que Bella me había hecho poner protección, cosa que no hizo hacérmelo poner la ultima vez.

-Bella

-Dime

-¿La última vez que lo hicimos tu todavía tomas las pastillas?

-Nop

-¿NO?

-No te preocupes, en unos días me bajará la regla. Si no cálculo mal aquella vez no era un día fértil, no hay riesgo.

-Menos mal que te acordaste ayer

Llegamos a casa y todos estaban en el salón. Mi madre estaba llorando y mis hermanos no tenían muy buena cara que digamos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una mala noticia Edward- dijo Rosalie. Su cara reflejaba dolor y tristeza

-¿Qué? Hablen por favor!- siguió Bella

-Oh hermanito- comenzó a llorar Rosalie- Es James

-¿Que le pasó?- pregunté

-¿Un accidente?- preguntó Bella. Pero nadie respondía

-No, se suicidó.

BELLA

Todos estábamos consternados con la noticia. No pensaba que ese amor obsesivo fuera tan grande y tan profundo para que un hombre se suicidase. Estábamos en el funeral de James, era viernes por la tarde. Hacía un día nublado, el clima ya estaba cambiando. Dentro de unos días sería septiembre y con ese mes comenzaban los cambios de temperaturas.

En el funeral había mucha gente, más bien clientes y socios de los Denali. La madre no paraba de llorar y Jennifer junto a ella. En realidad todos estábamos muy apenados, por mi parte ya no quedaba ese rencor. Sabía que él fue el principal culpable que nos separásemos Edward y yo, pero ese final no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Después del funeral fuimos a un bar a tomar algo junto con Jacob y Mel. Ellos también habían asistido. Ahora necesitábamos el apoyo de unos de los otros.

-¿Tú harías algo así?- Le preguntó Mel a Jacob

-Pues… no lo sé. El amor que sentía James por Irina era demasiado fuerte… casi pasando lo normal. Creo que estaba trastornado… es algo muy fuerte.

-Sip, creo que tienes razón Jacob. Era un amor casi obsesivo.-dije

-Cuando uno ama de verdad a esa persona y se va de su lado porque no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, claro que caerás en una depresión. Creo que eso tenía James.- Dijo Mel

-Yo caí en una depresión- reconoció Edward

-¿Si?- preguntó Mel

-Sí, fue mi primer amor y … bueno vio que no era bueno para ella y se fue.

-Vaya- dijo Mel. -A mí también me dejaron, no estaba realmente enamorada pero si quería demasiado a esa persona. Y lo pasé fatal.

-Creo que a todos nos rompieron el corazón alguna vez y no fue fácil que lo reparasen rápidamente, a mi me costó lo mío.- Dije.

En ese momento entraron Tanya y Alec al bar. No se dieron cuenta que estábamos nosotros y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la puerta. Estuvimos hablando hasta que Mel se dio cuenta y se fue a llamarlos.

-Chicos no le habíamos visto- dijo Alec tomando asiento

-Yo todavía no sé como un chico tan guapo y simpático pudo haberse suicidado.- dijo Tanya

-Es porque no conoces la historia Tanya- dijo Mel

-Pues no, no la conozco. ¿Vosotros si?

-Sí- dijo Jacob

Jacob comenzó a contarle la historia y los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Madre mía, es casi como Romeo y Julieta. Solo que la chica se casa con otro.

-Lo que sentía James era muy fuerte por esa chica.- Dijo Alec- Era amor de verdad, ¿no creéis?

-Pues si – dijo Edward- Solo que ella decidió no quedarse junto a él, eso no es amor.

-Aunque ella no le correspondiera, él si la amaba de veras. Solo jugó con él- dijo Jacob

-Sí, solo era un juego y tuvo tan mala suerte James de haber participado en el.

-Yo solo sé que si encontramos el amor verdadero no lo tenemos que dejar escapar. Ese tren solo pasa una vez.- dijo Tanya. Y tenía razón.

Los días fueron pasando, estábamos a martes ya. Casi por las mañanas no veía a Edward y por las tardes las pasábamos algunas veces solos o acompañados por nuestros amigos. Esa tarde Edward me esperaba en la cama. Yo me había duchado después de una dura jornada de limpieza.

-Hola amor- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola- dije

-Ven, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.- dijo haciendo seña que me tumbe a su lado.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunté

-No, no creo.

-No me asustes

-Ven- dijo otra vez. Me tumbé a su lado y me abrazó. Levanté la cabeza y tenía su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía. No puede resistirme y lo besé.

-Y ¿qué pasa¿?- pregunté

EDWARD

Ya venía dándole vueltas hacía semanas la propuesta que tenía que hacerle a Bella. No me gustaba mucho pero era lo mejor. Ese momento me miraba con ojos interrogantes.

-Solo quiero hablar de nuestro futuro.- le dije

-Ah! ¿Pretendes que me case contigo? Porque si es así yo no quiero comprometerme…- la corté poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-Para eso queda todavía mucho, pero en un futuro no muy lejano te lo pediré.

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando termines aquí, ¿qué vas hacer?

-Pues supongo que irme a la universidad. Y supongo que tu a la tuya

-Sí, supongo que lo haremos así. A mí me falta un año para terminar mi carrera. Por cierto ¿donde queda tu universidad?

-Pues he hablado con mi padre y me dijo que en Florida no muy lejos de Phoenix

-Vaya que lejos!

-¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?- Dijo- No nos vamos a ver hasta que termines, no sé si podré sopórtalo.

-Ni yo, pero por ti lo haría. Esperaría una eternidad si fuera falta para después estar conmigo

-Ay Edward!- dijo subiéndose arriba mía. Me besó desesperadamente y yo correspondí a ese beso.- Espero que me dejes ir a verte en estas vacaciones- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No, yo iré a verte. Y no solo estas vacaciones sino todas las veces que pueda, en cada puente…

-Pues yo te estaré esperando impacientemente.

-Entonces vamos a mantener una relación a distancia.-dije

-No nos queda otra. Por eso tenía miedo- dijo otra vez acomodándose al lado mía.- Tenía miedo de enamorarme y tener que pasar por esto. Separarnos.

-¿Te arrepientes ¿?

-Nooo, ¿como crees? No me arrepiento de haber venido aquí y de haberte conocido.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada. Por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando.-depositó un beso en mi cuello y quedó así.

Estuvimos así, abrazados, mientras dejábamos pasar el tiempo. Solo quería estar así con ella. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero de su respiración se volvió tranquila y me di cuenta que se había dormido. Se veía hermosa, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su labio entre abierto, ese lunar pequeño cerca de la ceja que solo se veía si estabas lo suficientemente cerca… quería memorizar cada parte de ella, cada rasgo… dentro de nada ya no la tendría y tenía que disfrutar lo máximo posible.

Me puse a pensar que me faltaba un año para acabar la carrera pero dos años para hacer el máster. Tenía que ir a hablar con Carlisle. Me levanté despacio para que Bella no se despertase y salí rumbo al estudio de Carlisle.

Toqué la puerta y dejé que me contestara.

-Pase- dijo mi padre. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. Detrás de su mesa y pasando unos documentos al ordenador.

-¿Papá puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro hijo- dijo cerrando su portátil- Dime

-Pues verás estuve hablando con Bella sobre nosotros.

-Eso bueno

-Sí, verás yo término este año mi carrera y solo me faltaría los dos años del máster. Y a Bella le falta todavía tres años para terminar. Pero es en Florida.

-¿Y?

-Pues estaba pensando que cuando termine la carrera ya que puedo elegir donde quiero hacer el máster… pues que me gustaría hacerlo en Florida. Quiero estar cerca de Bella.

-Eso es bueno hijo. Veo que has sentado cabeza

-Sí, esa chica ha hecho que cambie.

-Me alegro mucho hijo.

-Verás el quid de la cuestión es que necesitaría la casa que tenemos en Florida para utilizar mientras esté haciendo el máster.

-Vaya! ¿Era eso? Jejejjeje. ¿Queréis vuestro nidito de amor no es así?

-Bueno… yo solo lo estaba pensando. ¿Tú me dejarías que la utilizase?

-Claro hijo, cualquier cosa para que puedas acabar tus estudios y más si la vas a compartir con la chica que amas.

-Gracias papá.

-Yo por mis hijos lo que sea. Si no tienes nada más, me gustaría terminar estas fichas y sacar a tu madre a cenar.

-No, ya no te molesto más.- Me levanté y salí por la puerta, pero me volví- ¿Papá?

-Dime

-Te quiero y gracias otra vez- y salí disparado para la habitación

Me volví al mismo sitio que estaba antes. Bella estaba hecha una bola en la cama. No se había dado cuenta que me había ido. Cuando acaricié su mejilla su boca se tornó en una sonrisa.

-¿Estoy soñando?-dijo

-¿Por que piensas que estas soñando?

-Porque tengo ante mí a un ángel

-Yo siempre estaré ahí cuando más lo necesites amor, eso no lo dudes.

-Ya lo sé. Solo que no me hago todavía la idea que seas de verdad y estés junto a mí.

-Ni yo. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Dime

-¿Vivirías conmigo cuando terminase mi carrera?

-Edward, ¿estás seguro?-dijo sentándose en la cama

-Claro completamente.

-Pues no sé. Tendríamos que buscar un piso en Florida y…

-Shhhh! No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? ¿Bajo el puente?

-Pues no, porque ya tenemos casa

-¿Como que ya tenemos casa?- la cara de Bella era un poema.

-Mi padre tiene una casa cerca de la costa y nos la dejará. Yo tengo que hacer el máster que dura dos años y lo haré junto a ti.

-¿Harías eso por mi?- sus ojos brillaron como nunca.

-Ya lo he decidido y eso quiero.

-¿Pero no van utilizar la casa tus padres?

-No mientras que la utilicemos nosotros.

-Es una locura

-¿No quieres vivir conmigo?

-No… digo siip. Solo que no me puedo creer que ya estemos planeando nuestro futuro los dos, como una pareja que lleva años de relación. ¿No crees que no nos estamos precipitando?

-No, yo creo que es lo mejor.

-Qué diablos!… voy a vivir junto a ti todo el tiempo que me quede de vida.

-¿Te estás comprometiendo conmigo¿?

-Puede ser…

-Quiero una afirmación, no una duda.

-Síp, Edward me estoy comprometiendo contigo. ¿Sabes por qué¿?- negué con la cabeza- Porque te amo.

-Y yo a ti

* * *

**Holas!**

**Habla la desaparecida! Lo siento pero he tenido una semana realmente difícil no he podido pasarme por aquí...**

**espero que me disculpen!**

**Pero tengo que decir que estoy muy sorprendida por todas aquellas que me han agregado como favorita y me han agregado en sus alertas jejeje... os tengo que decir gracias! :3**

**Ya que las aguas están calmadas por ahora... actualizaré como siempre ;)**

**Un beso y nos leemos!**

**Se las quiere! 333**

**Gabu: Hola guapa! Pues que bueno que te guste la historia ya estamos en el desenlace pero aún queda... Yo suelo actualizar los jueves... solo que esta última semana no pude. Espero leerte pronto en los cap que quedan ;) Un beso!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

BELLA

Todo parecía como un sueño. No me podía creer que ya estuviéramos planeando nuestro futuro junto. Yo iría a la universidad y él ya la terminaría. Solo un año para poder vivir juntos. Solo él y yo. Parecía que por una vez en la vida, mi relación con alguien tenía futuro. Estaba tan feliz, llena de dicha.

Esa noche no nos separamos hasta el amanecer, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hablasen y nuestras bocas gimiesen. Eso si, con la puerta con seguro. No queríamos arriesgarnos otra vez a que nos pillasen.

La última semana ya se presentaba ante mí. No me cabía en la cabeza que ya tenía que regresar a casa otra vez y enamorada. Parecía patético, en teoría iba a disfrutar del verano a mi antojo pero el amor parece que llamó a mi puerta, casi sin quererlo.

Comencé la semana como todos los días; limpiando. Hacía unas semanas venía desayunando con mi madre todos los días. Le contaba cómo iba mi relación con Edward y estaba contenta de lo que escuchaba. Cuando me levanté fui a la cocina a ver a mi madre, pero no estaba. Amy me había dicho que se había ido a hacer algunos recados. Solo bebí un vaso de zumo y comencé mi trabajo.

Los señores,¿pero que digo? mis suegros… jajaja !Dios! !Qué raro sonaba eso! No estaban, Carlisle seguro en el hospital y Esme quien sabe dónde. Comencé haciendo su habitación. Lo limpié a fondo, aunque no me lo digieran; cristales, baño, muebles, armario… en fin que me llevó casi toda la mañana. Cuando acabé de fregar el piso quise levantar el cubo de agua y todo se me dio vueltas.

Se me cayó el cubo de agua en el suelo y tuve que sujetarme en la pared para no caerme. La puerta del estudio se abrió y apareció Esme.

-Bella, cariño ¿qué pasó?

-Esto… umm… se me cayó el cubo de agua.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Síp, solo un pequeño mareo.

-¿Segura?- me miraba como si me hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza.

-Si

-¿Has desayunado?

-Bueno… solo he bebido un vaso de zumo

-Eso no es desayunar cariño

-Es que no me apetecía nada más

-Pues bajas y comes algo con azúcar, que seguro que tienes la tensión baja.

-Ok, ahora bajo.

-Y no me asustes de esas maneras que me vas a dar algo muchacha

-No se preocupe Esme.

-Como no se te pase el mareo te vas a tumbarte en la cama, no le va a pasar nada a la casa por no limpiarla un día.

-Gracias.

Y se dirigió otra vez al estudio. Bajé a la cocina y comí unas galletas de chocolate que había hecho mi madre hacía unos días. Estaban buenísimos. Me comí tres y como veía que ya estaba mejor seguí con mi trabajo. Seguí con las habitaciones de los chicos y luego con el invernadero.

No había visto a Edward en toda la mañana. Hacía varios días salía a correr con Alec y Tanya todas las mañanas. Me gustaba que mi chico se cuidase. Cuando terminé todo me metí en la ducha a relajarme un poco. Como no tenía nada que hacer comencé a ordenar mi ropa.

Saqué mi maleta y comencé a guardar algunas cosas. Tenía más ropa que cuando vine, pensé al ver mi armario casi repleto de vestidos, zapatos y ropa que me habían regalado las chicas. Comencé a guardar los vestidos de fiesta que tenía colgado.

El vestido color dorado; fue el primer vestido que me habían regalado las chicas. Fue el primero que utilicé cuando salimos de fiesta junto con los Denali. La noche que había hecho el trío con James y Jacob. Nunca lo olvidaría. La camiseta de tirantes azul y el pantalón pitillo de Dolce & Gabanna, casi las mato por comprarme unas cosas tan caras. ¿Pero quién podía pararlas? Mi ropa que había traído ya la había metido toda, solo faltaba los demás vestidos que lo quería ponerlo en una bolsa especial a cada una para que se estropeasen con el viaje.

Por la tarde nos pusimos a hablar con Edward otra vez. Solo aclaramos algunos puntos que no lo tenía bien claro.

-Y además de hacer el máster ¿vas a trabaja?- Le pregunté

-Pues no lo sé, ¿por?

-No sé, ¿qué vamos a comer? Porque el amor no te da de comer según tengo entendido. Yo tendré que buscarme un trabajo nada más llegué al campus.

-Pues tienes razón, bueno yo tengo mi cuenta que todos los meses mis padres ingresan algo de dinero para mi sustento.

-Agradezcamos a tus padres que por suerte no vamos a pagar alquiler.

-Sí, por lo menos

-Pero tendremos que pagar la luz, el agua, el teléfono…

-Sí tienes razón. Tendré que buscar algo. Pero lo más importante ya lo he encontrado.

-¿Y qué es?-dije mirándole intrigada.

-A ti- dijo dándome un beso suave.

Al día siguiente me levante algo torpe. Me tropecé con las zapatillas y luego con mi propio pie. Parecía un pato. Bajé a comer algo, tenía mucha hambre. Mi madre me esperaba con un plato de cereales. Me lo comí en nada y encima repetí otro plato. No sé porque tenía tanta hambre. Me quedé un rato hablando con mi madre y luego subí a hacer mis que aceres.

Cuando llegué al piso de arriba todo mi estomago dio un vuelco y salí disparada al baño. Vomité todo el desayuno. Creo que me había pasado comiendo dos platos de cereales. Comencé mi labor con las habitaciones. La habitación de Alice no había mucho por hacer, solo hacer la cama y limpiar un poco el baño. Pero entré en la habitación de Emmet y Rosalie y había chocolate hasta en el cristal. Saqué las sabanas y puse unas nuevas. El baño por suerte no había corrido la misma suerte que la habitación. Me puse a limpiar los cristales, cuando miré para abajo tuve la sensación que tenía la cara cerca de hierba del jardín. Me aparté como pude de la ventana. Nunca había tenía miedo a las alturas y eso era raro.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo un rato hasta que se me pasó. Que día más raro! Pensé. Cuando acabé todo las chicas me secuestraron al centro comercial.

-Venga tienes que tener un buen armario de ropa.

-Y ya lo tengo, en serio- dije mientras tiraban de mi

-Sí ya lo sabemos- dijo Rosalie- pero tienes que mejorarlo

-Ya no me cabe más nada en la maleta, en serio

-Pues te compraremos uno nuevo y más grande- dijo Alice

-Me van a multar por llevar exceso de equipaje

-No va a pasar eso, porque yo me encargaré de pagarlo si sucede.

-Me rindo, no puedo con vosotras.

Estuvimos toda la tarde entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Me compraron cuatro pares de zapatos y no sé cuando vaqueros distintos. Solo sé que cuando llegué a casa estaba agotada. Solo recuerdo que me quedé dormida en los brazos de Edward en el salón.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en mi cama. Seguro que Edward me había traído. Me levanté y una arcada hizo que abriera los ojos . Me llevé la mano en la boca y salí disparada al baño. Vomité sin haber comido nada, pensé. Eso era muy raro. Me sentí débil cuando me levanté de la tapa del wáter. Tuve que apoyarme en el lavabo para no irme de lado. Todo esto era muy raro.

Ese día solo comí una manzana por la mañana y un zumo. Algo liviano para no atacar a mi estomago. La mañana la pasé mejor. Pero cuando olí la salsa de tomate que estaban preparando abajo tuve que correr otra vez al baño. Mi manzana y mi zumo de la mañana se acababan de ir por el wáter. Eso ya me comenzó a preocupar de verás, venía tres días igual. Con arcadas y mareos. No quería preocupar a nadie. Solo contárselo a la única persona que podía hacerlo. Jacob.

Me fui directo a su taller. Se encontraba con mucho trabajo parecía pero siempre estaba desocupado para mí.

-Eyy! A que debo este honor, señorita!

-Hola Jacob. ¿No puede venir una amiga a saludar a su mejor amigo?

-Pues claro que puedes preciosa.

-Ah, pensaba que estaba penado por la ley- bromeé

-Ven vamos- dijo tirando de mi

-¿Dónde?

-Quiero mostrarte mi último trabajo- dijo adentrándonos en el taller. Tiró de una sabana verde y apareció ante mí una moto. –La he construido de cero.

-Que chulada!

-Sí lo es.

-Y ¿para quién es?

-Para Mel

-¿Para Mel? ¿En serio?

-Sí, le encanta las motos. Es una sorpresa.

-Tranquilo no le diré nada.

-Más te vale- dijo. Yo me quedé mirando la moto perdiéndome en ella.- Oye Bella- decía Jacob pero lo escuchaba a lo lejos- Bella, ¿Hola?

-Sip, dime

-Esto… ¿estás bien¿?

-Si, ¿por?

-Es que estas con unas ojeras y tu piel…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi piel?

-Estas amarilla. ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida verdad?

-Nop

-No ¿y qué te pasa?- ya se notaba que estaba preocupado

-Pues no lo sé.

-Si no lo sabes tú menos yo

-Bueno… sip sé que me pasa.

-¿Qué?

-Llevo varios días con mareos y vomitando todo lo que como. ¿A qué es raro?

-Muy raro

-¿Habré pillado algún virus?

-Umm… no lo sé. No tiene pinta de virus

-¿Y pinta de qué tiene Doctor Black?

-De embarazo- ¿qué? ¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? ¿A estas alturas? No podía ser.

-No, ¿cómo puede ser un embarazo? Yo tomo precau…- me quedé a mitad de la frase. No podía ser! No fastidies!

-¿Bella?

-Mierda!-grité

-¿No tomabas precauciones?- preguntó sacando sus ojos casi de sus cuencas.

-Síp, pero una vez lo hicimos cuando ya no estaba tomando la píldora y pensaba que no era un día fértil cuando lo hicimos. Lo habré calculado mal.

-Pues tiene una solución eso. Test de embarazo.

-No quiero saberlo Jacob

-Pues tienes todos los síntomas y mira que no soy experto en esto, ehh!

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?- empecé a negar con la cabeza.

-Pues no lo sé.

-Tengo que sacarme la duda. ¿Me acompañas?

-Ahora estoy con…

-¿Por favor?- dije mirándolo con cara de niña buena.

-Estaba bien, ¿quien no se puede resistir a esa carita?

-Tú

No encaminamos al pueblo. Jacob me había dicho que cerca había una farmacia. Nos adentramos y pedimos el test. Solo tenía uno que había llegado hacía días y era un modelo mejor y más fiable. No pensé que costara tanto. Según el farmacéutico te decía de cuanto estabas.

No encaminamos al taller. Tenía que hacérmelo cuanto antes. Cuando llegué me encerré en el baño. Me leí las instrucciones e hice todo lo que me decía la maquinita. Dejé el test arriba del lavabo y esperé los cinco minutos. Según el farmacéutico, el trasto ese hablaba solo. Me senté en el piso esperando a que aquella cosa digiera algo. De repente escucho: USTED ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE TRES SEMANAS.

Todo mi ser se contrajo. No podía ser, embarazada. A mis diecinueve años, embarazada. Me quedé en shock hasta que golpearon la puerta.

-¿Bella quieres salir? Yo también quiero saber si estás embarazada o no- dijo Jacob detrás de la puerta

-Ya salgo- dije casi en un susurro. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jacob

-¿Y?

-Lo estoy- ante eso me cogió en brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas

-Soy tío, que bien! Soy tío. Que feliz que soy

-Jacob suéltame, por favor- Jacob me bajó y se me quedó mirando-No pensabas que ibas a estar embarazada, no es así¿?

-Sip, es algo muy fuerte.

-Es verdad.

-Hace unos días estábamos planeando nuestro futuro con Edward…

-Y el bebe no entraba en ella, ¿no es verdad?

-No, pero bueno es mío tendré que encargarme de él.

-Y bien que haces. Pero me pido ser el padrino- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien- dije un poco más relajada.- Tendré que contárselo a su padre, ¿nop?

-Sí, tiene que saberlo. ¿Pero no estás contenta?

-En parte.

-¿En parte?

-Bueno… no tenía planeado tener un bebé ahora, en un futuro sí, cuando ya hubiera terminado mi carrera sip… ahora solo queda asumir mis actos y hacerle frente.

-Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, ¿no es así?

-Si Jacob, tú siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito. Gracias.

-De nada pequeña. Y sonríe que es una noticia maravillosa.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Voy a tener un hijo con Edward y eso motivo de felicidad.

-Eso es, así se habla.

-Voy a contárselo. Luego te llamo, ¿si?

-De acuerdo.

-Me voy. Ciao.- le di un beso y salí rumbo a la casa.

Esto era inaudito, iba a tener un bebé. Pero estaba feliz ahora. Hacía cinco minutos todo me parecía algo trágico, pero como dijo mi amigo Jacob era algo maravilloso. Y si lo era, nuestro amor se había materializado en un bebé, un bebé mío y el de Edward. Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en mi rostro.

Otro día que llovía. Llevábamos varios días que no paraba de llover. Hoy no llovía muy fuerte pero si una lluvia muy flojita. La carretera estaba completamente mojada. Según mi padre, si no tenía los neumáticos como debía no tendría que salir de casa. Padres, se preocupan hasta cuando llueve. Pero lo echaba de menos. Aunque no fuéramos muy habladores entre nosotros, porque no hacía falta hablar en una habitación donde estábamos los solos. Era un silencio bonito formaba parte de nuestra unión. Dentro de poco estaría con él. Podría disfrutar como le hablaba a la tele sin que ella le respondiese.

Llegué a la casa y se encontraba vacía. No se escuchaba nada. Seguro que salieron a pasear. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación cuando escuché que alguien hablaba en el estudio. Mi subconsciente no me mentía que era la voz de Edward. Desvié mi camino y me encaminé hacia el estudio. Pero otra voz escuché. La de Tanya. La puerta estaba entre abierta.

Los podía ver perfectamente. Ella estaba al frente de él.

-Tanya, ¿no lo entiendes?- le escuché decir

-Claro que lo entiendo. Pero con el tiempo que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta que he sido una estúpida por haberte dejado ir sin más. No me di cuenta la clase de persona que eras en realidad. Cada día me ha demostrado que he perdido algo muy valioso.

-Tanya…

-Deja que termine. Estas últimas semanas algo iba creciendo otra vez aquí dentro- dijo tomándole la mano y poniéndoselo en su pecho.-Creo que las cenizas han vuelto a llamear. Creo que te quiero, Edward.

-Tanya esto es disparate. ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso ahora? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste?

-Lo siento mucho, en serio. Creo que has tocado a este corazón insensible que tenía. Pero veo que ya me has olvidado y te entiendo- dijo mientras miraba sus manos unidas en su pecho.

-Tanya siempre has sido tú, en mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza…

-Oh Edward- dijo abrazándolo. No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estos últimos días las pasaba más con ella que conmigo.- Ahora solo quiero volver a probar tus labios, Edward

-Tanya, yo…- mis ojos se abrieron al ver esa imagen. Tanya se estampó contra la boca de Edward y él cogiéndole la cara. Mis mejillas estaban bañadas por unas lágrimas que corrían por ella.

Todo lo que me había dicho era mentira. Salí corriendo por el pasillo. Tenía que hacer las maletas e irme de este lugar, pensé. Yo sola haría frente con mi bebé. Solo era mío. Mi maleta estaba medio hecha por suerte. Mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver casi nada. Puse lo que me faltaba en la maleta y la cerré. Me puse a escribir una nota a mi madre. Se preocuparía por mí.

_Mamá_

_Me vuelvo a casa. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Si estoy muy cansada me detendré en un motel. Dile a la señora Esme que me ingrese el dinero en mi cuenta bancaria cuando pueda. Ya te llamaré._

_Te quiero._

No quería pisar esa casa un minuto más. Quería irme a casa el sitio de donde no tendría que haber salido nunca. Pero en la puerta me encontré con Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Dónde vas?-dijo Alice

-¿Y esa maletas?-le siguió Ross

-Me voy a casa

-Pero falta dos día para eso- dijo Alice

-Ya pero no quiero estar más aquí ni un segundo más.

-Bella, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Rosalie

-Nada, solo quiero irme de aquí. Adiós.- les dije metiendo mi maleta en el coche.

-No te puedes ir así como así.-gritó Alice

-Adiós chicas, os quiero.- dije arrancando el coche

Maldita lluvia. Maldije en mi mente. Otra vez volvía a llover. Mis ojos volvieron a mojarse otra vez, el tiempo estaba igual que yo. Aunque estuviera llorando por amor el cielo lloraba conmigo, me decía a mí misma. Como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me iba alejando de la casa de los Cullen con mucho dolor, con el corazón roto otra vez.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador, quería alejarme de una vez por todo de este mal sueño. Hasta que perdí de vista la casa y el pueblo. Ya estaba en la carretera, sola y con un bebé de camino. Eso hizo que volviera a llorar otra vez. La rabia se incrementó en ese momento y pisé más el acelerador. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba tomando la autopista principal.

Seguí conduciendo, había cesado de llover un poco. Me paré en un restaurante que había en la carretera. Reposté y me adentré en el restaurante. Me pedí un café y me quedé mirando como los coches iban pasando. Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse al ver una pareja de ancianos que estaban al frente de ella riendo. No podía derrumbarme así, tenía que ser fuerte.

Dejé un billete arriba de la mesa y salí disparada de allí. Volví a estar en la carretera y la lluvia conmigo. Parecía que era la única acompañante que tenía. Aceleré, necesitaba huir de todo el mundo. Solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar todo lo que quisiera. Mis ojos me jugaron una mala pasada y no podía ver nada. Tuve que frenar levemente pero mi auto parecía que había frenado de golpe.

De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Había perdido el control. Lo único que vi fue oscuridad.

* * *

**Buenas! Siento no haber publicado ayer... pero no tenia el ordenador a mi disposición asi que aquí os dejo el cap...**  
**como verán ya queda nada para que finalice la historia... no me matéis! pero es lo que hay jejeje**  
**os advierto que la próxima tengáis pañuelos a mano porqué será un poco duro el final... luego pondré el epilogo, no os preocupéis ;)**

**Quería dar mensión aquellas personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas... aunque no me dejen comentarios se agradece que me sigáis en la historia =3**

**Un beso y hasta la semana que viene!**

**Johana: Hola guapa! no pasa nada si desapareces, ¿estás bien? Pues como verás esto ya está llegando a su final. Falta poco jejeje... gracias por comentar siempre. Un beso enorme!****Gabu: Hola! gracias guapa... hago lo que puedo jejeje. gracias por comentar ^^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

EDWARD

Todas las mañanas salía a correr. Ya que no podía estar junto a Bella aprovechaba para mantenerme. Hacía varias semanas haciéndolo solo pero Alec y Tanya se me unieron. No podía negárselo, el campo era bastante grande para correr los tres.

Los primeros días con ellos, se hacía un poco difícil. Se suponía que se tenía que correr no hablar, pero ellos hablaban y no paraban. No tuve más remedio que seguirle la corriente. Los dos eran bastante divertidos, se gastaban broma todo el tiempo. No parecían una pareja de verdad sino más bien amigos.

Un día Tanya le dijo a Alec que no vaya por ese sitio, pero él pensaba que como siempre le estaba tomando el pelo y siguió. Cuando nos dimos cuenta Tanya y yo que Alec no nos seguía, nos dimos la vuelta y estaba en el suelo. Se lo había advertido Tanya pero no había hecho caso. Le dolía el tobillo y se fue con Tanya a casa.

Por las tardes aprovechaba para estar con Bella, ya faltaba poco para que se fuera y quería estar con ella lo máximo posible. Aunque también mis hermanos querían disfrutar de ella. Ya habíamos decidido ir a vivir juntos cuando yo terminase la universidad. No podía estar más feliz. Se lo comenté a mi madre y ella estaba más feliz que yo.

-Me alegro tanto cariño- me dijo

-Y yo mamá, pensé que nunca iba a encontrar una persona tan maravillosa.

-Eso es el amor cariño, una vez que lo encuentras te sientes completo

-Sí, es así como me siento. Completo, no puedo pedir nada más.

-Eso sí, no se te ocurra hacerle daño.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Más te vale.

Estaba feliz. Y por lo que se ve mi cara había cambiado, estaba todo el día sonriendo. Por la mañana cuando me levanté a correr solo estaba Tanya preparada.

-¿Y Alec?- pregunté

-Pues que todavía le dolía un poco el tobillo. Tu padre le dijo que estuviera hoy todo el día en reposo, mañana ya estará mejor.

-Ah, pues vamos a correr

-Vamos

Salimos y comenzamos a correr, llevábamos un ritmo constante y no muy rápido. Tanya me miraba con el seño fruncido de vez en cuando. Pero ya no podía más.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-Nada

-¿Por quÉ me miras de esa manera?

-Es que estoy tratando de descifrar porque estás tan… sonriente

-Oooh vale

-¿Oh vale? ¿No me lo vas a contar?

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Pues lo que te pasa. ¿Algo por contar?-me preguntó moviendo las cejas a la vez.

-Pues sí

-¿Y qué es?

-Es que hace unos días le pedí a Bella que viviéramos juntos y aceptó

-¿Vivir? ¿Juntos?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí

-¿No es muy pronto para eso? Bueno… digo … solo lleváis meses saliendo… no sé…

-Vamos a vivir juntos cuando termine la universidad

-Ah. ¿Y a ti cuanto te falta para acabarla?

-Un año y luego iré a vivir con Bella en Florida. Ella tiene allí su universidad

-¿Y no harás un máster cuando termines?

-Sí, pero lo haré donde me vaya mejor y que mejor que en Florida junto a Bella

-Me parece muy bien- dijo y mirando hacia delante

Después de nuestra charla no dijo nada más. Se quedó callada el recorrido que faltaba. No quise interrumpir sus pensamientos… porque estaba muy concentrada en ellos, solo me limité a seguir corriendo.

Esa tarde hablamos con Bella sobre el trabajo. Sí, aunque todavía faltaba un año para que vivamos juntos, ella parecía que quería tenerlo todo bajo control. Solo dijo que tendríamos que trabajar los dos para poder mantenernos y poder vivir… como dijo ella… el amor no te daba de comer y que cierto era eso. Solo tuve que limitarme a decirle que sí, que buscaría un trabajo para cubrir las necesidades esenciales. Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos y tuve que llevarla a su dormitorio.

Eran las diez de la noche yo no tenía sueño. Bajé a ver qué hacían los chicos y estaban viendo una película. Me uní a ellos por más que estuviera por la mitad de la película. Me senté en el sofá individual ya que el sofá grande estaba ocupado por Emmet, Rosalie, Alec y Tanya.

-Edward, ¿quieres un refresco?- me ofreció Tanya

-Sí, gracias

-Ahora te lo traigo

Se levantó y me trajo una naranjada, lo puso sobre la mesa donde estaban los demás refrescos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se tropezó con sus tacones y estaba cayendo de espalda sobre mí. La tomé de la cintura para que no cayera, pero el peso de su cuerpo me pudo. Quedó sentada arriba mía, su cara cerca de la mía.

-Lo siento – dijo en un susurro

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté

-Sí- respondió casi sin aliento

-Solo hace falta que te dañes el tobillo tu también- dijo Alec

-No, estoy bien. Si no llega a ser por Edward seguro que me hacía daño

Tanya se fue a su sitio otra vez y yo solo pude mirar un poco de la película porque mis parpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté pronto y me puse mi ropa deportiva para salir a correr como todas las mañanas. Esperé que aparecieran Alec y Tanya pero nada, ya le había esperado diez minutos así que me encaminé yo solo. Comencé a correr un poco más rápido que lo habitual, necesitaba quemar esa adrenalina que llevaba dentro.

De regreso busqué a Bella pero Amy, la cocinera, me dijo que las chicas la habían llevado a rastra a comprar ropa. Siendo las chicas ya las veía tirando de Bella y metiéndola a la fuerza en el coche. Me fui a darme una ducha bien fresquita. Aunque los días ya estaban más frescos y algo lluviosos, después de correr sentía mucho calor. Después de ponerme un pantalón negro una camiseta azul salí rumbo al estudio de mi padre. Pero no estaba él sino Tanya.

Estaba viendo por la ventana como comenzaba a llover. Pero en su cara había lágrimas.

-Ey! ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh!- se asustó

-Tranquila- dije secando una lagrima con mi pulgar- ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, nada bueno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por Alec

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, no es eso

-¿Y entonces?- no entendía que pasaba.

-Pues que me he dado cuenta que no estoy enamorada de él

-¿Y como te has dado cuenta?- parecían más amigos que novios tengo que decir, pero me sorprende que lo haya descubierto ahora.

-Por qué…me he dado cuenta que … he empezado a querer a otra persona- dijo pausadamente, midiendo cada palabra.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé… pasó. Yo siempre quise a Alec… pero nunca lo amé

-¿Y a quien quieres ahora? Si se puede saber, claro

-Pues… a ti- me quedé mirándola incrédulo a lo que decía.

-Tanya, sabes que lo nuestro…

-Sabes que puedo volver a enamorarte

-Tanya, ¿no lo entiendes?- eso era lo que me faltaba.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Pero con el tiempo que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta que he sido una estúpida por haberte dejado ir sin más. No me di cuenta la clase de persona que eras en realidad. Cada día me has demostrado que he perdido algo muy valioso.

-Tanya…

-Deja que termine. Estas últimas semanas algo iba creciendo otra vez aquí dentro- dijo tomándome la mano y poniéndoselo en su pecho.-Creo que las cenizas han vuelto a llamear. Creo que te quiero, Edward.

-Tanya esto es disparate. ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso ahora? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste?

-Lo siento mucho, en serio. Creo que has tocado a este corazón insensible que tenía. Pero veo que ya me has olvidado y te entiendo- dijo bajando su mirada.

-Tanya siempre has sido tú, en mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza…

-Oh Edward- dijo abrazándome-Ahora solo quiero volver a probar tus labios, Edward

-Tanya, yo…- estampó su boca contra la mía. No podía creer que estuviera besando a Tanya. Siempre sentí atracción por su boca pero ahora… ya no me sabían a nada. La tomé con mis manos la cara y la aparté cuidadosamente.

-Sé que tienes que pensártelo ahora mismo…-la corté

-No hay nada que tenga que pensar, Tanya

-¿En serio? ¿Estarás conmigo?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-No, me temo que no.

-Pero si has dicho…

-Eso estaba haciendo, te iba a decir que siempre has sido tú, en mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza… tu amor solo consiguió que encontrase dolor. Y ahora dices que me quieres, justo cuando yo encuentro el amor. Pero por suerte este nuevo amor, junto a Bella ha hecho que desapareciera el dolor que me ocacionastes.

-No te entiendo la verdad- dijo separándose de mi, como si le hiciera daño tocarme.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Pues que estés con ella… con una sirvienta. Yo puedo darte mucho más

-Pudiste dármelo en su momento… pero estabas demasiado liada con tus hombres.

-Pero yo te quiero Edward, ahora.

- ¿Cómo vas a quererme? Me hiciste daño Tanya, ¿y ahora dices que te arrepientes? No creo que sea así

-Es verdad.

-El tiempo me ha hacho ver que no eras la persona que creí que eras… estaba cegado por que te amaba.

-Y ahora no me amas a mí, ¿no es así?

-No te amo, Tanya.-dije mirando por la ventana- Y si tampoco quieres a mi primo, ¿por qué sigues con él?

-Porque quería acercarme otra vez a ti-dijo en un susurro.

-Pues no te hubieras molestado en hacerlo, ¿no crees que si yo hubiera querido algo contigo no lo hubiera hecho desde un principio? ¿Desde que te vi?

-Tienes razón. No sé cómo me he dejado llevar por cosas que no eran ciertas

-Es porque tú te lo imaginabas Tanya. Yo a quien amo es a Bella. No hay nadie más que ella en mi mundo.

-La verdad sí que has cambiado… eres patético- dijo mirándome mal, con desprecio

-¿Por qué? ¿Por querer a una mujer? ¿A una mujer que no eres tú?

-Vete a la mierda Cullen.

-No, tú te vas de mi casa. No quiero que te acerques a nadie de mi familia, quiero que te largues de aquí. Recoge tus cosas y ya te estás largando- le grité

-No hace falta que me lo digas, me iba a ir de todos modos.

Y salió del estudio. Por un momento pensé que durante estos años Tanya había cambiado… pero creo que las personas como Tanya siempre serán así.

Volví a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, ahora necesitaba pensar todo lo que había pasado. Nunca pensé que besar otra vez a Tanya me iba a saber tan mal, ese beso no me supo a nada en absoluto. Pensar que los labios de Bella son más carnosos, tiernos, suaves… no, definitivamente no se podría comparar con la de ella.

En cualquier momento tendría que aparecer Bella por la puerta. Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde y ella sin aparecer. Bueno… tendría que comer algo y ducharse, como siempre hace. La esperé hasta que mis ojos se cerraron por completo. Había corrido mucho esa tarde, más de lo debido.

-Edward!Edward!- gritaron desde fuera. Era la voz de Rosalie

-Pasa!- Le grité

-¿Dónde está Bella?-me preguntó ella. Detrás de ella estaba Alice

-No sé, suponía que estaría limpiando

-Pues no – dijo Alice- Se fue hace rato

-¿Cómo que se fue?- dije levantándome de un salto

-Chicos- dijo René detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué pasa René?

-Que Bella se ha ido a casa

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿No tenía que irse dentro de dos días?-pregunté atónito

-Sí, pero aquí dice…- no la dejé terminar la frase y cogí la nota que tenía. Leí y no me podía creer que se fuera sin despedirse. Algo le habrá pasado, pensé

-¿No te ha llamado todavía?-le pregunté

-No, no ha llamado aun. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes que yo no sepa, Edward?

-No, ni siquiera le he visto esta mañana

-Pues son las cinco de la tarde y sigo sin saber nada de ella.

-Trataré de llamarla-dijo Alice. Marcó su número y esperó que cogiera el teléfono. Así repitió cinco veces, pero las cinco veces decía que estaba fuera de cobertura o estaba apagado el móvil. Perfecto! No podía comunicarme con ella.

-¿Esperaremos a que llame?-preguntó Rosalie

-¿Cómo vamos a esperar?—dijo René- Se va sola a casa! Tiene que cruzar todo Estados Unidos para llegar allí y en coche! ¿Y si le pasa algo?-Su cara de angustia no me gustaba nada, yo estaba preocupado pero ella aún más.

-No, René no le va a pasar nada. Ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace-la calmó Alice

-Pero yo necesito saber de ella- dije

-Edward, tranquilízate. Ya llamará, si lo dijo es porque lo hará- dijo Rosalie.

-No sé qué pensar, de verdad.

Había pasado dos hora y nada. Se me hacía eterno la espera, no sabía dónde ir a buscarla… bueno sí, pero no serviría de nada la carretera hasta Phoenix era muy larga. Empecé a andar por la casa como león enjaulado hasta que sonó el maldito teléfono. Salí disparado a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas tardes Hospital Central de Roseburg, ¿vive en esa casa la madre de una tal Isabella Swan?

-Sí, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunté sosteniendo más fuerte el teléfono

-Necesito hablar con algún familiar de la paciente

-¿Cómo paciente? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?

-¿Perdón es usted familiar?

-Soy su novio

-¿Serían tan amables de venir al Hospital cuanto antes?

-Claro- colgué

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? Dímelo Edward, por favor- dijo René llorando

-Esta… esta en el hospital

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Dímelo-dijo sujetándose de mi camiseta.

-No sé, no me lo ha querido contar. Quiere que vayamos allí

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Rosalie

-Está en Roseburg, en el Hospital Central

-Oh Dios mío!

-No pensemos lo peor- dijo Alice

-¿Eso esta a cuantas horas de aquí?- preguntó Rosalie

-Esta a unas cuatro horas

-Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder

Salimos todos rumbos a Roseburg. Había un largo recorrido hasta allí. Rosalie llamó a mi madre para que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Ella también se había puesto de los nervios. Yo solo quería llegar lo antes posible, solo me preguntaba si no estaría muy grave.

BELLA

Me desperté en una habitación blanca. No podía abrir bien los ojos a causa de la luz, tuve que parpadear unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarme a ella. No me acordaba que hacía en un hospital. Se escuchaba murmullos del pasillo, quise incorporarme y me dolía la pierna derecha. Levanté la sabana y me la encontré vendada, perfecto. ¿Pero que me había pasado?

Comencé a examinarme el cuerpo y tenía pequeñas heridas en todo el brazo y pierna. Toqué mi cara y me dolía donde posaban mis dedos. De repente me acordé. El coche… se descontroló… oscuridad. Oh mi bebé! Pensé

Llamé con el botón que había al costado de la cama a la enfermera. Enseguida apareció por la puerta.

-Oh ya veo que se despertado

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el Hospital Central de Roseburg- dijo la enfermera con una leve sonrisa para que me tranquilizara.

-Y mi bebé, ¿cómo esta?- solo quería saber como estaba él.

-De eso ya se encargara de decírselo el Dr. Félix

-Necesito saber de mi bebé- me alteré un poco. Necesitaba saber de él.

-Tranquilícese señorita Swan, dentro de un rato vendrá.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las doce de la noche

-Dioos! ¿Cuanto he estado inconsciente?

-Mucho tiempo. Ahora descanse hasta que venga el doctor

-¿Tardará mucho?- pregunté inquieta.

-Ahora mismo le comunico que se ha despertado

-Gracias

Me volví a tumbar en la cama. Me había incorporado para hacer frente a la enfermera. Quería saber de mi bebé. Miré mi vientre y comencé a acariciarlo. Aunque todavía estaba plano tenía tres semanas mi bebé, ya era vida dentro de mí. Y solo mía. El doctor entró por la puerta.

-¿Señorita Swan?- preguntó un hombre alto y entrado en edad.

-Sí

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Pues bastante dolorida

-Ha sufrido un accidente que le ha dejado muy mal herida.

-Ya veo

-Tiene roto la tibia por eso tiene vendado y escayolado la pierna derecha. Tiene varias heridas que hemos tenido que coser algunas por la profundidad de la heridas. Ha recibido un golpe muy grande en el cabeza. ¿Se siente mareada?- dijo mirando mis pupilas con una pequeña linterna

-Un poco. Pero mi bebé, ¿Está bien?

-Señorita Swan, el accidente ha sido muy grave. Su choche a quedado siniestrado y la hemos sacado de allí con mucha suerte.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta Doctor- mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse a un ritmo frenético.

-Lamento comunicarle que el feto no ha podido resistir este accidente. Lo siento mucho.

Mi bebé, ya no estaba. Toqué mi barriga y podía sentirlo. No había nada. Lo único que me quedaba se había ido. No, no, no, noooooo

-No, noo doctor, eso es mentira. Dígame que no es cierto- dije agarrándole de la bata

-Señorita Swan, tranquilícese

-No, noo, no he perdido a mi bebé. Yo lo siento aquí dentro. Lo tengo aquí dentro- le dije palpando mi barriga.

-Señorita, tendremos que ponerle unos tranquilizantes

-Noooo. He matado a mi hijo. He matado a mi hijo

En ese momento entró mi madre y alguien más. La miré y volví a mirar a la pared que tenía en frente. He matado a mi bebé

EDWARD

Llegamos al hospital en cinco hora, había calculado mal, pero llegamos. Le preguntamos en información la habitación de Isabella Swan y nos indicó la segunda planta, puerta 67.

Subimos el ascensor y picamos el botón dos. Llegamos a la planta y comenzamos a buscar la puerta 67. Estaba dentro un doctor y Bella . René abrió la puerta.

-¿Bella?

-¿Ustedes son…?- preguntó el doctor

-Soy su madre.

-En este momento la señorita Swan está en estado de shock.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- dijo mirándola

-Ha tenido un accidente muy grave. Se ha roto la tibia y su bebé...

-¿Bebé? ¿Estaba embarazada¿? – René comenzó a llorar.

-Sí

-He matado a mi bebé- dijo Bella

-¿Por eso se fue? ¿Por saber que estaba embarazada?-pregunté

-Puede ser, hermanito- dijo Alice- tal vez sintiera miedo.

-No, ¿por qué se fue? Yo hubiera asumido la responsabilidad. Era mi hijo

-He matado a mi hijo- volvió a repetir.

Me acerqué a ella. Estaba muy herida. Tenía la cara con pequeñas hematomas. Los brazos con grandes y pequeñas heridas. Había sido un accidente muy grave. Ella solo miraba a la pared y no apartaba sus manos de su barriga. Y no paraba de repetir- He matado a mi bebé

-Bella, cariño

-He matado a mi bebé

-Escúchame, por favor.

-He matado a mi bebé

-Cariño no tenías que haber huido, yo me hubiera encargado de nuestro hijo. Porque te quiero.- Bella giró su cabeza y me miró a los ojos

-He matado a mi bebé

-No, no lo has hecho- quise acariciarle la cara pero no se dejó

-No me toques- dijo. Ya no era la frase de antes

-¿Por qué? ¿Te duele mucho?- sus heridas eran muy graves, normal que no quisiera que la tocase.

-Tú me has hecho daño. No quiero verte.

-Bella, no sabes lo que dices

-Vete, vete, veteeeee, veteeeeeee de aquí- dijo y comenzó a moverse y pegar a la nada.

-Señores será mejor que abandonen el lugar. Necesitamos tranquilizarla.

-¿Le durará mucho ese estado de shock?- preguntó Alice

-Depende de la paciente, hay algunas que se le pasa en unas horas y otras que pueden durar muchos meses.

-Oh no me diga eso Doctor- dijo René llorando

-Primero tendremos que tranquilizarla y ver como evoluciona mañana. Ahora descansará toda la noche. Será mejor que busquen algún sitio donde dormir.

-Yo me quiero quedar- dijo René

-Usted puede quedarse, es la madre. Tendrá una cama pequeña dentro de un rato. Necesitará tener a alguien conocido cuando se despierte.

Nos fuimos con Alice y Rosalie en un hotel cerca del hospital. Todavía no me podía creer lo que Bella me dijo, quería que me fuera, como si fuera que le había hecho algo malo. En mi habitación solo, me venían una y otra vez aquellas palabras. Su mirada llena de ira y dolor, no sabía si en verdad fuera Bella o los medicamentos que le estaban administrando.

Tuve que llamar a mi padre para que me explicase que le estaba sucediendo a Bella, aunque el doctor nos lo haya dicho, no me quedaba nada claro.

Me dijo que era un shock bastante frecuente, después de perder un bebé o un niño. Me dijo que era peligroso, ya que algunas madres no podían superarlo y se quedaban así por años tratando de superarlo. Eso me dio mucho miedo. No quería perder a Bella. Mi padre siguió diciendo que buscaría al mejor especialista para estos casos, la pérdida de un niño. No pude contenerme y me largué a llorar, al fin y al cabo era mío también, era nuestro hijo.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, no sabía cómo solucionar el problema que se presentaba ante mí. Todo lo que quería era que Bella se recuperase y volver a donde estábamos. Solo quería volver a tenerla a mi lado.

Tuve que darme una ducha bien caliente, tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. Pero no sirvió de mucho, aunque me relajase un instante, lo suficiente para poder dormir algo. El ruido de la puerta me despertó. Eran las chicas que venían a buscarme.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando nos presentamos en la habitación 67. Bella estaba con su madre, la podía ver a través del cristal. René le hablaba pero Bella solo miraba la pared que tenía al frente suyo.

Le dije a las chicas que entrasen ellas primero, y aceptaron. Las vi como le hablaban a Bella y ella no respondía, seguía en la misma postura. Ya era hora de enfrentarme a ella, quería saber si ante mí podía responder como la noche anterior.

-Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunté, pero no hubo contestación alguna-Bella, quiero que me digas que pasa por tu cabeza- insistí. Giró su cabeza lentamente hasta que nuestras miradas se juntaron. El brillo de sus ojos estaban apagados y sus parpados estaban hinchados de haber llorado.

-Quiero que te vayas. No quiero volver a verte- dijo fríamente y volvió a mirar la pared blanca.

-Edward, chicas, será mejor que os marchéis. A Bella no le hace bien esto. No sé que puede estar pasando por su cabeza pero lo que tiene claro es que no quiere verte Edward. Respeta su decisión.

-¿Me tendrás informado cómo van las cosas?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Creo que va ser mejor que te alejes de ella por una temporada Edward, está sufriendo mucho.

-¿Y yo no?- dije con mis ojos húmedos.

-Edward no lo hagas más difícil, hazlo por ella. Cuando esté bien realmente te buscará, ya lo verás

Ya no podía hacer más nada. Bella parecía ausente, no le contradijo a su madre. Pero mi pecho se partía en dos al escuchar que me alejara de ella, si era por su bien lo haría. Pero una cosa tenía clara, no dejaría que el amor de mi vida me abandonara así como así. Lucharía por volver a ver su sonrisa en sus labios, aunque me costase y el precio fuera alejarme de ella.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ainsss si, yo también muy triste... este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo en su momento... todas las emociones son muy fuertes... sé que no es lo que tenían en mente pero es lo que hay... solo queda el epilogo y esto ya se acaba. **

**Dar muchas gracias a todas por leer esta historia y comentar las que lo hacían en cada cap... se agradece mucho ese apoyo ;)**

**Espero sus conclusiones y como piensan que acabará esto :3**

**un beso enorme! Y nos leemos en la última actu de la historia!**

**Se os quiere! 333**

Johana: Hola guapa! Ya sé que no es justo. Nada es justo en esta vida... y parece que en la ficción tampoco lo es. Pero tiene que haber un rayito de esperanza para esta pareja no? jejeje. Gracias por comentar johana, eres un sol ;)

Guest: hola! No me has puesto tu nombre jejeje pero gracias por comentar... ya ves un bebé en camino... y el lío que armó Tanya... eso no trae nada bueno como ves. Como toda historia esta toca a su fin... nos leemos en la última actu. ;)


	35. Epilogo

_**Hola a todas!**_

_**Llegó el día, el gran final. Esto es lo que hay y espero que os guste. Os lo dejo y nos leemos más abajo ;)**_

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica rated.**

* * *

EPILOGO

La vida de Bella y Edward había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Todos los días se volvieron negros desde su separación. Todo lo que tenían era soledad, su fiel compañera día tras día. Cada uno tomó el camino que no los unía… no ni por asomo. Solo distancia, una larga brecha que los separaba.

Bella no había salido de su atolladero. No, ni por mucho menos. Cuando la trasladaron a Phoenix, en el hospital todo fue un caos. No había manera que avanzara en superar la perdida más querida. Todos los días los médicos trataban de sacarla de ese estado de shock que solo hacía que Bella se consumiese. No había manera que levantase cabeza. René y Charlie era lo único que tenía, pero no era suficiente.

Mientras tanto Edward seguía su carrera de Arquitecto. Su mente solo giraba en el progreso de Bella. Gracias a su padre pudo seguir el tratamiento de Bella confidencialmente. Trataba de concentrarse en su carrera y lo consiguió. Trasnochaba todas las noches, no podía conciliar sueño pensando que en esos momentos podría tener un hijo que nunca vio su cara, si sería niño o niña. Si se parecería a él o tendría los ojos de Bella o su mejilla sonrojada.

Los años fueron pasando. Emmet y Rosalie se habían casado en la playa como siempre había querido ella. Con el sol poniéndose y siendo testigo de su mutuo amor. Alice sin embargo planificaba la boda del año. Pero la soledad de Edward no quedaba de lado, todos sufrían junto a él. Esme trataba de consolarlo pero no había palabras para poder cerrar ese vacío que sentía.

Para Bella también pasó los años. Había podido superar por una vez por todo su trauma pero había costado dos años de su vida para hacerlo. Una mañana las palabras de su padre hicieron que se armase de valor y pudiera avanzar en su vida. Aunque no tuviera nada lucharía por lo que había perdido. Poco a poco fue reponiéndose hasta el punto de tomar la decisión de irse de casa.

Después de dos años sabiendo cada semana de Bella, Edward ya no recibió noticias suyas. Su tratamiento había finalizado y ya no tenía noticias de ella. Se propuso ir a buscarla pero al hacerlo solo se encontró con una René triste al ver que su hija había decidido irse de casa. En ese momento nadie sabía de Bella, ni sus padres y menos Edward. La oportunidad que tenía para recuperarla se había esfumado. Volvió a casa más triste aun, sabiendo que había perdido todo contacto con su único amor verdadero.

Bella tomo la carretera y sin rumbo fijo decidió en empezar una vida nueva. Todo lo que tenía y apreciaba lo llevaba en su maleta. Había recorrido muchos kilómetros pero Nueva Orleans fue su destino. Una ciudad lo bastante grande para perderse en ella, eso le gustó. A la vez que su vegetación. No hubo nada que la detuviera para empezar su vida allí. Ni cuando le quisieron robar en el bar cuando estaba tomando una hamburguesa. Fue fuerte y no tuvo miedo a nada.

Sin embargo la familia Cullen solo contaba en su casa con tres miembros en su casa. Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Alice y Jasper estaban de luna de miel en Canadá. Su boda había salido en las portadas de las grandes revistas de moda. ¿ Por qué de moda? Alice se había convertido en una gran diseñadora en solo unos pocos años. Todos estaban contentos con el futuro retoño de la familia Cullen. Rosalie estaba esperando un niño fuerte y saludable. Edward al enterarse del estado de su hermana solo hubo una cosa más importante, cuidar de ella como nunca antes. Estaba haciendo lo que hubiera hecho con su hijo. Emmet por su parte no podía sentirse más celoso, quería proteger y cuidar de Rosalie pero Edward ya se encargaba de ello. Aunque sabía que lo necesitaba más que él, le dejaba estar.

Todos los días trabajaba Bella en un pequeño restaurante por las noches, mientras que por las mañanas estudiaba un curso de inmobiliaria, para vender y alquilar casas. Era todo lo que podía hacer, ya que no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer una carrera. La casa donde se había alojado no era muy grande, era lo suficientemente grande para vivir en ella. Solo con una pequeña cocina al igual que su baño diminuto y su cama, su lugar sagrado junto a su gato donde la esperaba cada noche cuando venía agotada del restaurante.

Edward después de que el bebé cumpliera un año había decidido dejar que sus padres lo criasen. Ya había abusado bastante al estar día y noche con el pequeño Rick sin dejar que sus padres si quiera se le acercasen. Ya había disfrutado bastante de él, ya era hora de hacer su propia vida. Comenzó por reparar casas antiguas por todo el país. Una semana podía estar en Nueva york y otra en Cansas o Chicago. Nunca sabía dónde iba a parar. Eso le gustaba solo quería ser un desconocido transeúnte que recorría calles desconocidas mientras veía a la gente pasar.

Igual estaba Bella, no había hecho amigos durante que estuvo en Nueva Orleans, solo era ella y su gato. No tenía la necesidad de involucrarse ni tener ninguna relación con las personas. Su curso había terminado y ya tenía trabajo fijo. Había dejado el trabajo del restaurante que le pagaban poco y nada, pero que gracias a las propinas pudo completar su curso exitosamente. Pudo mudarse de ese pequeño piso para trasladarse a otro más grande y a las afueras de la cuidad. Cada noche contemplaba el cielo y lloraba por perder a su hijo y su único amor. Solo le consolaba el gato que siempre estaba junto a ella.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que había visto a Edward. Pero una mañana parecía que lo había visto, pero solo lo justificó a una ilusión. Pero lo que no se imaginaba que en verdad era él. Su jefa Kate, el había hablado que tenía que ir a una casa antigua a negociar una venta. Bella se había vuelto una experta vendedora y más de personas interesada en reliquias como aquella casa.

Edward ni se imaginaba que estaba tan cerca de Bella, ni ella. Pero su mala ilusión que fue verdadera iba a hacer que estos dos corazones partidos vuelvan a encontrarse. Edward tenía que comprar esa casa para un tal Demetris, un hombre de Europa que venía para instalarse en la zona y quería una casa antigua pero reformada por dentro a su gusto. Edward venía viendo casas de la zona por internet y encontró una muy bonita, como quería su cliente. Al fin y al cabo el tendría que reformarla.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que le informó Kate, su jefa, para ir a cerrar esa venta. Bella no había podido ir, porque ese mismo día tenía unos clientes igual o más importantes, querían comprar la urbanización del ala oeste de Nueva Orleans. Una urbanización bastante famosa y muy costosa. Los que pretendían adquirir la casa antigua estaban indecisos pero Kate le convenció para que se la comprasen. Pero a Kate le salió un asunto más urgente a última hora, pero necesitaba cerrar esa venta ese mismo día.

-Bella, cariño sé que no te gusta cerrar las ventas de los demás pero en esta ocasión es muy importante.

-Kate, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Otra cita a ciegas?

-No, ya me he cansado de eso. Cuando el amor vuelva a aparecer en mi vida ya aparecerá solito. Esta vez es la niña. Me acaban de llamar y dicen que esta con mucha fiebre. Quiero llevarla a su médico.

-Está bien, cerraré el negocio yo misma. Eso sip, me llevo el veinte por ciento de las comisiones.

-Como tú quieras. Gracias. Los papeles están arriba de mi mesa, a las cuatro es la cita. No llegues tarde por favor- y se fue corriendo hacia la calle.

Bella sabía que lo más importante para Kate era su niña. Había pasado una mala vida, sus padres le habían echado de su casa cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada a sus 19 años. Tuvo que salir a flote ella sola, ganarse la vida con tal de tener donde apoyar la cabeza y alimentar dos bocas. Con el tiempo Bella le tomó mucho cariño a las dos y más a la pequeña Mery. Tendría la edad de mi pequeña o pequeño y siempre la miraba y meditaba como sería tener esa luz en mi vida, pensaba, pero no lo sabía solo había visto un rayito de su luz que se apagó demasiado pronto.

Los dos estaban llegando a su destino, Bella por su parte se había puesto ese vestido negro que tanto le gustaba, según Kate tenía que estar bien presentable, eran gente muy importante. Pero según ella todos sus clientes eran importantes. Sus tacones y su seguridad era todo lo que necesitaba. Edward con su pantalón vaquero oscuro con una americana negra con una camisa blanca, era su vestuario.

Cuando Bella vio la casa se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer que fuera tan bonita. Ya estaba dentro cuando tocaron la puerta. Fue directa a la puerta con pasos decididos. Cuando Edward vio abrirse la puerta no podía creer lo que veía. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para saber que no era un espejismo o una mala pasada de su cabeza, como casi siempre le pasaba.

-¿Bella?- no podía dejar de mirarla

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- ella desconcertada al ver que sus peores temores a lo largo de los años se vuelva en su contra. Encontrarse a Edward Cullen otra vez.

-He… he venido a cerrar la venta de esta casa. ¿Cómo estás Bella? Todos estos años…

-Espera- le cortó ella- ¿Vas a comprar tu esta casa?

-No, es para mi cliente. Yo tengo que reformarla.- al escuchar su respuesta Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la vista hasta el suelo y contemplar el suelo - Bella- le llamó

-Quiero terminar esto de una vez e irme a casa.

-No quiero perderte otra vez, Bella.

-Promete que después de esto vamos a hablar.

-No quiero hablar, Edward- al pronunciar ese nombre al frente de él la hacía demasiado vulnerable.

-Yo sin embargo si.

-No me lo hagas más difícil, por favor

- Está bien. Cerremos el trato. Tengo que reunirme con el cliente dentro de dos horas.

No dijeron nada más. Bella al ahora de explicarle todo respecto a la venta, Edward la contemplaba. Se había dado cuenta que no era la misma de siempre. Sus ojos estaban apagado, ese brillo que siempre tenía en ellos ya no estaba, solo lo ocupaba la tristeza y la pena. Sabía lo que veía por que él también se sentía igual. Ni por un segundo Bella apartó la vista de los papeles que tenía arriba de la mesa, no quería ver esos ojos verdes y ver que todavía estaba enamorada como año atrás. Tenía que seguir adelante.

-Eso esto. Tienes que firmar aquí y aquí.- Le señaló Bella sin mirarle. Al pasarle el bolígrafo, Edward aprovechó a cogerle toda la mano.

Ella por su parte se estremeció al sentirlo otra vez piel con piel. Su cuerpo lo reconocía, todo se revolucionó. Su pulsó se aceleró y un jadeo salió de su boca. Se miraron por un segundo y se dieron cuenta que sus presencia era demasiado fuerte para solo estarse contemplando. Pero el subconsciente de Bella le decía que se sepárese de él y así lo hizo.

-¿Por qué me temes? – Edward no quería que se sepárese de él, no, solo deseaba que ella se perdiese entre sus brazos.

-No quiero tenerte cerca- ni ella misma sabía porque había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Yo sí

-Quiero irme a casa pronto, me están esperando- Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser que estuviera con alguien, él todavía la estaba esperando… esperando a que estuviesen otra vez juntos y crear una familia que había perdido, pero lucharía por conseguirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Por su parte Bella, bien sabía que solo le esperaba su gato en el sofá acorrucado a la espera de ella.

-Está bien- firmó los papeles y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espera- dijo ella detrás de él. Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón dio un brinco. Se giró y la contempló. Esperando que saliera corriendo junto a él.- Mándale mucho cariño a las chicas y a Alice mi felicitaciones por ser una buena diseñadora y por su gran boda.

-Se lo diré- dijo y salió por la puerta. Sabía que no eran esas las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar.

Bella junto a su gato no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. En todo un hombre que se había vuelto, no había cambiado sin embargo su olor. Había guardado bien en su mente su olor que emanaba, sus rasgos, sus defectos, todo de él lo guardaba como un gran tesoro que ahora le golpeaban en la cara. Sus mejillas se humedecieron al recordarlo otra vez. Tendría que sacarlo de una vez de su cabeza, pero su corazón no le hacía caso y seguía ahí, como una espina en la rosa.

Varios días pasaron desde que había cerrado el trato con su cliente. Ya podía volver a casa pero una cosa le retenía en Nueva Orleans, Bella. Se dirigió a la dirección de la inmobiliaria, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca volverla a ver.

-Hola Kate- le saludó él.

-Señor Cullen- dijo ella.

-Llámame Edward, por favor

-Que puedo hacer por ti

-Sí, quería saber dónde puedo encontrar a Bella

-Oh, hoy es su día de descanso. No está.- la suerte no corría de su parte. Pero tenía que verla y hablar con ella.

-Me puedes dar su dirección, necesito hablar con ella.

-No sé si pueda…

-Por favor, es muy importante

-¿Por qué tendría que dártelo? Bella no está interesada en tener una relación amorosa.

-Porque es el amor de mi vida

-¿La conoces?-preguntó asombrada

-Sí, quiero volver a verla feliz

-Y yo, ¿está así por ti?

-No lo sé, quiero aclarar las cosas de una vez

-Está bien, pero a mí no me lo has pedido, ¿de acuerdo?

Kate apuntó su dirección y se lo entregó. Edward solo pudo darle las mil gracias y beso en su mejilla. Salió corriendo hacia su coche. Pisó el acelerador y se encaminó a la casa de Bella

Ella estaba haciendo limpieza general en casa. Sacó las cobijas a solearlas al sol y estaba barriendo las hojas secas que había en su patio delantero. Su gato estaba dentro quien sabe haciendo qué.

Escuchad con la música =3

Evanescence- October

Edward aparcó no muy lejos de la casa, no quería asustarla con su presencia. Se encaminó los pocos metros que los separaban. La vio a medida que se iba acercando. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que tenía en su porche, pero se levantó de un brinco y gritó;- ¿Qué has hecho príncipe?- Era verdad lo que le había dicho. Tenía alguien en su vida. Se quedó estático en su sitió y dejó de respirar hasta que vio que tenía un gato entre sus brazos.

Siempre se mandaba sus travesuras Príncipe, pero no lo dejaría por nada del mundo. Se sentó otra vez en su sillón y lo vio. Estaba al frente de su casa, inmóvil observándola. El gato se removió y dio un brinco hasta el suelo. Él estaba feliz que solo fuera un gato su compañero de su soledad. Avanzó hasta quedarse a pocos metros de ella.

Bella no podía creer que fuera él, en su casa, en su lugar sagrado. Se dirigió a la puerta para no tener que dar la cara pero su voz fue más fuerte que su impulso de querer irse.

-No me dejes. Otra vez no, por favor.- dijo en un susurro

-No quiero remover mi pasado. Solo quiero vivir mi vida- dijo cerrando sus ojos

-Yo sin embargo no puedo vivirla si no es contigo, no sabes lo que he sufrido al dejarte en ese hospital y saber que tú me querías lejos de ti. Me esperaba de todo menos eso.

-¿Ya te cansaste de Tanya?

-¿Tanya?- no sabía por qué aparecía ella en esa conversación- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? Estoy hablando de nosotros.

-Espera que te refresque la memoria.- dijo ella- Oh era así:-Tanya siempre has sido tú, en mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza… ¿Te acuerdas ahora¿?

-¿Qué? ¿Escuchaste detrás de la puerta ese día?

-Nop, solo fue casualidad del destino que justo escuchara eso y el beso que os disteis, nada más. No quería enamorarme por una razón; no volver a sufrir. Pero me costó mucho, mi hijo.

-Nuestro hijo, querrás decir. Pero… ¿te fuiste por eso? ¿Por el beso?

-¿No es suficiente? Me has hecho mucho daño Edward.

-Nunca correspondí a ese beso, no me supo a nada. Y aquellas palabras era una frase sin acabar. Solo trataba de decirle que eras tú el nuevo amor que tenía. Que te amaba a ti.

-No te creo.

-¿Crees que tú has sido la única que ha sufrido? Yo más que todos. No sabía porque me habías pedido que te dejara pero accedí. Cuando te recuperaste… no diste señal de vida. Pensaba que vendrías a hablar conmigo. Sin embargo no obtuve nada.

-¿Pensabas que iba a aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado? Había perdido a mi hijo y solo quería huir de las desgracias que me acarreó ir a Forks.

-¿Desgracias? Lo bueno fue conocerte, encontrar el amor a tu lado-dijo acercándose más

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Edward. Porque no lo dejas correr

-Porque te sigo amando. Creo que más aun. No he podido levantar cabeza, solo era pensar constantemente en ti. En nuestro bebé, si iba a hacer niño o niña. Si iba a tener tu mismo color de ojos o si tendría las mejillas siempre rosadas como tú. Durante estos años no he vivido, he ido al infierno al no tenerte.

-Yo solo quería olvidar todo. Quería hacer que todo fuera un mal sueño

-¿Y lo has logrado¿?

-Nop, cada día me atormenta los recuerdos- confesó ella, agachando su mirada. Abriéndole su corazón.

-Yo puedo hacer que no los recuerdes más. Quiero formar una familia contigo. Recuperar a nuestro hijo.

-No es tan fácil, como dices

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso ya no me amas? Eso cambiaría todas las cosas- Bella sabía muy bien que lo seguía amando, ¿pero como admitirlo?- Respondeme, por favor.

-¿Sabes el daño que me has causado?

-Eso no es una respuesta, Bella. Yo en ningún momento te he querido hacer daño, ni por un segundo pensé que estarías escuchando de tras de la puerta. Todo mi mundo eres tú.- Edward se acercaba cada vez más. Cada palabra la distancia se hacía más corta entre ellos.

-¿Entonces…?- Bella no podía asimilar esas palabras, le estaba diciendo que la amaba igual que ella a él

-Solo quiero volver a estar a tu lado, amarte aun más porque lo hago desde que te fuiste. Mi amor solo ha crecido, ni por un minuto no he dejado de quererte.- Bella sabía que le estaba abriendo su corazón y ella tenía que ser sincera con él

Edward estaba al frente de ella, podía oler su aroma que se hacía patente en el ambiente.

-Solo dime que no me quieres y yo me iré, no volveré a molestarte. Sigue con tu vida y has de cuenta que nunca esto ha existido, que ha sido una pesadilla. Y ahora has despertado de ella.

Bella no podía responder. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su garganta no podía omitir voz alguna. Edward al ver que no respondía, la tomó y le dio un beso en su frente, un beso lleno de pesar al no decir nada. Y se dispuso a marchar. Cuando Bella sintió que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward, sintió frío. Levantó la vista y veía que el cielo y el infierno iban de la mano, Un amor de verano la había hecho demasiado bien, pero en cambio recibió mucho dolor, una perdida. Estaba segura que no podía dejarlo ir, era todo lo que ella deseaba y se estaba marchando.

Salió disparada hacía él. No podía dejarlo marchar.

-Edward!- Gritó. Al oír su voz a tras de él se giró y se encontró a su ángel llorando- Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.

No tuvo que decir nada más para Edward saliera corriendo a su dirección. Se juntaron y se abrazaron como nunca antes. Entregándose el uno al otro con ese abrazo tan significativo lleno de amor y pesar de los dos.

-Dímelo, quiero escucharlo de tu boca

-Te quiero, Edward.

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar.

Y se unieron en un beso suave, lento, lleno de amor. Un beso que dolía y tan bien le hacía la vez.

Esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Sus cuerpos se reconocieron con tan sola una caricia, se entregaron al amor que tanto le había hecho daño a los dos. Solo fueron un solo cuerpo por toda la noche, una sola pieza que encajaban perfectamente.

Después de recuperar su amor, los dos no podían más que estar juntos. Sus días grises se fueron tornando más cálidos, gracias a sus caricias perdidas, sus besos ausentes y sus cuerpos desconocidos. Todo volvía a encajar poco a poco, volvían a reencontrarse, a enamorarse de nuevo. Tenían miedo, claro que sí. Pero el amor tan fuerte que los unía hacía que todo fuera más llevadero.

Vivieron por separado un tiempo. No querían ir rápido. Solo querían que todo fluyera como siempre, como si nunca se hubieran separado. En las noches se pasaban hablando, reconstruyendo un recuerdo que solo los hacía felices pero a la vez se les quedaba un sabor amargo. Su hijo. Las primeras veces que abordaban el tema, los dos terminaban llorando desconsolados. Pero siempre terminaban consolándose de la mejor manera, entregándose mutuamente.

Los años pasaron y tomaron la decisión de dar el gran paso. Su boda fue de lo más sencilla, solo con sus amigos y familias, nadie más. Ese día fue el más feliz para los dos. Nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, solo un amor incondicional que los entrelazaba y no dejaba que se separasen por nada.

_Tres años más tarde..._

-Rachel ven aquí- gritaba su padre al ver que se estaba acercando demasiado al borde del mar. Tenía un añito y estaba aprendiendo a caminar. Con su melena color chocolate con pequeños rizos y sus ojos verdes.

-Preciosa, ¿quieres ser una sirena acaso?- su tío Emmet la había agarrado y alzado en sus brazos.

-Creo que la protegéis demasiado- dijo Rosalie. Ella no sabía que era perder un hijo, pensó Edward.

-¿Qué piensas amor?- le preguntó Edward a Bella.

Estaban en la playa, contemplando el atardecer todos juntos. Alice con su barriga de seis meses y Jasper disfrutando jugando con el pequeño Rick a hacer castillos con la arena. Mientras que Jacob jugaba con Mel en el agua.

-Que tengo una familia preciosa.

-Tú has hecho que esto vuelva a hacer una familia.

-Gracias por quererme, Edward

-Gracias a ti por dejar que vuelva a tenerte en mi vida, encima con un regalo precioso. No puedo pedir nada más.

-Te amo- dijo Bella

-Y yo a ti. Por siempre

-Por la eternidad.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno chicas! esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que sufrieron un poco ¿pero que pareja no supera momentos difíciles en sus relaciones? **

**Ha sido una historia que me ha encantado escribirla... siento si en algún momento se os hecho un tostón, esta fue mi primera historia en escribir. **

**Gracias por haber estado ahí a todas las que siguieron, las que comentaron, las que me pusieron como su favorita de autora... Mil gracias.**

**Tengo varias historia más escritas que ya iré publicando ;)**

**Os deseo lo mejor a todas y nos volvemos a leer muy pronto, os lo aseguro! O si queréis hablar conmigo por cualquier cosa, me dejáis vuestros msn en un mp y yo encantada de hablar con vosotras =D**

**Se os quiere!**

**Ela**


End file.
